


复杂触碰

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 181,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮•韦斯莱为了执行凤凰社的任务，回到过去为哈利寻找魂器。她从没想过自己会与一个在未来被定罪的逃亡谋杀犯坠入爱河。但那只是艰难的开始。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Complex Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443423) by keeperofthemoon. 



**第一章 离开**

 

 

      尽管已七月中旬，金妮却还穿着她妈妈在去年圣诞节给她编的毛衣。窗户已经紧紧关着，却总是吹来阵阵寒风。这栋房子真的必须好好清理一下了。

      在床上躺了两个小时后，金妮觉得冷得无法入睡。但却无事可做。在陋居的夏季，她可以随意地在房子周围走动，甚至坐在外面的花园里，现在，她在格里莫广场12号。

      一年之中，发生了很多事情。塞德里克•迪戈里被杀，伏地魔再次崛起，金妮跨过了哈利这道坎。因为前两个原因，韦斯莱一家和其他一些男巫女巫现在身处格里莫广场。

      这儿很可怕。你总是要小心自己的落脚之处，因为这个地方曾经由黑巫师居住，他们设置了很多东西，可能让你受伤。肖像会突然尖叫，把你的魂儿吓出来，墙上挂着战利品一样的家养小精灵的头。

      总而言之，金妮一点也不喜欢。但是她能怎么办呢？伏地魔盘踞在魔法世界，无法否认，陋居不安全。韦斯莱一家公开与阿不思•邓布利多并肩作战并没有什么用。那恰恰就是韦斯莱一家在这里的原因。

      事实上，凤凰社的会议在这里举行还有些意思。金妮从床上坐起来，脚落在冰凉的地板上，露出了一个微笑。

      金妮到达这里后，她遇到了许多新的人。有一个女巫唐克斯会随心所欲地改变外表。蒙顿格斯•弗莱奇是金妮所遇到最古怪最狡猾的人。他也是个下流的贼。还有西里斯•布莱克，他为了哈利而逃亡一年。

      西里斯……他不同于金妮所遇到其他的古怪巫师，她必须承认。在阿兹卡班度过十二年并经受过摄魂怪的邪恶对待后，他仍然保持了一点生气。他能微笑并且——

      金妮眨了眨眼，环顾四周，意识到她走出了自己的卧室，走下楼梯，进入厨房。她妈妈总是说，想法带着脚步。金妮摇摇头，走向了食品储藏室。

      仅仅一个月内，金妮就要去霍格沃茨上四年级了。只是她的四年级……感觉她好像在这儿待了几百万年；她感觉自己现在就该毕业了。这个想法让金妮笑了起来，她拿起了一包她妈妈试图藏起来的糖果。

      她想知道她的男友迈克尔现在怎么样了。既然她想到了他，或许她应该在他因为缺乏联系而甩掉她之前给他寄封信。

      金妮在餐桌旁坐下，打开糖果包。正当她想将它扔进嘴里时，一个男人踉跄走进了厨房。

      “我余生都会闻到该死的老鼠味道——”

      看到金妮，他停止了咕哝。金妮笑了起来；当西里斯不自觉地站直身体时，她的眼睛微微闪烁。

      “你为什么醒了？”西里斯问，眯起眼睛看着她和那包糖果。

      “哦，你知道的，我必须把清单上的事情做完。”金妮停顿了一下，将一颗糖果放进嘴里。“掌控世界，从孩子那里偷糖果……”

      “啊，我记得那些日子。”西里斯说。

      “我相信你记得。”金妮回答，微微哼了一声。

      西里斯翻了个白眼，轻轻笑了起来，他走向橱柜，从里面拿出一只马克杯，想要冲茶。

      “西里斯？”金妮叫他，她的声音突然柔软了起来。

      他用水龙头里的水装满了自己的杯子，接着转过身来看她，好奇地扬起了眉毛。

      “想要些茶吗？”他问，他的手又伸向了橱柜。

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “哦……那怎么了？”

      他似乎有点紧张，这不是第一次了，金妮很好奇原因。

      西里斯和金妮没有太多交流。他在她身边似乎总是谨言慎行，这一特点没有迷惑到金妮。当他们相处时，她一直试图让他卸去防备，但似乎没用。

      可能他只是担心他教子的情况，因为这样，金妮从来不对这个话题施压。金妮咬着嘴唇，在座位里蠕动着，强迫自己将注意力集中在她所要问的事情上。

      “哈利不久会来的，对吗？”她问。

      西里斯叹了口气，微微耸了耸肩。他用魔杖敲了敲马克杯里的水，她看见水突然开始冒出蒸汽。

      “我希望是。”过了一会儿，他咕哝道。“但是你知道邓布利多和……他一定会因为我们不给他寄信而生气。”

      “哈利很坚强。”金妮抬起头说。“他会挺过来的。”

      西里斯没有回答。金妮眨了眨眼，继续吮吸着糖果，而西里斯继续冲着茶。过了一会儿，金妮叹了口气，厌倦了这尴尬的沉默。她抓起糖果包，从桌子旁站了起来。

      “我要上床了。”在将糖果包扔进食物储藏室后，金妮对西里斯说。“晚安，西里斯。”

      西里斯点了点头，在她之前座位的对面坐下。因为仍然很冷，金妮伸出胳膊环抱住自己，正要走出厨房，却被西里斯的声音叫住了。

      “我听说你迷恋哈利。”他轻声说，声音在厨房里回荡。

      金妮睁大眼睛，一抹红晕在她的脸颊浮现。什么？金妮转过身注视着西里斯。

      “我曾经迷恋他。”金妮赞同道。“怎么了？”

      西里斯的脸上似乎闪过一丝放松，金妮眨了眨眼。但是那种放松却被自我憎恨所取代，金妮不理解原因。一阵尴尬的沉默后，西里斯抬起手，抹去脸上的一些头发。

      “金妮，我……”

      “西里斯？”当他没有继续说话时，金妮困惑地皱起眉头。

      她开始往厨房里面走，这时，西里斯突然站了起来，让她停下了步伐。他走向她，距离她如此之近，金妮感觉她的心因为紧张而漏跳了一拍。他伸出手抓住她的胳膊，她眼睛睁大吸了口气。

      “西里斯——”

      西里斯用深色的眼睛注视着金妮，接着俯下身，他的双唇轻轻拂过她的脸颊。她可以感觉到他下巴上的胡茬抵着她的脸颊，让她一阵战栗。他后退，然后走开了，并没有给她问题的答案，她的脸明显地红了起来。

      怎么回事？

      他的那杯茶仍然在桌子上冒着热气，一动未动。

 

\---

      

      金妮迅速睁开眼睛，因为她刚刚的回忆而吓了一跳。这是两年前的一段记忆。那是她上四年级前的夏天，而现在，她已经六年级了。金妮眨眨眼，揉了揉眼睛，从座位上坐起来。她在上什么课？

      环顾教室，她看到了格兰芬多和拉文克劳在一起，那就是魔法史、变形课或者占卜学。现在很明显是白天，她知道她绝不会在麦格教授的课堂上睡觉，那么她知道自己在哪儿了。

      魔法史——只有这才能解释她睡着的原因。她因为这个想法而露出疲倦的微笑。将头转到一边，她瞥到了卢娜。

      “我认为有些东西袭击了你，或许是一只Pingeroly；它们以让人昏昏欲睡而闻名。”卢娜就事论事地说。“我有想过一个斯莱特林给了你一杯睡眠药剂，但是接着，我意识到他们不会在这种事情上浪费时间。”

      “‘那种事情’是我，卢娜。”金妮冷冷地嘟哝道，轻轻翻了个白眼。“感谢你巩固了我的自尊。”

      “你就是自尊啊，韦斯莱女王。”卢娜叫着她在金妮四年级时给她取的绰号（那时正好有给罗恩创作的‘韦斯莱是我们的王’那首歌）。“已经足够大了。”

      金妮咯咯笑着，因为卢娜的话而摇了摇头。金妮在座位里动了动，低下头看着她入睡前放在桌上的羊皮纸。但是在羊皮纸上面有一封给她的密封的信。

      “卢娜？”金妮问，转过头若有所思地看着她。“你给我写了个便条？”

      卢娜甚至没有转过头去看那张便条。

      “不，我没有。”卢娜说。“当你睡觉时，它出现在了你的羊皮纸上。”

      “那不可能。”金妮歪着头对她说。

      “显然可能。”卢娜仍然没有看她。

      金妮扬起眉毛，将信拿到手里。上面只是写着她的名字……她缓慢而犹豫地撕开信封。一张折叠的羊皮纸掉了出来。金妮感到有些兴奋，她咬住了下唇。

      金妮打开羊皮纸，本以为会看到什么重要的东西。它却只说七点的时候让格兰芬多级长在麦格的办公室开会。看来是她想多了。但那意味着她必须早点结束计划内的魁地奇训练。

      金妮烦躁地叹了口气，将信团成一个球，塞进了书包里。麦格教授，取代邓布利多的现任校长，可不会因为赢得魁地奇杯而对任何学院有偏见，金妮想，但是作为格兰芬多的前任院长，她的会议安排怎么可以和格兰芬多的训练撞上。

      为什么麦格和卢平教授（现在已经回到霍格沃茨，教授黑魔法防御课并担任格兰芬多的院长）决定让她做级长？卢平也给了她魁地奇队长的职位，这比让她做级长更光荣。

      同时做级长和队长，并为赫敏•格兰杰、罗恩•韦斯莱和哈利•波特（他们仍然在欧洲各处寻找魂器）担忧，让她根本没有自己的时间。但是魁地奇球队对她来说就像第二个家，她很感激给予她的这个机会。这让她明白，卢平明显高度尊重她。

      感觉有人注视着她，金妮看向了卢娜。

      “嗯？”金妮扬起嘴角问道。

      “我会想你的。”卢娜悲伤地微笑着说。

      “我要去哪儿吗？”卢娜有时很令人困惑。虽然令人困惑，但却是个好朋友。

      “当然。”卢娜回答。

      金妮张开嘴想要再次讲话，但是铃声打断了她，是午餐时间了。对卢娜露出疑问的表情，金妮将东西塞进书包里，接着站了起来。

      “我要去格兰芬多塔楼，那么午饭时见。”金妮承诺。

      卢娜似乎没有听她讲话，因为她走开了，她的脸上是呆滞无神的表情。金妮叹了口气，也走出了教室。

 

\---

 

      这天余下的时间过得相当快。金妮和她的朋友们一起吃午饭，去上其他的课，然后吃晚饭。魁地奇训练开始，谢天谢地，没有被麻烦的斯莱特林打扰。

      “西莫——不！所有人停下！”金妮叫道，用力地挥舞着胳膊吸引全队的注意。

      当他们飞向她时，所有人看上去都很悲惨，但是金妮丝毫都不同情。

      “我们这么个飞法儿怎么打败该死的赫奇帕奇？”金妮厉声说。“你们整个夏天都没有碰过扫帚吗？上次训练也是一样——”

      “只是……金妮，是压力。”科林说，似乎因为开口讲话而紧张。

      金妮转过身，悲伤地看着他，她的愤怒消失了。当然，他是对的。因为伏地魔归来，整个欧洲都会有男巫和女巫偶尔被杀。尽管学生的数量大幅度减少，霍格沃茨的学生们还是试图过正常生活，但是那很难。想到赫敏、罗恩、哈利和其他韦斯莱，金妮垂下了头。

      “好吧。”金妮咕哝道，接着大声说。“好吧，魁地奇应该让我们振奋，而不是泄气。”

      迪安和西莫大声回答：“对，对！”引发了一阵爆笑。金妮微微笑了起来。

      “训练结束——”

      “金妮，我们会更加努力！”苏珊，一个四年级生抗议道。

      “不，不是那样。”金妮解释。“我有个级长会议，必须要走了。去收拾一下，咱们周二见。”

      队伍着陆，启程回格兰芬多塔楼放松。金妮希望麦格和卢平不会介意她穿着魁地奇队服，浑身汗湿，肩上还扛着扫帚，就这样出现在会议上。

      她不到十分钟就走到了怪兽状滴水嘴，她轻声念了口令，猜想着是否其他级长也收到了来参加会议的便条。她伸出手揉了揉头发，开始走上楼梯，因为让头发更加杂乱而发出一声小小的呻吟。

      “进来。”金妮敲响了门，卢平在里面叫道，她走进了办公室。

      金妮只在两次可怕的情况（密室事件之后和她被告知一条蛇咬了她父亲时）和三次级长会议中见过这间神奇的办公室，熟悉的惊叹感渐渐平静了下来。墙上挂着前任校长们的肖像。他们大多数似乎在睡觉，但是有几个友善地对她挥着手。

      金妮将目光转向随意摆放在房间里的仪器，恍惚地猜想，除了保持邓布利多在时的样子，麦格是否有对这间自己的办公室做什么改动。

      “啊，刚刚结束训练？”

      金妮看着坐在麦格空桌子旁边的卢平教授，微笑着走向他。在过去的几年里一起度过许多时间之后，金妮感觉卢平对于她来说更像是一个朋友，而不是一位老师。当他回到霍格沃茨教书时，她很难对他严肃起来。

      “是的。”她坐下来回答。“我希望你不要介意这把扫帚……”

      卢平愉快地摇了摇头，看着金妮将扫帚放在座位旁边。这时，她才注意到只有三把椅子，她和卢平正坐在两把之中，还有一把是麦格的，而其他级长还没来。麦格似乎也不见踪迹。

      “教授？”

      似乎知道金妮想要问什么，卢平俯过身，十指交叉，胳膊肘放在了膝盖上。

      “金妮——”

      门突然打开，打断了卢平的话，麦格紧紧抿着嘴唇冲了进来。

      “莱姆斯，我拿到它了！韦斯莱小姐，你已经来了——非常好。”

      当金妮看到麦格教授手里攥着的东西时，她睁大了眼睛，一个时间转换器。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章 女孩**

 

 

      “那是个时间转换器吗？”金妮忍不住问道。“我——安德鲁在哪儿？还有……教授——”

      麦格在金妮和卢平对面的桌子后坐下。金妮抓住机会看了一眼卢平，麦格回到房间似乎让他放松了下来。她越来越困惑，开始觉得焦虑。

      “现在，韦斯莱小姐。我必须要问你一个非常简单的问题。”麦格说，将时间转换器放在她的桌子上。

      金妮慢慢地点点头，她的目光落到了金色的沙漏上。一秒后，她看向麦格鹰一般锐利的眼睛。

      “嗯？”她低声问道。

      “你愿意为凤凰社奉献多少？”

      金妮现在全部的注意力都在麦格身上。她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，答案立刻浮现了出来。她愿意为凤凰社和其中的人奉献一切。该死的，她的大多数家人都在凤凰社里。她只知道，凤凰社是这个世界对抗伏地魔的唯一机会，因为魔法部仍然没有什么号召力。

      但是答案似乎是一把双刃剑。如果她说出自己的真实感觉，那么她会让自己陷入不熟悉的恐慌之中，面对麦格对她的需求。金妮不太确定那是好还是坏。

      当然，如果她不这么说，她会让自己和她的家人失望。那也就意味着她永远不会知道麦格想要什么和时间转换器的目的。她很久都没有这么被人需要了。

      “凤凰社是我的生命，教授。”金妮缓慢而犹疑地说道。“我的家人和朋友都在其中……我愿意做任何事去帮助他们。”

      麦格点了点头，金妮听到了卢平的叹息。她没有意识到他在屏住呼吸，等待着她的回答。金妮眯起了眼睛。

      “怎么了？”她问，现在，她更加怀疑了。

      “时间是个非常狡猾的东西，韦斯莱小姐。”麦格对她说。“你可以在时间中迷失，你可以在时间中前行或者回溯，你甚至可以改变时间。过去绝不像你想象得那样安全。没有书写的未来总是因为我们现在所做的事情而改变，就在此时此刻……”

      “教授？”金妮问，接着转过身看向注视着地面的卢平。

      金妮叹了口气，又看向了校长。

      “在1978年，二十年前，邓布利多教授在霍格沃茨图书馆发现了一本书。这本书是被禁止的，它包含了可以杀死百万人的咒语和诅咒。”麦格眯起眼睛注视着她。“它也可以削弱最强大的巫师的力量。”

      “他为一位去霍格沃茨寻求帮助的年轻女孩找到了这本书。这本书对我们来说是至关重要的，韦斯莱小姐。”金妮等着麦格继续说下去。“这本书是魂器。”

      空气中盘旋着浓重的沉默，金妮又舔了舔嘴唇。

      “你知道魂器的目的和我们需要它们的原因，不是吗？”麦格锐利地问道，似乎他们根本没时间解释什么是魂器。

      “是的，当然！”金妮立刻说。“在罗恩、哈利和赫敏离开之前，我逼他们说的……”

      麦格点了点头，卢平将目光从地面上抬了起来。

      “伏地魔的一部分灵魂在里面。”麦格告诉她。“他写了这本书，这本书明显包含着强大的力量。”

      时间转换器反射着壁炉的光，金妮的目光被吸引了过去。

      “麦格教授……这和我有什么关系？”

      麦格看向卢平，给他回答问题的任务。金妮也扬起眉毛看向他。

      “你需要返回过去拿到那本书，金妮。”卢平回答，金妮的胃震惊地坠了下去。

      麦格和卢平都没有说话，给金妮时间消化刚刚的话。她注视着时间转换器，现在意识到那是拿来给她的。她要回到过去！

      “我必须从那个——那个女孩手里拿到它！？”金妮问，伸手摸了摸脸。“那个邓布利多把书给了她的女孩？”

      卢平慢慢地摇了摇头。

      “金妮……你就是那个女孩。”

      金妮张大了嘴，她不断转过头看着麦格和卢平。他们的表情都非常严肃，她张口结舌地想说出她的想法。卢平伸出手，唇上露出浅浅的微笑，握住了她的手。

      “那怎么可能？”金妮不确定她该作何反应。“我现在就在这里。我不明白！”

      麦格更加皱紧了眉头。

      “韦斯莱小姐，你必须回到过去拿到那本书。你要去向邓布利多寻求帮助，他会答应你，接着你会回来。我们就又多找到了一个魂器，波特先生可以摧毁它，最后一战会更加接近。”校长回答。

      “但为什么是我？”金妮尖声叫道。“为什么不是赫敏？”

      “你不愿意这么做？”麦格问道，金妮感觉自己好像受到了冒犯。

      “根本不是！”

      “格兰杰小姐在帮助波特先生。”麦格解释道。“她和他在一起对于他来说是非常关键的。”

      “但我是级长和魁地奇队长，如果我离开，不是所有人都会注意到吗？”

      “学生总是回家拜访生病的家人。”麦格说。

      金妮皱起了眉头。

      “生病？”

      “是的，你母亲正巧悲惨地病了。”卢平说。

      金妮意识到他们在说为她遮掩的故事。她摇了摇头，仍然很震惊。

      “好吧。”金妮深深地吸了口气。“好吧，那么我只是要到达那里？”

      麦格立刻摇了摇头。

      “你会和新生一起到达。”麦格对她说。“你会找到邓布利多，这样你就可以和他谈话。接着你会向他解释你需要什么，他会为你拿到它。”

      “就那么简单？”金妮微微皱着眉头问。

      “不……”卢平回答。“你要在那里待很久；邓布利多不会立刻找到它。但是如果你突然在学期中到达会很惹人怀疑。毕竟，那在之前从未发生过。”

      金妮眯起眼睛注视着卢平。然而，他没有与她对视。

      “你……你怎么知道我要在那儿待很久？”

      卢平看着她的眼睛，慢慢露出了微笑。金妮感觉自己也莫名地笑了起来。

      “因为我记得，金妮。”

      “你的意思是——你的意思是，我回去的时候，你也在学校？”随着卢平的点头，金妮感觉自己惊讶地笑了起来。“我会见到你吗？还有……西里斯？还有哈利的爸爸？”

      “詹姆斯。”卢平笑着告诉她名字。“是的，你会见到我们。你来的时候是我们的七年级。”

      “我们会成为朋友吗？”金妮兴奋地问。

      “你会自己发现的。”卢平回答。“那不重要……对你来说，更重要的是拿到那本书。”

      兴奋消失，麦格的眉头皱得更深了。金妮意识到自己的过度兴奋有点傻，她脸红了起来。

      “它没有名字。”麦格开口。“它的外表没有什么特别的。但是当时机恰当，邓布利多会找到它的。他之前见过那本书，但是觉得它不怎么重要，就没再管它。”

      金妮点了点头。

      “你不能和任何人道别，金妮。”卢平几乎是悲伤地说。“你的父母知道你的任务，但是不能来见你；他们也在执行凤凰社的另一个任务。”

      金妮感到一股绝望，她低下头。她会离开多久而见不到她的家人？

      “我……好吧……”

      麦格和卢平似乎都意识到这对她有多艰难，他们对她露出了同情的表情。卢平握紧了她的手，她都忘记他还握着它，而麦格则不再紧皱眉头。

      她必须勇敢；这关乎凤凰社的命运和魔法世界的未来，还有……哈利。

      “你的名字是吉妮维娅·斯泰尔斯。”卢平对她说。“你是一个赫奇帕奇六年级生，你在你的家人死后来到霍格沃茨；你现在和你的姑妈一起生活。”

      金妮抬起头。

      “一个赫奇帕奇？我为什么不能在自己的学院？”她惊讶地问。

      “我们认为让你保持低调比较明智。格兰芬多似乎有陷入麻烦这种技能。”麦格冷冰冰地说。

      卢平看着金妮的眼睛笑了起来，这让她想到，或许她也会在他的年代引起一点麻烦。气氛活跃了。

      “来。”麦格把三个黑色小包推给她。“这些钱用来维持你在霍格沃茨的花销。”

      金妮伸出手抓过一个包。它很重，当她打开它时，她看到了一堆加隆。包里的钱比金妮一辈子看到的还多！金妮将包裹再次系上，睁大眼睛看着麦格。

      “我不能接受这个——”

      “你必须要！”麦格叫道。“你还能怎么生存，嗯？这至少是你做这些应得的。”

      卢平同意地点点头，金妮感觉她的伪装垮掉了。她确实会需要钱。金妮拿出魔杖，缩小了这些包，将它们塞进口袋里。

      “我什么时候离开？”金妮问，她觉得要在离开办公室后喝些什么来缓解喉咙的干燥。

      “现在；你还有什么疑虑吗？”麦格举起时间转换器说。

      金妮张开嘴，意识到她不知道自己想要说什么，就又闭上了。她简单地点点头，麦格露出了微笑。

      “谢谢你，亲爱的女孩。”麦格说着，从座位上站了起来。她将手放在金妮的肩膀上，让金妮抬起头看着她。“这一定十分令人吃惊，但是你在那儿会没事的。”

      “好运。”卢平轻轻地补充。“注意我们的警告，和邓布利多谈话，然后就是……玩得愉快。”

      麦格将时间转换器的链子套在金妮的脖子上。它的冰冷让她倒抽了一口气，她的手指立刻抓住了链子。

      “好像你最初就在那儿一样生活。”卢平继续说。“在邓布利多找到那本书之前，你什么都不必做。如果你愿意，可以加入魁地奇球队。”

      卢平伸手到她的座位旁，拿起她的扫帚。她抓住它，发现自己的手在颤抖。

      “交朋友，取得好成绩，找到爱……”卢平继续说。

      “爱？”金妮沙哑地说，哈利的脸浮现在她脑海中。“教授……”

      但是麦格开始调整时间转换器，金妮就忘记了她要说的话。卢平微笑地看着她，金妮真想知道，他们是否已经成为朋友或者……将会成为朋友。一切都有一点费解——

      金妮觉得很恐惧。

      “有一件重要的事情，韦斯莱小姐。”麦格一边说，一边继续调整时间转换器。“别告诉任何人你来自未来，你可能毁了一切并拿自己的性命冒险。邓布利多是唯一知道的人，即使那样，你也不能告诉他任何事。”

      麦格说完，就放下了时间转换器，奇怪的事情发生了。

      “再见，斯泰尔斯小姐。”麦格后退着说。

      一切都模糊了，麦格和卢平的脸消失了。金妮感觉好像在飞快飞行，她想站起来，因为时间转换器开始起作用时，她是坐着的，而现在，她身下不再有椅子。可是她无法移动身体，强烈的压力挤压着她的头。金妮想尖叫，她的耳朵嗡嗡作响。

      一切静止了，金妮落到地面，扑通一声撞到了石头地板。她的视线在旋转，她闭上眼睛，用颤抖的手摸着汗湿的前额。就是那样吗？二十年时光就这样经流而过？过了一会儿，金妮睁开眼睛，看到她仅仅偏离了座位几英尺。她对椅子咒骂一声，然后坐了起来，发现她正注视着一双明亮困惑的蓝眼睛。

      “我认为……”阿不思·邓布利多微笑着说，“你来这儿是有原因的？”

      金妮抓住一把椅子支撑着站了起来，然后将扫帚放下，对邓布利多点了点头。看见活生生的他有点奇怪，她花了一点时间平复酸涩感。

      “是的。”她虚弱地回答，接着筋疲力尽地倒在一把椅子中。

      邓布利多从椅子中站起来，走向她，在她面前蹲下。金妮感觉呼吸梗在了喉咙里，她伸出手，指尖拂过他苍老的脸。邓布利多抓住金妮的手，这让她哭了起来。

      他仍然活着，在这个时间……

      就好像看见了死亡或者活在一场可怕的梦魇之中，或者是做了一场美梦……

 

\---

 

      金妮哭完之后，她发现现在是8月31日。城堡的走廊里还没有学生游荡，邓布利多相当高兴地对她说，他很高兴她提前一天来加入他。她立刻对邓布利多解释，她的到来只是为了一件事。他承诺他会尽快找到那本书，在那天到来之前，他会为她提供在霍格沃茨的舒适生活。他们安排了她的课程，谈论了掩盖她来历的故事。金妮给了他一袋子钱，他答应给她买在学校的必需品。

      接着，邓布利多带她走向通往赫奇帕奇公共休息室的走廊。公共休息室位于一个小雕像后面。说完口令“蜂蜜公爵”，雕像移到一边，露出一个巨大的洞。邓布利多和金妮走进明亮的黑黄相间的公共休息室。它很宁静，金妮被它的装潢所安抚了。

      火焰就在壁炉里闪动，邓布利多向金妮保证，她在这里会十分快乐的。金妮将扫帚放在了地板上。

      “谢谢你……”金妮低声说道，用仍然颤抖的手揉着眼睛。“你不知道这对我来说有多么奇怪。”

      邓布利多笑了起来，他的蓝眼睛环顾着赫奇帕奇公共休息室。

      “我丝毫不怀疑，斯泰尔斯小姐。但是我必须再次提醒你——”

      “是的，我知道。”金妮对他微笑道。“没有人，甚至你自己，可以知道任何关于未来的事。”

      “对。”邓布利多回答。“好极了。我认为是睡觉的时间了，斯泰尔斯小姐。如果你需要我，你知道我的办公室在哪里，我希望明早早餐时能在大礼堂里见到你。”

      金妮点点头，看着邓布利多对她歪了歪帽子，接着，这个高个儿老巫师离开了。然而，在他离开之前，她叫住了他。

      “嗯？”他又回到了公共休息室。

      她不太确定为什么叫住他。想要抱抱这个老人的强烈冲动席卷了金妮，她走向他。他的眼睛明亮地闪烁着，好像他知道她要经历什么困难，但是当她没有动时，他对她露出了微笑。

      “斯泰尔斯小姐？”

      “我……我不知道。”金妮结结巴巴地说。

      “记得，如果你需要我，我会在我的办公室。”

      邓布利多离开了。

      当洞口缩小，金妮在壁炉前的一张沙发上坐了下来。赫奇帕奇的公共休息室和格兰芬多的很相似，除了颜色不同。

      “这是我的新家……”金妮触碰着沙发的布料，轻声说道。

      仅仅几个小时之前，她还在……二十年后。她还是金妮·韦斯莱，级长，魁地奇队长，哈利·波特死党的妹妹，打开密室的女孩。金妮闭上眼睛，在沙发上躺下。疲倦啃噬着她。

      但是现在，她是吉妮维娅·斯泰尔斯；一个没有家人，没有朋友，没有过去，只有一个目标的女孩。一切都发生得太快，好像麦格害怕会有什么阻止金妮回到过去。卢平友善的脸提醒金妮，她会交到朋友，但是，此时此刻，她已经感觉到了孤单的可怕，她慢慢睡着了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章 几个赫奇帕奇和一个斯莱特林**

 

 

_“我回来啦！麦格，我回来了——”_

_她站稳脚跟，发出一声窒息的抽泣。地板上都是尸体，她认识的所有人的尸体。发生了什么？是……哦！不！一定是袭击。霍格沃茨又被袭击了。她太迟了，她花了太长时间！所有人都死了！伏地魔袭击了——_

_“妈妈？”当金妮看到她母亲的尸体，她尖叫道。“我拿到那本书了，我拿到了！”_

_金妮抽泣得更加厉害，她用手捂住脸，无法看着她母亲毫无生机的眼睛。她开始摇晃，这时，一只手抓住了她的肩膀。金妮挣扎着转过身，感觉热泪覆盖了她的脸。_

_“哈利……”她伸手去抓住他的手。_

_他在流血，眼神茫然。_

_“我拿到那本书了。”金妮轻声说，将一本厚重的书塞给哈利。“我们仍然可以打败伏地魔。”_

_“不，我们不能了。”哈利回答，接着倒在了地上。_

_金妮想要抓住他，却因为他的重量而倒了下来。他摸上去很冷，金妮因为他突然改变的体温而倒抽一口气。_

_“哈利？”_

_“喂？”_

_金妮困惑地抬起头。刚刚是谁在说话？不是哈利，因为他紧闭双眼，他不呼吸了……_

_哦，梅林啊，他死了——_

“醒醒！”

她也无法呼吸，她失败了，哦，她失败了，一切都被她毁了！一股突然的推力让她的头撞到了地上，但是那不疼，她睁开眼睛，并没有意识到她和别人离得很近。

“有人刚刚进入公共休息室，你还睡得这么沉。”一个被逗乐了的声音说。

金妮眨了眨眼，不知道刚刚发生了什么。她躺在一张沙发上，一群……学生正走进公共休息室。金妮坐起来，继续用茫然的双眼看着眼前的一幕，接着，有人在她旁边坐了下来。

在过去的二十四小时里，金妮只是在赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里徘徊。和邓布利多的早餐很重要，他向其他教工解释了她的状况和她家人的悲惨死亡，他们都没有多想。甚至麦格也轻易地接受了邓布利多的话。早餐之后，金妮回到了公共休息室；邓布利多让她休息。

她照做了。显然，她睡过了分院仪式。她多么愚蠢啊？

当意识到一个女孩坐在她旁边时，金妮的注意力回到了现实。女孩有着浅棕色的头发，对她露出美丽的微笑，很高兴终于得到了她的注意力。

“对不起。”金妮脱口而出，意识到正是这个女孩叫醒了她。“我太累了。”

女孩愉快地对她扬起眉毛。

“我们还什么都没做呢！”女孩笑着回答。

金妮急忙用谎话掩盖她的行为，与弗雷德和乔治一起长大，她相当擅长说谎。

“分院仪式有点无聊。”金妮解释。“还有那些食物……对梅林发誓，我觉得那要弄死我了。”

女孩笑着站了起来。金妮也站起来伸出手，做了自我介绍。

“吉妮维娅·斯泰尔斯，我是新生。”她说，女孩笑了起来。

“我注意到了，我还在想你是谁呢。多卡斯·梅多斯[1]。”她们握了握手，多卡斯歪着头说。“我是六年级生。”

“我也是。”金妮回答。

“那你为什么突然来霍格沃茨？”多卡斯好奇地问。

“我的家人……”金妮停下来，皱起了眉头。“他们被杀了。”

多卡斯快乐的脸立刻暗淡了下来，她尴尬地道了个歉。

“我和我姑妈住在一起，这儿离她近一些。”金妮继续说，多卡斯点点头。

“霍格沃茨是个庞大的学校！你会喜欢这里的。”多卡斯承诺。“我带你看看宿舍，并把你介绍给女孩们！”

金妮跟着多卡斯爬上女生宿舍。她还没有上过楼，她觉得除非有其他赫奇帕奇和她一起，她才有探索的权利。她回头看向公共休息室，发现有几张疑惑的面孔正看着她。很奇怪，台阶只延伸几阶，露出了一年级的宿舍，接着就开始向下了。

你年纪越大，你的房间就越往下！金妮惊奇地跟着多卡斯下到明亮的楼梯间。终于，她们到达了目的地，多卡斯推开六年级宿舍的门。她转过身，对金妮露出了微笑。

“这儿真不可思议。”金妮说，仍然因为格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇楼梯间之间的不同而感到惊奇。

“你还什么都没见到呢。”多卡斯说。

多卡斯和金妮进入房间，看到另外两个正在爬上床的女孩。女孩们抬起头，因为不认识的女孩而感到惊讶。多卡斯推着金妮深入房间。

“这是吉妮维娅——”

“哦，叫我金妮！”金妮打断多卡斯的话。“吉妮维娅真是个可怕的名字。”

“我喜欢它。”一个女孩说。“吉妮维娅……有一个戒指来着。”

多卡斯摇了摇头。

“她是新来的。”多卡斯继续说。“那个是马琳·麦金农。”

      喜欢金妮全名的马琳带着疲惫的笑容抬起头来。她正爬上床，似乎没有对于金妮的外表过多怀疑。

“那是艾米丽·伯恩斯。”

艾米丽·伯恩斯……这是苏珊·伯恩斯的姑姑。当摄魂怪袭击哈利时，她在跟踪他。伏地魔在金妮五年级的时候杀了她……金妮皱着眉，垂下了眼睛。

“那是我的床。”多卡斯继续说。“那么这个一定是你的。好漂亮的行李箱！”

金妮走向她的床，试图平复呼吸，并将手指拂过行李箱。她打开它，发现了两摞新长袍和衣服，还有一些书、羽毛笔和羊皮纸。金妮叹了口气，接着转过头，发现多卡斯在打量她自己行李箱里的东西。

“无法相信我们已经回到霍格沃茨了。”多卡斯嘀咕道。“夏天过得太快了。”

金妮用余光看着多卡斯的动作。金妮可以适应霍格沃茨圣后，这就是第一个考验。就算所有人在她那个年代已经死了，她也可以说谎并赢得他们的信任。这个想法让她的胃痛苦地扭曲起来。多卡斯发现金妮在看她，对她露出了一个微笑。

“说真的，别紧张。霍格沃茨会不知不觉成为你的家。我们会在这儿发现些迷人的家伙。”

金妮咬着嘴唇，爬上了自己的床。艾米丽似乎睡着了，马琳拿着一本书，没有听她们的对话。

“但是你应该睡觉。”多卡斯警告道。“明天开始上课，如果你的课业很重……呃，明晚你会感觉不好了。”

金妮知道这都是对的。她赞同地点点头，钻进了被子里。它们和格兰芬多宿舍的被子一样厚实。她躺下，闭上眼睛，很惊讶她仍然十分疲倦。多卡斯念了句咒语，房间里的蜡烛熄灭了；金妮可以闻到空气中的烟味。

这些女孩都会死吗？她和她们的孩子一起上学吗？她们支持凤凰社还是为伏地魔而战斗？她在这儿会影响她们的未来吗？她更紧地闭着眼睛。她已经遇到了在她的年代死去的人……

她想到自己的梦魇，几乎发出一声抽泣，但是她及时用手捂住了嘴。如果她回家太迟了呢？她不知道时间转换器的工作原理。如果她回家的时候，她的家人已经死了，或者她因为待在这里而错过一些重要事情呢？金妮之前没有担心过，但是现在……

金妮紧闭的眼睛中流出了泪水，她的呼吸变得急促。她想回家，让她回家吧！

 

\---

 

“可别养成习惯。”在多卡斯把金妮的被子掀开之后，她笑着说。

金妮立刻睁开眼睛环顾四周，很惊讶她还在这里，这不是一个梦。她从床上坐起来，发现艾米丽和马琳正高兴地聊天，她们已经穿好衣服了。多卡斯站在金妮的床边，仍然穿着她的睡衣。

“我不是个早起的人。”金妮承认。

多卡斯耸了耸肩。

“啊，那太可怕了。”多卡斯说，金妮轻轻笑了起来。“准备一下，我要带你去大礼堂。”

金妮下了床，从她的行李箱拽出一条长袍。它们很漂亮，是用她买不起的厚布料做的。但是她没想到她的长袍上会有赫奇帕奇的装饰。她的领带也是黄黑相间的，金妮皱起了眉头。

“不喜欢这些颜色？”马琳问道，走过来看着金妮的脸。

“我只是不习惯它们。”金妮回答。

马琳将她的黑发甩到肩后，将她自己的领带系到脖子上。

“个人来说，我不喜欢这些颜色。”女孩说。“但是它们比拉文克劳的颜色好。”

金妮努力表现出困惑，然后开始脱下她的睡衣。

“是什么颜色？”

“蓝色和青铜色。”马琳厌恶地说。“我的意思是，真的……”

“别烦死她。”已经完全换好衣服的多卡斯打断了她的话。

“这不烦人，多卡。”马琳嘶嘶地说。

“时尚——”

“很有趣。”马琳说完了她的话。

多卡斯翻了个白眼，金妮急忙换上她的衣服，几乎没有在意她在一群陌生人面前赤身裸体。马琳僵硬了一会儿，接着耸了耸肩。

“但是在现在这个世界。”马琳开口。“我永远赶不上潮流。”

金妮疑惑地扬起眉毛。

“神秘人正在变得强大。”马琳轻声说，突然紧张了起来。

提到伏地魔，所有女孩都皱起了眉。宿舍里的欢乐气氛消失了。金妮套上袜子，穿上一双新鞋，从床头柜上拿起魔杖。多卡斯走向金妮，对她点了点头。

“准备好去吃你即将拥有的最棒早餐了吗？”

 

\---

 

金妮的盘子装满了食物，她现在比过去的一天半感觉更像在家里。大礼堂里的学生们在交谈，多卡斯在吃饭时一直对金妮喋喋不休。马琳本来想和她们一起，但是被一个拉文克劳男孩拉走了。艾米丽和另一群赫奇帕奇坐在一起。

“告诉我你来自哪里。”多卡斯一边吃火腿，一边说道。

金妮耸了耸肩，想起了陋居。

“我有一个小房子，几乎都是用魔法搭建起来的。我们养鸡和猪，确实破坏了前院，但是我们有一个很大的后院。那里有一个湖，我们夏天可以在那里游泳。”

“我们是谁？”多卡斯柔声问道。

金妮知道她应该怎么表现，因为她的全家人都应该死了，她避开了多卡斯的目光。但是她的感情并不是完全假装出来的，因为想到她的家人让她感到痛苦。

“我的哥哥们和我。我们是一群吵闹的人。”金妮轻声说。

“他们一定很棒。”多卡斯轻轻地说。

“他们是——曾经是的。”金妮立刻纠正了自己。

多卡斯没有注意到金妮话中的失误，或者她没有在意，因为她的目光落到了金妮身后的一个人身上。

“埃德加！嗨，埃德加，过来！”

一个看上去很像艾米丽的男孩走了过来。他看着金妮，困惑地皱起了眉毛，多卡斯立刻解释，金妮是新到学校的。

“啊，那么欢迎你。”埃德加打着招呼，对金妮伸出手。“我是埃德加——埃德加·伯恩斯。我是魁地奇队长。”

金妮的脸色亮了起来，埃德加一定注意到了，因为他露出了大大的笑容。

“你喜欢这项运动？”他兴奋地问。

“是的。”金妮无法自持地回答。

她现在有了一个熟悉的话题，不会引入歧途，又不会给她带来伤痛。

“我会打魁地奇。”她继续说，埃德加变得更加感兴趣了，越过多卡斯和她交谈。

“哪个位置？”

“追球手。”金妮简单地回答。

“啊，太棒了！”埃德加站起来，冲过去坐到了金妮的旁边。

多卡斯在金妮旁边发出大声呻吟，但是她没有注意到。埃德加抓住金妮的手，让她看着他的眼睛。

“现在，说老实话。”埃德加开口。“如果你是个糟糕的球员，就立刻告诉我。但是……但是如果你很擅长，别谦虚！”

埃德加握着金妮的手如此用力，让她痛得想皱眉。

“我很擅长。”金妮说。“呃……”

“别谦虚！”埃德加叫道，吓到了他周围的赫奇帕奇。“你很擅长？你或许可以代替一个已经不在球队里的赫奇帕奇！”

“你甚至还没见过我打球。”她被逗乐了。“如果我对你说谎呢？”

埃德加的脸垮了下来。金妮感觉她刚刚好像说了什么残忍的话。

“赫奇帕奇不说谎。”埃德加回答，好像那是一条生存密码。

多卡斯在金妮身边开始笑了起来，他们都将注意力转向了她。埃德加呻吟着翻了个白眼。

“你说谎，多卡斯，你就是那少数中的一个！”

“别用那些虚假理论填满金妮的脑袋。”多卡斯命令道，她仍然笑得发抖。“赫奇帕奇说谎，金妮。格兰芬多不都那么伟大，拉文克劳说一些蠢话，而斯莱特林可以非常慷慨……有时候吧。”

金妮笑了起来，埃德加松开了她的手。

“魁地奇选拔赛在两周内举行。我希望能看到你！”

 

\---

 

斯普劳特教授分发了课程表，这时，马琳在金妮对面的椅子上坐了下来。埃德加和多卡斯在对比课程表，金妮低头看着她自己的课程表，她很感兴趣。这些课程会和她那个年代一样吗？她会学一些不同的东西，还是再次学一遍相同的东西呢？

“你有什么课？”马琳问金妮。

金妮耸了耸肩，把她的课程表递给了马琳。她知道余下的一天里，她和多卡斯没有一节相同的课。但是余下的一周里，多卡斯和金妮有一些课是一起上的。

“哦！午饭后我们都有古代咒语课！”马琳开心地说。

金妮笑了起来，想到马琳似乎因为和金妮一起上课而很兴奋，她觉得很高兴。

“我不知道你选了那节课。”埃德加笑着说。“我以为你不喜欢那类功课呢。”

“伯恩斯，你已经说出了问题。”马琳冷冰冰地回答。“你以为。”

金妮忍不住笑了起来。多卡斯开始为马琳欢呼喝彩，而埃德加则恼火地红了脸。

“是啊，继续，为她欢呼吧！”埃德加对多卡斯讽刺地说。

多卡斯发出大声欢呼，马琳翻了个白眼，将课程表递还给金妮。

“说真的，多卡斯。”

当多卡斯的笑声平息，三个赫奇帕奇立刻开始交谈了起来。金妮觉得自己被忽略了，尽管她也没有尝试加入这场谈话，她咬着自己的苹果，环顾着大礼堂。这些人有多少是她认识的？

她看向了赫奇帕奇桌子左边，离墙最近的斯莱特林桌子。大多数斯莱特林都阴沉着脸，金妮被此时的斯莱特林和她所知的斯莱特林之间的不同惊呆了。这些斯莱特林似乎比金妮记忆中的更加极端。这是老的一代……

金妮皱着眉，继续看着斯莱特林们。接着，她发现了一双熟悉的眼睛，她的呼吸停了下来。不，不可能……但就是……金妮张开了嘴。马琳从座位上转过身，去看金妮在看谁，接着转过来做了个鬼脸。

“那是西弗勒斯·斯内普。”马琳轻声说。“看上去没什么能力，但是他十分危险；一个斯莱特林。你不会想和他搅在一起的。”

金妮继续注视着那个少年。他骨瘦如柴，黑色头发黏在脸周围。瘦骨嶙峋的斯内普一点都不如他最终成为的人那样有威慑力。就是这个人最终谋杀了邓布利多；这个男孩会成为杀死伏地魔唯一惧怕的巫师的那个人。她看向校长，很惊讶地发现他已经在看着她了。他对她友善地微笑着，她想对他露出微笑，但却笑不出来。

她又看向斯内普，发现他也在看着她，似乎被她所吸引。他露出讥笑，黑色的眉毛皱了起来。金妮移开了目光，她的胃在抽动，她觉得自己要吐了。她立刻从座位上站起来，放下苹果，装出一个微笑。

“我要去找第一堂课的教室了。”金妮拿起了她的课程表和书包。

她必须离开他。

“如果你愿意，我可以帮你找。”多卡斯说，但是金妮摆了摆手。

他仍然在看她吗？

“没关系，无论如何，我必须习惯这所学校。午饭见！”

_谋杀犯。_

金妮离开桌子，走向大礼堂的出口。她回过头，想看斯内普是否还在看她，但是他的注意力已经转向了一本书。她宽慰地叹了口气，一边走，一边与她的思想做斗争。几分钟后，她到达了一条无人的走廊，她想知道自己打心眼里想做什么。

她想要做许多事情，一个声音讽刺地在她脑海中说。金妮想要警告邓布利多会发生什么事，她想要阻止斯内普从霍格沃茨毕业，她想要在伏地魔杀死她所爱男孩的父母之前阻止他，她想要改变未来。

但她只能尖叫，释放自己的力量……她就这样做了。她踢着墙，让自己撞向它，踢掉她的鞋，将它尽可能地扔远。终于，她的力量用尽了，她靠在墙上粗重地喘着气。她的愤怒消失了，但是在大礼堂产生的那种无助感还在。现在，邓布利多在保护那个……那个叛徒！这个男人最终杀了邓布利多，而他还在一无所知地教他魔法。

她不能告诉他。金妮无法告诉邓布利多任何事情；她不能尝试拯救他。她几乎感觉好像自己杀了邓布利多。她有机会，但是她抓不住。金妮握紧拳头，从墙上滑下。她在这里将会一直有这种感觉，不是吗？她要感受绝望和思念。恶心的感觉不断向她叫嚣，她绝不会完全快乐。一直孤独，一直被排除在外，一直与众不同，一直知道他人所不知的事情。

或许她反应过度了。或许那本书很快就会被找到（但是她知道不会），或许她可以加入魁地奇球队，还有……或许现在该去赫奇帕奇公共休息室拿她所需要的课本。

这时，艾米丽·伯恩斯出现在她的脑海里，金妮绝望地抓住她的头发。一个公正的女人，不就是哈利去魔法部受审时，有人跟她说过的那个女人吗？艾米丽是一个公正的人，愿意倾听两边的故事……她是金妮认识的一个女孩的姑姑。她在二十年后会死，如许多现今在学校里的人一样。

金妮强装自信地站起来，穿过走廊，将脚滑入她扔掉的鞋中。她已经隐藏了自己的情感，她可以做到，她可以保守住自己的秘密……她开始走向了公共休息室的方向。

 

[1]凤凰社成员，于伏地魔第一次崛起中被伏地魔亲手所杀


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章 一个名为克鲁克山的礼物**

 

 

      到了吃午饭的时间时，金妮并不饿。她将书抱在胸前，慢慢走出教室，想着在下一节课开始之前应该做些什么。虽然她的赫奇帕奇同学对她很友好，金妮却不想和他们一起。金妮低下头，穿过拥挤的走廊。

      她希望自己知道格兰芬多公共休息室的口令。金妮在格兰芬多塔楼生活了六年，现在，她最需要见到它，却没法见到。金妮咬着嘴唇，继续沿着走廊行走。她熟练地避开了一群走向大礼堂的一年级新生。

      她能去哪儿呢？天气相当明媚，她可以在湖边待一会儿。在决定外面是她的目的地之后，金妮正想要转向另一条走廊，这时，有人撞到了她。她的书落到了地板上，她生气地抬起头，看着那个人继续跑过走廊。真是蠢货！那个人甚至没有停下来帮她捡起书！

      走廊里空空荡荡，金妮蹲下身捡起她的书本。她站起身，将头发甩到一边，接着停了下来。她正站在图书馆前面，它看上去和未来几乎一样，金妮犹豫着走向了它。

      毕竟，她是为了一本书来这儿。或许她可以一起帮助邓布利多，在图书馆里找到那本书。金妮握住门把手，打开了图书馆巨大的门。图书馆里没有学生，图书管理员听到门开的声音，惊讶地抬起头。金妮对她露出一个礼貌的微笑，开始穿过书架。当金妮确定她离门和图书管理员足够远时，她将书放在了图书馆里的桌子上。

      麦格曾说过，那本书没有名字，外表没什么特别的。金妮看着周围的书架。个人来说，金妮不是一个书虫，她发现所有的书似乎都没什么特别的。当然，她可以只看书脊。她用手指抚过书脊，发现她的指尖沾染了相当多的灰尘。

      金妮抓起最高架子上的第一本书。书的封面是黑色皮革，上面的金色字体已经剥离。图书管理员的工作不是应该确保这种事情不会发生吗？金妮耸了耸肩，走向桌子。她打开这本书，发现这本书是关于咒语的。

      金妮翻开第一页，开始阅读。她寻找的那本书会马上讲述危险的咒语吗？或许它在禁书区。金妮的目光扫过禁书区，接着又回到面前的这本书上。她看过图书馆的所有书，才能发现那本书是否在禁书区。

      这个图书馆很大，金妮沉闷地想。

      在接下来的半个小时里，金妮继续阅读，从架子上拿书，将她已经读过的书放回去，然后坐在桌子旁。她读前十页，看看是否有什么令人感兴趣的东西，接着看下一本书。或许有什么咒语可以显示书里的真正内容。

      金妮从她正在读的一本厚书上抬起头。接着，她感觉有人在看她。她僵住了，转过身，当她看到图书管理员正站在她身后时，她轻声尖叫起来。

      “你在做什么？”金妮叫道。

      “确保你没有毁坏任何书！”图书管理员厉声说，接着走开了。

      铃声突然响了起来，预示着学生们要开始上课了。午饭已经结束了？金妮急忙将书放回到架子上。将所有的书都放回原位后，她抓起自己的书，跑出了图书馆。她和马琳要一起上两节古代咒语课，她希望能在走廊里遇见她。

      今天第一节课时，金妮找教室时就遇到了麻烦，她确信她在古代咒语课会遇到相同的麻烦。当她冲出图书馆时，图书管理员对金妮尖叫着不要奔跑。很幸运，如金妮所愿，她找到了马琳，马琳正独自走着，当看到金妮，她的脸立刻明亮起来，接着又垮了下去。

      “我们很担心你！”马琳对金妮说。“我们以为你找不到去大礼堂的路。”

      金妮对她露出一个歉意的微笑。

      “我不是很饿，就决定探索一下。我去图书馆读了会儿书。”

      马琳理解地点了点头，接着转向了她喜欢的话题。

      “看上什么男孩子了吗？”

      面对这个没有预料到的问题，金妮无声地张开嘴。她摇了摇头，马琳笑了起来。

      “毕竟，这儿有一大把呢。”马琳继续说道。

      “什么？不，还没有发现任何——”金妮停了下来。“我并没有真的寻找。”

      “女孩们总是在寻找。”马琳简单地说。“我可以给你一些建议。男孩们的个性和他们的学院相关。”

      金妮皱起眉毛。她并不真的想听男孩们的事和他们的学院，但是马琳没有注意到。

      “如果你想要和这个学校里的任何人约会，小心斯莱特林。”马琳警告。

      斯内普的脸突然出现在金妮的脑海中，她的脸变白了。马琳总是能在金妮显露真实感情时看着她的脸，她叹了口气。

      “是的，他们中的一些人有好样貌。”马琳说，好像那让她痛苦。“但是他们都很可怕。如果想和一个斯莱特林约会，你需要成为一个斯莱特林。”

      金妮心不在焉地点点头，以作回应。

      “让我们看看……拉文克劳可以当好男友。我现在的男朋友就是那儿的，他叫马考斯。他非常专注于学习，但是，话说回来，他可是个拉文克劳。”

      她们到达了教室，一起走了进去。这节课比金妮的其他课程的人都要多，她们两个找到了一张桌子，坐在一起。金妮将课本放下，伸展着胳膊。马琳继续着她的谈话。

      “唯一值得抓住的格兰芬多是……呃，实际上，是一对。”马琳说。“普威特双胞胎很英俊，但是他们太形影不离了——不是像那种，但是他们太在意彼此，如果你和一个约会，就相当于和另一个约会了。”

      金妮忐忑不安地转向马琳。

      “普威特双胞胎？”金妮轻声问。“他们……在这里？”

      马琳点点头，漫不经心地将一缕头发绕在手指上。但是她盯着金妮的脸。

      “你认识他们？”马琳问。

      “算是吧。”金妮低声说。 _我们是亲戚。_

      确实。如果普威特双胞胎是金妮所想的那对（他们一定是），那么他们就是亲戚——他们是她的舅舅，她妈妈的双胞胎弟弟。在伏地魔的第一次崛起中，他们一同牺牲了，杀死了许多食死徒。她听说过他们的英勇事迹，一直希望他们还活着，这样她就可以见见他们。

      “啊，红头发。”马琳说，好像那就解释了一切，事实上，它什么也解释不了。

      这堂课的教授走进了教室。马琳停止了和金妮的谈话，她的脸上露出了专注的表情，这给了金妮一些自己的时间。她咬着嘴唇，想着这些新念头。想到能见到她的舅舅们，她十分好奇。

 

\---

 

      接下来的三天里，金妮都没有去吃午饭，而是待在图书馆。图书管理员很快开始信任金妮，不再像第一天一样偶尔过来查看她。金妮没有找到任何书，但是她并没有真的期望能成功。她有一种感觉，她只是把来图书馆当做不交朋友或者和任何来自过去的人待在一起太久的借口。

      尽管多卡斯和金妮有很多一起上的课，在她们的第一次会面后，金妮似乎也并未和她多做联系。金妮固执地封闭自己，多卡斯也有其他朋友，当新来的女孩并不想有家的感觉时，她没有必要让这个新来的女孩有家的感觉。埃德加仍然缠着金妮让她尝试魁地奇，但是马琳似乎意识到，金妮对于男孩和时尚不如她所希望的那样感兴趣。

      四个赫奇帕奇仍然一起吃早餐，但是金妮也已经开始不吃晚餐，而去赫奇帕奇的公共休息室写作业，这样她就能将夜晚耗在图书馆。金妮皱起眉头，用空余的手揉着额头，“啪”的一声合上了一本书。

      铃声很快会响起，她必须跑向教室。金妮拿起那摞书，将它们放回到架子上。她几乎看完了两排书架，她觉得有些小小的成就感。金妮返回到桌子旁，收拾她的书本，这时，铃声响了。

      她走出图书馆，对图书管理员点了点头，想要走向教室的方向，这时，有个人叫了一个熟悉的名字。金妮没有转身，那个叫声更加响亮了。这个名字……是她的假姓氏！

      “斯泰尔斯小姐！我可以占用你一点时间吗？”

      金妮转过身，震惊地发现邓布利多教授正走向她。他对她友善地微笑着，她停了下来，让他赶上她。当他追上她时，他们都安静了下来，金妮想着，如果他不打算和她说话，那为什么要来找她。终于，邓布利多看向图书馆，然后看着她，扬起了眉毛。

      “我注意到，你在图书馆花了相当多的时间。”邓布利多说。

      金妮感到羞愧，尽管她不觉有错。她快速地点点头，邓布利多叹了口气。

      “你能来我的办公室吗，斯泰尔斯小姐？”金妮张开嘴想要微弱地反驳，她应该去上课，但是邓布利多打断了她。“你的教授已经知道你在哪儿了，我们结束谈话后，你就可以回去。”

      金妮又点了点头，和邓布利多开始穿过走廊，走向他的办公室。他们一路无话，金妮有一种可怕的感觉，好像她要有麻烦了，但却是为了她所不知道的事情。他们来到守卫邓布利多办公室的怪兽状滴水嘴前，他说了口令，让金妮走进楼梯间，他跟在她的身后。

      他们进入他的办公室，都舒适地坐下来后，他给了她一颗糖。她谢绝了，她过于好奇和担忧她被叫到他办公室来的原因，对糖不感兴趣。

      “我想跟你说三件事，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多一边吮吸着他的糖果，一边对她说。

      糖一定很酸，因为邓布利多脸上露出古怪的表情，接着又消失了。他对她露出了微笑。

      “我不会假装没有注意到你在用餐时间一直缺席。”邓布利多说。“我也不会假装我不在乎你不吃东西。”

      金妮瞪大眼睛注视着校长。他将她带到他的办公室，让她缺课，就为了……批评她不吃东西？她的下巴要掉下来了，但是她无话可说。

      “我也注意到你没有任何亲密朋友……”

      金妮听了那些话，立刻开始嘀咕。

      “教授！说真的——”

      “好了。”他举起手让她住口。“这是个很严肃的问题。我希望我的学生们都能快乐，包括你，斯泰尔斯小姐。”

      邓布利多吮吸了一会儿糖，然后决定再次说话。听着他的话，金妮的脸红了。

      “你要去大礼堂吃三餐。”邓布利多随意地对她说，但是他的声音里没有争论的余地。“你不能在吃饭的时间去图书馆，尽管我不能控制你的空闲时间，我也不愿意你将时间耗费在那里。学习和成长是你的责任，亲爱的，找到那本书是我的责任。”

      金妮闭上眼睛，感觉没来由的头疼，她再次睁开了眼睛，无论何时见到邓布利多，她仍然感到悲伤，但是现在，她开始意识到，他确实是活着的。他非常善于控制，当她待在霍格沃茨时，他也对她的生活有相当的掌控。金妮现在的所见所闻让他更加像是一个人。

      “我只是想帮忙。”金妮微弱地争辩。

      “你在藏起来。”邓布利多对她说，用鼻子俯视着她。

      她感觉很可怕。

      “我不会允许你因为你的恐惧而躲藏起来，斯泰尔斯小姐。我意识到，气氛的改变或许对你来说十分艰难。你现在愿意与之相处，或者不愿意与之相处的人们，他们有一天会成为你朋友们的父母。你必须和这些在未来会成为英雄或者是恶棍的人们相处。这是伟大却又可怕的包袱。”

      他们注视着彼此，对话可怕地停滞了下来。眼泪模糊了金妮的视线，她将目光从校长身上移开。

      “别害怕交朋友。”邓布利多轻轻对她说。

      “我不害怕！”金妮抬起头叫道。

      她的胸口疼痛，嘴唇开始颤抖。他不明白她在经历什么，他怎么能假装理解呢？她回想着当她看到艾米丽·伯恩斯和斯内普时的情感，当她遇到其他她在未来所知的人时的感觉。这很痛苦，十分痛苦……

      “我不相信你。”邓布利多轻声说。“我希望我可以相信，但是我不能对自己说善意的谎言。”

      金妮忍住一声抽泣，盯着地面。邓布利多似乎意识到她不打算说话，因此，他继续讲话，好像他从来没有停下来过。

      “我可以强迫你吃饭，但是我不能强迫你交朋友。”邓布利多的话让金妮抬起头看着他。

      一滴眼泪滑下她左眼，邓布利多痛苦地叹了口气，从座位上站起来，走向她。她看着他在她旁边蹲下，没有表现出任何情感。这更像是她时间旅行回来后与他的第一次会面。

      “你在这儿会舒服的，我亲爱的。”邓布利多轻声对她说，握住了她无力的手。

      金妮皱着眉。

      “我不相信。”她回答。

      邓布利多松开了她的手，走开了，有那么绝望的一瞬间，金妮确定她冒犯了他。他走进了一间与办公室相连的房间，金妮想要站起来跟着他，给他一个快速而诚恳的道歉。当他手里抱着一个橘黄色毛球走回办公室时，她停了下来。

      他把毛球放在桌上，坐了回去。他看着金妮，但是她几乎没有注意。她无法相信。那是……

      “一只猫？”金妮叫道。

      邓布利多微笑地点点头。

      “我朋友的猫生了小猫。”邓布利多解释道。“我认为这只猫或许可以给你做个伴儿。”

      金妮抬起头，睁大眼睛看着邓布利多。

      “这只猫是给我的？”她问，随着邓布利多的点头，她伸出手，抱起了这只猫。

      “朋友不必非要是人，斯泰尔斯小姐。”

      因为她的触碰，小猫睁开了大眼睛。金妮看了它很久，接着开始笑了起来。这只猫惊人地熟悉，金妮几乎无法忍住她的高兴。命运有时太奇怪了。

      一张扁脸注视着她；这只猫看上去好像直接撞到了一堵砖墙上，它的脸太扁了。四只小短腿团成了一个毛球，金妮举起这只猫，继续观察着它。毛浓密柔软。金妮用手抚摸着毛，发出另一声大笑。

      “我认为这只猫是半个猫狸子。”邓布利多对她说。

      金妮点点头，将猫放在她的膝盖上。谁能想到呢……金妮对邓布利多露出了微笑。

      “让我证明你是错的，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多清晰地说。“我有让学生在霍格沃茨有在家的感觉的诀窍，你也不例外。”

      小猫在金妮的膝盖上伸展着，金妮轻轻地抚摸着它。她看着邓布利多。

      “谢谢你。”金妮轻声说。

      邓布利多点点头。

      “你会给它取个名字吗？”

      “是的，我已经想好一个了。”金妮回答，露出一个淘气的笑容。“克鲁克山。”

 

\---

 

      在得到克鲁克山后，金妮以为邓布利多会让她回去上课。然而，他友善地提醒她，他们还有一件事要讨论。金妮在椅子中动了动，坐得更加舒适。这次，当邓布利多递给她一颗糖果，她接受了。她发现糖有一点酸，她尴尬地皱了一会儿脸。

      “今天早些时候，我听到过于激动的学生谈论到你希望加入赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球队。”邓布利多的手指交叉在一起，他将下巴搭在了上面。

      金妮眯起眼睛，点了点头。她加入魁地奇球队有什么不妥吗……谁在谈论她？

      “埃德加？”金妮慢慢地问道，邓布利多热心地微笑着。

      “是的，伯恩斯先生对于你加入的提议相当兴奋。但是，我认为你已经知道，大多数男孩和女孩都认为魁地奇十分有活力。”他说。

      一阵沉默。

      “我加入有什么不妥吗？”金妮问，邓布利多摇了摇头。

      “不，我自己也很渴望见到赫奇帕奇学院能拿到荣誉，我感觉你或许可以起到帮助作用。”邓布利多回答。“但是，尽管我对扫帚不怎么专业，我认为在二十年内，扫帚与现在相比会飞速发展。”

      金妮不知道他要说什么。金妮用手指抚摸着小猫的毛，耸了耸肩。

      “是的，我想是的。”她回答。

      邓布利多扬起眉毛。

      “你从你的时间带来了一把扫帚，不是吗？”邓布利多问她，金妮突然明白了。

      “哦！”她点点头。“是的。”

      邓布利多笑了起来，拿了另一颗糖果，吮吸着它。他似乎开始习惯它的酸味了，因为这次他没有皱脸。

      “当然，在这种情况下你是有选择的。如果你继续让你的扫帚保持正常速度，我会认为你作弊。”邓布利多说。“一个选择是买一把新扫帚；一个选择就是现今的速度。”

      买一把新扫帚？

      这把扫帚是金妮成为级长和魁地奇队长时买的，是来自她父母的礼物，只有她自己使用。金妮十分珍视这把扫帚，她无法想象自己使用其他类型的扫帚。而且，她的钱有限，而扫帚十分昂贵。她将她的想法说给了邓布利多，她看得出，他在思考。

      “我相信，如果你希望用你的扫帚，我可以对它施咒，让它变成现在扫帚的速度。”邓布利多自顾自地喃喃，但是他的话传到了金妮耳边。

      她渴望地点了点头。

      “那就没事了。”邓布利多说。“下周之内将你的扫帚拿给我，这样你就可以用它参加选拔赛了。”

      金妮轻快地从座位上站了起来。现在有手中的小猫和邓布利多在她身边，一切都好多了。金妮弯下身，一边抱着克鲁克山，一边拿起书本。

      “谢谢你。”金妮再次说道。

      “不客气，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多回答。“去上课吧。”

      金妮点点头，走向门口。邓布利多挥着魔杖，为她打开了门。她转过身，对邓布利多露出一个笑容，然后走向赫奇帕奇公共休息室。

 

\---

 

      金妮将克鲁克山放在床上，然后跑向她的课堂。她要上高级咒语课，她知道多卡斯和马琳已经在那了。她敲了敲门，走进教室。门打开，弗立维一看到她就跳上跳下。

      “斯泰尔斯小姐！斯泰尔斯小姐！”他尖叫道。“见到你真好，请坐下！”

      她环顾教室，发现马琳和多卡斯坐在一起。她们抬起头对她笑着。金妮在她们旁边坐下，拿出魔杖。马琳越过多卡斯轻声对金妮说话。

      “你去哪儿了？”

      金妮看看弗立维，确定他没有在看。

      “邓布利多的办公室。”金妮回答。

      多卡斯和马琳对视一眼，接着都看向金妮。

      “为什么？”多卡斯说。

      金妮想将她们封闭在外，但她制止了自己。她应该如邓布利多所愿。他想要她交朋友，那么……她就尝试着跟赫奇帕奇们更加敞开心扉吧。

      “我给我姑妈派了猫头鹰，告诉她我有一点孤独……”金妮说谎道。“她寄给我一只猫，来帮助安慰我。不知怎么，邓布利多收到了它，他就将它转交给我。”

      多卡斯和马琳立刻开始兴奋地交谈起来。

      “那太好了！”马琳说。

      “我对猫过敏。”多卡斯说。“但是我爱它们。它可爱吗？它什么样？”

      “你给它取名字了吗？你可以叫它马琳，当然是以我命名——”

      金妮对马琳笑了起来。

      “它在哪儿？你为什么不把它带来？”

      “来，我给你看看我们学到哪儿了。”

      “金妮？”多卡斯叫道。

      “哦，对不起。”金妮道歉道。“小猫在宿舍。如果你愿意帮我补课，我会非常感激的。”

      “是的。”马琳挥舞着长长的魔杖。“非常简单，真的——”

      “有点难。”多卡斯轻声对金妮嘀咕。“直到第五次我才成功。”

      “因为你没有尝试，多卡！”听到多卡斯对金妮说的话，马琳说。

      “金妮。”多卡斯说，微微改变了话题。“你为什么感觉孤独？”

      马琳和多卡斯一起看着金妮，她脸红了。

      “毕竟，我们一直都在。”多卡斯友善地说。

      金妮耸了耸肩。

      “是的，我知道。”她说。“不习惯见不到我的家人，不习惯待在这样一个新地方……但是现在好多了。”

      “那就好。”马琳回答。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章 掠夺者**

 

 

      接下来的一周半过得顺利无比。金妮享受与多卡斯、马琳和埃德加待在一起的第一个周末。她将扫帚送到邓布利多那里施咒，她做完了所有作业，那真的相当多。克鲁克山开始习惯赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，不久就在女孩中非常受欢迎，但是在它周围的男孩们似乎更加谨慎。魁地奇选拔赛明天就要举行，金妮准备好了去飞行，重新回到球场上。

      今天是星期六，金妮带着克鲁克山在城堡里闲逛。克鲁克山作为一只猫来说相当活泼。不知为何，克鲁克山对周围的事物和二十年后一样傲慢自大并充满怀疑。但是他喜欢得到注意，他通常会烦着金妮，让她抚摸他或和他说话。今天，她让他带着自己穿过走廊，想着这只小猫是怎么这么快就了解了城堡的构造。

      “喂，喂，鼻涕精，别跑开——”

      “大脚板，停下来！”

      “新任的男生学生会主席就是这样阻止一场酝酿中的打架？”

      响亮的声音吸引了克鲁克山和金妮的注意力。金妮转过头，想知道是谁在打架以及他们在哪里。她开始跟随着愤怒的声音。

      “斯内普，你他妈不知道你要干什么！”

      金妮立刻停了下来，她的心漏跳了一拍，但是克鲁克山继续向前，不是没有意识到他主人的动作，就是丝毫没有在意。她绝望地看着克鲁克山绕过拐角，直接走向打架的地方。并且，从声音中判断，这场打架包括斯内普……和一群男孩。

      “我当然知道……”

      “斯内普，闭嘴！”

      金妮甚至没有看就知道，争吵变得白热化了。她必须找到克鲁克山，离开这里！金妮知道她无法面对斯内普，她担心和他在一起的人是她在未来所认识的人，她所看到的是她无法接受的。金妮偷偷看过拐角，发现克鲁克山向男孩们漫步。

      金妮咒骂着这只小猫，这只该死好奇的小猫，她开始接近他。她不想引起任何注意，但是她必须抓住克鲁克山。

      “否则怎么——”

      “现在闭嘴！”

      克鲁克山转过头看着金妮。他看着吵架的男孩们，又看了看她，接着决定她明显更值得他的时间。当克鲁克山走向她时，她十分感谢梅林。她将他抱起来，准备转过身跑开，这时，五个字让她停了下来。

      “就是个狼人！”

      金妮僵在原地，终于将注意力转向男孩们。当她看到面前的一幕，她的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。事实上，她准确地认出了其中一个男孩是西弗勒斯·斯内普。但是另外四个男孩是她没准备看到的……四个金妮在未来认识的男孩，掠夺者。

      她继续注视着五个男孩。斯内普急促地呼吸着，他伸出魔杖，指着西里斯·布莱克的脸。金妮战栗地看着男孩们。詹姆斯·波特看上去十分纠结，不知道是该对斯内普施咒，还是要阻止这场打架。莱姆斯·卢平惊恐地注视着斯内普，而彼得·佩迪鲁躲藏在他的朋友们后面。

      莱姆斯想要抓住西里斯，但是因为莱姆斯的胳膊无力地垂在了一边，西里斯不用再挣扎了。走廊里紧张的气氛十分凝重，金妮很高兴她和男孩们是唯一在这里的人。如果莱姆斯是狼人的事实传遍学校可不太好。

      “多么肮脏的小秘密啊。”斯内普对男孩们嘶嘶地说。

      这成了触发男孩们的导火索。西里斯跳向斯内普，莱姆斯反应不够快，没能拉住他。斯内普的头砰地一声撞上了走廊的墙，但这似乎没有影响他太久。他因为头晕而轻轻摇晃，这时，他注意到了金妮。他露出了一个几乎可怕的笑容。

      “布莱克，今天就算了。”斯内普说。

      金妮的心剧烈跳动，但是她一动不动。克鲁克山在她怀中睡着了，对发生的事情一无所知。

      “我为什么要这么做？”西里斯厉声说，斯内普傲慢地将脸转开。

      “因为我们有一个目击证人。”

      随着斯内普的话，西里斯放下了这个斯莱特林，直接看向金妮。其他掠夺者也看向金妮，所有人再次僵住了。所有人，除了慌忙向反方向逃离的斯内普。直到斯内普消失在视线之内，金妮才能再次移动身体。

      剩下的男孩们似乎不知道应该做什么，想什么，金妮做了第一件进入脑海的事。她转过身，沿着走廊顺着她来时的方向狂奔。然而，她的逃跑似乎促使男孩们开始动作，他们不久就追上了她。

      “停下！女孩，停下！”叫喊回荡在走廊里，但是她继续奔跑。

      她无法面对他们，现在不行。金妮无法看着他们的眼睛，无法忍住她的悲伤。他们中的两个已经死了，一个变成了叛徒，另一个孤独地留在世界上。他们的脚步声越来越大，意味着他们更近了，正当金妮想要回头看看时，一只手粗暴地抓住她的胳膊，将她按到了墙上。金妮在震惊中掉落了克鲁克山。

      金妮想要尖叫，但是一只手捂住了她的嘴，她发现自己正看着詹姆斯·波特的浅棕色眼睛。西里斯站在他的好朋友身边，挡住金妮逃跑的路，而莱姆斯靠在他们对面的墙上，看上去非常恶心和害怕。佩迪鲁仍然在走廊中跑向他们。

      他们都厉害地喘着气，金妮心绪激荡地睁大了眼睛。她并不害怕，但是她感觉非常难受，确定她要晕过去了。詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克……他们就站在她的面前，触碰着她，或许想要杀了她，但是无论如何……

      “你，到底，听到了什么？”西里斯嘶嘶地问。

      金妮在詹姆斯的禁锢中挣扎着。

      “回答我们！”西里斯命令。

      尽管金妮感觉非常晕眩，她还是翻了个白眼。詹姆斯仍然用手捂着她的嘴。

      “你的手，詹姆斯。”莱姆斯轻声说，他和金妮注意到了相同的事情。

      詹姆斯眯起眼睛。

      “你不许尖叫。”他警告。“你不许逃跑。听到了吗？”

      金妮点点头，詹姆斯将手从她嘴上拿开。她紧闭着嘴，手抓着墙壁。

      “你听到了，不是吗？”詹姆斯问她，她点了点头。

      西里斯咒骂着，莱姆斯将脸埋在手中。佩迪鲁刚刚跑过来，呼呼地喘着气。金妮等着詹姆斯的反应，他观察着她。

      “你不许告诉任何人。”他命令道，金妮开始思考起来。

      他们刚刚将她按到墙上，詹姆斯仍然抓着她的胳膊，好像她是一个该死的动物，而现在，他们要告诉她该做什么？金妮嘶嘶地将胳膊从詹姆斯的手中挣脱出来。她绝不会告诉任何人莱姆斯的处境，她已经知道很多年了，也绝没有欲望去说出来。

      “别担心。”金妮厉声说。

      她开始头疼，仍然颤抖得厉害。如她所想那般，两个格兰芬多仍然紧围着她，但是，西里斯突然发出一声痛苦的叫喊，踉跄地从她身边退开。金妮惊讶地看着克鲁克山的爪子陷入了西里斯的腿里。

      “把这只该死的 **怪物** 从我身上拿下来！”西里斯叫道，试图将克鲁克山从他腿上甩下来。

      金妮看着西里斯四处乱跳，疯狂地号叫着了一会儿，然后才开始动作。她迅速走向克鲁克山，试图将他从西里斯腿上拉下来。金妮轻声答应帮克鲁克山找一些蜘蛛来吃后，他才听话。当克鲁克山安全地待在金妮的怀里，西里斯嘶嘶地卷起裤子，看伤势如何。他的腿上有着深深的抓痕。

      “他不是个怪物，蠢货。”想起西里斯对她的猫发出的侮辱，金妮厉声说。

      她将克鲁克山贴在胸前，西里斯的脸上满是不可置信。

      “它刚刚要撕掉我的腿！”西里斯嘶嘶地说。

      金妮对西里斯眯起眼睛，西里斯对她怒目而视。然而，詹姆斯对已经消失的斯内普发出的咒骂吸引了他们的注意力。西里斯认为他也应该将他的愤怒以同样的方式发泄。

      “我要杀了斯内普。”西里斯叫道。“他刚刚在走廊里大喊……我要杀了他！”

      “我们要告诉校长吗？”詹姆斯问他的朋友们，而金妮看向了莱姆斯。

      感觉到她在看他，他也抬起头来，他们四目相对。她立刻感觉她好像在看着原本所认识的莱姆斯·卢平，那个太善良而少为自己考虑和对于他的年纪来说过于苍老的卢平。

      “我们应该。”詹姆斯用手揉着头发，自己回答了自己的问题。

      “不。”莱姆斯突然说。

      西里斯、詹姆斯、金妮和佩迪鲁都惊讶地看向莱姆斯。

      “她不会告诉任何人。”莱姆斯继续说。“我信任她。”

      西里斯皱着眉看向金妮。

      “信任她？为什么？”西里斯皱着眉停了下来。“你到底是谁？我之前从来没有见过你。”

      詹姆斯发出了赞同的声音，金妮咬住嘴唇。

      “金妮。”她轻声说。“金妮·斯泰尔斯。我是新来的。”

      西里斯将胳膊环抱在胸前，莱姆斯站直了身体，走向她。她之前的愤怒已经消失了，熟悉的无助感又占了主导。

      “开始新校园生活的好方式啊。”西里斯冷冰冰地说。

      金妮没有理他。

      “赫奇帕奇？”莱姆斯问道，她点了点头。

      一阵沉默之后，莱姆斯弯下身，捡起了詹姆斯抓住她时她掉落的魔杖。詹姆斯和西里斯都从她身边退后，给她空间呼吸，但是她发现此时的情况让她更难呼吸。这些男孩们……他们都有着悲惨的人生……战争……伏地魔。

      莱姆斯将魔杖递给她，她闭上眼睛，一阵又一阵的晕眩袭击着她。

      “你还好吗？”莱姆斯问道，他的声音带着关切，她点了点头。

      “我不会告诉任何人。”金妮承诺。“走吧。”

      金妮不确定他们是否立刻离开了她，但是过了一会儿，她瘫倒在了地上。她将书本放在身旁，用手捧着头。即使她闭着眼睛，一切都在旋转。

      这就是她与掠夺者的第一次会面。

 

\---

 

      当金妮终于回到赫奇帕奇公共休息室，她疲惫地倒在一张空沙发上。她一直在思考，她无法停下来。她绝没有想到自己会有那种反应。

      但是她还能怎样表现？

      金妮不知道答案，当她开始颤抖时，她做了个深呼吸。想到还在二十年后的校长办公室时，莱姆斯告诉她，他们认识彼此，她还很兴奋。她有时真是个傻瓜。

      他们看上去这么年轻，这么单纯。一点也不像金妮所知的他们，被黑暗所沾染的他们。该死的，他们为了确保他们朋友的秘密不被泄露，在走廊里追赶她。金妮一边回忆，一边揉着胳膊，茫然地注视着炉火。

      她每次在掠夺者周围都会感觉难受吗？可能吧。如果她会有那种感觉，她想要再次在他们身边吗？不……如果她会有那种感觉，她不想在他们身边。现在他们还会想要她在周围吗？可能不会。那么答案足够简单，金妮立刻就想到了。她绝不会让自己再遇到他们了。

      霍格沃茨是个相当大的学校，他们比她高一个年级，他们处在不同的学院。如果有必要，金妮完全可以忽略走廊里的事，她知道她可以的。

      克鲁克山躺在她旁边，金妮开始抚摸他柔软的毛。其实想想，都是因为这只小猫，她才被困在现在这种境地。金妮叹了口气，试图清空头脑……

      但是，这是她去了解西里斯和哈利的父亲的唯一机会。或许她可以警告他们关于彼得·佩迪鲁——不！那不可能；斯内普和邓布利多也是如此。但是，就如她想到宿舍里的女孩们一样，她在1978年的霍格沃茨会影响到他们的未来吗？

      而且，当她回到属于她的时间，四人中的两个已经不在了。如果她现在不了解他们，她就永远不会了解他们。她该怎么办？她应该无视他们，让他们继续自己的生活，还是她应该尝试和他们说话？他们现在知道她是谁了，她保守着一个他们不想被传播的秘密，但是他们或许认为她是个麻烦。

      金妮再次叹了口气。

 

\---

 

      金妮扛在扫帚，走在场地上。今天是赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队选拔赛的日子。她十分想要飞行，释放过去一天一夜的负能量。她整晚都做着关于她遇见的四个少年的梦魇。总是有绿光和可怕的大声尖叫。这就足够让金妮醒来，强迫自己不再入睡。全天的课程都很无聊，她挣扎着才能上完。

      但是掠夺者没有如金妮所料去烦扰她。实际上，无论是在大礼堂还是拥挤的人群中，金妮没有再见过掠夺者。她的神经依旧像昨日与掠夺者一起一般紧绷着，她知道她接受不了另一次会面。

      课程一结束，金妮立刻去她的宿舍换上更加舒适的衣服。她的短袖露出了詹姆斯造成的淤青，她不舒服地揉了揉她的胳膊。她抓起扫帚走出外面，并没有告诉她的赫奇帕奇朋友她要去哪里。她知道选拔赛不会立刻开始，但是她想要去呼吸一下新鲜空气。

      金妮放下扫帚，在一棵树下坐了下来。她靠着树干，懒散地看着场地。学生们开始走到外面；毕竟，天气晴好。没有金妮所认识的学生，她很感激。接着，她的目光落到了一个熟悉的木屋上。旁边站着她的朋友，一个半巨人血统的男人。

      “海格！”金妮高兴地叫道，站起来对他挥着手。

      听到有人叫他的名字，海格转过身来，金妮这才意识到自己犯的错误。金妮在她之前靠着的树后躲了起来。海格还不认识她，她还不应该知道海格。金妮偷偷从树后面看过去，发现海格困惑地看了看四周，然后又继续做他的工作了。她是傻瓜吗？她为什么不能三思而后行？

      金妮知道答案。她从来不谨言慎行，她是个想做就做想说就说的女孩。金妮渴望肾上腺素带来的冲动，她从来不考虑她要做什么。她想到什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么……在这里，她不能这样。金妮皱着眉，抓起她的扫帚，开始走向魁地奇球场。

      她希望人们都已经到了，选拔赛可以立刻开始。金妮低头看着她的扫帚，想知道它能有多快。她希望不要太慢。魁地奇球场出现在金妮眼前，她的担心被推到了一边，她开始感到兴奋。她看到几个赫奇帕奇球员已经在球场了，她不知道他们是否是她的竞争者。

      “你是新的追球手喽？”当她走近他们时，一个黑皮肤男孩问道。

      金妮皱起了眉头。

      “什么？不，我来这里是参加选拔赛的……你不是吗？”金妮不自在地问道。

      男孩摇了摇头，金妮微微眯起了眼睛。正当金妮张开嘴想要说话时，埃德加笑着跑了过来。

      “很好，你来了！”埃德加欢欣地说。“我们可以开始训练了。”

      “训练？”金妮将扫帚从肩膀上放下来。“但是我甚至还没参加选拔！”

      埃德加看着她，好像她疯了似的，接着，他开始摇着头笑了起来。

      “当我说赫奇帕奇没什么厉害的人为我们打球时，你以为我在说谎吗？”埃德加问道。

      一些队员也开始笑了起来，金妮不知道如何回答。

      “你不想至少看看我飞行吗？”金妮问道，她想证明她有加入队伍的实力，而不是无奈之选。

      埃德加不再笑了，他看了她很久，然后点了点头。装着魁地奇球的箱子已经拿了出来，他拿出鬼飞球，金妮、埃德加和其他队员一起站在魁地奇球场中央。跨上扫帚，金妮起飞了。她在空中飞得很高，享受着风猛烈地吹着她的脸颊，发出一声尖叫，这时，她看见埃德加将鬼飞球扔到了空中。

      她在扫帚上前倾，希望能加速冲向那个球，但是，扫帚却微微跳动了一下，接着慢慢地在空中移动。金妮皱眉看着扫帚，然后看向下落的鬼飞球。她的眉头加深了；金妮知道，此时的扫帚没有这么慢。扫帚以慢速飞行只是一瞬间，接着，它又跳动了一下。

      它开始平稳快速地飞向金妮所指的方向，但是不如通常那样快。然而，金妮还是在鬼飞球落到地上之前抓住了它。金妮看向球场，想看看埃德加的反应，但是却发现他和其他赫奇帕奇的队员已经骑在扫帚上，围在她身边。埃德加拍着手，一些队员对她发出了嘘声。金妮笑着将鬼飞球扔给了埃德加。

      “太棒了。”埃德加叫道。“你的扫帚最初有一点慢，但是……”

      金妮开始笑了起来。她现在意识到刚刚发生了什么，邓布利多开了个奇怪的玩笑；她准确地记得他把扫帚还给她时，他眼中淘气的闪光。

      “不会再发生了。”金妮承诺。

      “很好，很好。”埃德加回答。“让我把你介绍给队员。”

      埃德加指着距离他最近的人。

      “这是戴，相当疯狂的球员。”队长介绍道。“他是追球手之一。”

      戴对她笑着，在扫帚上做了一个空翻。他旁边的女孩翻了个白眼。

      “也很爱现。”女孩说。“我是梅根·麦科马克。”

      金妮注视着女孩，接着倒抽了一口气。

      “你母亲是波树之光的追球手！”金妮指着梅根尖叫道。

      梅根微笑着点点头。 _过几年，你会成为他们的守门员！_ 金妮想。

      “我是守门员。”梅根对她说。

      梅根旁边的是阿米莉亚，她和埃德加都是击球手。阿诺德·皮斯古德是找球手，而登普斯特·威戈斯维德是另一个追球手。全队人对她相当友好，金妮立刻与他们相处得十分融洽。埃德加将鬼飞球抛给金妮，她抓住了它，在空中飞得更高。

      “训练开始！”埃德加在上升的扫帚上叫道。

      金妮将鬼飞球扔给登普斯特，他轻松地抓住了它。金妮用余光看到梅根冲向球门前。金妮肩上的重负似乎消失了，她露出了微笑。她属于空中啊……登普斯特将鬼飞球传给金妮，金妮立刻将它扔给在她旁边的戴。戴转过扫帚，冲向梅根。戴用力地将球扔向了空空的球门。

      梅根飞向鬼飞球，她的手指抓住鬼飞球，阻止了它的进入。但似乎没有人因为球被抓住而失落。

      “我们有最棒的防守！几乎没有人能进球！”戴兴奋地说。

      金妮点了点头，梅根最终会成为专业球员；她毫不怀疑这个女孩的技巧。梅根将球扔给登普斯特，训练继续。

 

\---

 

      魁地奇训练让金妮痛苦也快乐。她和其余赫奇帕奇球员飞下来，倒在了地上。草让她的皮肤发痒，她满足地闭上眼睛。感觉有人在看她，她睁开了眼睛。梅根高兴地俯视着她。

      “我认为我们今年会赢。”梅根说。“我才五年级，我们会赢……”

      梅根在金妮身边坐下，金妮闭上了眼睛。太阳还未落山，但是埃德加说另一支魁地奇球队要来这里举行选拔赛。然而，金妮一点都不想动，梅根似乎也有同样的感觉。一阵和煦的微风吹过金妮的皮肤。两个赫奇帕奇一起享受着美好的天气和魁地奇带给她们的影响。

      “哦！”梅根嘶嘶地说。“另一支队伍来了。”

      金妮坐了起来，想知道他们是谁。当她看到正走向她们的一群人时，她僵住了。是格兰芬多队，而带头的，正是詹姆斯·波特。五个格兰芬多直接走向了梅根和金妮。

      “你们的选拔赛结束了，亲爱的赫奇帕奇们。”詹姆斯笑着说。“是时候离开球场了——嘿！”

      一直没有注意到金妮的詹姆斯刚刚将目光转向她。他们注视着彼此，金妮睁大了眼睛。她以为放学之后见到掠夺者的机会微乎其微。显然，她错了。

      “你在赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球队里？”詹姆斯问。

      “该死的，当然了！”梅根代替糊涂中的金妮回答。“有什么问题吗，波特？”

      正在和其他格兰芬多说话的西里斯，显然认为詹姆斯和赫奇帕奇之间的谈话更加重要，他走向了他的好朋友。他看到金妮，露出了震惊的表情。梅根好奇地看着他们。詹姆斯和西里斯迅速交换了一个眼神，接着转向金妮。

      西里斯看上去十分镇定，但是詹姆斯显露了些许感情。他莫名腼腆，用没有拿着扫帚的那只手揉着颈后。怎么了？金妮将腿拉近身体，看向梅根，她在好奇地看着男孩们。

      “我们能和你谈谈吗？”西里斯最终问道。

      金妮立刻不由自主地摇了摇头。

      “会很快。”詹姆斯承诺。

      “试着将她偷走？”梅根甜蜜地问西里斯。

      西里斯瞪了她一眼，接着期待地看向金妮。詹姆斯在他身后看着她，做了个让她快点站起来的手势。

      “选拔赛很快就要开始了。”詹姆斯乞求道。“我们需要谈谈。”

      “不。”金妮简单地说。她不想见到他们；她认为她最好无视他们。如果她告诉他们会发生什么事呢，金妮不想这种事情发生。金妮再次固执地摇了摇头。

      西里斯低吼一声，抓住了她的胳膊。她尖叫了一声，因为他抓的正是詹姆斯之前捏伤她的地方，但是西里斯没有注意。他将她拽起来，她撞到了他的胸前。詹姆斯对他好朋友的可笑举动摇了摇头。

      “大脚板。”詹姆斯叹了口气，金妮挣扎着让西里斯放开她。

      “嘿！”梅根叫道。“放开她，她不想和你们说话——”

      “闭嘴。”西里斯厉声说。“来，金妮，不会太久。”

      金妮眨了眨眼，西里斯记得她的名字，她觉得很惊讶。当震惊开始消退，她立刻再次开始挣扎。但是西里斯仍然抓着她的胳膊，将她拖走了。詹姆斯跟着他们两个，他的表情好像他们完全做错了。当他们终于到达了一个安全距离，西里斯放开了金妮，她大声呻吟着倒在了地上。

      “啊，该死，对不起！”西里斯说。

      西里斯立刻弯下腰将金妮拉了起来。但是，他这次是握住她的手，更加温柔地将她拽了起来。一时间，没有人说话，金妮不可置信地注视着两个男孩。这怎么回事？还有……他们为什么什么都不说？

      “我想是有话要说吧？”金妮不禁厉声说道。

      她十分愤怒，甚至没有因为靠近他们而产生绝望和难过。

      “是的！”西里斯和詹姆斯异口同声地说，“对！”

      她继续注视着他们，等待他们的回答，詹姆斯终于呻吟着，揉了揉他的脸。

      “我们想说的是……”詹姆斯吞咽了一下。

      他没有继续说下去，越来越急躁的金妮耸了耸肩。

      “好吧，这真是一场充实的谈话。”金妮突然开始走向站在远处观看这一幕的梅根。

      但是，詹姆斯伸出胳膊拦住了她，她停了下来。

      “你们想干什么？”金妮问，当西里斯看着她的眼睛时，她意识到了这是怎么回事。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章 唯一机会**

 

 

      他们在向她道歉。金妮不知道要对这个硬挤进自己脑中的信息作何反应。她知道她是对的；所以詹姆斯才这么羞怯，而西里斯这么安静。金妮猜想，他们并不习惯道歉。

      “看……”金妮慢慢说道，但是西里斯不耐烦地对她挥了挥手。

      “尖头叉子——”

      “我们很抱歉。”詹姆斯说，打断了西里斯的话。“我们昨天的表现有点傻。”

      尽管金妮知道他们要说什么，这些话仍然让她有些震惊。詹姆斯和西里斯都期待地看着她，金妮将手从屁股上拿下来，不自觉地揉着胳膊。她希望他们不要看到她皮肤上的淤青。

      “没……没关系。”金妮轻声对他们说。

      一阵尴尬的沉默，他们三个都不知道说什么。

      “我们十分保护彼此。”詹姆斯对她说。“你知道，如果其他学生发现莱姆斯的小麻烦，结果是毁灭性的。”

      詹姆斯的话让金妮露出了微笑，他似乎很宽慰她没有对他们生气。西里斯没有做声，詹姆斯瞪了他一眼。黑发男孩叹了口气，用一只手揉着头发。

      “一切都太冒然了。”西里斯继续说。“我们以为你会大呼小叫地告诉你遇到的第一个人……但是，显然，你没有这样做，我们为此很感激。”

      詹姆斯赞同地点点头，西里斯慢慢露出一个迷人的笑容。她点点头，将胳膊环抱在胸前。

      “我不会告诉别人。”金妮再次承诺。“如同我在走廊里所说，没有人会知道。你们可以相信我。”

      三个人都明白了对方的意思。詹姆斯伸出手，感激地拍了拍金妮瘀伤的胳膊。西里斯笑得更加开怀，金妮感觉自己的任何愤怒、任何酸楚都消失了。但愿暂时一切都好。

      “我觉得格兰芬多们开始到达了。”金妮警告詹姆斯，他快速回头看了一眼。

      当他发现她是正确的时，他咒骂了一声。

      “我有两个空位要填补。”詹姆斯对她说。“但是你不知道我很担心——你是敌人！”

      詹姆斯对她眨了眨眼，金妮大笑起来。

      “那我们走了！”詹姆斯握住她的手。他的嘴唇拂过她的指关节，金妮觉得自己要死了。

      这种亲密举动来自外貌十分像哈利的人，金妮的心处在了融化的边缘。金妮抬起头看向西里斯，因为詹姆斯明显希望他的朋友和他一起离开。西里斯对她露出一个随意的微笑，并鞠了个躬。

      “再次见到你真好。”西里斯说。

      两个格兰芬多转过身，开始走向等待选拔赛的格兰芬多们。但是，西里斯突然停了下来，伸手抓住詹姆斯的胳膊。金妮困惑地看着西里斯回头看着她，他的眼睛正在打量。

      “尖头叉子，过来。”西里斯嘀咕道。

      詹姆斯跟着西里斯走向金妮，看上去和金妮一样困惑。金妮皱着眉头，猜想她是否做了什么错事。

      “你的胳膊被我伤得很严重吗？”西里斯问。

      金妮用手捂住了她的瘀伤，但是西里斯说话时，詹姆斯就已经看到了。金妮的脸红得很厉害，她不知道自己为什么不想让他们知道他们弄伤了她。

      “不……”詹姆斯说，他睁大眼睛看着金妮。“瘀伤是因为昨天的事。”

      “我没事。”她立刻撒了个谎。“是因为训练受伤的。”

      金妮甚至没来得及动，西里斯就迅速抓住了她的手，将它从她的胳膊上拿开。男孩们的注视似乎让瘀伤看上去更糟了。詹姆斯深深地皱着眉，西里斯脸上的表情难以描述。

      “我知道你在说谎。”西里斯对她说。“因为你不会费心去藏起魁地奇造成的伤。每个魁地奇球员都会骄傲地炫耀他们的伤痕。”

      西里斯松开她的手，它落到了她的身侧。詹姆斯看上去十分羞愧。

      “我们会补偿你的，詹姆斯和我。”西里斯保证。

      “你不应该受到那种待遇。”詹姆斯说。

      金妮摇了摇头，试图制止他们想要弥补她的想法。

      “没关系，我不在乎。”金妮说。

      “如果你不在乎，你就不会藏起它了。”詹姆斯回答，他又瞥了一眼她的胳膊，然后猛地呼了口气。“好了，我们现在必须去选拔赛了。”

      金妮点了点头，拼命想要他们离开。詹姆斯一边后退，一边对她投来懊悔的目光。

      “对不起。”他说。“真的很对不起。”

      “我相信你。”金妮轻声说。

      “我们会补偿你的，金妮·斯泰尔斯！”西里斯叫道，詹姆斯赞同地点着头。

      她注视着他。

      “就点点头，说‘我的天，对于天真的我来说，有詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克的欠债是多么邪恶啊！’”

      当西里斯和詹姆斯消失在其他格兰芬多之中，金妮花了一会儿才明白刚刚发生的事情。他们……在道歉。单单这一件事就足够让金妮无法呼吸了。还有，他们看到了自己造成的伤害：她胳膊上的淤青。两个男孩都承诺要补偿她。金妮知道那不是一件好事。

      看来，这不可能是与男孩们的最后一次会面了。在金妮的记忆中，西里斯十分固执，她感觉詹姆斯也是一样。金妮想起了西里斯的可笑想法，如果他们不做些什么弥补金妮就好了，但是那似乎是不可能的。这不好，一点也不好。

      金妮叹了口气，将胳膊环抱在胸前。梅根拿着她们两个的扫帚走了过来，露出了好奇的微笑。很明显，她想要知道这三个人之间发生的事情，但是金妮不想解释，尤其是她几乎不了解梅根。金妮对年轻女孩露出一个疲倦的笑容，耸了耸肩。

      “他们想占用场地。”梅根说。

      两个女孩走出魁地奇球场。金妮仍然在思考；她想要相信这件事并没有发生。金妮看向梅根，发现这个女孩在努力不向金妮提起男孩们。她们花了十五分钟才回到赫奇帕奇公共休息室。金妮想要……她想要……

      “再见，梅根。“金妮嘀咕道，然后走向通往宿舍的楼梯。

      她想在一切变得更加艰难之前回家。

 

\---

 

      金妮走进女生宿舍时，里面处于一种狂暴状态。艾米丽在宿舍的角落里歇斯底里地大笑，一只手捂着鼻子。她的脸很红，眼泪都笑了出来。多卡斯在马琳的床上跳上跳下，指点叫嚷着什么。马琳在角落里尖叫着，用一件衬衫捂住了鼻子。

      金妮走进去，关上门，就立刻希望她没有这样做了。宿舍里充满了可怕的笑声，金妮立刻知道发生了什么。她找到了正在她床上高兴看着一片混乱的克鲁克山。听到门关上了的多卡斯看向金妮。

      “你的猫拉了我一床！”多卡斯叫道。

      艾米丽仍然在大笑，金妮一动不动地站着，不知道该做什么。但是笑声感染了她，她大声哼了一声，立刻咯咯笑了起来。金妮笑得更厉害了，不久，马琳也加入她，将手放在膝盖上，疯狂地咯咯笑了起来。多卡斯很不高兴，但是，当金妮宣告她要尿裤子了的时候，她也开始笑了起来。

      确切来说，金妮花了九分钟才冷静下来，拿出魔杖走向多卡斯的床。克鲁克山在床上留下了相当大的污渍。金妮挥舞魔杖，猫屎消失了。

      “或许应该在今晚之前让家养小精灵帮你清洗一下。”金妮愉快地说。

      马琳从地上站起来，瞪着多卡斯。

      “你为什么不告诉我只要挥动魔杖，它就会消失呢？”她尖叫道。

      “我不知道你可以那样做！我从来没养过猫！”多卡斯大声地回答。

      终于站起来的艾米丽走向金妮。她擦着眼睛，脸颊慢慢恢复了原本的颜色。

      “在你进来之前的十分钟，那是纯粹的疯狂。”艾米丽看上去好像又要开始大笑了。

      “我以为你训练了他！”多卡斯说，终于从马琳的床上跳了下来。

      “我训练过克鲁克山。”金妮回答。“我想，相对我们其他人来说，他更喜欢你一点。”

      多卡斯对金妮皱着眉，但是并没有真的生气。克鲁克山从金妮的床上发出大大的咕噜声，金妮走向他，躺在他的旁边。

      “怎么能让家养小精灵来清理？”多卡斯问，从她的桌子上拿起一个发卡，将她的刘海儿别上。“我甚至不认为我在这儿见过家养小精灵。”

      “它们就是那样的。”马琳打开行李箱，开始掏出一些书和羊皮纸。“你今晚别盖被子睡觉了……在被子上给家养小精灵留张字条。”

      多卡斯心不在焉地点点头，将被子从床上拖了下来。房间里的恶心气味开始消散了。金妮想到她进入宿舍时的样子，突然发出了一声大笑。

      “哦！”多卡斯转向金妮，突然叫道。“你加入了魁地奇球队！”

      刚刚走进盥洗室的艾米丽回头对金妮露出一个笑容。金妮微笑着点点头，对马琳和多卡斯确认她在队里的位置。多卡斯开始欢呼，跑过去给了金妮一个拥抱，马琳道了贺。

      “那太棒了，真的。”多卡斯坐在金妮的床上说。“你和队员相处的好吗？”

      “当然很好。”她回答。“他们都很好。”

      “但是还有斯莱特林、格兰芬多和拉文克劳。”马琳嘀咕道，将她的羽毛笔蘸了一些墨水。

      艾米丽翻了个白眼，走出盥洗室。她盘腿坐在床上，用手撑着下巴。

      “真缺乏自信。”艾米丽说。“他们是很好，但是我们今年的队伍有很多天才。”

      艾米丽看向金妮。

      “梅根去年是预备队员；直到去年她不得不上场时，我们才意识到她这么棒。戴去年也不被允许上场，因为他是一年级生，在去年的第二场比赛中，登普斯特被格兰芬多的游走球打中脑袋，没法打下一场比赛，让我们失去了进决赛的机会。”

      “哇哦。”金妮简单地说。

      艾米丽赞同地点点头，接着看向马琳桌上的一只魔法钟。

      “晚饭！”艾米丽急匆匆走出宿舍。

      多卡斯和金妮看着她离开，然后带着笑意看着对方。马琳突然将书本合上了。

      “看看我们因为那只猫的屎浪费了多少时间？”马琳咕哝道。“我有一大堆作业要做，已经到晚饭时间了！”

      马琳让金妮想起了满嘴脏话版本的赫敏。金妮从床上站起来，多卡斯也跟着站了起来。

      “马琳，马琳。”多卡斯说道。“你总是能做完所有作业，你总是能拿最好的成绩，你总是能有个男朋友。我认为你不需要担心。”

      马琳笑了起来，她看上去相当自负。明显不想打击她朋友自尊心的多卡斯翻了个白眼。

      “我们去吃饭吧。”金妮说，三个女孩一起去了大礼堂。

 

\---

 

      大礼堂里的学生越来越多。外面开始下起了雨，金妮抬头看向天花板，灰色的乌云让她感到平静。三个赫奇帕奇女孩遇到了在和找球手阿诺德说话的埃德加。阿诺德是一个四年级学生，但看上去却像没到上霍格沃茨的年纪。一队人走向赫奇帕奇的桌子，坐了下来。

      马琳几乎没时间喘口气，她的拉文克劳男友马考斯就过来将她带走了。她对又翻了一个白眼的多卡斯明显地眨了眨眼。金妮想要咯咯笑，但还是忍住了。梅根和登普斯特过来加入了他们。既然魁地奇赛季要开始了，赫奇帕奇队似乎决定要坐在一起，或许只是这次晚饭。

      哪样金妮都不介意。艾米丽不久就过来坐下，吃她的第二盘食物。埃德加开始折磨他的妹妹。

      “你确定你不会从扫帚上掉下来——”

      “埃德加！”

      “今天麦格还让我们把桌子变成猪！”

      “那节课太棒了……”

      “你听说那个新乐队了吗？”

      金妮开始往盘子里装食物，没有参与任何谈话，但是也没有感觉被排除在外。多卡斯开始揉乱埃德加的头发，金妮简短地猜测了一下，他们之间是否有点浪漫关系。她摇了摇头，露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。她在盘子里放了一些土豆，正准备开吃，这时，有人拍了拍她的肩膀。

      金妮回过头，叉子从手里落到了桌上。莱姆斯正站在她的身后，微笑地将双手背在后面。金妮眨了眨眼，莱姆斯微微清了清喉咙。

      “我是否能占用你几分钟？”他柔和地问她。

      金妮回头看着桌子，花了一会儿让自己平静下来，她发现梅根正了然地注视着她。她耸了耸肩，表明她不知道莱姆斯想要什么，然后转过身。他仍然以相同的姿势站着。

      “你在吃饭……”莱姆斯注意到，他皱起了嘴唇。“我认为这可以等等……”

      但是当他看向金妮，她发现他根本就等不及说他想要说的话。金妮大声地叹了口气。她或许也应该克服一下。金妮从座位上站起来，对他露出一个浅浅的微笑。

      “没关系，我可以回来再吃。”金妮说。

      莱姆斯脸上的笑容明亮了起来，让他脸上的所有伤疤都消失了。金妮惊叹地看着这种转变。他看上去帅极了。

      他们一起走出了大礼堂；莱姆斯带领着她。他们一走出大礼堂，莱姆斯就转过身面对金妮。她停了下来，眉毛扬起。尽管她知道西里斯和詹姆斯想要做什么，对于莱姆斯想要对她说什么，她却没有一点线索。他环顾着入口走廊，当看到周围没人时，他回头看着金妮。

      “谢谢你。”他轻声说。

      金妮注视着他。

      “因为你无偿地保守我的秘密。”莱姆斯继续说。“我认为你应该知道我的感激。詹姆斯告诉我，他和西里斯今天和你谈过，你仍然保守着你的承诺，没有告诉任何人。”

      金妮慢慢地点了点头。

      “他说他们对你道歉了……真的吗？”

      金妮再次点了点头。当她意识到自己看上去有多傻时，她开始讲话了。

      “是的。”她回答。

      莱姆斯背靠在墙上，开始笑了起来。

      “你一定是他们道歉的第一人。”莱姆斯对她说。“呃，第一个不用我强迫他们为之道歉的人。他们正在学习。”

      “我认为是詹姆斯强迫西里斯道歉。”金妮一边说一边轻轻笑着。

      “我不会惊讶。两个男孩都从来没有道歉过，但是詹姆斯在改变……为了一个你可能见过的女孩……但是我觉得西里斯只是在效仿詹姆斯。”

      金妮露出了微笑。他们一时间都没有说话，莱姆斯抬起头看着天花板。

      “詹姆斯告诉我……他们昨天弄伤了你。”

      莱姆斯低头看着她，金妮叹了口气，拽着一缕红发。

      “一点吧。”金妮承认。

      “我可以看看吗？”

      金妮卷起衬衫袖子，以便莱姆斯可以看到淤青。他皱着眉，但是他的脸接着放松了。

      “你应该意识到，不久后，你就要拥有你人生中最美好的一段日子了。”莱姆斯对她说。

      金妮好奇地问为什么。

      “当詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克弄伤了一位他们希望留下好印象的非常漂亮的年轻女士，他们会以非凡的方式作出弥补……你会习惯的……呃，你看，我认为……”

      他们要做什么？金妮又是担忧又是兴奋。莱姆斯注意到她脸上的表情，开始笑了起来。

      “别担心，他们不会伤害你。”莱姆斯向她保证。

      “我害怕的不是被伤害。”金妮慢慢地说。

      莱姆斯露出疑惑的表情，但是金妮不能解释，她无法解释。

      “我就是想说这些。”莱姆斯对她说。“谢谢你。”

      他们对视着，接着，金妮对莱姆斯轻轻点点头，转身回到了大礼堂。他跟在她的身后。大礼堂似乎更加吵闹了，学生们似乎有点太过开心。莱姆斯和金妮对视一眼便分开了。金妮走向赫奇帕奇的桌子坐了下来，然后叫了起来。

      “谁吃了我的食物？”

      登普斯特对她歉疚地挥了挥手。

      “混蛋！”金妮叫道，接着抓住她现在空了的盘子，再次装满食物。

      她的一群朋友对她笑了起来。金妮一直没注意到的梅根意有所指地清了清喉咙，脸上挂着了然的表情。金妮叹了口气；这个女孩太过聪明了。金妮咬着她的土豆，对梅根露出讽刺的微笑。

      “饿了？”多卡斯愉快地问。

      金妮漫不经心地点点头，想着刚刚发生的事情。之后会怎么样呢？她已经决定不会和掠夺者成为朋友！哪怕他们之间的第二次见面更加愉快，他们仍然会……

      她停了下来。那有什么关系呢？她想要了解他们，这是她的机会。未来总会发生。金妮不能影响它，她知道，并且……她想要和莱姆斯、西里斯和詹姆斯做朋友。尽管金妮不太想了解佩迪鲁，但她知道，那不会阻止她减少和格兰芬多男孩们相处的时间。

      这是她唯一的机会。

 

\---

 

      女孩们回到宿舍后，多卡斯的被子和床单已经从床上消失了。她大声地感谢了家养小精灵，并原谅了克鲁克山对她的床犯下的错。马琳、多卡斯和金妮开始在宿舍写作业，艾米丽去了公共休息室。金妮将双腿在脚踝处交叉，趴在床上，低头看着她的变形课作业。

      字越来越模糊了，她眨了眨眼，揉着眼睛。她想要做作业，她真的需要做好明天的变形课作业，如果明天她交不上论文，就完蛋了，她觉得有些东西让她头脑发热。她知道那和掠夺者有关，金妮几乎一周都在想他们。是时候停止想他们了，就让事情自由发展吧。

      多卡斯自顾自地哼哼着，马琳在忙着写东西。然而，她不知道什么在烦扰她。克鲁克山蜷缩在金妮身边，她开始做变形课的作业。当到了睡觉的时间，三个女孩已经都做完了作业，多卡斯和金妮一起爬上了床。艾米丽正好进来，吹熄了房间里的所有蜡烛，然后上了床。多卡斯和金妮并排躺着，注视着床顶。

      “谢谢今晚让我和你一起睡。”多卡斯嘶哑地轻声说。

      金妮开始咯咯笑了起来，多卡斯也加入了她。

      “我的猫在你的床上拉屎了，多卡斯。”金妮轻声回答。“这至少是我能做的。”

      她们继续大笑着。

      “闭嘴！”马琳叫道，对两个女孩扔了个枕头。

      枕头正好砸在金妮脸上。她尖叫着从床上坐了起来，抓住枕头。多卡斯笑得更厉害了。艾米丽在床上大声打鼾。

      “你这个可怕的小女孩！”金妮叫道，将枕头盲目地扔向马琳。

      枕头大战开始时，房间里仍然漆黑一片。令女孩们相当惊讶的是，艾米丽在整个战争中一直睡着，她们吵极了。金妮打中了多卡斯的后背，让她掉到了地上。多卡斯发出好斗的尖叫，将枕头扔向金妮。

      “我只是想要睡觉！”马琳呜咽着，躲避了一个扔来的枕头。

      金妮藏在相当有帮助的克鲁克山后面。他的尾巴抽打着每个向她飞来的枕头，这样她就可以避开。过了很久，多卡斯终于叫停。马琳谢过梅林，三个女孩终于爬回了床上。

      她们很累，马琳和多卡斯立刻睡着了。金妮在心里感激着女孩们的友谊，然后闭上眼睛，脸上仍挂着笑容，她睡着了。

 

\---

 

      她与掠夺者第二次会面后的日子漫长而艰难。六年级的作业突然开始堆积如山，金妮的课余时间经常待在公共休息室。其他空闲的时间她要做作业，和多卡斯和马琳对答案，为即将来临的考试做准备。就像在她自己的时间，六年级首要学的就是无声咒语。金妮在她的时间已经学会了如何施展无声咒语，在第一次练习的时候，她的能力让所有教授惊讶。埃德加承诺下周要开始魁地奇训练。

      这些日子，掠夺者一点都没有再次出现在金妮生活中的迹象。她没有遇到可怕的斯莱特林，没有见到家庭成员，没有处在看到某个在她那个时代已经死了的人的尴尬状况。但是，当她意识到自己在写魔咒论文的结尾时，她知道，一切很快就会改变……无论她是否愿意。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章 迈出一步**

 

 

      这天的课程刚刚结束。金妮非常庆幸，今天是周五。她还没有这样被作业淹没过。在二十年后，教授们会教他们更强大的保护咒语，而不是如何将动物变成物体，如何让物品消失在稀薄的空气中那类东西。金妮感觉周末会帮助她解决繁重的功课。

      “斯泰尔斯小姐！”

      金妮转过身，发现是麦格教授在叫她。麦格快步走向金妮，她的脸色很严肃。哦，不……金妮努力露出一个微笑，但是麦格只是扬了扬细细的眉毛，接着从斗篷口袋里掏出一个东西：一只橘色的小猫。

      “我猜这是你的？”

      克鲁克山抬头看着金妮，她叹了口气，忍住翻白眼的冲动。金妮从麦格手里接过小猫，不知道她是怎么在刚刚的变形课上丢掉她自己的小猫的。接着，麦格递给了金妮一个信封。金妮接过厚重的信封，看了一眼。是给斯拉格霍恩教授的。

      “斯拉格霍恩教授的教室在地牢。我需要你去将这封信给他。”麦格对她说。

      “我没有魔药课。我从来没有见过他。”金妮微弱地反对，想要放松一下午，而不是帮教授们送信。

      “斯泰尔斯小姐。”麦格厉声说。“我没有时间送信。我确信你会很容易找到他的。现在快去。”

      麦格低下头看着金妮，金妮微微皱着眉，接着点了点头，她知道她逃不掉了。她以前知道斯拉格霍恩教授的教室在哪儿，她希望它还是在与二十年后相同的地方。金妮将克鲁克山放在地板上，将信装进书包里。

      在为金妮的被迫服务给赫奇帕奇加了十分之后，麦格转过身走向了来时的方向。克鲁克山急匆匆跑开了，将金妮留在走廊里。金妮叹了口气，走向地牢的方向。

      金妮没花多久就找到了地牢。但是，她在六年级放弃了魔药课，这是她五年级后第一次踏入地牢，她有一股熟悉的感觉。五年之中，她曾走过这些熟悉的楼梯，进入黑暗，准备好上一天中最糟糕的课。斯内普教授对她非常严厉，但是她确定不如他对哈利那样严厉。她的魔药相当糟糕，她十分惊讶她每年竟然能通过。

      金妮经过两个因为她闯入他们在城堡的地盘而瞪视她的斯莱特林，转过拐角，进入了地牢深处。斯拉格霍恩的教室的门大开着，金妮感激地走了进去。她环顾四周，发现他在一口坩埚前搅拌药剂。当她走近他时，他抬起头，笑容满面地看着她。

      “你好，你好！”他叫道，放下他沸腾着的药剂，走向她。

      “嗨。”金妮回答，将面前这个斯拉格霍恩教授的外貌和她所知的不同之处尽收眼底。

      毕竟，二十年是很长久的时间。

      “我来是给您一封来自麦格教授的信。”金妮对他说，伸手从书包里掏出信封。

      “哦，太棒了！”斯拉格霍恩说，晃晃悠悠走向金妮，接过她手里的信。他将它翻来覆去，接着塞进了口袋。“你不会碰巧是金妮·斯泰尔斯吧？”

      金妮眨了眨眼，慢慢地点了点头。

      “是的……您怎么知道的？”金妮问。

      斯拉格霍恩的脸亮了起来，金妮在五年级用她著名的蝙蝠精咒诅咒扎卡赖斯·史密斯时，也曾见过他露出这种表情。斯拉格霍恩现在的表情和他目击那次事件后的表情一模一样。他立刻对她十分感兴趣，但是金妮不确定原因，她只不过送了一封信。

      斯拉格霍恩让她到他的药剂那边去，金妮犹豫地跟着他。她不想加入哈利和赫敏也去过的鼻涕虫俱乐部，但是她知道自己无法拒绝一位教授。金妮站在他旁边，看着坩埚，认不出里面是什么药剂。

      “你是那个第一次尝试就掌握无声咒语的赫奇帕奇！那太奇妙了，我亲爱的，相当好。”金妮在他骄傲的目光下手足无措。“自从斯普劳特教授给我讲了你和你的成就，我就一直想见你！”

      “说真的，那不算什么。”金妮说，试图一笔带过。“我应该走了——”

      “走？你甚至还没有问我做的药剂是什么呢！”斯拉格霍恩尖叫道，将药剂逆时针搅拌了两次。“对魔药不感兴趣，是吗？”

      金妮点了点头。

      “可惜。”斯拉格霍恩对她说。“制作魔药是一门艺术。”

      “我曾经有个糟糕的老师。”金妮说，试图不要因为想起斯内普而露出讥笑。

      “对，对……我认为教授也有责任。好吧，我之后再和你谈，斯泰尔斯小姐！见到你真高兴！”斯拉格霍恩握了握她的手，对金妮露出高兴的微笑。

      金妮感到一股恐惧。他已经试图将她拉进来了。她立刻看似不粗鲁地抽回手，赶快对他露出一个虚假的笑容。金妮转过身，走出了教室。走廊里仍然很黑暗，但是没有人。金妮离开教室，转过拐角，接着停了下来。一双黑眼睛注视着她。

      “你是那个女孩……”

      看到面前这个男孩，让金妮深深地吸了口气。西弗勒斯·斯内普正以几乎难以忍受的目光注视着她。

      “哪个女孩？”金妮警惕地问。

      “你听到了那些话却没有告诉任何人？”斯内普嘶嘶地说，从走廊的一端走向她。

      金妮后退，摸着口袋。她的魔杖放在那里，没有必要她不会用它。

      “我决定信任他们，而不是你。”金妮回答。

      斯内普的脸阴沉了下来，金妮的喉咙很干。

      “他们对你说了什么？说了谎话？”斯内普问道。

      他们现在相当近了，金妮忍住后退的冲动。尽管她现在是个赫奇帕奇，可她最初是一个格兰芬多，她的勇气和骄傲不会让她退却。斯内普似乎意识到了。

      “你是一个斯莱特林……我应该信任你？”她回答。

      她立刻意识到她的话语让自己陷入了严峻的困难之中。她现在感觉好像一年级时在魔药课上交了一篇很糟糕的论文。他看上去吓人而又危险。当他靠近她，她不得不抬头才能看到他的眼睛时，金妮倒抽了口气。

      “斯泰尔斯。”他嘶嘶地说，用力地抓住她的下巴。“你或许应该注意一下对我说的话。”

      他让她的下巴很痛，她的怒火腾了起来。这些天她怎么总是被粗暴对待？在金妮知道自己在做什么之前，她就挣开胳膊，将手握成了一个拳头。她正好打中了他的眼睛，他嘶嘶着后退几步。斯内普以惊人的速度抽出魔杖，然而，她也抽出了她的魔杖。

      但是他们可能的决斗被一个女孩的叫声打断了。

      “西弗勒斯！”

      斯内普的脸上闪过一种情感，他放下魔杖，看向说话的那个女孩。金妮没有收起自己的魔杖，她了解斯莱特林们，知道需要警惕他会对她玩的那些把戏。金妮也抬起头看着那个女孩，接着扬起了眉毛。是个格兰芬多……是女学生会主席。

      “这是怎么回事？”女孩厉声说，眼中燃烧着怒火。

      但是斯内普没有回答她。他甚至没有看金妮一眼，就从女学生会主席身边走了过去。金妮惊讶地和女孩交换了一个目光，但是那个女孩似乎对金妮的怀疑多过对斯内普。女学生会主席跟着斯内普，消失在地牢的黑暗之中，留下金妮独自一人在走廊中。

 

\---

 

      金妮急匆匆地返回赫奇帕奇公共休息室，她只想把她和斯内普的相遇告诉她的朋友们。但是她知道她不能。如果她把斯内普的事告诉多卡斯或马琳，她们会问她知道些什么让他如此生气的事情，她又不能告诉她们。不能把这件事让金妮甚至更加生气，她迷失在自己的思绪中，没有看到赫奇帕奇公共休息室入口外面的两个男孩。

      她说了口令，正准备进去，这时，笑声穿透了她烦恼的思绪。金妮看向身后，睁大了眼睛。她在走进公共休息室前停住了。当她朝西里斯和詹姆斯走过去时，他们仍然在对她笑。

      “我们等了你几乎一个小时！”詹姆斯笑着对她说。“可你都没听到我们叫你，就直接从我们身边走过去了。”

      她防备地将胳膊环抱在胸前，对两个格兰芬多皱起了眉。

      “你怎么这副样子？”西里斯问她。

      “斯莱特林。”金妮对他们说，他们理解地点点头。

      “他们很恶心，不是吗？”詹姆斯愉快地说道。

      金妮没有回答，紧随而来的并不是她预料中的尴尬沉默。詹姆斯只是推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，继续说了下去。

      “我们是来还债的！”他欢快地说。

      “什么？”金妮困惑地眨了眨眼。

      “我们告诉过你，我们会补偿你的。”西里斯说。“所以我们来了。”

      她仍然没说话，但是两个男孩似乎不在意。

      “我们有个神奇的——”

      “棒极了的——”

      “丰盛的——”

      “夜晚安排给你。”西里斯笑着说，他在金妮身边比之前随意多了。

      “真的吗？”她怀疑地问。“我不确定我有这个心情……”

      “哦，你当然有。”詹姆斯坚定地对她说。“你逃不开的。”

      “但是我有一大堆作业。”

      “我们也是！”西里斯回答。

      金妮烦躁不安，接着叹了口气。他们把这当作同意了。

      “现在去换衣服，收拾好东西。宵禁左右，我们会来接你。”詹姆斯对她说。

      她注视着他。

      “我们今晚要做什么？”

      詹姆斯和西里斯对视一眼。接着，西里斯朝金妮俯下了身子。

      “我们要去霍格莫德。”他的低语让金妮脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。

      金妮觉得很兴奋，不禁露出了一个微笑，她都不知道自己甚至想微笑。两个男孩似乎都很开心。她走进公共休息室，感觉比之前好多了。

 

\---

 

      到宵禁时分，金妮已经写完了她的所有变形课作业。马琳到达公共休息室时，金妮刚刚合上课本，多卡斯和金妮抬起头，看着高兴的黑发女孩。她看上去好像刚刚把一辈子的亲热都做完了。

      “找到了一间不错的扫帚壁橱亲热，是吗？”多卡斯问，对马琳做出亲吻的样子。

      马琳翻了个白眼，倒进金妮和多卡斯旁边的沙发中。

      “是的。”马琳微笑着回答，她的脸颊红了起来。“康纳的亲吻很棒——”

      “康纳！”金妮叫道。“你背叛了马库斯？”

      多卡斯和金妮不可置信地注视着马琳，接着，她摇了摇头。

      “我没有背叛马库斯。”马琳说。“我们分手了。”

      “什么？”多卡斯震惊地问。“你为什么不告诉我们？”

      “只发生在几个小时之前。”女孩漫不经心地耸了耸肩，对她们说道。

      “谁和谁分手了？”多卡斯看着马琳，试图发现悲伤的情绪。

      “多卡斯，那真的有关系——”

      “是的！”她叫道。

      “他因为学业和我分手了！”马琳叫道，突然爆发了愤怒。“那个大蠢货，那个混蛋，那个烂人——”

      “你值得更好的。”金妮安慰地说。

      马琳盯着金妮看了很久，就好像第一次看她，接着，她皱起了眉毛，她的愤怒消失了。多卡斯转着圈，像马琳不久之前一样咒骂着马库斯。

      “詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克在走廊里等着你。”马琳对她说。“你为什么要和他们见面？”

      多卡斯停了下来，她的兴趣达到了顶峰。

      “我——呃。”金妮不安地说。“我们是朋友？”

      “你为什么说了个疑问句？”多卡斯笑着问。

      “我没有！”红发女孩回答。“我必须走了。去见他们。”

      “好吧，玩得愉快。”马琳说，她站了起来，目光跟随着金妮。

      “别被抓住，现在是宵禁之后。”多卡斯警告道。

      “说真的，多卡斯，她和霍格沃茨有史以来最淘气的两个男孩一起，他们其中一个还是男学生会主席。金妮不必担心。”

      金妮冲出了公共休息室，没有被马琳和多卡斯的问题耽搁。但是当她在走廊里停下时，那里空无一人。他们离开了吗？金妮环顾四周，皱着眉想要离开，这时，她的面前出现了詹姆斯的头。她吓了一跳，但是没有尖叫，因为她之前见过哈利玩过许多次这种把戏。

      西里斯的头出现在他旁边，接着，他们摘掉斗篷，完全露了出来。金妮对他们扬起了眉毛。

      “我们本期望比这更好的反应。”詹姆斯假装很难过地承认道。

      “很抱歉让你们失望了。”金妮欢快地回答。

      西里斯发出一声大笑，詹姆斯笑了起来。詹姆斯拎起斗篷，来回看着走廊，接着走向金妮。

      “我们要通过地道去霍格莫德。”詹姆斯对她说。“但是你不能知道地道在哪儿——”

      “为什么不能？”金妮气恼地插话。

      詹姆斯和西里斯都笑了起来。

      “你可真有火气。”西里斯说。

      她对他眯起眼睛，但是他无视了。詹姆斯回答了她的问题。

      “只有四个人知道它。”他对她说。“我们——掠夺者。我们不想它传出去。”

      “我知道你们不相信我能保守秘密。”金妮对他说。

      西里斯又笑了起来。显然，两个男孩不介意她的讽刺语调和火爆脾气。这让金妮感觉更加轻松，她决定就这样吧。毕竟，他们几乎不了解她，而她也不期望能得到完全的信任。

      “好的，在被老师抓住之前，我们快走吧。”她说。

      “来吧！”西里斯大声回答。

      詹姆斯掏出一块布，让金妮转过身，他用布蒙上了她的眼睛，在她脑后打了个结。他将手放在她的肩膀上，让她转过身，面对着她猜想是西里斯所在的地方。

      “我的隐形斗篷就这么大。”詹姆斯对她说。“所以你和西里斯要走在开阔的——”

      “什么！我怎么知道你们不会把我扔在哪里？”金妮想要扯下蒙住她眼睛的布，但是詹姆斯，她猜应该是詹姆斯，将她的手拍开了。

      “我们计划带你去霍格莫德，而不是将你留在某条走廊里。你也要信任我们。”詹姆斯对她说。

      她叹了口气，不情愿地把手放了下来。

      “尖头叉子——詹姆斯会帮我们看着的。如果有人来，我们就藏起来。”

      金妮点点头，向前走了一步，然后停了下来。她相信詹姆斯和西里斯，她觉得他们不会将她丢在什么地方。但是她害怕被哪个老师抓住。

      “来。”一只温暖的手握住了金妮的手，她震惊地吸了口气。“安静地走，我会带着你的。”

      “好的。”她轻声说。

      西里斯拉着她的手，她跟着他。金妮自然地与他保持着一定距离，但是，当她撞到了一个墙角，痛苦地叫出来时，西里斯将她拉近了。她紧贴在他身边，他的手仍然握着她的手，他在憋着笑。他在她看不到的时候引领着她，金妮莫名觉得这种行为很亲密，她可以感觉自己的脸颊微微发烫。

      走廊里很安静，金妮猜想它应该是空的。她和西里斯的脚步声是她可以听到的唯一声音，但是她还可以听到某个肖像的低语。他们转过许多拐角，走进许多新走廊，穿过好了几扇门。当金妮以为西里斯和詹姆斯只是带着她乱走时，她听到了西里斯的声音。

      “我们快到了——”

      “大脚板！麦格！”詹姆斯焦急的话语让金妮的呼吸卡在了喉咙里。

      哦，不，他们要被抓住了。还是被麦格！金妮想扯下眼睛上的布，这时，西里斯突然松开了她的手，抓住她的前臂，将她拖进了一道墙中。她听到了布料的悉索声，詹姆斯的吸气声，她知道她和西里斯现在处在隐形斗篷下面。她与西里斯紧贴着胸膛，他的手仍然抓着她的前臂。

      “詹姆斯·波特！”麦格叫道。

      “麦格教授！见到您多么愉快啊——”

      金妮感到西里斯的胸膛在震动，她知道他在努力憋笑。

      “晚上这个时间你在走廊里做什么？我应该关你禁闭！你有没有意识到，已经过宵禁了。你是七年级生！我真的还需要当你是个一年级生一样惩罚你吗？”

      “米勒娃。”詹姆斯想说些安抚的话，但是他没有说完。

      “我是你的教授，波特先生，不是你的朋友，你应该记得。”麦格咆哮道。

      金妮真希望她可以看到，如果她不用冒险被抓住和关禁闭（她确定如果她没有被蒙上眼睛会感觉更好），这幕场景一定非常有趣。

      “我是男学生会主席。”詹姆斯对她说，好像她不知道似的。“我在做今晚的巡逻。”

      “巡逻？”麦格怀疑地问，听上去好像她真的忘记詹姆斯是男学生会主席了。

      “是的，教授。”詹姆斯回答。

      “我以为今晚是伊万斯小姐在巡逻，因为我刚刚看到她正在往这边的走廊走来。”

      “真的吗？”詹姆斯问，快乐的声音里有一丝惊讶。“我不知道。我想，我们都是很好的领导者，忘记告诉对方我们今晚都要巡视了。”

      一阵沉默，但是金妮相信，麦格在判断詹姆斯是否在说谎。

      “那好吧。”麦格说。

      她的脚步声渐渐消失了。金妮宽慰地叹了口气，西里斯笑了起来，将斗篷扔到了一边。他给了她一些空间，再次握住她的手，将她拉向詹姆斯。

      “真棒，朋友。”西里斯说。“走吧——”

      “但是莉莉正在往这边来！哦，她来了，快藏起来！”金妮皱着眉头，斗篷再次盖住了她和西里斯。

      “尖头叉子——”西里斯叫着他朋友的绰号。

      “安静！”詹姆斯命令道。

      “波特？”金妮皱起了眉头，这个声音似曾相识。“你在做什么？”

      “危险的、威胁性命的事情。”詹姆斯冷冷地回答。“想要加入我吗？”

      “不。”女学生会主席简单地回答，听上去离他们很近。

      这时，金妮认出了女学生会主席的声音，她拉下挡住视线的布，西里斯发出了声音，女学生会主席将头转向他们隐藏的地方。女学生会主席的绿眼睛怀疑地注视着那块区域，接着转向詹姆斯。金妮难以呼吸了……那是……哈利的妈妈吗？

      “你到底在做什么？”她问。

      “去霍格莫德。”詹姆斯回答。

      西里斯轻声咒骂了一声。女学生会主席极度惊讶地注视着詹姆斯。

      “你不能去霍格莫德，你是男学生会主席！”

      “你可以和我一起去。”詹姆斯再次邀请。

      有一秒的停顿，金妮可以看出女学生会主席实际上在考虑，接着，她突然大声拒绝了。詹姆斯失望地皱起了眉。

      “我应该告发你。”女学生会主席对他说。

      “是的，我知道。”詹姆斯说。“但是你有巡逻要完成。”

      詹姆斯听上去有一点苦涩，女学生会主席似乎意识到了。他们对视了很久，接着，女学生会主席绕过詹姆斯，离开了他。像麦格一样，她的脚步声终于消失了，西里斯再次将隐形斗篷脱下来，走向了詹姆斯。

      “朋友，你用你那该死的厚脑壳想想，她不喜欢你。”西里斯对他说。

      “哦，闭嘴。”詹姆斯厉声说，接着，他的目光落到了金妮身上。“你拿掉了布！”

      “是的，我不喜欢被重复推入又被盲目地拉出危险中。”她说。

      三个人沉默着，接着，詹姆斯转向一座金妮没有注意到的雕像。金妮看着他用魔杖敲了敲它，轻声说“马屁精”。雕像移到一边，金妮震惊地看着地板上的一个洞，詹姆斯转向了她。

      “有点陡。”他说。“所以要在落地之前稳住自己。”

      金妮点点头，舔了舔嘴唇。

      “我先走。”西里斯点亮魔杖，接着跳入了阴暗的洞口。

      她听到他落地的声音，可以看见他魔杖发出的光。詹姆斯对她鼓励地点点头，似乎已经忘记了他和女学生会主席的相遇。金妮模仿着西里斯，跳入了洞口。随着下落，光线变得越来越明亮，金妮稳住了自己。她的双脚碰到地面时，西里斯伸出手，帮助她站住脚。金妮对他露出了一个感激的微笑，走到一边，给詹姆斯让出空间。

      一秒钟后，男学生会主席落到她的旁边，当他也站稳后，他用魔杖指着地道顶端，又念着“马屁精”，雕像慢慢移回了原位，盖住了洞口。现在，唯一的光线来自西里斯的魔杖。金妮拿出自己的魔杖，点亮了它。詹姆斯也做了同样的事情。

      “准备好了吗，金妮？”詹姆斯问。

      她点点头。

      “去过霍格莫德吗？”当他们开始走路，西里斯问她。

      “去过。”金妮回答。“但是有一段时间了。”

      “我们二年级时发现了这个通道。”詹姆斯对她说。“自从那时起，我们就经常去拜访。店主不介意也不会告诉邓布利多他有学生偶尔闲逛。”

      金妮笑了起来。

      “麻烦制造者，不是吗？”她取笑地问。

      西里斯和詹姆斯对视一眼，接着无声地决定，他们要让她了解他们的恶作剧和冒险。毕竟，去霍格莫德是一条很长的路，他们确定金妮会欣赏他们的故事。

      这段路好像只走了五分钟。自从六年级前的那个夏天见过弗雷德和乔治之后，金妮就没有笑得这么厉害了，她感觉这两个男孩好像就是她的双胞胎哥哥，和他们在一起让她感觉很舒服，现在，她很高兴自己决定迈出这一步，尝试了解他们。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章 行为不当的学生**

 

 

      “你们知道在没有教授监督的情况下四处乱走有多么危险吗？”

      罗斯默塔的尖锐语调让金妮、詹姆斯和西里斯吓了一跳。他们走出地道，直接去了三把扫帚，希望能喝上一杯热乎乎的黄油啤酒。外面很冷，街道上空荡荡的。金妮看到黑暗的街道有一种陌生的恐惧感，她从来没有在晚上来过霍格莫德，她飞快地冲进了酒吧。在他们进入酒吧之前，詹姆斯和西里斯向金妮保证，罗斯默塔不会在意他们的到来，但是事实证明，他们的话是错的。

      金妮几乎无法相信这个二十来岁的美丽女巫就是罗斯默塔，她几乎立刻将他们带到了酒吧最偏远的角落，好像他们是行为不当的孩子——事实上，他们确实是。西里斯和詹姆斯看上去很震惊，而金妮有些好奇。

      “我们从来就没有遵守规范——”詹姆斯说，声音中有着金妮从未听过的调情意味。

      “对，现在可不是找麻烦的时候！”罗斯默塔双手叉腰地说。

      “我们没有找麻烦，亲爱的罗斯默塔。”西里斯迷人地说。

      罗斯默塔严肃的脸没有动摇。

      “你们两个这么说过多少次了？”她问他们。

      罗斯默塔对男孩们不以为然地皱着眉头，似乎没有意识到金妮也在这里。过了一会儿，罗斯默塔做了个深呼吸，环顾酒吧，然后将他们带到了附近的一张空桌子旁，让他们坐下。他们点完单之后，她转身离开去拿黄油啤酒。中途，她停了下来。

      “我对你们三个今晚出来有一种不好的感觉……”

      詹姆斯笑了起来。

      “我们可以保护自己。”他对她说。

      “但是如果邓布利多发现我知道你们三个在霍格莫德闲逛，而我又没有告诉他，我肯定会受到他的责备，如果你们发生了什么事呢？”

      罗斯默塔没有等他们回答，就转身走开了。当他们将注意力转向金妮，她对詹姆斯和西里斯扬起了眉毛。

      “我认为她是对的。”金妮说。“或许我们应该离开。”

      “离开？我们刚刚才到！”西里斯呲牙笑着。“别把她的话放在心上。”

      “我不知道。”金妮嘀咕道，她回想起了她看到黑暗的霍格莫德时那种恐惧。“我也有不好的感觉——”

      “梅林！”西里斯叫道。“你真的认为该死的食死徒会在晚上十点没人外出的时候袭击霍格莫德？”

      “我们现在出来了，这儿的其他男巫女巫也是！”金妮回答，对那些坐满人的桌子挥了挥手。“你怎么知道食死徒要做什么？”

      旁观着争吵的詹姆斯想要阻止西里斯回答，但他的朋友甩开了他，他炙热的目光只盯着金妮。金妮皱着眉，眯起了眼睛。谁让西里斯认为他可以将罗斯默塔的警告抛在一边？有一天，那可能导致他的死亡——实际上，也确实导致了他的死亡。他不听邓布利多的命令，安全地待在格里莫广场12号，而是跑了出去。

      “那是什么意思？”西里斯问，他几乎是在吼。

      “就是你想的意思。”金妮嘶嘶地说。“食死徒都疯了，他们会做我们绝对想不到他们会做的事！”

      听了她的话，西里斯开始大笑起来。金妮深吸一口气，想平静下来。

      “金妮，大脚板，够了！”詹姆斯说，想阻止争吵的继续。“所有人都能听到你们两个吵架。”

      西里斯皱着眉，接着点了点头，同意结束争吵。金妮靠坐在椅子上，感觉很不自在。或许她表现过度了，但是她知道，伏地魔的走狗将要和已经导致了多大的破坏。金妮可以从西里斯对食死徒的毫不在意看出来，他们并不明白。但是不久后，他们就会明白了。

      詹姆斯叹了口气，这时，罗斯默塔出现了，在每个学生面前放了一瓶黄油啤酒。她的表情放松了一些，流露出了些许愧疚。显然，她一直在听着西里斯和金妮之间的争吵。金妮抓起她的饮料喝了一口，让温暖传遍她的身体。她微微放松了下来，然后看向罗斯默塔。

      “你们的啤酒怎么样？”年长的女巫问道。

      西里斯露出了一个微笑，就好像他刚刚根本没有吵架。但是他的眼睛仍然因为愤怒而有一点阴沉。金妮皱着眉移开了目光。

      “很美味，我亲爱的。”西里斯说，握住她的一只手。“如同你一样。”

      西里斯亲吻着她的指关节，罗斯默塔开始笑了起来。

      “原谅了，是吗？”詹姆斯问道，他的声音戏谑，眼睛闪烁。

      “当然。”罗斯默塔笑道。“我怎么能对我最喜欢的两个男孩生气呢……哦！我的礼仪去哪儿了？急匆匆的没看见你们是三个人……我叫罗斯默塔。”

      金妮向这个她自从孩提时代来霍格莫德就熟知的女人做了自我介绍。

      “见到你真好。这些男孩需要一个女孩来管教他们。”

      “管教！”西里斯假装愤怒地叫道，但是听上去和几分钟之前一点都不一样了。“亲爱的罗斯默塔，你一定不是认真的。我以为你爱我们——”

      “我是啊。”她回答。“但是我相信，你们都是霍格沃茨少女杀手，尤其是据我回忆……”

      西里斯和詹姆斯都欢快地笑了起来。

      “霍格沃茨多么想念你啊。”西里斯对她说。

      罗斯默塔笑着对他们摇着头。接着，她将目光从他们的桌子上移开，停下了笑声，脸上露出震惊的表情。金妮转过头，想看看是什么吸引了罗斯默塔的目光，当看到刚刚走进门的人时，她倒抽了一口气。麦格教授、弗立维教授、斯拉格霍恩教授和斯普劳特教授已经走进了三把扫帚。

      金妮转过头看向西里斯和詹姆斯，却发现他们消失了。有东西突然将她拽下椅子，拖到了桌子下面，她倒抽了一口气。她想伸直后背，头却撞到了桌子，她咒骂了一声。金妮停了下来，对詹姆斯和西里斯的笑脸翻了个白眼。

      “这不可能。”她轻声说。“四个学院的院长和我们同时来了三把扫帚，这是什么几率？”

      金妮的话让西里斯大笑了起来。詹姆斯急忙用胳膊肘推了推他的朋友，指着向这张桌子走来的一堆脚。毫无疑问是教授们的，金妮感觉胃部有种奇怪的灼烧感。在邓布利多教授亲切地允许她待在他的学校的时候，她却要被抓到未经允许就离开霍格沃茨了。

      “我的天，那笑声听上去真熟悉。”是斯普劳特。

      脚步停在了他们的桌子前面，詹姆斯抓住金妮的肩膀，将她拉向离教授们更远的他和西里斯。

      “非常熟悉。”麦格厉声说。“像西里斯·布莱克。”

      罗斯默塔闪亮的高跟鞋走近了这四双脚。

      “来，来。”罗斯默塔说，听上去上气不接下气，十分焦虑。“我在后面给你们安排了一张桌子。”

      脚开始离开桌子，接着消失在视线中，去了酒吧的另一边。西里斯没有浪费时间，一把抓住金妮的腰，将她拖出了桌子底下。詹姆斯紧跟其后，他们跑出了三把扫帚，与看向他们的罗斯默塔挥手告别。

      他们冲向一栋建筑的阴影中，金妮伸出手，抓住詹姆斯的袖子，将他拉向她。在确信没人能看到他们之后，西里斯放开了金妮，金妮放开了詹姆斯。他们在阴影中沉默地站了一会儿，接着，金妮捂着嘴笑了起来。她背靠在建筑上，继续笑着。没过多久，金妮有感染力的笑声就影响了西里斯和詹姆斯，他们也加入了她。

      “或许我们应该离开。”当他们都不再笑了，金妮再次对男孩们提议。

      “绝不！”詹姆斯回答。“你还没有玩好呢。”

      金妮翻了个白眼。

      “好吧，我可不想被关禁闭。”她对他们说。

      西里斯对她笑着。对于他来说，显然他们的争吵已经被遗忘了，她放松了许多。她不想他对她生气，她也不想对他生气。

      “我们今晚有相当多的计划。”西里斯对她说。“我们仍然要在店主关店之前去一趟佐科。”

      “接着我们会去尖叫棚屋……”詹姆斯和西里斯交换了一个愉快的眼神，接着将注意力转向金妮。

      她扬起了眉毛。他们真的以为尖叫棚屋能吓到她？哪怕在她小的时候，不知道那是莱姆斯变形的地方时，她也没被吓到过。她认为被一栋几乎二十年没有出现鬼魂的屋子吓到可是够愚蠢的。之后，她知道了尖叫棚屋的真相，她觉得那更有趣了。

      “我应该被吓到吗？”她冷冷地问他们。

      詹姆斯将头探出阴影，来回看着霍格莫德的街道。他肯定地点了点头，三个学生走出了阴影，开始走向佐科玩笑商店。

      “别害怕！”西里斯叫道，将脸贴近金妮。“斯泰尔斯小姐，你确定你是个赫奇帕奇？”

      金妮坏笑着，然后咯咯笑了起来，詹姆斯也和她一起笑着。西里斯将头抬起来，扬起了眉毛。

      “那你认为棚屋里住着什么？”西里斯笑着问她。

      金妮耸了耸肩，决定和他们玩一玩。她知道一些他们认为她不知道的事情，他们以为他们极度聪明……那为什么不和他们开个小小玩笑？

      “反正不是一大群鬼魂。”金妮回答。“或许皮皮鬼去那儿四处搞破坏。或许……或许你们的朋友莱姆斯每个月去那儿一次。”

      她让自己的语调听上去轻快而玩笑，但是，她发现詹姆斯和西里斯震惊地僵住了。西里斯是第一个恢复过来的，他露出了笑容，伸出胳膊搂住她的肩膀，将她拉向他。

      “挺有想象力的，不是吗？”西里斯拽着她的一缕头发。

      金妮将他的手推到一边，接着走出他的怀抱。

      “不如你们的丰富。”金妮甜蜜地回答。“在一个男孩打魁地奇比赛之前让他的头膨胀到两倍……你们怎么想出来的？”

      “纯粹是天赋。”詹姆斯说，这句恭维让他高兴。“我们也在许多禁闭中想出新的恶作剧。”

      “你们确定不会在格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇比赛之前，将那些恶作剧用到我身上？”金妮问，无辜地睁大了眼睛。

      西里斯笑了起来。

      “确定。”他回答，对她眨了眨眼。

      她笑了起来，他们走到佐科商店前面，对话就停下了。灯已经熄了，显然店主已经离开。詹姆斯低声咒骂了一声“该死”，而西里斯大声地叹了口气。

      “那就去尖叫棚屋吧，尽管某人——”西里斯用一根手指指着金妮。“——根本就不害怕。”

      詹姆斯严肃地点了点头，金妮露出了微笑。

      “当然，当然。”他对西里斯说。

      他们再次穿过街道，这次走了一条远离村镇的路。金妮抬起头看着黑暗的天空，布满星辰，一轮弯月，是个美丽的夜晚，但金妮仍然偶尔感觉一阵战栗窜下她的脊背。

      “我们和普威特双胞胎有个比赛。”詹姆斯在寂静中说道。

      “比赛？”

      听到詹姆斯的话，金妮感觉很激动。她的舅舅们！她怎么能忘记她的双胞胎舅舅？作业让她十分忙碌，她完全忘记了在霍格沃茨的许多学生之中寻找他们。

      詹姆斯点了点头，似乎认为她的兴趣在比赛，而不是普威特双胞胎。

      “我和西里斯对费比安和吉迪恩。”他对她说。“就是在今年年末得到尽可能多的禁闭。”

      金妮惊讶地眨了眨眼。

      “他们也是麻烦制造者？”

      “和我们不同。”西里斯插话道。“但是他们擅长蹂躏斯莱特林。一直以来，他们因为和斯莱特林打架得到的禁闭都比我们多。他们相当擅长咒语。”

      金妮歪过头，希望更多地了解她的舅舅们。她看着西里斯的眼睛，观察着他。他看上去和她所知的西里斯很不同……他如此年轻，无忧无虑……如此英俊。

      “你不是男学生会主席吗？”金妮将目光从西里斯那里移开，看着詹姆斯。“你被关那么多禁闭，怎么还能继续占着那个位置？”

      詹姆斯对她露出了一个大大的微笑。

      “邓布利多知道我们的比赛。”詹姆斯点着头说。“我告诉过他，如果他能接受我会被关一大堆禁闭，我才会接受……”

      “他仍然让你做男学生会主席？”金妮震惊地问。当詹姆斯点点头，她开始咯咯笑了起来。“那太荒谬了！”

      “不是吗？但是他对我说，我不能反悔比赛，尤其是和普威特双胞胎，他们会让我活不下去的。”

      三人头顶的上的树似乎渐渐少了，尖叫棚屋映入了视野。金妮、西里斯和詹姆斯走向围住棚屋的栅栏，注视着棚屋。

      “我们现在有多少禁闭了，大脚板？”

      “不太多，但我认为他们也没有多少……我们不是第六次了吗？”

      “第六次？我还以为我们上周刚刚第四次！”

      “我一直在数着，詹姆斯。”

      当他们继续聊天时，金妮看向那些树。柔和的风轻吹，月光让一切看上去都很古老。金妮从树看向小路，然后愣住了。尽管很昏暗，金妮确定自己看到了什么……一个戴兜帽的人影正走向他们。无论那个人是谁，他都一定看到他们了，金妮害怕那根本不是一位教授或者哪个巫师。

      “西里斯。”金妮嘶哑地叫道。

      肾上腺素猛地涌起。

      “有人来了！”

      西里斯和詹姆斯看向金妮刚刚所看的地方，也吓了一跳。他们似乎和金妮想的一样，这个戴兜帽的人或许是个食死徒。三个人立刻跳过栅栏，跑向尖叫棚屋。金妮抽出魔杖，詹姆斯和西里斯也在做同样的事情，这时，响起了一声叫喊。

      “波特！住手！”

      金妮跌跌撞撞地停了下来。是女性的声音，金妮立刻就知道了它属于谁。詹姆斯停下来，转过身，脸上露出困惑的表情。西里斯震惊地张大嘴，转过来看着那个戴着兜帽的人影。戴兜帽的人影跑向三人，停在栅栏前面，接着摘下兜帽。

      莉莉·伊万斯皱着眉站在他们面前。没有人动，莉莉再次开口了。

      “快过来，波特！”

      金妮看着注视着彼此的西里斯和詹姆斯。

      “那是——”

      “对。”

      “但是……”

      “为什么伊万斯在这儿？”

      詹姆斯开始慢慢走向莉莉。西里斯和金妮犹豫了一会儿，也跟了上去。詹姆斯困惑地看着莉莉的脸，莉莉看上去十分不自在。

      “你在这儿做什么？”詹姆斯问。

      莉莉扬起眉毛，抿起嘴唇。詹姆斯叹了口气，跳过栅栏。西里斯和金妮无声地模仿着他的动作。但是西里斯可没有保持沉默。

      “我从没想过有一天，莉莉·伊万斯会溜出霍格沃茨搞破坏！”西里斯说。

      “我没有溜出来搞破坏！”莉莉厉声说。“我是来警告你们，教授们来了霍格莫德。”

      她说完话之后，一片寂静。即使是几乎不了解莉莉的金妮，也知道这是红褐色头发的女孩通常不会做的事情。

      “你为什么那么做？”詹姆斯紧张地问。

      莉莉叹了口气。

      “你知道格兰芬多因为你们的愚蠢丢了多少分吗？我是女学生会主席；我应该阻止错误的发生！”

      金妮想着莉莉的话，眯起了眼睛。尽管两个男孩或许会相信女学生会主席说的话，金妮可不。她可以看出，因为詹姆斯的问题，莉莉脸红了，她一直不自在地动着。金妮立刻回想起，哈利曾说过他父母和他们的关系。

_“我妈妈最初不喜欢我爸爸……但是他们在七年级时开始约会，那是西里斯和卢平告诉我的……他们离开霍格沃茨之后立刻结婚了。”_

      “你在这儿是件好事。”西里斯感激地说，将金妮从她的思绪中拉了出来。“现在，如果我们被抓，那有麻烦的不止男学生会主席，还有女学生会主席了！”

      莉莉张大了嘴，金妮不知道她是震惊还是愤怒。

      “你是怎么溜到这儿，还没被教授们发现的？”詹姆斯问，一边用手揉着头发，一边盯着莉莉。

      “和你们一样。”莉莉不赞同地回答。“雕像。我看着你们进去了，我走回公共休息室时，正好听到了麦格教授和斯普劳特教授、斯拉格霍恩教授还有弗立维教授说话。”

      四个人都没有说话。金妮咬着嘴唇，注视着另一个女孩。莉莉·伊万斯是金妮相当不理解的一个人。她没有因为金妮在走廊中和一个斯莱特林争吵而惩罚金妮，她当面咒骂詹姆斯，接着又试图警告他有危险，她似乎有点……呃，高傲。

      “现在真的是时候离开了。”金妮最终说道。

      莉莉头一次看向金妮，绿宝石色的眼中闪着不同的感情。

      “我之前见过你……”莉莉专注地皱着眉。“最近……不是吗？”

      “在地牢。”金妮提供了答案。

      莉莉的脸上露出了了然的表情。她张开嘴想要说话，但是却又闭上了。

      “我是金妮·斯泰尔斯。”金妮做了自我介绍。“我们还没正式见过面。”

      “对，我们没有。”莉莉慢慢地回答。“我是莉莉·伊万斯……在地牢之前，我为什么不记得你呢？”

      詹姆斯高兴地看着这场谈话，很高兴莉莉似乎多了些自在，少了些愤怒。

      “我是新来的。”金妮说。

      “哦！我听说过你！邓布利多教授对我们说过她，不是吗，波特？”莉莉将注意力转向了詹姆斯。

      “是的。”詹姆斯回答。

      金妮感兴趣地注视着他们两个。

      “他说我什么了？”

      “就是要确保你像在家一样。”莉莉回答，第一次露出了微笑。

      “如果我们见到你，要对你自我介绍。你知道，那类正式的东西。”詹姆斯耸了耸肩，继续说道。“当我们第一次……遇见的时候，你告诉我们，我才知道你是新来的女孩。”

      西里斯笑了起来，莉莉对他投去了怀疑的目光。

      “新来的就已经偷偷溜出学校了？”莉莉惊讶地问，听上去并不严厉。“但是你们两个溜出来，我不会太惊讶。”

      “伊万斯，拜托，你让我脸红了。”西里斯说，对她眨着眼睛。“你友善的话语总是让我有点膝盖发软。”

      西里斯的话让金妮忍不住笑了起来。詹姆斯叹了口气，闭上眼睛，恼怒地摇了摇头。莉莉没有搭理西里斯。

      “我们回霍格沃茨吧。”莉莉说。“教授们现在随时可能离开三把扫帚，我不想被抓住。”

      西里斯翻了个白眼。

      “你自己回去吧；我们已经看见教授们了，但还没被抓住。”他对她叫道。

      “不，我们应该走了。”金妮赞同道。

      莉莉对金妮露出一个感激的微笑。

      “看见了？”

      “伊万斯——”

      “走吧！”詹姆斯最终叫道，厌倦了西里斯和莉莉的争吵。“她是对的，我们应该回去。”

      西里斯震惊地注视着詹姆斯。

      “你真的要听她的话？”

      “对。”詹姆斯简短地回答。“她是对的，西里斯。我们应该回去。”

      看到西里斯脸上被背叛的表情，金妮咬住了嘴唇。然而，远处的一点声响让金妮转过头。听到另一个熟悉的声音，金妮皱起了眉头。她无法清楚地辨别……

      “很好。”

      又来了，离他们近了一些，但仍然很远。

      “金妮？”

      噼啪。

      金妮惊恐地看着一个人影突然出现在树林边界。莉莉、詹姆斯和西里斯也将头转向那个人影，那个人也慢慢将头转向他们。

      噼啪。

      又一个人影出现了，离四个少年很远。然而，这个人影似乎感受到他们的存在，看向了他们。没有人动。

      “食死徒。”金妮轻声说。

      在金妮反应过来之前，他们就跳过栅栏跑了起来。这是什么几率？怎么回事？当一道咒语与她擦身而过，金妮尖叫起来。她紧紧地抓着西里斯的袖子，跑过了尖叫棚屋前面的院子。

      莉莉跑在最前面，一直回头确认所有人都跟了上来。詹姆斯跟在她的身后，西里斯和金妮一起跑在后面。

      据金妮回忆，霍格莫德在第一次战争中被袭击过几次。她听赫敏提过，也在《霍格沃茨：一段校史》中读到过。但是这不是故事，一道咒语差点击中西里斯，她觉得很不舒服。

      这太真实了。

      金妮紧紧地握着魔杖，很高兴他们终于到达了后院。尖叫棚屋的阴影挡住了他们，他们停下来，粗重地喘着气。脚步声跟随着他们，很快逼近了。

      “食死徒？为什么？怎么会？他们要——要杀我们。”莉莉轻声说。

      “我们应该继续跑。”詹姆斯立刻说。

      “我什么也没听到。”西里斯嘀咕道。

      “那没有任何意义。”金妮很快回答。“我们必须想想应该去哪里。”

      “回霍格沃茨！”莉莉叫道。

      “对，当然。”金妮说。“但是——”

      她停了下来，确信自己听到了什么。所有人都屏住呼吸，直到金妮再次开口，她的声音十分低。

      “霍格沃茨还有点距离，我们绝不会做不到。我们必须回到霍格莫德，使用地道。”

      莉莉摇着头，睁大了眼睛。詹姆斯注视着金妮，脸上带着决然的表情，西里斯对金妮点了点头。

      “我们必须经过他们，回到霍格莫德。”莉莉轻声说。“我们只是学生，我们不能和成年巫师对抗！”

      金妮赞同地点点头，飞快地思考着，陷入麻烦时，她总是这样。她必须想出一些计划来让他们回到霍格沃茨，在那里他们就安全了。毕竟，霍格沃茨在她五年级之前绝不会被袭击。

      “我们过不去。”詹姆斯笑着说。“但是我能。”

      “什么？不！”莉莉嘶嘶地说。

      西里斯困惑地看向詹姆斯。

      “怎么呢？”金妮问。

      “我的隐形斗篷。我可以出其不意地吸引他们的注意力，他们看不见我，这样他们就不知道是谁打了他们！”

      金妮又听到了声响；折断栅栏的声音。两个食死徒正慢慢走向后院。

      “聪明。”西里斯低声说。“你可以击昏他们，我们就没麻烦了！”

      “那样，我们就可以回到霍格莫德，毫无困难地进入地道——”

      “霍格莫德有更多食死徒。”莉莉轻声说。“根本不会只有两个！”

      “对，我们必须各个击破！”西里斯轻声回答。

      詹姆斯从书包里拿出隐形斗篷，披上了它。他们看不见斗篷之下的詹姆斯了。金妮抓住莉莉的胳膊，将她拉向尖叫棚屋。西里斯跟在后面，他们贴在建筑的墙上，等待着。


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章 首要**

 

 

      “你怎么能让他走？”莉莉嘶嘶地对西里斯说。“我以为你是他最好的朋友！”

      “我们是！”西里斯立刻回答。

      “你这是让他去死！哦，这太可怕了，我们都会死！我们只是学生！”莉莉恐惧地叫道。

      “闭嘴！”金妮睁大眼睛厉声说。

      一片寂静。很久之后，金妮开始担心了。尽管没有食死徒过来要杀他们三个，他们也没有听到一点詹姆斯的声音。金妮紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，看向她的两个伙伴。莉莉虚弱地靠在墙上，眼睛锐利地注视着前方。但是金妮确信她的眼中含着泪水。西里斯咬着嘴唇，扭着手中的魔杖。

      接着，莉莉突然从墙上站了起来，快速走离尖叫棚屋安全的阴影。金妮倒抽了一口气，想要抓住她，但是没有成功。西里斯追在莉莉身后。

      “你在做什么？”西里斯轻声说。

      金妮看着莉莉转过拐角，消失在视野中。西里斯看了一眼金妮，然后也跟在了莉莉后面，他的魔杖举在身前。

      “我不会让他死——哦！”莉莉的话让金妮僵住了，她不知道另一个女孩看到了什么。

      金妮做了个深呼吸，走出阴影，转过拐角。面前的一幕让她感到了一股恐惧。詹姆斯本来要出其不意袭击的那两个食死徒似乎占了上风。詹姆斯躺在地上，前额流着血。西里斯和莉莉用魔杖指着食死徒，金妮也立刻举起了自己的魔杖。

      其中一个食死徒对他们笑着。金妮看见莉莉明显吞咽了一下，接着挺直后背，露出勇敢的表情。西里斯用精明的深色眼睛注视着食死徒。

      “看看。”冷静的食死徒看着学生们，开了口。“四个学生在没有他们亲爱的学校的保护之下四处乱走。”

      “他们已经死了一个！”笑着的食死徒高兴地说。

      时间因为他的话而停止了。金妮看向詹姆斯的身体，他的头在流血，她的心跳突然加快了。詹姆斯不能死，他没有死，哦，梅林……别死！一瞬间，时间又恢复了正常，金妮难以呼吸。她努力平复呼吸，并理清头绪。

      她改变了未来吗？她刚刚阻止了哈利的出生？伏地魔会因为她愚蠢的错误而统治世界吗？她和掠夺者做了朋友，毁了一切。

_“他为一位去霍格沃茨寻求帮助的年轻女孩找到了这本书。”_

_“金妮……你就是那个女孩。”_

      她注定在这儿。

_“你……你怎么知道我要在那儿待很久？”_

_“因为我记得，金妮。”_

      詹姆斯没有死。

_“我们会成为朋友吗？”_

_“你会自己发现的。”_

      无论如何，他们都会打败这些食死徒。金妮再次舔了舔嘴唇，然后怀疑地扬起眉毛。

      “我不相信你。”金妮简单地说。

      她举高了魔杖，食死徒从隐藏着脸的面具之下看着她。金妮抬起了下巴，这时，一个食死徒嘶嘶地对她开口了。

      “愚蠢的女孩。”食死徒说。“你瞎了吗？”

      “不。”金妮叫道。“我看着像瞎吗？”

      金妮听到莉莉吸了口气，看见西里斯震惊地看着她。他们明白的，他们很快就会明白的……他们必须明白。

      “我认为你不瞎。”食死徒回答。“但是你看上去也不蠢，我刚刚发现你相当的难搞。”

      之前大笑的食死徒现在感兴趣地看着他们两个，咯咯地笑着。金妮希望自己有意念力，要是西里斯和莉莉知道她想做什么就好了。但是他们怎么会知道呢？他们或许觉得她在愚蠢地试图给他们时间来想出一个计划。

      “我打赌我可以叫醒他。”金妮对食死徒说。“想要我证明吗？”

      “如果你坚持。”食死徒对詹姆斯的身体挥了挥手。

      金妮走向詹姆斯倒下的身体，西里斯似乎这时才知道要做什么。他没有大声地说出咒语，当一道红光与她擦身而过，击中她与之说话的那个食死徒时，金妮惊讶地向后一跳。莉莉的咒语紧随着西里斯的而来，在另一个食死徒转过身之前就击中了他。

      两个食死徒昏倒在了地上。金妮冲向詹姆斯，对他念着治愈咒语。他慢慢睁开眼睛，金妮伸出手，从地上捡起他的眼镜。他接过来戴上，眯着眼睛坐了起来。詹姆斯很快就摇摇晃晃地站了起来，金妮伸出手，抓住他的腰，帮忙支撑他。

      西里斯极度惊恐地注视着詹姆斯，看上去好像要吐了。莉莉捧着头，也是同样的表情。金妮对食死徒们挥了挥魔杖，想将他们绑起来。当詹姆斯再次摇晃起来，西里斯从金妮手中接过了他。西里斯看上去仍然很担忧，他用手拍了拍詹姆斯的胸口，好像要确保詹姆斯真的在这儿。

      “詹姆斯，你必须集中精力。”金妮有力地说道，用双手捧住詹姆斯的脸。“我们仍然要穿过霍格莫德，你必须准备好更多的战斗。”

      “更多的战斗？”莉莉微弱地问。“我几乎不……你……金妮，我太害怕了。”

      金妮同情地看着莉莉。当她意识到詹姆斯可能并没有死时，他们都以为他死了，她知道他们都会挺过去，但是他们不知道。她有他们绝不会有的可怕优势。但是她可以帮助他们。

      “我们必须回到霍格沃茨。”西里斯说。

      詹姆斯认真地听取了金妮的话，摇了几次头，想清醒过来。金妮走向莉莉，抓住年长女孩的肩膀，让她挺直身体，她们看着对方的双眼。他们必须做好准备。很显然，这是莉莉、詹姆斯和西里斯的第一场战斗，他们并没有进入战斗状态……这会害死他们的。

      “你不会死。”金妮对她说。“你不会死，你要记住。但是你必须为你的生命战斗，明白吗？我们到达霍格莫德后，那儿会有一场战斗。你必须通过战斗去救自己。”

      莉莉只是麻木地点了点头。

      “并且帮助救你们三个。”莉莉继续说道。

      金妮感觉自己扬起嘴角露出了一个微笑。莉莉不像金妮所想的那么糟糕……

      金妮转向两个男孩，发现詹姆斯现在靠自己站着，西里斯在对他的朋友说着些什么，詹姆斯摇了摇头，接着给了西里斯一个拥抱。几分钟后，拥抱结束，西里斯看上去心情好多了。詹姆斯伸出手抓起脚下的隐形斗篷，塞进了书包里。

      “准备好了吗？”金妮和善地问。

      三个格兰芬多点了点头，金妮转向霍格莫德的方向。他们什么也听不到，这并不意味着食死徒还没有开始袭击。或许，食死徒没有袭击只是在等着什么……或者什么人。这个念头让金妮的嘴唇哆嗦了起来。那伏地魔想要的一定是很重要的东西。

      但是他们无论如何都会挺过去的。金妮将头发系上，接着开始前进。四个学生跳过栅栏，走在小路上。金妮紧张不安地抓着西里斯的袖子。他低头看着她。

      “你刚刚救了我们的命。”西里斯轻声说。“你在担心什么呢？”

      “再救一次。”金妮开玩笑道。

      西里斯露出了一个微笑，然后笑容消失了。霍格莫德的灯光闪现在他们眼前。金妮和西里斯安静了下来。没有尖叫，但是有许多穿斗篷的人影走在街道上。一场袭击即将发生。接着，莉莉开口了。

      “如果教授抓到我们怎么办？”莉莉严肃地问。

      詹姆斯、西里斯和金妮都带着荒谬的表情转向莉莉。接着，詹姆斯开始笑了起来，他抬起手擦着脸上的血迹，血让他的脸更糟糕了，金妮转开了视线。西里斯低声嘀咕着什么，金妮竖着耳朵才听清他的话。

      “……担心教授们？我比较担心我们的小命……”

      莉莉突然露出了笑容。

      “明白了！”

      西里斯、詹姆斯和金妮再次震惊地转向莉莉。这次，莉莉也和他们三个一起笑了起来。一声尖叫让他们的笑声停了下来。突然，四处都是飞舞的光线，还有玻璃破碎的声音。人们跑上街道，战斗，喊出咒语，倒在地上。金妮跑向霍格莫德，她的本能如此用力地冲击着她，让她倒抽了一口气。

      她必须帮忙与那些食死徒做斗争。在她四年级的时候，她也这样做过，最终只是弄坏了一只脚踝，现在，她是个六年级学生，比之前知道的更多！金妮看到的第一个人是一个与食死徒斗争的醉酒老巫师。金妮对食死徒挥舞着魔杖，喊出了她所想到的第一道咒语。

      巨大的蝙蝠飞向食死徒的鼻子，他发出了尖叫。金妮紧接着击昏了他。醉酒的老巫师对发生的一幕哈哈大笑，接着昏了过去。金妮继续向前，她看到了另一个食死徒，正准备袭击他，这时，她的后背突然传来一股灼烧感。她痛苦地尖叫着跪了下来。

      疼痛突然减轻了，一只手帮助她站了起来。莉莉站在她身旁，对刚才袭击了金妮的食死徒发射了一道咒语。

      “障碍重重！”

      她咒语的力量让食死徒明显放慢了速度。金妮甚至觉得他完全静止了，但是她不太确定，也没有时间去检查。不久，莉莉就带她冲过了战斗。她可以看见一个男孩在他们前面，一个男孩在他们后面。

      但是，他们越深入，战斗就越艰难。莉莉和金妮不久就分开了，金妮使用她所知的每道咒语，试图打败她所遇到的食死徒。凤凰社不应该很快就来吗？他们在哪儿？接着，一个残酷的想法出现在金妮的脑海中。

      现在有凤凰社吗？它组建了吗？她的分心让她与之战斗的食死徒对她发射了一道咒语。她没来得及震惊地叫出声，接着，另一道咒语就击中了她。她突然无法呼吸了。食死徒挥动着魔杖，结束她性命的咒语即将脱口而出，但是却因为有人扑到他身上而停了下来。金妮倒了下去，她的手紧紧抓着脖子。

      什么击中了她？她不能呼吸，她很害怕，即使莉莉、詹姆斯和西里斯不会死，她也会死在这儿了。突然，西里斯的脸出现在了她面前。他在和她讲话，但是她听不到。没有人能来救他们了。没有凤凰社，而邓布利多仍然在学校里。

      西里斯将她抱在怀里。他们逃离了战争；詹姆斯和莉莉跟在他们身边。詹姆斯似乎受伤了，他紧紧捂着身侧。金妮透过模糊的眼睛发现，他的手指满是鲜血。莉莉也受伤了。她似乎很晕眩，脖子周围流着血。

      有太多血了，金妮无法呼吸……

 

\---

 

      “止血！梅林才知道是什么迷惑你们去霍格莫德！西里斯住手，我必须知道她哪里不对，她呼吸不正常！”

      金妮的目光集中在面前的人身上。莱姆斯似乎没有注意到金妮现在醒了，他用魔杖指着她，轻声念着咒语。

      “詹姆斯！尖头叉子，看着我，只是失血——”

      金妮缓慢地眨了眨眼。詹姆斯靠着床半躺半坐着。西里斯紧贴着他，抓着他好朋友的脸，强迫他看着他，但詹姆斯的眼睛仍然紧闭。

      金妮想说话，却开始咳嗽了。莱姆斯看着她的眼睛，这时，她倒抽了一口气。她不能呼吸，她无法止住咳嗽。

      “莉莉，过来！”

      突然，莉莉出现在了视野中，她的手拧着头发。莱姆斯抬头看着她。

      “她被什么击中了？”莱姆斯问。

      “我不知道，我不记得了！”莉莉尖叫道，她的脸色苍白，衣服前面浸满了血迹。

      “好吧，你想不起来她就会死！”

      “把她送到校医院，我们只是学生！我们只是孩子，我们不能救命！”

      莱姆斯将注意力转向金妮。他抓着她的双手，将它们捧在手心。她继续咳嗽着，挣扎着呼吸。

      “听着，金妮，我知道你可以听到我。”莱姆斯说。“你很惊恐，你必须平静下来。你可以轻松地呼吸，你可以的，这些都在你的脑海里。只要呼吸，你就会没事的。”

      金妮绝望地摇了摇头。她无法呼吸，她一直在做尝试！金妮喘着气，试图告诉他，但又开始咳嗽起来。她的眼睛满是泪水，一切都变黑了。莱姆斯紧紧地握住了她的手。

      “呼吸。真的会很容易。你只是吓到了。闭上嘴，通过鼻子呼吸。会让你平静下来。我保证，试试，求求你。”

      她闭上眼睛，想听从指示。她闭上嘴，用鼻子吸了一口气。起作用了。她睁开眼睛，又做了一次。莱姆斯鼓励地对她点了点头。

      “很好，很好，继续做。”

      莱姆斯继续对金妮念着咒语，他的眼睛明亮地闪烁着。他微笑着低声念着治愈咒。空气很容易就涌进了金妮的肺。她没有多想，伸出手给了莱姆斯一个拥抱。她紧紧地抱着他。害怕，她太害怕了。所有人都可能会死……但是他们没有死。他们都活着。

      当金妮不再恐惧时，她放开莱姆斯，看向了詹姆斯。莉莉现在正蹲在詹姆斯身旁，西里斯对她疾言厉色。莱姆斯急忙跑向他们，金妮跳下刚刚躺着的床，跟在他身后。

      “他只会听你说话，伊万斯！”

      “为什么？”莉莉叫道，绝望地看着詹姆斯。

      “我不知道！和他说话！”

      莉莉和金妮不久之前一样惊恐。莱姆斯掀起詹姆斯的衬衫，露出身侧一道深深的割伤。看到这幅场景，金妮忍住了一声抽泣。

      “和他说话！”西里斯叫道。

      “我不能！我不能！我做不了！”莉莉叫道。

      “他他妈那么爱你，你就不打算救他的命？”西里斯叫道，抓着莉莉的胳膊摇晃着她。“你疯了吗？你疯了吗，你这个愚蠢的小女孩，你这个愚蠢愚蠢——”

      金妮将西里斯的手从莉莉的胳膊上掰开，转向莉莉。

      “你说你会救我们！现在救他！做啊，莉莉！和他说话，和他说话，就说嗨，说话！”金妮乞求道。

      莉莉嘴唇颤抖着，但是尽管如此，她还是看向了詹姆斯。詹姆斯紧紧闭着眼睛，缓慢呼吸着。莉莉伸出手，用手指轻轻触碰詹姆斯的脸颊。他没有动。

      “詹姆斯……”莉莉轻声说。

      西里斯在金妮旁边抱怨着，她瞪了他一眼。

      “詹姆斯，醒醒。”莉莉继续说，她的声音仍然很轻。

      什么也没有发生。莱姆斯焦急地抬起头。他在试图治愈割伤，但是他的技术不是很好。金妮抓过莱姆斯的魔杖，她不知道她的魔杖在哪里，她开始念她所知道的治愈咒。她妈妈教过她许多作为女孩应该知道的东西，怎么治愈割伤恰恰是其中之一。毕竟，她有六个哥哥。

      “没有用！”莉莉叫道。

      西里斯瞪了她一眼，接着伸出手摇晃着詹姆斯的肩膀。

      “醒醒，尖头叉子，醒醒。他妈的睁开眼睛！”西里斯说。

      金妮的咒语开始让割伤愈合。当金妮看向莱姆斯时，他对她赞许地点了点头。金妮看向脸色十分苍白的莉莉。她注视着詹姆斯，剧烈颤抖着。莉莉闭上眼睛，接着再次睁开，一种金妮似曾相识的感情流露在绿眼睛深处。哈利之前也曾有许多次露出这种表情。

      “波特，你他妈醒过来！”莉莉叫道，抓着詹姆斯的下巴将它抬了起来。

      詹姆斯突然因为莉莉的声音和触碰睁开了眼睛，带着惊讶和疼痛注视着她。莉莉倒抽了一口气，将手拿开了。西里斯注视着这一对男女很久，接着发出了一声欣喜的欢呼。詹姆斯身侧的割伤完全闭合了。金妮抬起头，宽慰地叹了口气，将魔杖还给了莱姆斯。

      “你醒了。”莉莉微弱地说。

      詹姆斯发出了一声呻吟，西里斯将他拽了起来，让他靠在床上。四个学生都围在詹姆斯的床边，震惊、担忧又高兴地注视着他。

      “他真的应该去校医院。”金妮说。

      西里斯因为她的话摇了摇头。

      “不行，他说他无论如何都不想被送去校医院。”

      “对，他说的时候还仍然清醒呢。”莉莉厉声说，似乎又恢复了震惊。“接着他昏了过去，流了一地血！”

      “他会为去霍格莫德而失去级长徽章。”西里斯嘀咕道。“他不想那样。”

      “但是他想要活着。”莉莉回答，皱着眉注视着詹姆斯。

      詹姆斯又发出了呻吟。

      “别说——”詹姆斯喃喃道。“——我了，就好像我不在似的。”

      西里斯的脸明亮了起来，金妮觉得很宽慰。

      “我很好，只是有点头晕……但是那是正常的，对吗？”他问。

      金妮笑着点了点头。莱姆斯也在她旁边笑了。

      “对，十分正常。”莱姆斯对詹姆斯说。“尤其是你失了那么多血。我甚至不知道我们身体里有那么多血可以失！”

      莉莉在詹姆斯旁边坐下，用手捧着头。金妮亲切地触碰詹姆斯的胳膊，轻轻一握，接着和床上的另一个女巫坐在一起。西里斯和莱姆斯东奔西跑，她们都没有说话。金妮环顾房间，这才意识到他们在哪儿：格兰芬多的男生宿舍。在这个房间里待了几乎半个小时后，她才意识到。

      她一定在通往霍格莫德的地道中晕过去了。

      金妮将脸上的头发拂开，低头看着手，很惊讶地发现手指上有血迹。一些血是詹姆斯的，还有一些是她的。佩迪鲁冲进了房间，看着一片混乱，然后跑向詹姆斯。

      “他还好吗？”

      “嗯。”莱姆斯说，检查着詹姆斯的其他伤势。

      “再低点，莱姆斯，我相信你会从这次小检查中得到更多乐趣。”詹姆斯喃喃道。

      莱姆斯笑着翻了个白眼。

      “你腰部以下有感觉到任何疼痛吗？”莱姆斯问。

      “没有。”詹姆斯回答。

      莱姆斯站起身，走向西里斯，检查着他的伤势。西里斯背靠着床头，看上去很疲惫。金妮与西里斯对视一眼，他对她笑了起来。她也笑了笑，然后将注意力转向莉莉。莉莉感觉金妮的目光落在她身上，抬起了头。

      “我应该去睡觉了。”她轻声说。

      “等我检查你之后。”莱姆斯从西里斯的床上漫不经心地说。

      金妮站起身，伸出手帮助莉莉站起来。莉莉接受了。在确定西里斯完全健康后，莱姆斯走了过来。他用魔杖指着莉莉。

      “你仍然在流血。”他说。

      “哦。”莉莉说，摸着胸部上面。“哦，呃，你不能检查。”

      莱姆斯叹了口气。

      “我需要治愈你。”

      “我来吧。”金妮说。“我和你一起去你的宿舍，我来治愈它。之后——”

      “你回到这里来。”西里斯从他的床上说。

      金妮惊讶地看向他。

      “你需要一个睡觉的地方。”西里斯对她眨着眼解释道。

      “十分欢迎你留下来。”莱姆斯缓慢地赞同道。“如果你不介意的话。”

      “不介意，我会回来的。”金妮回答。

      莉莉抿起了嘴唇，但是没有对一个女孩留在男生宿舍发表任何评论。金妮对莱姆斯点了点头，两个女孩离开了男生宿舍。她们安静地走下楼梯，接着开始走上女生宿舍的楼梯，推开了宿舍的门。金妮跟在莉莉后面走了进去。入口处点了一根蜡烛，给了莉莉足够的光线走动。

      她从箱子里拿出衣服，扔给金妮。金妮疑惑地接过它们。

      “这是干嘛的？”金妮问。

      “你今晚需要一些衣服，不是吗？”莉莉脱下衬衫，在上面施了一个清洁咒，血迹消失了。

      金妮立刻换了衣服，像莉莉一样清理了衣服。莉莉和金妮的衣服是一个尺寸，感觉到柔软干净的布料贴着她的皮肤，她放松地露出了微笑，穿着干净衣服比之前好多了。金妮走向莉莉，检查着她的伤口。她处理了伤口，然后轻声念了治愈咒。伤口不太深，很容易就治愈了。

      莉莉拿出一件T恤，对金妮露出了浅浅的微笑。金妮也对她微笑着，然后走向了门口。

      “晚安。”金妮轻声说。

      “晚安……还有，金妮？”

      金妮转过头看着莉莉。

      “嗯？”

      “关于在地牢里发生的事……”

      金妮皱起了眉头。真的是时候提起那种好像发生在好久之前的事吗？

      “怎么了？”金妮问。

      “西弗勒斯——”

      “我们之后再谈这个，莉莉，好吗？”金妮打断了她，提到斯内普让她皱起了眉。

      莉莉安静了下来，但是仍然专注地注视着金妮。

      “但我们还是要谈的。”莉莉断然说道。

      “好的。”金妮说。

      她离开了这个宿舍。

 

\---

 

      金妮拖着身体爬上男生宿舍的楼梯，她不知道自己这么疲惫，是否能走完全程。现在几点了？金妮看了一眼楼梯间的窗户，发现太阳已经开始升起了。她打开男孩们的门，发现莱姆斯正在清理他们之前弄脏的地方。听到她走进来，他抬起头并叹了口气。

      “你有什么伤吗？”他问。

      金妮摇了摇头。莱姆斯微笑着对已经在床上睡下的西里斯和詹姆斯做了个手势，彼得正看着周围。

      “彼得会将他的床让给你，他说他会睡在公共休息室。”莱姆斯对她说。

      金妮看向彼得，他对她露出一个小小的微笑作为回应。金妮对他感激地点点头。接着，彼得跳下了床，离开了宿舍。但是，正当金妮要走向彼得的床时，莱姆斯止住了她。

      “不过，我打算把我的床提供给你。”莱姆斯说。“因为我们都知道彼得偶尔尿床。”

      一张床上发出了哼笑声。金妮看过去，发现西里斯睁开了一只眼睛。金妮笑着摇了摇头。

      “你这个老好人愿意去睡那张被尿湿过的床上吗？”金妮问。

      莱姆斯疲惫地笑着，点了点头。

      “谢谢。”金妮说。

      “啊，等等。”莱姆斯说，走向金妮。

      他挥了挥魔杖，金妮感觉前额的粘腻消失了。金妮皱着眉看向莱姆斯。

      “我很惊讶你就这么接受了……我的意思是，你在午夜被吵醒，有一个无法呼吸的女孩，你最好的朋友之一身上有可怕的割伤。”

      莱姆斯耸了耸肩。

      “刚刚发生的事情没有惊吓到我。但是，如果我醒来时面对的是地狱，那我可要惊吓到了。”

      金妮笑着走向了莱姆斯的床，钻进了被子下面。莱姆斯吹熄蜡烛，接着爬上了彼得的床。四周十分安静，金妮皱着眉，肯定她会立刻睡着。她闭上眼睛，转身侧躺着，接着听到了能完全表达她的想法的话。

      “真他妈疯狂的一个晚上，嗯？”

      金妮、莱姆斯和西里斯笑着睡着了。


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章 剃须膏**

 

      金妮在床上翻了个身，想挡住吵醒她的噪音。

      “你傻吗，西里斯？你会死的！你的死因是想要一杯该死的黄油啤酒——”

      “我们必须补偿金妮。”

      “哦，那可真是一种补偿的方法！她与食死徒战斗，几乎窒息而死！”

      “莱姆斯，冷静——”

      “冷静？我在午夜里醒来，发现你们全都……满身是血……詹姆斯，你看上去好像活不下去了。我——你们这些家伙——彻彻底底的蠢货——”

      她慢慢睁开眼睛，开始思考听到的话，她看到莱姆斯、詹姆斯和西里斯站在宿舍中央。彼得坐在一把椅子上，睁圆眼睛看着他们吵架。她像彼得一样，从局外人的角度安静地观看。

      “我们已经说了抱歉。我们知道是我们愚蠢。”詹姆斯说，投降地举起了双手。

      “你们不知道，你们绝不会知道这有多愚蠢。可怜的莉莉，你们两个看见她了吗？我们知道她昨晚怎么过的吗？”莱姆斯目光灼灼，厉声说道。

      “莱姆斯，闭嘴！”西里斯叫道。“如果我们有更多麻烦，就不会来找你了，好吗？”

      莱姆斯瞪着西里斯。

      “不，如果有任何麻烦，你们还是会来找我。”莱姆斯对他说。

      莱姆斯的话似乎让争吵终止了。詹姆斯伸出手，拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，对他露出了微笑。莱姆斯摇了摇头，疲惫地闭上眼睛。

      “但是你做得很好，月亮脸。”詹姆斯赞扬道。“我的意思是，我几乎看不出我曾经被割伤过。”

      詹姆斯掀起衬衫，金妮发现他的身侧只有一道浅浅的伤疤。她的优秀工作让她露出了笑容。

      “不是我。”莱姆斯指着他的床轻声说。“是金妮。”

      詹姆斯转向金妮，发现她醒了，似乎吓了一跳。但是，他对她露出一个明亮的微笑，走向床边，在床脚坐了下来。金妮看着詹姆斯，发现他看上去健康多了。他的皮肤恢复了血色，他的眼睛闪烁着。詹姆斯抓住金妮的脚趾，攥着它们，金妮叫了起来。她将脚拽了回去，开玩笑地瞪着他。

      “我看你是好多了。”金妮说。

      “我看你呼吸也正常了。”詹姆斯模仿着她的声音。

      金妮笑了起来，点着头。金妮看向詹姆斯身后，发现西里斯进了浴室，莱姆斯看上去不太高兴，但是当金妮与他四目相对时，他还是对她挤出了一个微笑。彼得似乎正在穿衣服。

      “谢谢你治愈我的割伤。”詹姆斯掀起衬衫，像之前对莱姆斯和西里斯一样展示他的伤疤。

      金妮伸出手，用指尖触碰着伤疤。金妮吹了个口哨，詹姆斯笑了起来。

      “那可真是一道战争的疤痕，不是吗？”她问。

      金妮从床上坐了起来，恰逢西里斯走出浴室。他的脸上满是剃须膏，手上拿着一把剃须刀。金妮惊讶地扬起眉毛，忍不住咯咯笑了起来。她觉得好像回到了有着哥哥们的家里。如果她可以写信回家……金妮的脑海中闪过了陋居的画面，她好想家。

      金妮忍住思乡之情，回到现实，西里斯和詹姆斯正在交谈，莱姆斯和彼得也是。

      “我不知道我是否信任你，蠢货。”西里斯对詹姆斯说，一些剃须膏从他的脸上滴落到了面前的地板上。

      “——你自从昨晚就没吃饭，彼得，所以你才这么饿。”莱姆斯对他的小伙伴说。

      “就让我试试嘛，我一直自己刮的。”詹姆斯对西里斯说，从床脚站了起来，戳着西里斯的肩膀。

      “别戳我！”西里斯叫道，但是他孩子气地笑着。“我见过你的脸刮完之后什么样……我为什么还想我的脸也那样呢？”

      “晚饭是什么时候？”彼得在莱姆斯旁边哀叫道。

      “一个半小时之后吧。”莱姆斯回答。“我觉得我最好一会儿去看看莉莉。我不知道她是否醒了……”

      “你让我帮你刮胡子，你这个大蠢货，现在你又说我不够好？”詹姆斯举起双手，从西里斯身边走开，去了房间的另一边。“月亮脸！”

      金妮惊奇地看着无忧无虑的男孩们，他们好像昨晚的事根本没发生。

      “嗯？”

      “想玩一盘巫师棋吗？”詹姆斯问，从宿舍的一张桌子下拿出一张棋盘。

      “你真的想要我再次打败你？”莱姆斯问，走向他的朋友，在他对面的地板上坐下。

      詹姆斯向莱姆斯扔了一个棋子，他避开了。莱姆大笑着拨开了眼前的头发。

      “那是你的国王，詹姆斯！他不会很高兴的！”彼得叫道，捡起了那个诅咒着詹姆斯的棋子。

      “不，那是莱姆斯的国王！”詹姆斯回答，莱姆斯厌恶地瞪了他一眼。

      金妮坐在床上咯咯笑着，接着惊讶地抬起头。西里斯现在站在她的床边，对她伸出了剃须刀，她困惑地接过了它。

      “怎么？”

      “我信任你帮我刮胡子。”西里斯一边说，一边走向浴室。“别割到我的喉咙就行，嗯？”

      金妮慢慢掀开盖在腿上的被子，站了起来，她觉得很晕眩，胃中空空如也，她开始回想莱姆斯和彼得之间的对话。几乎过去了大半天吗？金妮走向浴室，看向窗户，太阳已经开始落山了。

      “我的朋友们要开始以为你们绑架我了。”当金妮走进浴室时，她对詹姆斯说。

      “好极了！”詹姆斯对她叫道，接着对彼得叫喊。“过来看比赛，这样你的饥饿就不会把你逼疯了！”

      “我们为什么不能去厨房呢？”彼得从座位上站起来问。

      金妮转向西里斯，扬起了眉毛，他正在抹去开始融化的剃须膏。

      “你想让我帮你刮胡子？”金妮坐在柜子上问道。

      西里斯开始重新涂抹剃须膏，并点了点头。

      “你为什么不自己刮呢？我已经忘了。”

      金妮狡黠地对西里斯笑着，他也对她露出了微笑。他涂抹完剃须膏，就开始洗手。

      “我有一点颤抖，有一点饿。”他回答，“还有一点懒。”

      金妮笑着示意西里斯向她靠近。她坐在柜子上，他们处于同一高度。西里斯靠近她时，她的膝盖顶着他的肚子。接着，西里斯轻轻分开她的膝盖，舒适地站在她的双腿之间。金妮的呼吸因为这亲密的动作梗在了喉咙里，但是西里斯似乎没有在意。当他们四目相对，他对她眨了眨眼。

      “我就放心地把脸交给你了，亲爱的。”西里斯说。“你至少可以让我感觉舒适。”

      金妮无声地点点头。她用手指抬起西里斯的下巴，接着将剃须刀贴近他的皮肤。但是他却在刀锋触碰到他之前，抓住了她的手。

      “你知道自己在做什么，对吗？”西里斯看着她的眼睛。“我认为你刮过，但是——”

      金妮翻了个白眼，将手抽了回来。

      “在我还小的时候，我一直看着我的哥哥们刮胡子。”金妮回答，她重新抬起了他的下巴。“相信我。”

      当剃须刀滑过他的皮肤，西里斯闭上了眼睛。金妮专心致志地确保她不会割伤西里斯，试图忽略自己头晕目眩的感觉。在结束他的左脸颊之后，金妮开始转向右边。

      “你为什么颤抖得不能刮胡子？”金妮低声说，他微微跳了起来。

      因为他突然的动作，剃须刀有些割到了他，他发出了咒骂。金妮立刻用食指按住乐小伤口。西里斯睁开眼睛看着她，扬起了眉毛。

      “我以为你知道自己在做什么。”他说。

      “你跳了一下！”金妮笑了起来，将手指从他的脸上拿开了。

      他脸上的血凝固了，她拿了一些纸巾将它擦掉，然后继续刮胡子，他又闭上了眼睛。

      “我昨晚被一道咒语击中了。”西里斯突然说，回答了她之前的问题。“莱姆斯帮我解咒之前，我一直紧张不安。但是我现在仍然时不时会颤抖……就算我遭受突然袭击，也别想弄坏我的脸。”

      金妮笑着刮完了他的脸。她咬着嘴唇，近距离地注视着他。他慢慢睁开眼睛，对她调皮地笑着。灰眼睛……金妮从来没有注意到西里斯的眼睛是灰色的。

      “完事了。”她说。

      西里斯从她面前走开了。金妮跳下柜子，走出了浴室。莱姆斯和詹姆斯在下巫师棋，而彼得则一边旁观，一边给双方提建议。她看着西里斯跑过去坐在莱姆斯身边，指出他应该移动他的主教。在看了一会儿下棋后，她叹了口气，莱姆斯的目光落在了她身上。

      “我要回我的宿舍……我的朋友们……”

      莱姆斯对她微笑着点点头，接着又将注意力转向棋盘。几分钟之前，莱姆斯不是还在与西里斯和詹姆斯为昨晚发生的事情争吵吗？不就是在昨晚，金妮、西里斯、詹姆斯和莉莉才与食死徒战斗吗？金妮胡思乱想着，因为男孩们没有注意到她的离去而感到酸涩。

      金妮打开门，正要走进楼梯间，这时，一声突然的叫喊止住了她。她回过头，发现西里斯半站起来，准备冲向她。詹姆斯感兴趣地看着西里斯。

      “晚饭见。”西里斯说，金妮认真地眨了眨眼睛。

      詹姆斯立刻赞同地点了点头。

      “你和我们坐在一起——”当发现莱姆斯的瞪视时，詹姆斯赶紧纠正了自己。“呃，是欢迎你和我们坐在一起。”

      金妮笑着，宽慰地红了脸。她还以为他们这么快就忘了她呢。

 

\---

 

      金妮一进入赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，克鲁克山就扑到了金妮身上。在金妮安抚她的猫之前，两个女孩也跑向了她，她们的脸上满是宽慰和好奇。马琳将金妮拽到沙发旁，让她坐下来，接着在她旁边坐下，多卡斯坐在金妮的另一边。

      “你去哪儿了？”马琳立刻问。

      “你听说霍格莫德的袭击了吗？梅林的茶杯，那么多死伤——”

      “——走了整晚，你和波特和布莱克睡了吗？金妮！回答我——”

      “——邓布利多及时赶到。早餐时，他看上去很生气——”

      “哦！对！邓布利多问起了你，金妮。”

      金妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛。邓布利多问起过她？那就意味着——哦，不……金妮注视着马琳，有一种下坠的感觉。邓布利多昨晚在霍格莫德见到她了？在不得不离开之前，她一直处在战斗中心。金妮的胃咕噜叫着，她将手放在了上面，克鲁克山因为不得不动弹而瞪了她一眼。

      “邓布利多问起了我？”金妮轻声问道。

      马琳点点头，将一缕头发缠在手指上。

      “是的。他想要你在方便的时候去他的办公室见他。”马琳对她说。

      多卡斯抿着嘴唇注视金妮。金妮感觉好像她身上的咒语又回来了。邓布利多知道了，他知道了，噢，她完了。金妮闭上眼睛，试图让自己冷静下来。

      “他不知道你晚上没有和我们在一起。”马琳对金妮说。

      金妮惊讶地睁开了眼睛。

      “你为了我对校长说谎了？”

      马琳坏笑着，指着在座位中动弹的多卡斯。

      “你为了我对校长说谎了？”金妮没有太惊讶，因为多卡斯擅于说谎。

      多卡斯笑着点点头。

      “你为什么那样做？”金妮不由自主地问道。

      她的问题让马琳和多卡斯翻了个白眼。克鲁克山在金妮膝盖上大声地咕噜着，她心不在焉地抚摸着他。

      “我们是朋友，金妮。”多卡斯说。“朋友，伙伴，你知道的。”

      金妮露出了微笑，这些赫奇帕奇这么照顾她，她觉得很震惊。马琳伸出手，想将克鲁克山从金妮那里抱走，但是小猫用爪子抓住了金妮的腿，她尖叫着将马琳的手从克鲁克山的身上拍开了。显然，小猫很想念金妮，想要让她知道，她不应该再离开他这么久。

      “你与詹姆斯·波特还有西里斯·布莱克去哪儿了？”多卡斯感兴趣地问。

      金妮很快就想出了一个谎话。

      “我们探索了城堡——”

      “整晚？”马琳看上去不是很相信。

      “呃，不是。”金妮承认。

      “你在哪儿睡的？”多卡斯俯向前问道。

      “我在哪儿……睡的？”

      “对，睡觉。”多卡斯笑着说。“你在他们宿舍睡的，不是吗？怎么，我就知道！我知道，马琳，我不是告诉你了吗？”

      “我赞同你了，多卡。”马琳说，她的语调很恼怒（和多卡斯一起时总这样）。

      马琳微微歪起头。金妮想不出另一个她睡在哪儿的谎话了，她点点头，让她们知道自己是对的。多卡斯笑容满面，马琳看上去很高兴。

      “真令人惊讶；你不是说过嘛，你不想找男友？”马琳问。

      金妮立刻摇了摇头，紧张地红着脸笑了。她都不明白自己为什么会这样。

      “我没有在找男朋友！”

      “你刚刚和学校里两个最棒的单身汉共度夜晚，你对他们任何一个都不感兴趣？”马琳和金妮的对话让多卡斯咯咯笑了起来。

      “对，我对他们不感兴趣！”金妮叫道。

      “对谁感兴趣？”埃德加走了过来，坐在她们所坐沙发的扶手上。

      金妮知道事情超出了控制，她咒骂着，将头埋在了手中。

      “骗子。”多卡斯叫道，现在笑得更厉害了。“金妮邪恶地玩弄着詹姆斯·波特和西里斯·布莱克！”

      埃德加看上去很惊恐，立刻就开始抱怨了。

      “他们是敌人，金妮！格兰芬多队两个最好的球员，你和他们亲热了？现在，除非你从他们那里套出战略，否则——”

      多卡斯狂笑不止，马琳沾沾自喜地坏笑，在沙发里前俯后仰。金妮在手中呻吟着。她突然站了起来，克鲁克山嘶嘶地掉到了地上。

      “邓布利多需要见我，对吗？”金妮问，没有等待答复，她就走出了赫奇帕奇公共休息室。

      她宁愿和可能因为她不守规矩而将她送回正常时间的邓布利多在一起，也不愿意和认为她和西里斯还有詹姆斯亲热的朋友一起。

 

\---

 

      邓布利多有多大可能不是因为昨晚在霍格莫德的袭击才想见金妮？金妮咬着嘴唇，试图想出其他邓布利多想要见她的原因。她在守卫邓布利多办公室的怪兽状滴水嘴前犹豫不决。

      他或许发现了那本书。金妮知道这不太可能，但是她愿意这样想。或许……金妮叹了口气，注视着怪兽状滴水嘴。另一个邓布利多会想见她的唯一可能原因，就是他找到了那本书。这次会面不是好就是坏。但是，如果她不知道他办公室的口令，那么就根本不会有这次会面。

      不久后，这个问题就迎刃而解了，这个即将与她会面的高个儿巫师正从走廊里向她走来。邓布利多对她打招呼时，金妮紧张地笑着。邓布利多见到她好像很高兴，这是一个好迹象，但是他蓝眼睛中潜伏的东西让金妮皱起了眉头。

      “我们进我的办公室谈话吧。”邓布利多说，接着对怪兽状滴水嘴说出口令（“凤凰”）。

      金妮在邓布利多桌子对面的椅子上坐下，拒绝了邓布利多给她的糖，紧张地等待邓布利多开口。在几分钟的沉默之后，金妮意识到，邓布利多不打算说话。他靠在椅子中，看向窗外，她皱起了眉头。

      “教授？”金妮轻声问道。“先生？”

      他似乎没有听到她的话。

      “你很紧张，斯泰尔斯小姐。为什么？”邓布利多突然问道。

      金妮的眉头更深了。

      “我很好奇。”她慢慢地说。“我不知道你为什么想要见我。”

      邓布利多对她温柔地笑了。她不知不觉放松了下来。

      “我只想看看你。”邓布利多承认道。

      金妮惊讶地靠在了椅子中。他想看看她？她没有陷入麻烦？

      “你怎么样，斯泰尔斯小姐？在霍格沃茨，六年级是很艰难的一年，很多的作业要完成。然而，我从一些教授那里听说了你的精彩事迹。你还加入了魁地奇球队！”

      金妮不自觉地露出了微笑，准备回答校长的问题。但是，她正要张开嘴时，她的目光落到了邓布利多桌子上的《预言家日报》。她皱起了眉。

      “你还没有看今天的报纸？”邓布利多问她。

      邓布利多低头看着报纸，金妮发现他的眼睛微微闪烁。他拿起它，递给了金妮，她不情愿地接了过来。她还没有读《预言家日报》，她有一点犹豫。她那个时代的《预言家日报》总是说谎，她不知道这时是不是也一样。

      首页报道了霍格莫德的袭击，几个男巫和女巫死于袭击中。金妮浏览了报纸，然后抬头看向校长。

      “为什么凤凰社不在那里？”金妮脱口而出。“他们应该救那些人的性命！”

      邓布利多只是面无表情地看着她。金妮觉得很绝望，有一股想哭的冲动。她想起了一切，她昨晚几乎失去生命，她多么希望凤凰社那晚可以伸出援手。他们没来……他们总会来的……这次怎么会不同呢？

      “那就是凤凰社的要义！拯救生命，教授！我——我……”金妮住了口，她的脸垮了下来。“当然，除非还没有凤凰社？”

      她瘫在椅子上，用一只手捂住了眼睛。金妮无法思考，她什么也不能做……没有凤凰社。这个简单的想法是毁灭性的。

      “对，没有凤凰社。”邓布利多轻声对她说。“不过，那是一个非常吸引人的名字，不是吗？”

      金妮僵住了，接着，她将手从眼睛上拿了下来。她发现邓布利多愉快地微笑着，嚼着另一颗糖果。金妮的下巴要掉了下来。

      “我一直想组织一些男巫和女巫去帮助对抗伏地魔。”邓布利多说。“我就是想不出一个合适的名字！”

      这个荒谬的处境让金妮要哭了。

      “别害怕，我亲爱的。”邓布利多的声音穿透了金妮的思想。“我比你想在前面。”

      但是金妮意识到，他没有想在她的前面。她知道大多数会发生的事情，而他对即将发生的事情没有一点线索。但是金妮可以帮忙；他可以给他拯救性命的先机——一个他绝不会抓住的先机。

      但是她必须试试。

      “你需要立刻组建凤凰社，邓布利多教授。”金妮急切地说。“食死徒的队伍在壮大，等凤凰社组建完成，食死徒会超出——”

      “斯泰尔斯小姐……”

      “拜托，听着，让我告诉你——”

      “不！”邓布利多叫道，金妮停了下来，莫名难以呼吸。

      他的语调很强硬，金妮感觉有点恐惧。她在做所有人明确告诉她不要做的事情……她在试图改变未来。

      “你不能因为你自己的乐趣就泄露未来的秘密。”他轻声对她说。“如果你再这么做，会有很严重的后果。”

      金妮觉得自己好像一只泄了气的气球。

      “很幸运，我已经有了主意，只是需要一个名字。凤凰社……”邓布利多看向他的凤凰，高兴地笑了。“天啊，天啊，那真是个非常棒的名号。我一直想把‘凤凰’放进名字里……我想到了凤凰联盟或者凤凰徒，但是它们听上去都太陈词滥调了。”

      她笑着，赞同地点了点头，邓布利多为什么总能靠谈话来改变人们的心情呢？

 

\---

 

      他们聊完金妮在霍格沃茨的生活后，邓布利多教授护送金妮进入了大礼堂。他们随意地聊了一路，在进入大礼堂后微笑地分开了。金妮开始走向赫奇帕奇桌子，却因为一声叫喊停住了。她转过身，发现莱姆斯正走向她。

      “愿意和我还有其他掠夺者一起吃晚饭吗？”

      金妮眨了眨眼，看向赫奇帕奇桌子，她知道她的朋友们都坐在那里，她又看向了莱姆斯。说实话，她已经忘记西里斯和詹姆斯邀请过她了。

      “别觉得有负担。”莱姆斯立刻说。“詹姆斯看见你走了进来，就派我‘接她’，这是他的原话。”

      金妮咯咯笑了，莱姆斯笑得更加开怀。

      “那就是可以喽？”莱姆斯问，开始走向格兰芬多桌子。

      她点点头，和莱姆斯一起走了过去。其他男孩们已经开吃了，他们不知在为什么事大笑。当金妮走近时，西里斯对她挥着手。但是金妮还没有走到桌子旁，有人从后面拍了拍金妮的肩膀。金妮转过身，惊讶地发现莉莉站在她面前。

      “嗨。”金妮打着招呼。

      莉莉对她露出了微笑。

      “所有人都好吗？”莉莉问，看向仍然在远处的男孩子们。

      “所有人都挺过去了。”莱姆斯微笑着回答。

      莉莉点了点头，接着做了个深呼吸。

      “金妮，我知道你今天还没有吃饭，但是我真的想和你谈谈。”莉莉乞求道。

      金妮注视着她，接着与莱姆斯交换了一个目光。

      “不能等等吗？”金妮慢慢地问，已经知道她要错过一些她的晚餐时间了。

      “我真的需要和你谈谈。”莉莉回答。

      金妮舔了舔嘴唇，对莱姆斯露出了歉意的目光，接着走向脸色立刻明亮起来的莉莉。她似乎对于某些事情很紧张，金妮真想知道莉莉为什么如此想要和她谈话……

      两个女孩走进了一间空教室，她们之间的气氛渐渐尴尬起来。金妮看着莉莉在房间里来回踱步，她决定在一张桌子上坐下。房间里几乎没有灯光，让这次会面更加严峻了。莉莉突然走向金妮，将她的手握在自己的手里。

      “金妮，我知道你甚至不了解我。”莉莉说。“但是昨晚你……我看到你了身上的某些东西……你可以帮助拯救一条生命！一条我朋友的生命。”

      莉莉的一连串话让金妮皱起了眉头。她是什么意思？

      “什么？莉莉，你是什么意思？有人危险了吗？”金妮急忙问道。

      莉莉摇了摇头，松开金妮的手，再次开始踱步。

      “你这么聪明，一定知道该做什么。”莉莉说。“你可以帮忙，我知道你可以。让我来解释，拜托，让我解释！”

      金妮感觉到了一点端倪，她脸色渐渐苍白了。

      “好吧。”金妮谨慎地说。“你想要解释什么？”

      “我想要你成为西弗勒斯·斯内普的朋友。”


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章 义务**

 

 

      在之后的几年里，如果金妮回忆起与莉莉的讨论，她只能想起莉莉可怕的话在她的脑海中产生的画面。她记得看着哈利抓住邓布利多的尸体，她记得他注视着他已故老师了无生机的眼睛。所有人都试图将他从邓布利多的尸体旁拉开，但她是唯一一个成功的人。她仍然记得他那双绿眼睛有多么苍白，她如何对自己承诺，绝不会再次让他的眼睛那样苍白。

      那幅画面日日夜夜地纠缠着她。慢慢地停驻在她的脑海深处，但是，它现在重新浮现了。金妮揉着眼睛，想清空头脑。莉莉用锐利的目光看着她，想知道金妮在想些什么。如果莉莉知道……

      “不。”金妮带着她自己也不知道的毒意叫道。“我为什么想要变成那个——那个怪物的朋友？”

      金妮的话让莉莉的脸红了起来。她的眼睛危险地闪烁着，但是年长的女孩在努力控制怒气。

      “他不是怪物。”莉莉颤抖地说。“我来找你，是因为我觉得你对四个学院之间的不同还没有偏见。”

      金妮注视着莉莉，怒火渐渐消失了。莉莉·伊万斯和西弗勒斯·斯内普背后到底有什么故事呢？金妮回想起她与莉莉的第一次见面，那时她差点与斯内普决斗，莉莉的眼神很怀疑。斯内普和莉莉显然是朋友，或者至少莉莉这么认为。

      “莉莉……斯内普和我已经——”

      “西弗勒斯。”莉莉打断了她。“他的名字是西弗勒斯。”

      金妮觉得自己要吐了。以他的教名称呼他似乎让他更有人性，但他并没有。

      “我们已经打过架了。”金妮慢慢地说。“他不会想要和我做朋友。”

      听了她的话，莉莉露出了微笑。这个微笑让金妮感到不安，她希望自己没有说过刚才的话。

      “你和我很像，金妮；你意识到了，不是吗？你只是比我勇敢；有胆量……你会做必须要做的事情！我曾经试图阻止他走他现在所走的道路，但是我做不到。可是我认为你可以。”

      金妮差点儿露出讥笑。

      “他走的，”金妮嘶嘶地说。“是一条什么路？”

      “你可以挽救他。”莉莉继续说，好像没听到金妮的话。“你有我没有的力量——”

      “斯内普和你是怎么回事？你应该恨他！”金妮叫道，从桌子上跳了下来。

      莉莉震惊而困惑地看着她。

      “我没有理由去恨西弗勒斯。”莉莉说。“我不会因为詹姆斯·波特和他的追随者憎恨和欺负他，就也那样做！你明白的，对吗？”

      金妮起初不明白。斯内普会变成一个可怕的人。金妮甚至现在就可以看出来……但是，卢娜茫然的脸闪现在了金妮的脑海中。金妮是第一个和这个其他人不愿与之交往的拉文克劳成为朋友的人。卢娜与众不同、奇怪，经常因为她的不同而被欺负。和卢娜做朋友让金妮奇怪了吗？或许……但是，不和卢娜做朋友是其他人的损失。

      莉莉就是那样看待与斯内普的友谊吧。如果卢娜陷入麻烦，金妮也会试图从其他人那里寻求帮助。现在，莉莉请求金妮去帮助挽救一个她认为值得挽救的人。

      莉莉看见金妮在天人交战，她的脸上一瞬间闪过了一丝胜利的喜悦。尽管金妮没有立刻同意，莉莉知道，她最终会转过弯来的。莉莉坐在桌子上，示意金妮也坐回她刚刚跳下来的桌子上。金妮照做了。

      “西弗勒斯有时可以很不友好和自大。”莉莉轻轻说道。“但是我尽可能地纠正他了。他的父亲……不是最好的模范。但是西弗勒斯非常诙谐，你会喜欢他的幽默的。”

      金妮轻轻摇了摇头，仍然想反对。

      “他不是不友好，他是残忍，那是有区别的。”金妮咬着嘴唇，想到如果哈利知道她和斯内普成为朋友会是什么反应。

      他会恨她。

      “人们不只是表现出来的那样。”莉莉轻声说。“当我很小的时候，我妈妈那样告诉过我，我一直坚信。或许你也应该试试。”

      哈利会恨她……

 

\---

 

      在和莉莉谈话之后，金妮没有去吃晚饭。她爬上赫奇帕奇宿舍的床，一动不动地躺着，注视着正在玩一个毛线球的克鲁克山。她的心很沉重，她的胃攒动着，她仍然想吐。她怎么能和一个谋杀犯成为朋友呢？金妮在床上翻来覆去，难以入睡。

      然而，睡眠并没有光临她，尤其是她几个小时之前才刚刚醒来。这时，艾米丽走进了宿舍，金妮决定在城堡中散散步，舒缓她的神经。她头也不回地走出了公共休息室；克鲁克山跟在她的后面。走廊里黑暗冰冷；十月就要来了。

      金妮漫无目的地走着，没有遇到任何人。谁会想到斯内普和莉莉是朋友呢？莉莉那么善解人意，那么好。金妮开始爬上几级楼梯，接着停下来转过身。对于克鲁克山来说，她走得太快了，他仍然离她很远，冲她尖叫着。她叹了口气，跳下刚刚爬上的楼梯，向那只小猫走过去。

      但是有一个人已经走向了小猫。另一个人跟在第一个人身后，抱起了克鲁克山。金妮看不清是谁，但她叫了起来，挥手表明她在那儿。

      “没事，他是我的！”金妮叫道，小跑向二人。

      她跑到他们面前，他们处在阴影中。但是金妮可以看出，这两个学生是男孩。

      “对不起。”一个男孩说。“我们以为他走失了。”

      “现在都喵呜了二十分钟了。”另一个男孩继续说。

      金妮皱着眉头。她迷失在了自己的思绪里，一点都没有听到克鲁克山的叫声。可怜的小猫一直跟不上她，她一点都没有注意到。第一个男孩开始走向有光的地方，将小猫递给了金妮。

      “这是什么猫？”他问。

      金妮跟着他走向有光的地方，正想回答，但却无法发出声音。站在她面前的男孩很像查理，脸上带着礼貌的兴趣。她将头转向另一个也刚刚走进光亮地方的男孩，看到了另一个很像查理的男孩。

      男孩们看向她，眉毛也皱了起来。第二个男孩开始大笑，捅了捅他的兄弟。

      “费比，她看上去不是很像莫丽吗？”

      “是的。”第一个男孩说。

      这是她的舅舅们。金妮注视着他们，表情开始愉快起来，之前的一切想法都离开了她的脑海。

      “我是金妮。”

      金妮认为是费比安的那个男孩对她笑着。罗恩和比尔笑起来和他一样。金妮几乎无法掩藏自己的喜悦。

      “费比安——”

      “和吉迪恩·普威特！”费比安和他的兄弟一起笑了。

      “你看上去很像我们的姐姐莫丽。”费比安说，用食指敲着鼻尖。“你和我们是亲戚？”

      金妮的脸色变白了，接着，她摇了摇头。

      “呃，我妈妈是女巫，她和我的麻瓜爸爸结了婚……”

      谎言轻易地脱口而出。吉迪恩点了点头。

      “我们的家族自从……很久以前就有魔力了。”吉迪恩说。“不是吹牛，当然，我们愿意和所有类型的女巫交往。”

      金妮笑了起来。

      “我认得你！”费比安突然叫道。“你是赫奇帕奇的新追球手！我们在选拔赛上见过你！”

      金妮立刻试图回忆她是否在选拔赛上见过这些男孩，但是她当时更加担心西里斯和詹姆斯，没有机会去看其他的格兰芬多队员。

      “对不起，我真的不记得了。”金妮歉意地说。

      “波特和布莱克很快就将你拖走了。”吉迪恩说。

      “我也是个追球手。”费比安的笑意更深了。

      “我是击球手。”吉迪恩回应道。

      金妮竟然没看到她的舅舅们，真是荒谬，她在霍格沃茨的这段时间一直拼命想要见到他们。费比安伸出手，拍了拍克鲁克山的毛。

      “可爱的猫。”他说。“但是看上去有点难搞，不是吗？”

      金妮笑着点点头。

      “他就是这种风格。”她说。

      克鲁克山开始她在怀里打起了呼噜。

      “啊！说到梅林，看看这他妈是谁！”吉迪恩指着沿着走廊走向他们的人，是西里斯。

      西里斯脸色阴沉地走向他们，金妮不由猜想了一下原因，不过，当他看见对面的人时，就又挂上了一副笑脸。但是，看到金妮与费比安和吉迪恩在一起，他有些震惊。费比安拍了拍西里斯的胳膊，吉迪恩的眼睛开玩笑地眯了起来。

      “你这是要去哪儿啊？”吉迪恩问道。

      “很好，很好，多谢关怀。”西里斯漫不经心地说。

      “又来偷走金妮？”费比安指了指金妮，她有些脸红。

      “嘿！”金妮说。“我不是什么推来传去的娃娃——”

      她语调中的火气让西里斯发出一声大笑，费比安和吉迪恩看上去也有些被逗乐了。

      “真像莫丽。”

      “对，对。”吉迪恩微笑着说。“哪天，你真应该见见她。”

      “哦！你有大把时间。”费比安说。“她住在一栋我们称作陋居的房子里；它有点乱糟糟，但是很舒适。很多孩子跑来跑去——”

      这时，传来了很大的咕噜声。金妮看向四周，接着咯咯笑了起来，她发现是她的胃在叫。西里斯笑着扬起了眉毛。

      “这就是你错过晚餐的结果。”他说。

      金妮耸了耸肩。

      “如果你愿意，我带你去厨房？”西里斯问道。

      金妮犹豫了一秒钟，接着点了点头。费比安和吉迪恩道了再见，拍了拍克鲁克山的头，沿着走廊离开了。她看着他们走远，希望可以再次见到他们，接着，她转向西里斯。他们开始向厨房走去。

      “仍然带着这个该死的朋友？”西里斯指着克鲁克山。

      “是的。”金妮回答。“他能保护我免受邪恶男人的伤害。”

      她一边说，一边意有所指地看着西里斯，他笑了起来。

      “普威特双胞胎在场的时候，他都不能保护你，真是羞耻。”西里斯说。

      金妮听到了西里斯问题中的好奇，她希望她可以看见他的脸。但是他们处在阴影中，所以她只能向前看。

      “我们只是在走廊遇到。我早就想见见他们了。”金妮微笑着承认。

      “为什么？”西里斯有些尖锐地问道。

      “与你们争夺最多禁闭的著名的普威特双胞胎；我必须看看他们是什么人。”金妮笑着对西里斯说了谎。

      他们转过拐角，开始走下几级楼梯。两个人一时间都没有说话，这时，西里斯突然想起了一件事情。

      “我们看见伊万斯在晚餐时将你带走了。”他说。

      金妮慢慢地点了点头。

      “詹姆斯全心希望她或许会向你承认她暗恋他。”西里斯一边说，一边看着她。

      金妮悲伤地微笑着，摇了摇头。

      “她没有那么做。”金妮说。

      “伊万斯一直让他心碎。”西里斯说，夸张地眨了眨眼睛，好像他想要哭。

      “她会回心转意的。”金妮笑着回答。

      “那是他所希望的。”

      “她会的！”金妮现在笑得更开怀了。和西里斯一起笑感觉很好。

      “他从四年级时就开始爱她了，也是那时，他意识到她是唯一一个认为他有点自大的女孩。他们一直吵架。”

      他们走进了另一条走廊。

      “但是自从那时起，他就改变了，不是吗？”她问道，调整着在她怀里睡觉的克鲁克山。

      “有点太多了。”西里斯承认。“他在她身边时，他是那么无助地……”

      “无助地什么？”

      “无助地陷入爱河。”西里斯呻吟着。“真可悲。”

      “那多可爱！”金妮轻声叫道，想起了一二三年级时在哈利周围的自己。“他只是必须让自己在她身边学会适应。”

      “昨晚之后，你会以为她会对他友好一点，但是并没有。当她回到大礼堂吃晚饭时，她根本不理他的话。”

      “你想要他们在一起吗？”金妮突然问道。

      西里斯微微皱着眉，用手揉着颈后。

      “他是我最好的朋友，我想要他快乐。”西里斯回答。“她是唯一能让他快乐的女孩。”

      他们现在走到了门廊，穿过一扇门，顺着走廊走了不久，他们就到达了画着一碗水果的画前。西里斯伸出手，挠了挠画上的梨。它大声尖叫着，微微扭动，接着变成了一个门把手。西里斯将画拉开，先让她走进了厨房。

      食物的味道笼罩了金妮，她的胃大声地叫着。西里斯对她露出坏笑，跟着她走进了厨房。她甚至没有时间再次吸气，至少二十个家养小精灵就跑向了西里斯和金妮。克鲁克山被家养小精灵的声音吵醒了，他贴在金妮的胸前，对他们嘶嘶地叫着。

      “你想要什么，最亲爱的金妮？整个世界都在你的脚下！”

      西里斯的语气让金妮的心揪紧了。她记得这种感觉，并忽略了它。

      “我想要一些火鸡……”金妮慢慢地说。

      一半的家养小精灵跑开了，对其他家养小精灵尖声叫喊。另一半家养小精灵仍然在金妮脚边等待着。

      “你呢，先生？”

      “你想要些喝的吗，是的；我们有许多饮品供您挑选！”

      “南瓜汁就好了。”金妮愉快地回答。

      西里斯让家养小精灵离开，带着金妮走向一张桌子。她坐了下来，将克鲁克山放在了桌子上。想到要吃东西，金妮感觉有些晕眩。西里斯在她旁边坐下，看着家养小精灵跑来跑去。一两分钟后，家养小精灵就给金妮拿来了几盘火鸡和两杯南瓜汁。尽管金妮没有要任何甜点，甜点也被拿了上来。

      金妮立刻拿起一片火鸡，将它塞进嘴里，她知道自己看上去像一只猪，但是她没法在意。她几乎一天没有吃东西，此刻，她不在乎礼仪了。在她吃饭的时候，西里斯在和克鲁克山玩……或者，更像是戏弄这只可怜的小猫。他让面包片漂浮在克鲁克山的面前，就在小猫想要去扑面包时，他就让它飞走。当他第二十次这样做时，克鲁克山掉下了桌子，金妮终于拍了一下西里斯的胳膊。

      “他绝不会信任或喜欢你的。”金妮冷冷地说。

      “但愿吧。”西里斯回答，当克鲁克山爬回到桌子上时，他满意地笑了。

      金妮吃了一口纸杯蛋糕，然后吃光了她的火鸡。

      “你为什么在城堡里闲逛？”金妮吃完纸杯蛋糕后，她问道。

      西里斯扬起眉毛看着她。

      “我的意思是，我以为詹姆斯或莱姆斯会和你在一起。”

      西里斯耸了耸肩，继续和克鲁克山“玩”。

      “我弟弟想要和我聊聊。”

      西里斯的阴沉语调让她皱起了眉头。她注视着他，直到他抬起头看着她，他的眼睛透过头发闪闪发亮。

      “怎么样？”金妮柔声问道。

      西里斯有些苦涩地笑了。金妮可以记起和西里斯的弟弟有关的一些交谈。他是一个斯莱特林，是父母最喜欢的儿子。

      “他只是想把家庭推给我。”西里斯用魔杖狠狠地戳着一片不吃的火鸡肉。

      金妮将手放在西里斯的胳膊上，但是他躲开了。他的内心里有些黑暗的东西在发酵，金妮无法帮助他。他注视着她，似乎一时间不知道她是谁。接着，他眨了眨眼，他脸上的阴霾消失了。他唇上挂着寻常的微笑，但是，金妮知道他的笑容是虚假的，在他的面具之下，他其实很不开心。

      西里斯从座位上站了起来，对她伸出手。她握住了他的手，他将她拉了起来。克鲁克山正撕着掉落在桌上的面包片。

      “快要到宵禁了，我送你回你的公共休息室。”西里斯说。

      “你什么时候开始担心宵禁了？”金妮回答，西里斯看了她一眼。“你知道，你可以和我说的——”

      对于你的生活，我比你想象中要更了解，金妮想。但是她的话似乎对西里斯产生了一种影响，他的脸上再次乌云密布。

      “如果我不想和你说呢，金妮？我甚至不了解你！”西里斯叫道。“只是因为你了解莱姆斯，你在霍格莫德救了我们的命，不意味着你很重要或者值得信赖。”

      “我以为我们是朋友！”金妮困惑地叫道。

      “你想错了。”西里斯叫道。“义务。我们欠你个人情，不是吗？”

      金妮震惊地看着西里斯冲出了厨房。她坐了回去，想让自己平静下来，但是她无法平静。她要和斯内普成为朋友，可在那之后，甚至都没有西里斯、詹姆斯和莱姆斯来活跃她的情绪，因为……他们不在乎。

 

\---

 

      那晚，她梦见了格里莫广场12号和她在那儿时的记忆……

_“弗雷德！乔治！ **金妮** ！”莫丽·韦斯莱轻声叫道。“立刻回来！清理这些烂摊子！”_

_三个韦斯莱孩子无声地爬上楼梯，尽可能轻声地咯咯笑着。在格里莫广场有一个好处就是，他们的妈妈不能对他们大喊，害怕吵醒那些肖像。他们走上平台，看着彼此。_

_“我们分头行动。”弗雷德轻声说。“一劳永逸，嗯？”_

_金妮和乔治点点头，他们分别走向了不同房间。金妮溜进了房间，轻轻将门在身后关上。她希望不要进入一个他们还未清理的房间。但是壁炉燃着火焰，就意味着有人之前来过……或者仍然在这里，那就意味着这个房间是安全的。_

_金妮藏身在众多书架的后面，试图绕过架子偷偷看看是谁也在房间里。她听到有人在来回踱步。_

_“你说得对。”一个粗哑的声音说。“是她。她就是她……那么相似……”_

_“我当然是对的，西里斯。”另一个声音友善地说。“我只是还没来得及告诉你。一直没来得及。”_

_“这怎么可能？她已经消失了……我们吵了一架，她就走了。月亮脸，我找了她好多年。”西里斯说。_

_金妮踮起脚尖，想看看他们，但是她只能看见黑色的影子。_

_“时间旅行。”莱姆斯轻声说。_

_金妮渴望地俯向前。谁时间旅行了？_

_“时间旅行？你怎么知道？”_

_“她告诉过我。”莱姆斯慢慢地承认道。_

_“告诉过你？”西里斯痛苦地叫道。“你知道？你一直知道？我从来不知道，从来没有怀疑过。这么多年，我从来都不知道……你怎么能对我隐瞒呢？”_

_西里斯明显在与自己的情感挣扎，金妮突然因为此时的闯入而感觉很可怕。尽管有人时间旅行这件事十分有趣，但是她没有权利偷听这两个人的对话。_

_“我该怎么办呢？她是一个未成年人，她那么小……她不知道。”_

_有一阵停顿，金妮慢慢地走向门口。她更愿意面对她妈妈，而不是偷听这么私密的对话。_

_“等待。等到她回到现在，等到她回来时……”莱姆斯的话语消散在了空气中。_

_这个时间旅行的女孩是谁呢？_

_金妮伸出手，正要抓住门把手，但是门自己开了。莫丽·韦斯莱站在门口，气红了脸。弗雷德和乔治笑着站在她身后。当她的妈妈看见她时，金妮突然无法呼吸了。她的麻烦大了……_

_“莫丽！”莱姆斯叫道，走向了门口。西里斯跟在他的后面。_

_他们看见金妮时，都停了下来。她转过身，睁大眼睛看着他们，接着又看向她妈妈。_

_“你好，妈妈。”金妮说，莫丽叫嚷着，抓住她女儿的肩膀，将她拉出了房间。_

_“对不起，莱姆斯，西里斯！”莫丽说，接着将愤怒的目光转向她的三个麻烦孩子。_

_金妮看向莫丽的肩膀后面，很惊讶地发现，西里斯眼含痛苦地注视着她，接着，莱姆斯关上了房间的门。_

      有什么在戳金妮的肩膀，一次，两次。金妮呻吟着，慢慢睁开了一只眼睛。艾米丽站在她的面前，看上去好像刚刚醒来。宿舍仍然很黑，这就意味着太阳还未升起。

      “走。”艾米斯低声说，接着打了个哈欠。“魁地奇训练。”

      金妮揉着眼睛，大声地打了个哈欠。她在床上舒展着身体，看着艾米丽走进浴室。

      “我不知道我们有魁地奇训练！”金妮嘀咕着爬下了床。

      她走向行李箱，拉出一条裤子、一件衬衫和毛衣。她慢慢脱下衣服，仍然觉得很疲倦，她的思绪以蜗牛的速度运转着。但是有些东西在她的脑后抓挠。金妮穿上衬衫，努力思考可能是怎么回事……

_“时间旅行？你怎么知道？”_

_“她告诉过我。”莱姆斯慢慢地承认道。_

      金妮僵住了，她茫然地注视着前方，衬衫悬在了脖子上。她做的梦——那根本不是梦，金妮记得。那是她第一天到格里莫广场时的一段记忆。弗雷德、乔治和金妮一直在测试弗雷德和乔治的产品，在厨房制造了相当大的混乱。他们藏在了不同的房间……

      那意味着金妮会告诉莱姆斯吗？这个念头让她僵住了。但是她不应该告诉任何人！她为什么会告诉莱姆斯？金妮摇了摇头，将衬衫穿好。她没有时间去想未来的几周里她应该做什么和不应该做什么。无论发生什么，金妮都无能为力。

      金妮觉得很惊讶，她对自己的记忆竟然如此不经心，她又想，谁会这么早魁地奇训练啊？

 

\---

 

      戴将鬼飞球扔给金妮，她勉强抓住了它。登普斯特飞向金妮，当他回头看向她时，她将鬼飞球扔向了他。他接住了球，金妮在寒冷的清晨加速飞向了登普斯特。

      当埃德加把一个游走球击向登普斯特时，他又将鬼飞球扔给了金妮，她立刻将它传给了戴。梅根坐在球门旁，紧张地等待着。戴将鬼飞球扔向登普斯特，他将它传给了金妮，他们一起加速飞向球门。艾米丽飞在金妮上方，准备将一个游走球打向追球手们。

      当一个游走球冲她飞来时，金妮在扫帚上转了个个儿，正要把鬼飞球传给登普斯特，这时，阿诺德发出一声尖叫。他抓住了金色飞贼。他们的训练结束了。尽管天气寒冷，她汗流浃背。太阳三个小时前就已经升起，温暖了场地。她希望自己没有穿运动衫。

      埃德加对全队人挥着手，让他们随意着陆。训练让所有人都没了精力，现在他们都疲惫不堪又脏兮兮……而这一天才刚刚开始。

      “说真的，这是一场好训练。”埃德加鼓舞地祝贺道。“你甚至让鬼飞球飞过了梅根，金妮！”

      金妮了然地点点头，但是她知道，她之所以能做到，不过是因为她一直在对西里斯生气。在魁地奇训练中，她的思想清明，怒火涌动。他说的就好像在霍格莫德救了他们的命和保守莱姆斯的秘密不是什么大事似的！整场训练她一直怒气冲冲，当她扔鬼飞球时，她对梅根做了两次假动作，才将它扔进左边的球门里。

      “周二晚上下课后，我们要进行另一场训练。”埃德加对他们说。“现在，去洗澡吧！”

      金妮扛着扫帚，开始走向魁地奇场地的入口。整个队伍累得都没有说话，因此，当金妮听到有人叫她的名字时，她十分惊讶。金妮抬起头，看见莉莉站在更衣室的门口。她对莉莉露出了微笑。

      “嗨。”她说。

      莉莉的脸明亮了起来。

      “早上好。”莉莉说。“你准备好了吗？”

      金妮皱起了眉头。

      “准备好什么？”

      “你今早没收到我的猫头鹰吗？”莉莉问道。

      “没有，我还没吃早饭。早餐结束了？我好饿。”金妮说。

      莉莉点了点头。

      “你知道周末的早餐是什么样的。”莉莉说。“几乎持续两个小时。我以为你们都提早吃早餐，然后才出去训练……”

      “没有。”金妮摇了摇头。“太阳升起之前我就一直在外面。”

      “哦，好吧。”莉莉现在似乎有点紧张。“你准备好去见西弗勒斯了吗？”

      她们向霍格沃茨走去，金妮一直盯着地面。最终，她点了点头。

      “如果没有选择的话。”她轻声但认真地回答。

      “我们可以一起吃早餐，虽然我已经吃了，我要在十一点左右去湖边见他，你可以和我一起来。”莉莉飞快地说，她的声音很兴奋。“谢谢你，金妮，谢谢你。我很在意西弗勒斯，而你可以——”

      “——帮助他，我知道。”金妮说。“但是我不知道我应该怎么帮助他。我不知道你想要我做什么。”

      “我只是想要你成为他的朋友。”莉莉说。

      她们走进城堡，直接走向大礼堂。吃饭的都是一些晚起的人。金妮自然而然地走向格兰芬多的桌子，不过她想起了自己是个赫奇帕奇，就停了下来。但是莉莉继续走向格兰芬多的桌子，金妮慢慢地跟在她的身后。

      金妮坐下来，抓了一些吐司，用鸡蛋装满了盘子。莉莉无声地坐在金妮旁边，她的绿眼睛看着大礼堂的窗外。金妮叹了口气，看向大礼堂的门口。当看见掠夺者走进来，她皱起了眉头。莉莉正好也看向金妮所看的地方，也看见了男孩们，她微微僵硬了一些。

      金妮不知道他们会对她的存在如何反应。詹姆斯一看见莉莉和金妮，就对她们说“早上好，女士们”。莱姆斯对两个女巫露出微笑，将詹姆斯推向了桌子的另一端。彼得什么也没有说，只是对她们露出一个腼腆的微笑。西里斯完全忽略了金妮。

      她用力地戳着鸡蛋。


	12. Chapter 12

**第十二章 止住哭泣的方法**

 

 

      “我要回格兰芬多公共休息室！”莉莉呻吟道，在包里翻找着某个不在那里的东西。“我答应西弗勒斯要给他带他的书。但是我不在那儿，他会离开的……”

      莉莉绝望地看了金妮一眼，金妮假装没有看到莉莉无声的请求。她不打算独自去见斯内普。她绝不可能去见那个谋杀犯，并尝试和他进行文明的谈话，而莉莉却去拿一本该死的书。

      “金妮……”

      金妮想要发牢骚和重重跺脚，她对莉莉眯起了眼睛。

      “这不公平。”金妮叫道。“我甚至不喜欢他。”

      “谢谢你！我几分钟内就会回来！他会在湖边的柳树下，你知道吧？”

      金妮点了点头，转身走出门廊。她听到莉莉跑上几级楼梯，消失在格兰芬多公共休息室的方向。金妮吃完早餐后，莉莉和她一起走出了大礼堂。莉莉正给金妮讲着她的魔药作业，这时，她才注意到自己没有带那本让事情变得困难的书。

      现在，金妮独自走向湖边，去见斯内普。她叹了口气，将头发拂到肩膀后面，走出了巨大的前门。现在是中午，天气更加温暖。温柔的微风轻吹着，太阳温暖了空气。金妮在操场上走了几分钟才到达湖边。

      太阳的光线在水面上反射，一个孤独的人影坐在柳树下。金妮做了一个深呼吸，继续走向前。她很勇敢，她是个格兰芬多，她可以和斯内普说几分钟话的。但是，在内心深处，金妮知道，这没用。事情不可能解决。

      金妮走到了斯内普身边，如果她想，她都可以踢到他，他抬起头看着她。他穿着一身黑，双腿在脚踝处交叉。令人吃惊的是，他看上去相当优雅。金妮对他抿起嘴唇，他的黑眼睛瞪着她。

      “你想要干什么？”斯内普嘶嘶地说。

      金妮将重心从一只脚挪到另一只脚。或许她最好保持沉默。当他意识到她不打算回答，他裂开嘴，露出了歪曲的牙齿。

      “很好地代表了赫奇帕奇们，不是吗？”斯内普问。“请坐下；我喜欢不出声的傻瓜盯着我。”

      金妮的脸颊红了起来，但是她保持沉默。莉莉不久就会来的……但是，莉莉回到格兰芬多公共休息室，然后再来到外面，可能会花上二十分钟。那还是在莉莉一直跑而不做休息的情况下。

      “或许你是来挑起一场决斗——”

      “我是和莉莉一起来的，你这个傻瓜。”金妮叫道。

      斯内普眨了眨眼，看向金妮身后。他的讽刺让金妮的血液沸腾。

      “我没有看见伊万斯。”他慢慢地说，就好像她很蠢。

      金妮甜美地微笑着。

      “你的眼睛感觉如何？”金妮问。“在我们打架之后，我的手有一点疼，我很关心你的眼睛。你不必去校医院吧？”

      斯内普对她讥笑着，站了起来。

      “别担心，赫奇帕奇。”斯内普回答。“你虚弱的拳头就如同你虚弱的思想，对我构不成任何伤害。虚弱的思想只会伤害拥有它的人。”

      她想去拿放在口袋里的魔杖，她对他微笑着，但是她一点也不高兴。

      “你应该很了解虚弱的思想——”

      “你应该明白，别用你那美丽的小脑袋掺和他人的生活！”斯内普对她叫道。

      金妮握紧拳头，胃也揪紧了。

      “西弗勒斯·斯内普，我认识的人种，只有你意图破坏他人的生活。”金妮叫道。“我不想听你教训我！”

      斯内普似乎没有被吓到，他面无表情，但是他的黑色眼睛中闪着玩味的光芒。金妮勃然大怒。

      “别告诉我你说漏了莱姆斯的事情是意外？”金妮叫道。

      他皱起眉头，露出了坏笑。

      “卢平？我不在乎卢平。”斯内普耸了耸肩。

      “骗子。”金妮回答。

      她的侮辱让他的坏笑消失了，金妮感觉到了一点胜利。

      “他是一个黑暗生物。”斯内普说，用食指和中指摸着下巴。“他活该受到那种对待，我必须为此保密，这是耻辱。”

      金妮抓住魔杖，用它指着斯内普。他也拿出魔杖指着她，她想控制自己的情绪。他不值得……没有意义……什么也解决不了……但是她想诅咒他。

      “你才是黑暗生物！”金妮说。“你比不上莱姆斯！”

      斯内普响亮地笑了起来。

      “多么忠诚的朋友啊！”斯内普说。

      金妮发现，尽管他的声音嘲讽，但是他的魔杖握得更紧了。

      “我知道你将会成为什么样的人。”金妮突然轻声说道。“我知道你会做什么，我希望你为此而下地狱。你会成为一个说谎的懦夫，你会成为一个——”

      “嘿！”突然传来了一声叫喊，但是金妮没有理会。

      斯内普也没有反应，而是用茫然的双眼注视着金妮。

      “你会成为一个谋杀犯。”金妮嘶嘶地说。“没有人会爱你，这都是你的错。”

      “金妮！”

      金妮和斯内普都放下了魔杖，但他的动作似乎更加机械。金妮微微转过头，看见掠夺者们正向他们走来。当她看见西里斯时，她的怒火再度点燃了，她看向斯内普。

      “记住我说的话。”

      她转过身，走向四个男孩。显然，他们是来救她的。她的怒火在沸腾，她觉得自己的双手都在颤抖。她径直从四个男孩身边走了过去，但詹姆斯挡住她的路，抓住了她的胳膊。她嘶嘶地从他手中挣脱了出来。

      “怎么了！”金妮叫道，对他怒目而视。

      詹姆斯看上去很震惊。

      “哇，怎么了？”詹姆斯问，又伸出手想碰她。

      她瞪着他，向后退了几步。莱姆斯站在詹姆斯身后，看上去和詹姆斯一样惊讶。西里斯看了看仍然一动不动地站在柳树下的斯内普，又看向了金妮。彼得好奇地看着这一幕。

      “不关你的事！”金妮叫道。“我们又不是朋友，对吗，西里斯？”

      西里斯的脸微微垮了下来，詹姆斯和莱姆斯都看向了他。她利用这个时机走开了。她走上前门的楼梯，正好迎面撞上了莉莉。莉莉挂着微笑，上气不接下气，但是，当她看见金妮时，她的微笑消失了。

      “嗨？怎么——”

      “我不会尝试做他的朋友，莉莉，别再要求我做这么荒谬的事情！”金妮叫道，从莉莉身边走进了城堡。

      金妮无法控制自己的怒火；当她来到霍格沃茨的二楼时，和斯内普的争吵仍然让她颤抖。金妮咒骂着靠在墙上，用手捂着头。她不知道她这样待了多久，她一遍又一遍地回想着斯内普对她说的话和她的回答。

      “金妮？”

      金妮抬起头，看见了多卡斯明亮的眼睛。

      “你在做什么？”多卡斯笑着问。

      金妮的嘴唇在微微颤抖，多卡斯的笑意转变成了关切。她走近红发女孩，伸出胳膊搂住了她。金妮靠在朋友的怀抱里，哭了出来。

      “金妮，怎么了？噢，金妮。”多卡斯轻声说，试图安抚她的朋友。

      “一切。”金妮抽泣着。“我无法面对……”

 

\---

 

      十月很快就到来了，也带来了寒风和冷空气。金妮从未如此想家，她也从未觉得上学这么痛苦。不过，当她无视掠夺者时，似乎上学对她来说要更痛苦一些。姆斯和詹姆斯尝试过几次找她说话，但是她无视了他们。西里斯还没和她道歉，她不打算就那么原谅他；她知道，如果她再次和莱姆斯和詹姆斯成为朋友，那么她就会和西里斯成为朋友。

      她希望他同她一样，对他们之间的不和感到困扰。

      莉莉也试图和金妮说话，但在看见金妮吓人的目光后就停止了。因为莉莉那个和斯内普成为朋友会帮助他的想法，现在他对金妮更有兴趣了。她在大礼堂的时候，总能感觉他在看她。这令人不安，她总是觉得被他看得全身不舒服。

      金妮坐在图书馆里，试图将注意力集中在她的作业上。她本来要在赫奇帕奇公共休息室里，但是学生们都兴奋得闹闹吵吵。霍格莫德之旅的日期快要到来了。甚至多卡斯和马琳都十分激动，在宿舍无休止地讨论，让金妮只能去图书馆做完作业。

      金妮用羽毛笔拨弄着嘴唇，目光掠过面前的书页。但是她的书一点用处都没有，因为麦格今天留了一个相当棘手的话题。金妮叹了口气，合上了《高级变形指南》。她两天内都没有变形课，这篇论文不必今晚完成，但是她想将它写完。因为周二和周四有魁地奇训练，她明晚没有时间。

      她将胳膊伸展过头顶，可以听见骨头格格作响。她还有什么作业呢？金妮拿起书包，拿出了她的魔咒书。

      “努力学习呢？”一个声音在她身后轻轻响起。

      金妮转过身，发现莱姆斯站在她身后。他对她微笑着，令人惊讶的是，当她没有回答的时候，他的微笑也没有丝毫动摇。她立刻开始收拾她的书本和东西，可是，她刚刚不是还在想她要怎么写完她的变形论文吗？然而，莱姆斯在桌子对面坐了下来。

      “金妮，别再逃跑，否则我要击昏你了。”莱姆斯漫不经心地说。

      听到他的话，金妮抬起头看着他。莱姆斯的微笑消失了，他看上去很严肃。金妮做了个深呼吸，在座位里挺直身体。

      “西里斯告诉了我们他对你说了什么。”莱姆斯对她说。“他告诉了我们他那样说的原因。”

      金妮没有说话，莱姆斯叹了口气。

      “西里斯不是那个意思；我向你保证。他很喜欢你，你是能让他大笑的几个人之一，所以他才那么愿意和你在一起。”

      “这段谈话是想让我原谅他？”金妮抱起了胳膊。

      莱姆斯扬起了眉毛。

      “这股怒气到底打哪儿来的？”莱姆斯问她。

      “我没有生气。”金妮叫道。

      “那周你和斯内普之间发生了什么？”金妮从座位中站了起来，对这场谈话很不高兴。

      “与你无关！”她疾言厉色地说。

      “为什么？”莱姆斯问，也站了起来。“你为什么保守着秘密？”

      “因为我擅长保守秘密！”金妮对莱姆斯露出了一个意味深长的目光，他深吸一口气，对天花板翻了个白眼。

      “我们是朋友，金妮——”

      “我甚至不了解你！”金妮意识到，她使用了西里斯对她说的话，她的胃翻转了起来。“当我甚至不了解你时，我们怎么能成为朋友呢？”

      她的话戳中了她的心，她努力忍住呜咽。她怎么总是哭？她从来没哭过这么多……

      “金妮，过来。”

      莱姆斯握住她的手，将她拽向他。她的喉咙里有一个肿块，她无法看向莱姆斯的眼睛。他给她时间平静下来，然后接着开口了。

      “有些时候，人们就是要成为朋友。”莱姆斯轻声说。“有时候你无法控制事态发展，只能与那些有共同经历的人做朋友。”

      金妮终于看向了莱姆斯。他露出了微笑，金妮同意地点了点头。

      “我们都非常喜欢你，我们都想成为你的朋友。西里斯只是……需要成长。我认为他实际上有点害怕你。”

      金妮笑了一声，莱姆斯笑得更厉害了。

      “他为什么要害怕我？”金妮问。

      “你是第一个，”莱姆斯慢慢地说。“让他想要做朋友的女孩，而不是他想亲热的……原谅我的语言，你不接受他的屁话，在他对你叫喊之后，你没有跑回去找他。你让他大笑，他享受你的陪伴。”

      莱姆斯若有所思地停了下来。金妮看着他，在桌子旁边坐下。他也坐了下来。

      “我实际上想要警告你一些关于西里斯的事情。”莱姆斯对她说。

      金妮扬起了眉毛。

      “我认识西里斯六年了，我知道他和女孩相处的方式……我认为不会太久，他对你的恐惧就会转变成欲望。”

      尽管气氛相当严肃，金妮还是忍不住露出了微笑。

      “我认为你说过，他想要和我成为朋友？”

      “是的。”莱姆斯立刻说道。“但是西里斯有个习惯，就是做他不应该做的事。他也有个习惯，就是伤害女孩的心。”

      金妮的笑声消除了莱姆斯的顾虑。他也笑了起来，将头发从脸上拨开。

      “你在试图保护我的贞洁吗，莱姆斯？”金妮取笑道。

      “西里斯的父母会因为他拥有你而产生憎恨。”莱姆斯对她说。“你是一个赫奇帕奇，尽管这对你没有任何冒犯的意思。你充满生机，你无忧无虑，你在战斗中从不退缩……在任何布莱克的想法中，你和他们完全相反。那会让西里斯更想要你。”

      金妮红了脸意识到，莱姆斯对她所说的话相当严肃。金妮舔了舔嘴唇。

      “如果你和西里斯约会……如果他让你心碎……我不想失去你这个朋友。你明白我说的吗？”莱姆斯问。

      “嗯。”金妮回答。

      气氛轻快了起来，金妮靠在座位上。莱姆斯伸出手，拿起她的变形课本。

      “在写作业？”他问。

      “是的，该死的变形课。麦格刚刚教的东西太可怕了。”金妮对他说。

      “有一个好消息，詹姆斯·波特来帮助你啦！”

      金妮眼睛发亮地看向身后，詹姆斯笑着站在那里。

      “我很棒。”他对她说。“嘘嘘嘘。”

      金妮笑了起来。笑声平息之后，她抬起了头。

      “你没有碰巧听到我们的谈话吧？”金妮嘲弄地对他眯起眼睛。

      詹姆斯在她旁边坐了下来。

      “当然没有。我还是有一些尊严的，信不信由你！偷听其他人的谈话，你的话伤害到我了！”

      “他真的没有。”莱姆斯保证。

      詹姆斯从莱姆斯那里拿过书，打开了它。

      “可爱的米勒娃给你留了什么论文？”詹姆斯问。

      金妮又咯咯笑了起来，莱姆斯也和她一起笑了。

 

\---

 

      在交给麦卡特尼教授七种魔法材料的论文之后，金妮穿过人群，拿起她的书包。马琳站在门口等着金妮。两个女孩赶在其余学生之前冲过教桌，希望可以最先冲出教室。当金妮走到马琳身边时，她对她露出了微笑。

      “准备好了？”

      “相当好。”马琳说。

      她们离开教室。只在走廊里走了几分钟，就有人打断了她们的对话。

      “马琳！”

      一个男孩跑向她们，马琳发出了一声恼火的叹息。

      “你好，科纳。”马琳说。

      科纳就是马库斯和马琳分手后，她亲吻过并且现在正在约会的男孩。当科纳看向金妮时，她露出了微笑。

      “这是金妮。”马琳介绍道，听上去非常厌烦。

      “嗨。”科纳打着招呼。

      “见到你很高兴。”金妮回答。

      马琳看了金妮一眼，她露出了甜蜜的微笑作为回应。在算数占卜课期间，马琳已经和金妮说了，她想和科纳分手。这个时刻似乎现在到来了。

      “我不打扰你们两个了。”金妮说。

      金妮继续沿着走廊离开，留下马琳和科纳独自在一起。如果她仔细听，可以听到他们轻声的争论。很快，又有人加入了她。她抬起头，惊讶地发现费比安和吉迪恩站在她身旁。他们对她笑着，她也对他们露出了微笑。

      “好久不见！”费比安叫道。

      “确实。”金妮回答。

      “我们有些东西要给你看。”吉迪恩对她说。

      金妮扬起了眉毛。当他们并没有给她看什么东西时，她皱起了眉头。

      “呃，是什么？”

      费比安笑着停下脚步，吉迪恩和金妮也和他一起停了下来。

      “坐下。”吉迪恩说，坐在了地上。

      “在走廊中央？”金妮问。

      “当然，还有哪儿？”

      金妮坐在吉迪恩和费比安中间，看着吉迪恩拿出一个信封。他递给了她。

      “我们把你的事告诉了我们的姐姐莫丽，她喜欢我们告诉她的事情，我们让她寄来了她和她的家人的照片。”费比安说。

      金妮无法呼吸了。

      “为什么？”金妮接过信封，轻声问道。

      信封的重量让金妮惊讶。里面一定有不少照片。

      “我们想让你看看你们两个之间的相似之处。”吉迪恩对她说。“我们也想要一些我们侄子的照片。我们用一道咒语击昏了两个斯莱特林，你知道吗？”

      金妮打开信封，掏出一沓照片。第一张是她的妈妈。她妈妈看上去十分年轻，也更加苗条。

      “那是莫丽。”

      这张照片是她妈妈在霍格沃茨时候照的，因为背景是城堡。金妮发现，她们确实十分相似。莫丽的身体更加凹凸有致，但是她们有着相同的头发，相同的鼻子，相同的下巴，相同的眼睛……她的心感到疼痛。

      她将这张照片拿到后面，一根手指正好压在了她父亲的脸上。他的头发更多，肩上扛着一个小男孩。

      “那是亚瑟，她的丈夫。”费比安说。“那是比尔。他是最大的。”

      比尔正在照片里疯狂地笑着。

      “他还有几年就会来霍格沃茨了。”吉迪恩对她说。

      金妮翻阅着照片，她看着她的家人，眼中充满了泪水。最后一张照片是一张全家福，还有一个非常胖的莫丽。

      “怀孕了。”费比安说。

      “是双胞胎！”吉迪恩高兴地叫道。

      弗雷德和乔治。金妮知道她要开始抽泣了，她将照片递给吉迪恩，花了一些时间整理情绪，然后才开口说话。

      “他们很可爱。”金妮对他们说。

      他们骄傲地眉开眼笑。

      “是吧？他们也相当麻烦。我们整个夏天都和莫丽还有那些小鬼一起。”吉迪恩回答。“帮助照看他们。”

      金妮从地上站了起来。

      “谢谢你们给我看这些照片。”金妮轻声说。

      “当然！但是我们必须跑了，否则我们会留下来和你聊天的。”费比安说。“禁闭，你知道的。”

      “我们今年被关了三十个禁闭！”吉迪恩笑道。“我们会打败波特和布莱克的！”

      “再见，金妮。”

      “是的，很快。”

      “去霍格莫德吗？”

      “我们会买些饮料或者什么东西！”

      “那时再见！”

      他们转过走廊末尾的一个拐角时，声音消失了。金妮想到她的家人，身体摇晃着。她想要见他们，她需要见他们。金妮从来没有这么想念她的家人。她发出一声嘶哑的抽泣，她急忙用手捂住嘴。不能再哭了，她告诉自己，今晚不能。

      但是，她低下头，看见地上有一张落下的照片，一定是从吉迪恩的手里掉了出来。金妮弯下腰，将它捡了起来，她露出了悲伤的微笑。照片上是她的爸爸、妈妈、比尔、查理和珀西。照片上的莫丽没有怀孕，这张照片应该有一点年头了。看着她的家人让她的心更痛了。

      “我想你们。”金妮眼泪汪汪地轻声说。

      “嗨。”

      金妮吓了一跳，睁大眼睛抬起了头。西里斯对她露出犹豫的微笑。

      “还好吗？”他问。

      “为什么无论我在哪儿，人们都能找到我？”金妮气急败坏地问，将照片塞进了书包里。

      西里斯眨了眨眼睛。

      “我猜是因为你的红发……如果你是棕发，就很难找到了，我怀疑——”

      “闭嘴。”金妮说。

      她从他身边走开了，她无法思考。她的家人……距离她再见到他们还要很久……他们好吗？如果发生了什么事呢？

      “我只是想要——金妮，你要去哪儿？嘿！”西里斯叫道，抓住她的手腕，阻止她继续向前。

      他的触碰让金妮的脸皱成一团，西里斯看上去很惊恐。他松开了她的手腕。

      “你真的对我那么生气吗？”西里斯问。

      金妮抬头看着西里斯，视线一片模糊。

      “是！”她叫道，接着发出一声抽泣。“不，当然不，你个傻瓜。”

      西里斯不知道该做什么。他来回看着走廊，发现有一群学生正走向他们。西里斯抓起她的手，拽着她来到一扇门前。他拉开门，将她拽了进去。

      他们在一间扫帚储藏室里。金妮呜咽着，想用手捂住脸，但西里斯仍然拽着她。

      “你原谅我了？我说的不是那个意思，真的。”西里斯很快地说。“我想要成为朋友——”

      金妮的后背贴到了墙上，她知道西里斯也是。他们之间几乎没有任何空间，金妮开始觉得有点幽闭恐惧。

      “原谅了。”金妮抽噎着说。

      “那出了什么事？”西里斯绝望地问。

      想到她的家人，金妮又开始哭了起来，她的眼中落下了泪水。西里斯想帮助她，安抚她，但是他做不到。

      “停，别哭了。”他乞求道。“你为什么哭？”

      “我想他们。”金妮呜咽着说。

      西里斯用另一只手擦着她的脸。

      “想谁？”

      金妮闭上了眼睛。

      “我的家人。我好想他们。”

      “你不久就会见到他们了。圣诞节很快到来。”西里斯对她说。“你可以给他们派猫头鹰，还有——”

      “不，不。”金妮摇着头悲叹着。“我不能。我不能。伏地魔——”

      金妮又摇晃了起来，她不知道她的摇晃是否停止过，她将手从西里斯手里抽了出来。伏地魔毁了一切。她本可以立刻回家，享受家人的陪伴。罗恩、赫敏和哈利不会浪费他们年轻的生命去拯救世界……

      “哦……”西里斯轻声说。

      金妮抓住西里斯的衬衫，睁开了眼睛。西里斯古怪地看着她，金妮立刻就知道他要做什么了。他要用他唯一所知的方法止住她的眼泪。

      他的亲吻毫不犹豫，没有羞怯，也不柔软。西里斯的吻娴熟又急切。她惊讶地抽着气，对他张开了嘴。他用手抬起她的下巴，用另一只手将她的身体拉近他。金妮抓住西里斯的肩膀，她的胃在跳动，她的心跳加快了。

      当他的舌头触碰到她时，她的后背弓了起来。西里斯从喉咙深处发出轻声呻吟，金妮拼命仰起头，想要呼吸，但西里斯立刻将她的头按了回来。她亲吻着他的上唇，亲吻他的下唇。接着，她将嘴唇贴上他的嘴角时，他似乎恢复了清醒。

      “金妮？”

      “西里斯……”金妮轻声念着他的名字。“这个吻的原因全是错的。”

      “同意。”

      西里斯的手从后面伸进了金妮的衬衫，她在颤抖。他的手什么时候放在那儿的？她不记得了。这个吻太快了，一团模糊。

      “但是至少你不哭了。”西里斯开着玩笑，接着停顿了一下。“对于你的家人，我很抱歉。”

      “我也是。”金妮悲伤地回答。

      “我没想要亲你。”

      “对。”金妮说。

      “只是想让你停止哭泣……”

      “我们忘了吧。我们是朋友。”金妮对他说。“别担心了。”

      “忘了？”西里斯看上去有一点质疑，但是金妮没有注意。“对，忘了。”

      “忘了什么？”金妮无辜地问。

      西里斯对她露出迷人的微笑，打开了扫帚橱的门。


	13. Chapter 13

**第十三章 与魔鬼签订灵魂契约**

 

 

_“我只是还没来得及告诉你。一直没来得及。”_

这是个风和日丽的日子，尽管风有些刺骨，阳光还是很灿烂。整个霍格沃茨都知道，这将是最后一个这样的天气，十月很快就要结束了，所有人似乎都来到了外面。甚至教授和鬼魂们也都在操场上漫步，脸上挂着愉快的微笑。

_“怎么可能？她消失了……我们吵了一架，她就离开了。月亮脸，我找了她好多年。”_

掠夺者和金妮也在外面。今天是星期日，在星期六写完了所有作业后（至少莱姆斯写完了），他们决定带着棋盘去外面玩巫师棋。他们坐在湖边，轮流和前一局的胜者玩。

_“时间旅行。”_

金妮虽然在笑，但她觉得肩上好像有一副担子。她看着莱姆斯，耳边一直萦绕着前一晚梦中的话。过去的一周里，她有三次醒来时，胃在翻搅，有种作呕的感觉。那三个晚上，她记起了，她最终会将她的秘密袒露给莱姆斯。

_“时间旅行？你怎么知道？”_

秘密是她偶然泄露，还是她有意告诉莱姆斯，让他坐下来，慢慢告诉他，她为什么来到霍格沃茨后就那么神秘呢？邓布利多会发现她让别人知道了她来自未来吗？莱姆斯将会作何反应？这个问题一直折磨着金妮，让她无法专心学习，也无法真正享受与莱姆斯一起的时间。

_“她告诉我的。”_

金妮皱着眉，试图将注意力集中在男孩们正在做的事情上。西里斯和莱姆斯现在正在下棋，莱姆斯给了西里斯痛快一击。詹姆斯正在他的羊皮纸上写魁地奇战略，两周内的第一场魁地奇比赛是格兰芬多对斯莱特林。彼得在施咒语，让他周围的草都变了颜色或者融化。

金妮伸开腿，看着詹姆斯正在创作的战略。他皱着前额，用空闲的手玩弄着耳朵。不过，他的眼睛是不同的颜色，哈利和詹姆斯之间的相似仍然让金妮感到惊讶。她做了个深呼吸，这时，他对上了她的目光。

“想偷看我的战略，嗯？”詹姆斯问，笑着卷上了羊皮纸。“狡猾的小赫奇帕奇！”

“我才没有要偷看你的战略。”金妮翻了个白眼，回答道。“我毫不怀疑，我们在比赛中狭路相逢时，我的队伍一定会打败你的。”

“哦哦哦！”詹姆斯叫道，挥舞着手。“你还没意识到，你在和格兰芬多队的队长说话吗？”

西里斯不再专心下棋，开始窃笑起来，莱姆斯发出了恼火的声音。

“我认为她没有意识到，朋友。”西里斯对他说。

“别插嘴我们的谈话，西里斯。”金妮开玩笑地叫道，彼得笑了起来。

“嘿！”西里斯说。“你们两个都需要放松一下，开心一下嘛。”

金妮和彼得交换了一个眼神。

“大脚板，你想了多久下一步了？”彼得突然问道。

“可能有四十分钟了。”莱姆斯抢在西里斯前面回答。

“喂！莱姆斯告诉我不着急，我就慢慢想喽！而且，我最终会击败卢平先生，这个男人相信他可以赢得任何巫师棋游戏哩！”西里斯看着金妮，笑着说道。

      她对他露出了微笑。

“如果我知道你要思考这么久，我什么话都不会对你说。”莱姆斯叹息道。

西里斯张大了嘴，金妮大笑了起来。西里斯随便抓了一颗棋子，将它放到一个空着的格上，接着对莱姆斯伸出了舌头。

“傻瓜！”西里斯叫道。

西里斯一放下棋子，莱姆斯就交叉起双腿，将下巴搭在手上，思考下一步该如何走。金妮微微歪着头，看向莱姆斯。他最终会知道她的秘密……

“金妮，我们去走走吧。”

金妮惊讶地抬起头，詹姆斯对她伸出了手。她握住他的手，让他将她拽起来。詹姆斯刚刚邀请金妮和他一起散步，三个男孩似乎一点都不惊讶，金妮微笑着跟上了詹姆斯。他们沉默地走了几分钟，经过的学生们对他们点头打着招呼。

      他们最终走到了禁林边缘，金妮转向詹姆斯，扬起了眉毛。他只是耸了耸肩，垂下脑袋看着地面，踢着脚下的泥土。

      “我们要进去吗？”金妮问，看着禁林。

      “不，当然不。”詹姆斯回答，好像她这个想法很蠢。“我们会立刻被抓住。我只是想离开那些学生们走一走。”

      金妮慢慢点了点头，她燃起了兴趣。

      “你在想什么？”她问，好奇渗入了她的血脉。

      “没什么。”他对她露出了笑容。“我只是意识到自己的处境很糟糕。”

      金妮用胳膊肘推了推詹姆斯。

      “继续说。”她用戏弄的语气说道。

      詹姆斯出其不意地坐在了地上，背靠着一棵大树，发出一声夸张的叹息。金妮也跟着坐了下来，他们肩并肩地坐着。

      “我一直试图赢得她的心，好多年了，但是她一点机会都不给我。但是她……她和斯内普是朋友。他叫她泥巴——你懂得。他一直那么叫她。但是她还是和他做朋友。”詹姆斯用一只手揉着头发。“如果她会微笑着看他而厌恶地看我，那我一定糟糕得多。”

      金妮沉默了一阵，试图掩盖她的惊讶，詹姆斯在和她谈论这个，她在思考着要说什么。詹姆斯脸上的表情和哈利受到挫败时的表情一样，这让她的胃微微收紧了。

      “她会回心转意的。”金妮轻声保证。

      毕竟，莉莉一定会回心转意的。如果她没有，哈利怎么会存在呢？

      詹姆斯对金妮皱起了眉头。

      “你为什么那么认为？”他问。“她甚至都不再和我说话。她从一开始就没有愿意和我说话过。”

      “但是你们两个过去一段时间都没有吵架。”金妮指出。“她总是很友好——”

      “那是礼貌——”

      “如果我听说的没错，莉莉比过去对你友善多了。你们两个不是一直吵架吗？”

      詹姆斯慢慢地点了点头。

      “如果我之前试图和她说话，她就会对我叫喊。现在她……不叫喊了。”

      “她现在对你很友好。”金妮微笑着安抚詹姆斯。“你知道那是什么意思，不是吗？”

      詹姆斯摇了摇头，金妮舔着嘴唇。

      “那意味着只需要往正确的方向推她一把。”她对他说。

      “那是什么意思？”

      那是什么意思？如果那些迹象没错，那么莉莉开始习惯詹姆斯了。在霍格莫德事件后，莉莉对掠夺者友善多了——尽管对他们来说，她不是最友好的女巫。她很礼貌。他们得到了她的尊敬。什么能让她和詹姆斯变成一对呢？

      “你和莉莉吵架了吗？”詹姆斯突然问。

      “嗯？”金妮看向詹姆斯。

      “你们两个似乎成为了朋友，接着又不说话了。这是我注意到的。”詹姆斯说。

      “她想要我为她做一些事情，而我不想做——”

      金妮好像被一道昏迷咒击中，她突然有了一个主意，她住了口。她确切知道她必须做什么才能让莉莉和詹姆斯有进展。她的呼吸梗在喉咙里，她站了起来，用几乎目瞪口呆的表情低头看着詹姆斯。只是之前没想到，她对自己说。

      “别烦恼了，詹姆斯。”金妮慢慢地说。

      他看上去很好奇。

      “为什么不？”

      “斯泰尔斯小姐！是你吗？”

      这声突然的叫喊让金妮以光速将目光从詹姆斯身上移开。她睁大眼睛，胃沉了下去。詹姆斯大笑着，也站了起来。

      “那是斯拉格霍恩？你是斯拉格霍恩最喜爱的学生之一？”他仍然大笑着问。“他的‘明日之星’之一！”

      这个胖墩墩的教授正在向她和詹姆斯走来，金妮发出了呻吟。要是她能藏起来的话……自从与他第一次也是唯一的一次会面之后，金妮一直非常擅长和这个明显喜爱她的教授保持距离。但是现在，她藏不了了。

      斯拉格霍恩教授摇摇晃晃地走向金妮和詹姆斯，脸上挂着大大的笑容。她忍住了另一声呻吟。

      “我的天，自从我们上次聊天可过了好久了，不是吗？”斯拉格霍恩叫道，愉快地拍了拍他的肚子。“我一直在找你，你应该知道，斯泰尔斯小姐。”

      金妮对他露出了虚假的灿烂微笑，詹姆斯在她旁边咳嗽着，但他的咳嗽听上去好像一声掩饰的窃笑。

      “我一直忙于魁地奇，和……”

      “学业。”詹姆斯回答，对她眨了眨眼睛。

      她迅速点了点头。斯拉格霍恩看着詹姆斯，好像在努力回忆起他是谁，接着又容光焕发地看向金妮。

      “啊，当然！无论如何你应该拜访我！”斯拉格霍恩对她摆动着手指。“我有一个邀请给你！”

      “一个邀请？”

      “我要为我的明日之星们举行一个万圣节派对！”斯拉格霍恩说。

      詹姆斯这次真的笑了起来，尽管他仍然努力以咳嗽掩盖。斯拉格霍恩对詹姆斯露出关切的表情，金妮用力的拍着他的后背，这让詹姆斯笑得更厉害了。

      “会在万圣节前夜举行！我希望你会来，斯泰尔斯小姐！”

      金妮摇着头。

      “我那晚有魁地奇训练。”金妮说谎道。

      詹姆斯停止了咳嗽，伸出一条胳膊搂住金妮的肩膀，将她紧紧搂在身边。

      “拜托，你是那些少数有幸能去斯拉格霍恩教授派对的人！你必须去，我相信伯恩斯不会介意你的缺席。”

      “詹姆斯——”金妮警告道。

      斯拉格霍恩看上去很高兴。

      “就是要有那种精神，孩子！你是……你是詹姆斯·波特。你在魔药课上破坏了相当多的坩埚，不是吗？”斯拉格霍恩问。

      詹姆斯笑了。

      “大多数是故意的。”詹姆斯向教授保证。

      “对，你和西里斯·布莱克。”斯拉格霍恩笑着说。“我所教过最大的麻烦制造者！”

      “我们尽力了。”詹姆斯说，似乎相当自豪。

      金妮翻了个白眼。

      “对，好吧，一定要去。我要去禁林，必须给我的六年级课程获取一些供给，他们应该经历一些不同的——呃，你们两个都不再有魔药课了，我确信你们不在乎。”斯拉格霍恩微微皱着眉头。

      詹姆斯点点头，金妮对斯拉格霍恩露出了浅浅的微笑。

      “在我的派对上再见了。可别让我追捕你哟。”斯拉格霍恩又笑了起来。“如果你愿意，可以带一个伴儿。再见。”

      当斯拉格霍恩摇摇晃晃地走出视线，金妮拧了一下詹姆斯的胳膊。他爆发出大笑，捧着现在受伤的胳膊，跌跌绊绊地远离金妮。她对他眯起了眼睛。

      “你为什么要那么做？”金妮嘶嘶地说，走向掠夺者所在的地方。

      詹姆斯笑着跟在金妮后面。他伸出胳膊搂住了她的肩膀。

      “来吧，金妮，我说的是正确的！很少有学生有幸能去斯拉格霍恩的派对，而我从来就不是那些幸运儿之一！这就是我的机会。”

      他的话让金妮笑了起来。

      “是什么让你认为我会邀请你和我一起去？”

 

\---

 

      金妮抚摸着克鲁克山的毛，他在大声地打着呼噜。宿舍里只有正坐在床上给家人写信的马琳。金妮面前放着费比安和吉迪恩落在走廊里的她家人的照片。她触碰着她父亲的脸，接着移开了目光。一直见不到家人让金妮想哭，但是她强迫自己不要这样；她有其他事情要担心。

      她自己愿意为未来牺牲多少？金妮已经牺牲了几个月的生命回到过去找一本书，她可能还要牺牲更多的时间。她已经和那些在未来可能已经死去的人共处，她已经对那些会滥用已知秘密的人隐瞒未来的命运，她已经努力保持常态了。

      她愿意去找莉莉，请求她做个交易，来帮助詹姆斯和莉莉看穿他们之间的不同并走到一起吗？这样，她就要放弃自己的骄傲，去尝试帮助一个敌人，去尝试帮助一个将会成为谋杀犯的男孩。

      这是一个艰难的决定，但同时，它又不是。詹姆斯需要莉莉的那种感觉，金妮从来没有在别人身上见过。在霍格莫德发生袭击的那个夜晚，她是唯一一个可以唤醒他的人；甚至西里斯都无法做到。或许金妮的话对斯内普来说，会将他从……某些可怕的事情中拯救出来，但是金妮不知道什么事会比夺取他人的性命更可怕。金妮又看向照片，停下抚摸克鲁克山的手，叹了口气。

      “亲爱的梅林，帮帮我吧。”她轻声说。

      马琳听到金妮的声音，抬起了头，金妮对她露出了微笑。马琳对金妮眨了眨眼，放下羽毛笔，爬下床走向金妮。金妮立刻抓起相片，将它藏到了背后。

      “你还好吗？”马琳问。

      金妮点了点头。

      “嗯，好极了。”金妮回答。“你的信写得怎么样了？”

      “很好。”马琳耸了耸肩，坐在了金妮的床边。“我爸想知道我在学校怎么样，你知道那些话。必须告诉他我在所有测试中都得到了优异的成绩，我交了作业，做一个好女孩……”

      “别追逐男孩。”金妮咯咯笑着接道。

      马琳微微抿起嘴唇，点了点头。

      “但是，这句话应该对你说。”马琳说，她抓起了她的手。“我注意到，你和那些掠夺者男孩们变得相当亲密。”

      “对。”金妮慢慢地赞同道。

      “有谁吸引了你的目光吗？”

      黑发女巫抬起头，感兴趣地看着她的朋友。金妮微笑着摇了摇头。

      “没有？不是那个詹姆斯·波特？呃，他和莉莉·伊万斯……还有西里斯·布莱克呢。他帅极了，不是吗？”

      西里斯的脸浮现在金妮眼前，她感觉自己有些脸红。那不是她期望自己表现出的反应，她看向了露出神秘微笑的马琳。

      “啊，那么你终于找到了一个男孩。”马琳轻声说。

      “不！不，他十分英俊，对，但是我不喜欢他——”

      “你在试图说服谁呢？”马琳抱起克鲁克山，开始抚摸他毛茸茸的毛。

      “当然是你。”金妮回答，不禁突然紧张起来。

      “还是你自己。”马琳坏笑着说。“我的天，我的天，斯泰尔斯小姐，你有些春心萌动了，不是吗？”

      尽管金妮在摇头，但是，她开始意识到，自从几周前她和西里斯亲吻后，她对他的想法。不是尴尬；他们还是朋友。但是，当他抓住她的手或者轻轻触碰她的腰时，她有一种轻飘飘的感觉……她只是从来没有想过，因为哈利一直在她的脑中。噢，如果哈利知道她的想法，他肯定会……哈利肯定会……

      马琳碰了碰她的肩膀，金妮才想起她还在。

      “嘿，别因为喜欢上别人就这么失落，好吗？”

 

\---

 

      下午有魁地奇训练，金妮等不及跨下扫帚回到宿舍，在一个很可能冗长的上学日之前好好休息一晚。当戴突然将鬼飞球扔了过来，金妮被拉回了现实。她在扫帚上仰起身子，想用手指抓住鬼飞球，但是它从她的指尖飞走了。她发出一声咒骂，鬼飞球开始向下坠落，幸好俯冲向下的登普斯特及时抓住了球。

      “金妮！”

      金妮看向身后，当发现埃德加正飞向她时，她又想骂人了。

      “金妮，你整晚都在走神。”埃德加叫道。“给你传球三十次，你只能抓到两次，你就像一只该死的蜗牛在球场游荡！我要你知道，我们一个月内就要和拉文克劳比赛了！一个月！如果你继续这样——”

      “这他妈是一场训练。”金妮叫道。

      “一场重要的训练！”

      “埃德加，别管她。”艾米丽插话道。“我们都很累，这周很难熬。”

      “你们打算一个月都很累吗？如果我们之前一周碰巧很难熬，你也打算这样打？”埃德加愤怒地问。“斯莱特林不会这样训练的！格兰芬多也不会这样训练——”

      “如果他们没有糟糕的训练，他们就不是人。”戴盘旋过来，轻声说。

      “他们或许就不是人。”埃德加抱着胳膊说。

      “哦，可能吧。”艾米丽咯咯笑着说，埃德加也露出了微笑。“我们现在能去吃晚饭吗，埃德加？”

      “晚饭？”埃德加眨了眨眼。

      “或许我可以去写作业。”梅根飞到这群人中，举起了胳膊。

      “写作业？太阳现在正在落山，这是星期日，你几乎没有任何时间了。”艾米丽对她说。

      “实际上有足够的时间！”梅根笑着回答。

      魁地奇队伍开始飞向地面，金妮在扫帚上放松了下来。落地时，所有人的心情都比五分钟前更加轻松了。金妮与她的队友挥手告别，将扫帚扛在肩膀上，开始慢慢走出球场。大多数队员已经去了更衣室收拾他们的东西。金妮叹了口气，很高兴这一天快要结束了。但是，她没走几步就意识到，这一天还没有结束。

      一个人靠在墙上，透过头发注视着她。她不禁露出微笑，走向了他，马琳和她的对话在她脑海里回荡。

      “你好呀，亲爱的。”西里斯打着招呼，笑着看着她的脸。

      西里斯站直了身体，伸出手握住她的手腕，将她拉近。她猛地吸了口气。

      “你承诺我的那场魁地奇比赛准备好了吗？”西里斯问道，金妮注意到了他另一只手里抓着的扫帚。

      她笑着从他的身边走开了。他松开了她的手腕。

      “我从来没有承诺过什么比赛。”她回答。“我希望你不要刺探我们的训练，埃德加会发作的。”

      “我没有刺探！”西里斯叫道。“你或许没有承诺我一场比赛，但是很明显，你没有尽力。或者至少，我希望那不是你的最佳状态。”

      他扬起了眉毛。

      “你有什么心事吗？”

      她看着西里斯，发现他十分……呃，严肃。

      “对。”金妮诚恳地回答。

      “那么和我来一场比赛一定会对你有帮助。”西里斯对她说。

      金妮摇了摇头，她没有心情。金妮这样告诉西里斯时，他不高兴地发出了呻吟。

      “和我玩嘛。尽管我毫无疑问会打败你——”

      “西里斯，我需要睡觉，不是玩笑。”金妮说。

      西里斯对她笑了。

      “说真的，来吧。”西里斯乞求道，他抓住她的手，拽着她走向球场。

      她感觉自己的胃在翻转，他的触碰竟让她产生了这种反应，她咒骂着自己。她开始跟着他走向球场中央，西里斯的脸亮了起来。这是在那个吻之后，金妮第一次单独和西里斯待在一起。想到他们的吻，金妮皱起了眉头，她哆嗦了起来。

      “你等着我们结束训练，就是为了能和我比赛？”金妮问。

      西里斯对她笑着，露出了一排牙。她微微红了脸颊，垂下目光。或许他们最好不要单独待在一起。金妮有一种古怪的感觉，他们打这场魁地奇比赛不会有什么好结果。

      “今晚有没有你，我都打算来玩。但是我还有些事情要问你。”西里斯说。

      “哦？”

      “对。”西里斯将金妮的手放在嘴边，轻轻吻了吻她的指关节。“告诉我，斯泰尔斯小姐……”

      但是，当金妮抬起头看着他时，他要说的话都被忘到了脑后。她觉得很晕眩，她看着这个男孩，这个如此英俊、深沉、危险的男孩……一瞬间，金妮在与她冲突的情感做着挣扎，接着，她停了下来。她不想思考，至少现在她不想去思考。

      所以，她向他走了一步。她不确定自己为什么这样做，自己为什么走了那一步，但是这完全改变了他们的心境。他们从开玩笑变成了静止不动，但这并不是不自在，或许是有一点太自在了。金妮放下了扫帚，它落到地上的声音在走廊里回荡。西里斯微微扬起了嘴角，金妮抬起头靠近他。她的心在胸膛里剧烈跳动，她感觉有一点轻飘飘的……

      “只是朋友，记得吗？”西里斯轻声说。

      他的话让金妮缩了回去，完全从晕眩中清醒了。她眨了眨眼，张开嘴想要对他道歉，但是他没有给她机会。西里斯捧住她的脸，吻上了她的唇。这次，两个人都没有推开。

 

\---

 

      走向格兰芬多肖像洞口的路上很安静。西里斯和金妮都觉得有一点尴尬，每一次他们张开嘴想要说些什么，喉咙里却只发出了一些奇怪的声音，让他们移开了目光。金妮无法理清思绪；她无法消化任何事情。他们又亲吻了。

      “你上周让我忘记我们的亲吻。”西里斯突然说。

      金妮扬起眉毛看着他。

      “但是我不想——事实上，我仍然不想，我希望这不会很尴尬。”

      金妮一时间无法明白他所说的话，但是当她明白时，她皱起了眉头。

      “西里斯，这太复杂了，我们根本无法开始。”她说。

      “任何都算吗？”西里斯看上去很困惑。“金妮，亲爱的，有些东西已经开始了。”

      “我不想谈恋爱。”金妮对他说，没有理会他的话。“我现在不需要——”

      走廊的灯光突然亮了，金妮吓了一跳，向窗外看去。太阳刚刚完全落下，晚餐一定也开始了。

      “我们可以保持现在的状态。”西里斯说。

      “我不是个随便的人，西里斯。”金妮叫道，她停了下来，惊讶地看着西里斯。

      他看上去也和她一样惊讶。

      “我从来没这么说过！”西里斯皱着眉头说。“我们可以做朋友——”

      “还能一边和我亲热？”

      当他向她靠近时，金妮伸出了手。她无法忍受他在说这种话的时候，又想碰她。

      “别凭空捏造我没说过的话。”西里斯微微咆哮道。

      金妮忍不住大笑起来。

      “我没有凭空捏造，西里斯。我十分喜欢我们的友谊，不想用爱情关系毁了它。就算我们一边亲热，也仍然会影响我们的友谊……”

      西里斯不可置信地看着她。

      “你说得就好像你十分钟前没有亲我似的！”西里斯喊道。“你说得就好像是我强迫你吻我一样！”

      金妮摇了摇头。

      “没有。”

      “你真是疯了，金妮。”西里斯十分严肃地对她说。“一个彻头彻尾的疯子。”

      他的话让她僵住了，她又退开了一步。他看到她的动作，似乎很挫败。他们沉默了很久，金妮表现出了疲惫。她有太多事情要担心，太多事情要做……其中不应该包括和西里斯谈恋爱。

      “我不能给你你想要的。”金妮说。

      “你在魁地奇球场就给了。”西里斯叫道，愤怒染上了他的眼眸。

      金妮做了个深呼吸，想冷静下来。

      “我不打算为这种事和你吵架，西里斯，别管了。”

      “我们不打算吵架？但是，亲爱的金妮，我们的关系就是建立在这种基础之上的！”西里斯对她吼道。

      金妮没有回答，西里斯只是摇了摇头，然后走开了。她的目光追随着他，直到再也看不见他，他终于走出视线后，她靠在了墙上。她疲惫地揉着脸。 _不能再哭了……_

      她花了几分钟平复心情，然后走向大礼堂去吃晚饭。

 

\---

 

      第二天要找到莉莉并不难。她开始寻找红发女巫时，才意识到自己有意不去想她。莉莉在走廊里与金妮多次擦肩而过，到了星期一的晚餐时分，金妮相信她一天里看到了莉莉二十多次。金妮一直在听多卡斯说话，直到她发现莉莉从格兰芬多桌旁站了起来。现在，是她们谈谈的机会了。

      金妮对多卡斯挥手道别，跑着追赶已经走出大礼堂的莉莉。她正要穿过门口，这时，她看见了詹姆斯、莱姆斯、彼得和西里斯。他们正好下来吃晚饭。

      “你好，金妮。”莱姆斯对她微笑着说。

      “已经吃完晚饭了？”彼得问，微笑地看着她。“我等不及了，我从午餐一直饿到现在。”

      金妮笑了笑，接着看向了西里斯。昨晚走廊里发生的事情之后，她就没有和他说过话。他微笑地看着她，表情依旧活泼和无忧无虑。这让金妮微微皱起了眉头。

      “我必须得跑了……”金妮停顿了一下。“我有一堆作业要做。你们好好吃饭吧。”

      她走开了，在经过詹姆斯时，她拍了拍他的胳膊。她很快爬上了楼梯，希望能看见莉莉。在走廊里跑了一段之后，金妮终于追上了她。莉莉正站在一幅两个狮子的巨大肖像画前。金妮奔跑的声音吸引了莉莉的注意力，因为金妮看到她时，她也在看着金妮。

      金妮走向她，莉莉脸上露出了惊讶和谨慎的表情。

      “嗨。”金妮微微喘着气说。

      “你好。”莉莉慢慢地回答。

      “学生会主席宿舍是在这儿吗？”金妮问。

      莉莉看着肖像画，点了点头。两个徘徊的狮子在对金妮咆哮。

      “总是两个狮子吗？”

      “不。”莉莉回答。“取决于学生会主席的学院。”

      金妮点点头，又是一阵沉默。最终，金妮清了清喉咙。

      “我需要和你谈谈。我们能进去吗？”

      莉莉点了点头，说了口令。肖像画打开，莉莉走了进去，金妮跟在她的身后。肖像画在她们身后关闭之后，金妮花了一些时间观看房间，然后才转向莉莉。令人惊讶的是，这间宿舍似乎没怎么使用。

      “我只有学习的时候才来这里。”莉莉好像明白金妮的想法，对她解释道。“更像是一种逃避。”

      “真有趣。”金妮喃喃道。

      “有时，学生会主席们会一整年都待在这里，但是因为我和波特不是很合……”莉莉的声音渐渐降低了。

      金妮理解地点点头。

      “实际上，詹姆斯是我想要和你聊聊的部分原因。”金妮说。

      莉莉看上去很惊讶。

      “为什么？出了什么问题？”

      “没什么。”金妮坐了下来，努力整理好自己的思绪。“我想要和你做个交易。”

      莉莉的表情更谨慎了。

      “交易？”

      金妮点了点头。

      “你想要我和斯内普做朋友，而我……我想要你和詹姆斯约会。”

      莉莉皱着眉头，抱起了胳膊。

      “你想要我和波特约会？他让你这么做的？”莉莉问。

      “不是。”金妮立刻说道。“我想要你给他一个机会。”

      莉莉哼了一声，金妮露出了微笑。

      “不是你告诉我的吗，‘人们不只是表现出来的那样’。”金妮用了莉莉的话来反驳她。“你几乎不给詹姆斯一点机会，却这么对我说，这是不公平的。”

      “这不一样。”莉莉说。

      “没什么不一样的。”金妮打断了她的话。“詹姆斯和斯内普一样有缺陷。如果你想要我给斯内普一个机会，我想要你也给詹姆斯一个机会。”

      莉莉注视着金妮。

      “你上次和西弗勒斯说话后，看上去好像要杀了我。”莉莉对她说。“你愿意为了詹姆斯再次和他说话？”

      金妮点了点头。

      “这次你不会放弃？哪怕他让你生气？”莉莉惊讶地问。

      “如果你在约会过程中对詹姆斯好，我就不会。”金妮回答。

      莉莉歪过头，接着点了点头。

      “好的，我相信我可以忍受他几个小时。”她说。

      尽管金妮觉得很恐惧，她还是露出了微笑。她刚刚将与魔鬼签订了灵魂契约。如果莉莉可以完成她在契约中的部分，那么她就必须和斯内普说话了。莉莉露出了微笑。

      “那么你近来如何？”莉莉问。


	14. Chapter 14

**第十四章 找到你**

 

 

_房间里充满了奇奇怪怪的东西，金妮不禁被塞满这里的东西迷住了。这里有关于这个世界上所有怪物和如何防御它们的书……还有一些怪物本尊！她站在门口等待，看着房间。然而，尽管房间很迷人，但她并不想进入。她在昨天的黑魔法防御术课上表现良好，教授要求她在有空的情况下，第二天提前一个小时来教室，但是他一定知道，她在他的课前有空余时间。_

_金妮咬着嘴唇，向房间里走了一步，接着又走了另一步。房间里没有学生，教授也不在，这里很安静，金妮觉得自己很突兀。正当金妮打算离开房间时，通往教授办公室的门开了，一个高个儿男人走了出来。他绞着双手，似乎有点紧张。接着，他做了个深呼吸，挺直后背，松开了手，并且……注意到了她。_

_“啊，韦斯莱小姐！”卢平教授打着招呼，走向了她。“我很高兴你能这么早来见我。”_

_金妮对他露出了浅浅的微笑，然后在离她最近的座位上坐了下来。她将书放在桌子上，将手搭在桌上，不知道他到底要对她说什么。_

_“哦！”卢平教授皱起了眉头。“我们进我的办公室吧，好吗？那里会比在外面舒服一点，我只想聊一聊。”_

_金妮有些惊讶地站了起来，跟着卢平教授走进了他的办公室。他为她打开门，她走了进去，内心十分恐惧。他想对她说什么，非得要去舒服一点的地方？她在他的课上表现不好？哦，她的妈妈一定会拧断她的脖子！她看向教授，发现他仍然面带微笑，但他的眼睛似乎饱含着一种金妮无法辨别的情感。_

_金妮在他的桌子前面坐下，看着他在她的身边坐了下来。他懒洋洋地挥了挥手，一个装着饼干和茶的托盘飘到了他们面前，吸引了金妮的注意，她微微向前俯身。只有强大的巫师才能使用无魔杖魔法，金妮只知道麦格教授和校长可以做到。_

_“茶？”_

_金妮无声地点了点头，卢平教授给她倒了一杯茶，递给了她。托盘飘向她，她往茶里放了一些糖和牛奶。金妮喝了一口，然后将它放在了椅子的扶手上。她在等卢平教授说话，但他似乎一点都不着急。_

_“你的功课怎么样，韦斯莱小姐？”卢平教授问道。_

_“还行。”金妮看着地板，轻声回答。_

_“你对于即将到来的魁地奇比赛感到兴奋吗？”_

_“是的，当然。”金妮回答，她看了一眼卢平教授的脸，接着又看向了地板。_

_交谈停顿了一阵，接着，金妮听到卢平教授叹了口气。_

_“你害怕我吗，韦斯莱小姐？”_

_金妮惊讶地抬起目光，目瞪口呆。她麻木地摇了摇头，他的问题让她感到震惊。_

_“不！不，我不害怕你！一点都不！”_

_“那你在怕什么？”卢平教授问道，俯身专注地看着她。_

_“什么——我——”金妮的心在胸膛里咚咚作响，她做了个深呼吸，让自己平静下来。“我什么都不害怕，教授。”_

_卢平教授露出了微笑，她不由自主地放松了。_

_“所有人都有害怕的东西，你一定意识到了。我注意到了你在课堂上的表现，就好像有人会随时冲出来袭击你似的。你在担心什么？”这次，当卢平教授问她时，金妮知道，她不能说谎了。_

_她将茶杯捧在手中，想分散自己的注意力。_

_“西里斯·布莱克。”她终于喃喃道。_

_卢平教授愣住了，他的身体僵硬，嘴唇抿成了一条薄薄的线。有那么一瞬间，金妮还以为她说错了话，接着，他靠回座位中，露出了微笑，友好的气息又包围了她。但是他的眼睛是冰冷的，这令她不解。_

_“西里斯·布莱克绝不会伤害你，韦斯莱小姐。”卢平教授对她说。_

_金妮皱着眉，缓慢地摇了摇头。_

_“他的眼睛……”金妮停顿了一下，试图组织自己的思绪。“我看过西里斯·布莱克的所有通缉海报，卢平教授，他的眼神很疯狂。”_

_“他的眼神很疯狂？”_

_金妮用颤抖的双手放下茶杯。她不是很了解她的教授，因为他们只一起在学校待了几个月，但是她有一种感觉，如果她把她的想法告诉他，他也总会发现的。虽然她恐惧他们所谈论的这个话题，但她觉得和卢平教授聊天很舒服，可以继续说下去。_

_“它们让我想起了一个人的眼睛……权力和欲望让他疯狂，而西里斯·布莱克……憎恨让他疯狂。”_

_卢平教授盯着金妮，呼吸变得不规律了，他不知道要对这个年轻女孩说什么。她才十二岁，说的话也像一个十二岁的小孩，但是他明白她的意思。沉默了几分钟后，卢平教授终于能说话了。_

_“你在说谁？那个人是谁？”_

_一个英俊男孩的脸浮现在了金妮的脑海中，她僵住了。想到那个男孩未实现的承诺和甜蜜的谎言，她的喉咙发紧。_

_你会是我的，吉妮维娅。_

_“他们看上去有一点像。我认为——”_

_她停了下来。_

_“继续说，金妮，没事的。”_

_“我害怕西里斯·布莱克会为了他而追杀我。”金妮承认道，泪水润湿了她的眼睛。_

_卢平教授看着年轻女孩，感觉心揪紧了。_

_“他是谁？”卢平教授舔了舔嘴唇。“你在说汤姆·里德尔吗，韦斯莱小姐？”_

_金妮震惊地看着她的教授。_

_“你怎么知道的？”_

_“我得到霍格沃茨的职位后，邓布利多校长就告诉我了。”卢平教授说了谎。“但是我必须对你重申，尽管我在过去错了很多次，但是这件事……我十分确定……”_

_卢平教授和金妮看着对方的眼睛，他们都没有被他要表达的东西吓到。金妮需要安慰，但她多年都没有感受到被安慰的滋味了，卢平教授是最能给她安慰的人。_

_“西里斯·布莱克绝不会伤害你。”_

\---

 

“准备好了吗？”

金妮抬头看向莱姆斯，他的戏谑语调让她露出了微笑。尽管天气十分寒冷，霍格沃茨的大多数学生还是去了今年第一次霍格莫德旅行。听到艾米丽警告她气温极低之后，金妮披了一条邓布利多教授给她新买的斗篷，还戴了围巾和手套。

“我可不想冻掉手指。”金妮回答，捏了一下他的胳膊，他叫了起来。

他抓着胳膊，踉跄地倒向彼得。彼得惊讶地抬起头，关切地摸着莱姆斯的肩膀。

“怎么了？”

莱姆斯倒抽了一口气，跪倒在地，睁大眼睛注视着天空。

“那个红发……女巫……诅咒了我。”他喘着气说，接着完全倒在了地上。

金妮放声大笑，靠在一间商店的砖墙上支撑自己。彼得皱起了眉头，然后窃笑着用脚踢了踢莱姆斯。

“我的天啊，莱姆斯，我不知道你是这么好的演员！”金妮赞扬道，走向倒下的男孩，在他身旁蹲了下来。

莱姆斯呻吟着抬起头，脸上露出了笑容。

“我比你想象中更像掠夺者。”莱姆斯轻声说。

她咯咯笑着对莱姆斯伸出手，将他拉了起来。彼得等着莱姆斯抖掉破旧斗篷上的泥土，接着，三个人继续在霍格莫德中穿行。

金妮必须承认，这是个奇怪的三人组。金妮在莱姆斯周围仍然觉得有点尴尬，她开始相信，他知道她有一些事情需要告诉他，因为每当她想到要对他坦白时，他的脸上都挂着一副了然的表情。所以，每次他们单独待在一起时，他们之间都会有长时间的尴尬沉默。

还有彼得，他并没有对金妮做任何让她不喜欢他的事情。但是她知道他会变成一个叛徒，知道他会导致什么样的痛苦。每当她和他一起微笑或者帮助他时，这个念头总会给她当头一棒。他仍然是一个男孩，一个和其他人一样爱做梦的小男孩。金妮在他的身上看不到叛徒的影子，所以她很难不喜欢他。

只是因为他们的其他朋友不在，才组成了这个奇怪的三人组。

西里斯被迫留在学校关禁闭，因为他和斯莱特林打架了，或者就是和斯内普。令男孩们惊讶的是，莉莉拖走了詹姆斯，邀请他去三把扫帚喝一杯黄油啤酒，但是这并没有让金妮感到惊讶。似乎莉莉邀请詹姆斯出去也没有金妮想象中那么困难。

金妮看着霍格莫德的街道，发现了一抹绿光。她的呼吸梗在了喉咙里，接着，她闭上眼睛，甩开了脑海中的记忆。食死徒真的曾经袭击过这条充满欢笑的学生的繁忙街道吗？那件事已经过去很久了，但是仿佛仍然历历在目。

“我真想知道詹姆斯和伊万斯在做什么。”彼得说，打破了沉默。

莱姆斯看向他的朋友，脸上闪过一抹笑意。

“她抓着他的样子有点滑稽。”他说。“昨晚詹姆斯还说他就要放弃了，而这时她就来了……我之前从来没听过他那么说过。他从来没有准备好放弃。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。

“真的吗？”见到彼得和莱姆斯都在点头，她笑了起来。“真是完美的时机，对吧？”

一阵风突然吹了过来，金妮理了理围巾，将脸藏在了后面。彼得眯着眼睛看向周围，大多数学生都进入商店躲避严寒了。

“我们要去哪儿？”他问。

 

\---

 

“波特，你真是最烦人的人——”

“我只问了一个问题。还有，请叫我詹姆斯。”

“——世界上最烦人的人。我在这里你不应该高兴吗？”

“你回答我的问题，我就高兴了。”

“如果我不回答呢？”

“那我们在这里就没意义了，对吗？”

莉莉眯起眼睛看着詹姆斯，想分析她面前的这个男孩。他虽然表情漫不经心，但他的黑眼睛正紧紧地盯着她。

“你想知道我为什么突然想和你待在一起？”莉莉问。

詹姆斯微笑着点了点头。

“因为我必须和你讨论我们什么时候开下次级长会议——”

詹姆斯挥手让她闭嘴，向前俯下了身子。

“拜托，莉莉，没有必要和我说谎。你本可以像通常那样派猫头鹰给我的。”

莉莉翻了个白眼。

“或许我只是想和你待在一起。”莉莉对他说。“心血来潮做这种事。”

詹姆斯惊讶地扬起了眉毛，但他的嘴角翘了起来。莉莉掩饰了微笑，低头看着桌子。

“我还以为你恨我。”詹姆斯说。

莉莉摇了摇头。

“我以为你挺了解我的，波特——”

“詹姆斯——”

“詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯的表情从未这么快乐过。她本想反驳，说那不意味着她喜欢他，但是看到他的样子，她就没能说出口。当罗斯默塔将他们的饮料放在桌子上时，莉莉抿起了嘴唇。

“那你喜欢这种心血来潮吗？”詹姆斯问道。

莉莉耸了耸肩，詹姆斯做了个深呼吸。

“因为我们这样心血来潮恐怕是你微笑着和我说话的唯一时刻，我必须这样做，你说过，对你来说，这是一件必须——”

“我只是说或许如此。”莉莉打断了男孩的胡言乱语。

她露出了坏笑。

“你的心血来潮可不只是一场排演过的——”

詹姆斯凑了过来，莉莉睁大眼睛愣住了。他是要——

“尖头叉子！”

此时，詹姆斯快贴上了莉莉的脸。他没有闭上双眼，而是正在看着她的眼睛，他看上去好像要将某人击昏。莉莉眨了眨眼睛，不知道要作何反应。詹姆斯靠回了座位上，看向叫他的人，当他见到彼得正穿过拥挤的三把扫帚时，他的脸红了。金妮和莱姆斯看上去准备勒死彼得，他们对詹姆斯露出了歉意的表情，也走了过来。

彼得在詹姆斯旁边的空椅子上坐了下来，气呼呼地搓着双手取暖。詹姆斯看向莉莉，他的脸更红了。莉莉仍然有些震惊地看着詹姆斯。他是要亲她吗？她的心跳得很快，金妮和莱姆斯走到桌子旁边时，莉莉看了一眼金妮。

“一杯黄油啤酒会让我好起来！”彼得微笑着说。

“很抱歉打扰你们。”莱姆斯说，瞪了彼得一眼。“我们可以再找一张桌子——”

“不用了，坐吧。”莉莉这才从震惊中回过神来。

金妮咬着嘴唇，扬起眉毛看向了莉莉。莉莉微笑着点点头，表示没关系。

“詹姆斯？”金妮叫道。

詹姆斯叹了口气，但还是赞同地点了点头，与其说生气，他似乎更加失望。

“当然，坐吧，罗斯默塔或许很快就会过来给你们点单。”詹姆斯对他们说。

金妮和莱姆斯在桌子旁边的空椅子上坐了下来。一直没有人说话，金妮觉得越来越尴尬，决定打破沉默。

“赫奇帕奇的学院分数比其他学院都高，你们四个格兰芬多是什么感觉？”

 

\---

 

城堡里随着外面的天气变得越来越冷。金妮用胳膊抱紧身体，和多卡斯一起穿过走廊。这天的课程刚刚结束，金妮让多卡斯和她一起去图书馆。她有一大堆变形课作业要完成，而多卡斯很擅长这个科目，她愿意帮忙。金妮本想拜托詹姆斯，但是，当她发觉她和她在霍格沃茨的第一个朋友多卡斯一起待的时间很少时，她决定不找詹姆斯了。

两个女孩一边走，一边因为愚蠢的事情咯咯发笑，快走到图书馆的时候，冲过来的麦格教授打断了她们。麦格看见金妮怀里的变形课本，抿起了嘴唇，但是没有对此发表评论。

“斯泰尔斯小姐，梅多斯小姐。”麦格打着招呼。

“你好，教授。”两个女孩友善地回答。

“我恐怕你要和我来一趟，梅多斯小姐。”麦格说。

“哦。”多卡斯说，看向了金妮。

金妮微笑着耸了耸肩，让多卡斯知道没关系。

“快走吧，梅多斯小姐。”麦格教授一边说，一边催促着多卡斯跟上她。

当麦格教授的目光在金妮的脸上停留时，金妮注意到，她似乎在为什么事情担忧。多卡斯没有发觉，但是金妮知道，出了什么状况时，麦格就会露出这种表情。金妮皱着眉头，对走开的多卡斯和麦格挥手道别。

金妮叹了口气，又开始走向图书馆。现在，她必须在没有任何人帮助的情况下自己做作业了。她要写上很久。她猜测着莱姆斯现在在做什么，她现在也可以拜托詹姆斯……

“说梅林，梅林就到。”金妮喃喃道，举起胳膊吸引少年的注意。

詹姆斯发现了她，正迎面向她走来，他的脸上挂着笑容。但是，等他走近，金妮发现他穿着魁地奇球服。格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛即将到来。球队在比赛的前两周穿着魁地奇球服并不出奇。格兰芬多一定有训练。她想得没错，她又看见几个格兰芬多队员从詹姆斯身后走了过来。

“要去训练吗？”金妮问。

“对。”詹姆斯回答，看了一眼窗外。“外面有点阴天，不过是不错的训练天气。”

詹姆斯突然张大嘴，指责地指着金妮。

“你刚刚在盯着我看吧！”

金妮眨了眨眼睛，接着笑了起来。

“什么？我没有！”

“我看见了，你像一个快要饿死的人看一块肉一样看我！”詹姆斯震惊地说。

“波特，你疯了[1]。”金妮笑着说。

就算金妮没有盯着詹姆斯看，她也知道，魁地奇球服很衬他的身材。

“或许吧。”詹姆斯对她眨着眼睛。“但是你可能也会有一点。”

“可能什么？”

“生气[2]。”

金妮困惑地歪过头。

“噢，真的吗，为什么？”

詹姆斯夸张地叹了口气。

“呃……对我来说是个好消息。但是对你——”

“看看这是谁！”

“金妮！”

“可不是嘛！”

金妮看向詹姆斯身后，发现吉迪恩和费比安正向她走过来。他们对詹姆斯视若无睹，他摇着头，翻了个白眼。吉迪恩搂住了金妮的肩膀，费比安揉弄着她的头发。

“我们没有在霍格莫德看见你。”吉迪恩说。

“是的，真可惜。”费比安补充道。

“对不起。”金妮抱歉地说，但她笑得更开怀了。“我乐意见到你们。”

“但是她当时和我在一起，和我说话。”詹姆斯插嘴道。“我们被粗鲁地打断之前也是如此。”

尽管詹姆斯的声音很严肃，但他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“队长，哦，队长呀，你的刻薄话深深地伤害了我的心。”费比安唱道。

“我们就走了。”吉迪恩气呼呼地说。“但是我们很快会再见的，金妮！”

“当然。”金妮开心地回答。

费比安和吉迪恩总是让她感到开怀，或许不过因为他们是家人（尽管男孩们并没有意识到这一点）。她喜欢见到他们。

“很好！球场上见，波特队长。”双胞胎离开了。

金妮转向了詹姆斯。

“我们之前说到哪儿了？”

“你会对我十分生气。”詹姆斯对她说。

“哦，对，为什么？”金妮好奇地问道。

她似乎和这些男孩聊得太久了，怀里变形课本的重量似乎加倍了。

“对我来说是愉快的惊喜——”

詹姆斯停了下来，皱着眉头看着金妮的身后。

“大脚板！嘿！西里斯！”詹姆斯叫道，走到了金妮身边。

金妮转过身，看见走廊里的西里斯突然停下了脚步。他刚要转过一个拐角，进入另一条走廊，这时，他听到了詹姆斯的声音。西里斯很快看到了詹姆斯，大步向二人走来。

“你要去哪儿？”詹姆斯问。

西里斯看向了金妮，有那么一瞬间，金妮无法呼吸了。接着，西里斯看向詹姆斯，那种感觉就消失了。

“我把我的魁地奇球服忘在宿舍了。”西里斯对他说。

“你不应该将它们放在魁地奇更衣室吗？”詹姆斯打趣道。

“说真的，詹姆斯。”西里斯嘲讽地说。“你现在还不知道我不按常理出牌吗？”

“去拿吧，但是快点去球场，缺了一个击球手，我们无法实施战略。”

西里斯点了点头，正要离开，这时，他似乎想起了什么事情。

“我经过普威特双胞胎时，他们正计划要破坏你的更衣室。”西里斯漫不经心地对詹姆斯说。“就告诉你一声。”

接着，西里斯跑向了格兰芬多塔楼的方向。詹姆斯咒骂了一声，从金妮身边快步走开了。

“我晚些时候再告诉你，金妮！”他一边飞奔着穿过拥挤的走廊，一边叫道。

金妮忍俊不禁地走进了图书馆。图书馆里看不到外面的夕阳吧，只有蜡烛照明，似乎比城堡的其他部分更加阴暗。一大群学生似乎已经占据了图书馆，金妮皱着眉头，想寻找空桌。她本以为图书馆会是空的。她穿过一排又一排的书架，进入了图书馆深处，希望越往里面学生越少。

当她看见角落靠墙处露出的一张空桌子时，她的愿望成真了。它被一个书架遮挡了一半，她绕过拐角，正准备坐下写作业，却突然停了下来。这张桌子不是空的。

金妮突然觉得十分绝望，她忍住了想要转身逃跑的冲动。西弗勒斯·斯内普正毫无察觉地坐在桌子旁，他低着头，口中呢喃着金妮听不清楚的话。金妮看着斯内普弯下的身子，不知道要怎么办才好。和莉莉达成交易后，这是她第一次看见他。然而，他经常在她的脑海中出现，这让金妮一点都不愉快。

图书馆的关门声让金妮吓了一跳，斯内普也抬起了头。

他的黑眼睛似乎立即发现了她，他坐直了身体。金妮不情愿地慢慢走向他，知道她现在不能逃跑了。她走到桌子旁，发现自己无法说话。斯内普面无表情地看着她，然后拿起羽毛笔，继续写作业。金妮站在那里一动不动，接着，她听到了他的声音。

“又来了，赫奇帕奇？”

她打量着他，接着舔了舔嘴唇，打算回应。但是在她开口之前，他打断了她。

“你应该知道，你谎话连篇。”斯内普一边飞快地书写，一边对她说。“从霍格沃茨毕业后，我打算从事的职业里不包括杀人犯。”

金妮惊讶地看着斯内普。他刚刚……在开玩笑？她本能地很想逃跑，所以她抓住面前空椅子的椅背，想阻止自己。斯内普抬头打量着她，接着又低下了头。

“一直在想这些？”金妮问道，强迫自己在他对面坐了下来。

斯内普没有立刻回答，而是合上了一直在上面写字的书（金妮真想知道他为什么在一本书上写东西），接着，他看向了她的脸。他的样子比他们上次见面时更加糟糕。他的眼睛下面有着黑眼袋，皮肤十分苍白。

“我不知道你想和我玩什么把戏。”斯内普说。“我最初觉得不会太难，毕竟你是一个赫奇帕奇，赫奇帕奇的脑子都很小——”

他的话中隐含的阴暗让金妮眯起了眼睛，但是也让金妮的胃收紧了——他为什么已经认为她在和他捣乱？她不过是坐下而已。

“——但是接着，我意识到，你不是一个普通的赫奇帕奇。你意图开始的这场游戏不仅仅是赫奇帕奇们彼此的愚蠢打赌。我曾想到，你可能打算勾引我，或者诱惑我让你进入斯莱特林公共休息室——”

“我没有和你玩游戏，斯内普——”

“你也没有打心眼里想和我交流。”斯内普嘶嘶地说。

他的长指转动着羽毛笔。

“你想太多了。”金妮对他说，她做了个深呼吸，让自己平静下来。

“在我们的第二次谈话中，你叫我谋杀犯。”斯内普对她吼道，她僵直了后背。“就好像你了解我似的。而我也觉得你了解我，但是你刚刚到达霍格沃茨，我不知道你是怎么了解我的。”

“听着——”

“接着，我意识到，是亲爱的伊万斯用愚蠢的想法填满了你的脑袋，亲爱的伊万斯想单枪匹马拯救世界。”

斯内普似乎变得更加阴沉和生气了。当他意识到自己的话中带着多少恨意时，他冷静了下来，将手中的羽毛笔摔到了桌子上。金妮没有受到惊吓，而是向他凑了过去。

“你是在表达观点？”金妮轻声问道。

斯内普露出了坏笑。

“这些都是假设，我向你保证，但是，我觉得我知道你和伊万斯之间到底发生了什么和她想要你做的事情。毕竟，她不难解读。我现在很慷慨，所以我给你离开的机会，离开这张桌子，永远不再和我说话，不再看我。如果你选择这样做，就会免去麻烦。但是如果你不这样做的话，如果你继续和我玩你的游戏，我将会让你知道，我会按照我的玩法，那可就不好玩了。”斯内普对她呲着牙，露出了阴沉的笑容。“我建议你离开，斯泰尔斯。”

金妮十分惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，斯内普刚刚告诉她，他知道她打算做什么，他不会被她愚弄。但是，他也邀请她继续和他交谈，继续应对他，只不过她要知道，他打算用他的方式来玩这场游戏。她知道和一个斯莱特林纠缠无益，尤其这个人还是斯内普。

然而，她已经与莉莉达成了交易。

“我相当擅长玩游戏。”金妮回答。

她的胃翻转了起来，而斯内普的眼睛开始闪着恶意。

 

\---

 

金妮回到赫奇帕奇公共休息室时，困惑令她的脑袋嗡嗡作响。她在斯内普的残忍帮助下写完了变形课作业，这件事就让她迷失了思绪。斯内普帮助她做作业，但他的话语和动作都饱含憎恨。他们一起坐在那张桌子旁，斯内普终于觉得结束之后，他们才离开。

金妮猜想了一会儿詹姆斯打算对她说什么，接着，她想到了她和西里斯之间的处境。她从来不理解西里斯。有时候，他表现得好像他们根本没有吵架，他们很友好，而有些时候，他会不看她，完全忽略她。这让她的心很疼，她已经忘记自己还会从男孩这里得到这种感觉了。

金妮走进公共休息室时，里面出奇安静。她困惑地看着四周，发现公共休息室里全是学生，他们都在低声交谈。没有人注意到她，她开始向楼梯走去。发生了什么？

“金妮！哦，金妮。”埃德加冲向她，抓住了她的胳膊。“多卡斯——有——”

埃德加喘不过气来了，他的皮肤十分苍白。

“怎么了？发生了什么？”金妮睁大了眼睛，急忙问道。

“多卡斯的家人被杀了。”埃德加轻声说。“是神秘人干的。”

金妮盯着埃德加看了很久，然后才明白过来。

“她在哪儿？”金妮问道。

“在她的宿舍里。我找不到女孩们——”

金妮没有听他说完，而是跑向了楼梯。她用力打开宿舍门，在房间里寻找多卡斯，却没有看见她。浴室的门关着，但是灯亮着。

“多卡斯。”金妮叫道，向浴室门走去。

门锁了。

“多卡斯？开门。”

没有得到回应，金妮拿出魔杖，打开了门锁。金妮转动门把手，走进去，发现多卡斯躺在浴室的地板上。她的朋友脸上泪痕斑斑，以胎儿的姿势蜷缩着。多卡斯皱着嘴唇。但是她睡着了。

金妮跪在地上，伸出手抱住了多卡斯。多卡斯慢慢睁开眼睛，一言不发地看着金妮。她的嘴唇在颤抖，呼吸急促。沉默十分可怕，但是没有人说话。

“我很抱歉。”金妮喃喃道。“我很抱歉，我不知道，我不知道。”

多卡斯只是又闭上了眼睛。多卡斯终于又睡着了，金妮看着她的朋友，眼中涌出了泪水。她不知道多卡斯的家人会被杀害，但是如果她知道呢？如果她知道，如果她知道确切日期，她会尝试拯救他们吗？金妮的身体在微微颤抖，她努力不去想这个可怕的念头。多卡斯家人的死亡是既定事实，而金妮不喜欢这个直白的真相。

艾米丽总有一天会被杀死。霍格沃茨里的一半学生也是同样。此刻，一场战争正在酝酿，金妮躺在浴室中，将她的朋友抱在了怀里。金妮知道很多可以改变战争的秘密。

但是她不能告诉他们。她不能告诉任何人，否则人们会付出代价，因为她必须保守秘密。金妮将多卡斯的头发从脸上拂开。就好像金妮亲手杀了这些人……

金妮的手僵住了，她突然意识到了一件事。她可以把她的秘密告诉给一个人。或许在他的帮助之下，她可以挽救生命。

 

\---

 

已经过了宵禁，但是金妮没有在意。她气喘吁吁地穿过走廊，跑向熟悉的格兰芬多塔楼。外面没有学生，所有的鬼魂似乎都决定休息，不在走廊中逗留。金妮很幸运，一路上没有看到任何教授。金妮在胖夫人的肖像画前停了下来，绝望地看着她。

“我不知道口令。”她对睁大眼睛看着她的肖像画说。

“那我就不能让你进去了，亲爱的。”肖像画对她说。

“求求你。”金妮乞求道，但胖夫人只是摇了摇头。

金妮倒在了走廊的墙边，觉得很脆弱。马琳和艾米丽在一个小时之后冲进了宿舍，她将多卡斯交给了她们。她们没有问金妮问题，只是安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀。金妮立刻意识到，她们可能以为她的难过是因为她的“家人”也被伏地魔杀了。

她觉得很晕眩。她的大脑和视线都昏昏沉沉的，她跪倒在了地上。她没有听到肖像画关切的声音，只是用颤抖的手捂住了额头。金妮喘着粗气，闭上了眼睛。一切都在旋转。

“金妮？”

有人在叫她的名字，金妮停下混乱的思绪，睁开眼睛，抬起了头。

走廊仍然在旋转，但是她面前的那个人没有动。西里斯站在她的面前，担忧地皱起了眉头。金妮想说些什么，但是她说不出来，只能发出呜咽的声音。西里斯含糊地说了句话，然后将她抱了起来。

 “莱姆斯……”金妮轻声说。“我需要见莱姆斯。”

西里斯调整了一下她在怀里的姿势，接着毫无笑意地笑了一声。

“他今晚要出去，宝贝。”西里斯回答道。“我可以吗？”

金妮点点头，将头靠在他的胸前。她可以隔着他的衣服听见他的心跳。她没有发觉西里斯抱着她穿过肖像画洞口，走向了他的宿舍。宿舍空无一人，因为今晚是满月，掠夺者们会一起去外面。西里斯将金妮放在他的床上，想要去给她找一些替换的舒适衣服，但却发现他走不了。她用手抓住他的衬衫，迷茫地看着他。

“别走，别离开我，留下来……”

西里斯立刻点了点头，他无法离开眼前的这个女孩。金妮很感激，他没有问发生了什么事，也没有说任何让她不舒服的话。他能给她的只有自己，他也这样做了。他搂住她颤抖的身体，将她抱进了怀里。

 

\---

 

明晃晃的阳光让金妮睁开了眼睛。她想伸懒腰，但却停了下来，她意识到自己的胳膊碰到了另一具身体。

“西里斯？”她困惑地轻声叫着他的名字。

西里斯还在睡觉，他的衣服皱皱巴巴，领带微微松散。落在他闭着的眼睛上的头发似乎有一点卷曲。他将一条胳膊枕在脑后，因为金妮整晚都睡在他的枕头上。他的另一只手与她十指相扣。金妮张开了嘴，但是不知道要说些什么。

她昨晚来找莱姆斯，但却找到了西里斯。

金妮摇了摇头，从床上坐了起来。她立刻看到了正在房间里踱步的詹姆斯，他用手揉着头发。他一定发现了她的动作，因为他立刻微笑着看向了她。

“早上好。”詹姆斯说，走向了西里斯的床。

“嗨。”金妮回答。

金妮用空着的那只手揉了揉前额。

“莱姆斯在哪儿？”她问道，她发现他没在宿舍。彼得也不在。

“校医院。”詹姆斯回答。“彼得下去吃早饭了……我听说多卡斯·梅多斯的事情了。她是你的朋友吧？”

听到詹姆斯的话，金妮又想起了昨晚发生的事情。她叹息着点了点头。

“所以你才在这里，对吧？”

金妮和詹姆斯都看了一眼西里斯，接着，她点了点头。谈话停滞了一下。

“你昨天要告诉我什么，詹姆斯？”金妮问道。

提到这个，詹姆斯的脸立刻变红了，金妮吓了一跳。他似乎抑制不住内心的喜悦。

“你不用担心带我去斯拉格霍恩的派对了。”詹姆斯对金妮说。“莉莉邀请我和她一起去。”

金妮大吃一惊，她笑了起来。詹姆斯兴奋地点了点头。

“一切事情都挺奇怪的，不过，我觉得在三把扫帚喝完黄油啤酒之后，她可能开始接受我了。”

金妮点点头。

“我想是的。”

说真的，金妮已经完全忘记斯拉格霍恩的派对和带同伴这件事了。既然她知道詹姆斯和莉莉都会去，她就不太害怕参加了。她考虑了一下要找一个同伴，但是，当感觉有人攥紧了她的手时，她看向了西里斯。

[1]原文系mad

[2]原文系mad


	15. Chapter 15

**第十五章 现实的巴掌**

 

 

      “你想和莱姆斯说什么，亲爱的？”

      秘密总有一种驱人疯狂的力量。无论你是保守秘密还是被排除在秘密之外的那个人，这都是事实。对于金妮来说，对她的朋友们保守秘密开始影响了她的生活。她去格兰芬多公共休息室寻找莱姆斯后，就什么也想不明白了，这就是证据。

      “我不能告诉你，西里斯。对不起，我真的——”

      但是，西里斯的表现与金妮认识的人都不同。他相当明白，金妮不会把她的秘密告诉他，而他的一个好朋友将会听到这个秘密，他眼睛都没眨一下。他坏笑着将一缕卷发从金妮的眼前拂开，免得她感到内疚。

      “我们都有秘密。莱姆斯很擅于帮助人们整理思绪。”他轻声说。

      壁炉噼啪作响，金妮靠向了西里斯，她的眼睛一直盯着他。昨晚，西里斯将她抱在怀里，让她不再觉得害怕，在那之后，她发现自己渴望他的温暖。他们坐在格兰芬多的公共休息室里，没有发觉其他人在看着他们，他们继续着西里斯觉得有必要进行的谈话。

      “谢谢你。”金妮轻声回答。

      西里斯点点头，垂下了目光。他的手离开了她的脸，落在她的膝盖上，轻轻攥了攥。

      “只是……答应我一些事情？”

      金妮歪起头，但还是犹豫地点了点头。

      “当然。”

      他张开嘴，透过黑色头发，用灰色眼睛目光灼灼地看着她。他没有说话，但是金妮可以感觉到他的欲望……他想保护她的欲望，他要确保她安好的欲望。

      “不要再这样了。虽然我喜欢和你一起睡觉，金妮，可我从来没有这么担心过哪个人。我都不知道该拿你怎么办。”

      金妮露出了浅浅的微笑，她不由自主地凑了过去，吻了吻西里斯的脸颊。

      “你做得很棒。”

 

\---

 

      金妮伸出胳膊抱住莱姆斯的腰，她发誓她可以感觉到他的肋骨。他的呼吸有点虚弱，他的皮肤有些苍白。金妮咬着嘴唇，帮他下了床。他昨晚的变形明显不太顺利，他比平常更加虚弱。但是，当金妮来到校医院寻找他时，他不让她就这么离开。所以，他们要找一个私密的地方交谈。

      金妮觉得她要紧张得晕倒了。

      他们走到一堵白墙前面时，莱姆斯喘的有些厉害。金妮让他靠在另一堵墙上，然后在墙的前面飞快地踱着步，希望有一个地方可以让他们在不被打扰的情况下交谈。莱姆斯在墙边疲惫地看着。

      “你确定你不想让我带你回校医院？”当她身后的墙上出现一道门时，她问道。

      莱姆斯发出一声像是咳嗽的笑声，并站直了身体。

      “在已经穿过城堡之后？”他向金妮走了一步，她急忙冲过去，又扶住了他。“我们要聊聊你想和我说的事情。”

      金妮点点头，打开门，他们慢慢地走了进去。幸好这个时候走廊里没什么学生，大多数人都在吃晚餐或赶着做作业。

      有求必应室里有一张大沙发，金妮将莱姆斯扶到了上面。他们面前的桌子上放着点心，几个壁炉照亮了房间。房间的远侧有一扇窗户，二人可以看到落日。

      “我从没来过这里。”莱姆斯说，用颤抖的手擦拭着前额。“詹姆斯、彼得和西里斯会乐意来这里的。它叫什么来着？”

      “有求必应室。来，莱姆斯，吃一些。”金妮拿了一些面包递给他。

      “你听上去好像我妈。”他笑着说。

      “好吧，听话，亲爱的，否则就不让你出去玩。”金妮用尖细的声音劝哄道。

      莱姆斯两口咽下面包，将腿放到沙发上，放松了下来。他的脖子上添了新伤疤，鲜红的抓痕要很久才能消退。金妮皱着眉头看着它们，但是没有说话。

      “趁你还有勇气的时候，赶快说吧。”

      金妮点了点头，她有些犹豫。

      “莱姆斯，我知道你会像我保守你的秘密一样保守我的秘密。”金妮轻声说。

      莱姆斯扬起了眉毛。

      “当然。”他说。

      “我也知道，你会以为我是一个疯女人，但是你一定要听我说完！”金妮声音中的绝望令莱姆斯感到很震惊，他在沙发上坐了起来。

      “金妮，我没有暗示过我不会听完你要说的话。等你希望我走，我才会离开这个房间。”

      莱姆斯想安慰地碰碰她的肩膀，但是她吓了一跳。她的神经十分紧张，麦格和邓布利多的话在她的脑海里回响。

_“有一件重要的事情，韦斯莱小姐。别告诉任何人你来自未来，你可能毁了一切并拿自己的性命冒险。邓布利多是唯一知道的人，即使那样，你也不能告诉他任何事。”_

      如果莱姆斯不想背负她要丢给他的包袱呢？他已经有够多事情需要担心了。他为什么想要担心她和她偶尔的精神崩溃呢？金妮没有意识到莱姆斯正在叫她的名字，他拉着她的手，让她坐回了沙发上。

      “这不仅仅是爱情问题吧？”

      “有的时候对我来说实在太艰难了。”金妮看着炉火，轻声说道。“我只能告诉你。”

      莱姆斯将腿从沙发上放下来，伸出一条胳膊搂住了金妮的肩膀。他感觉她在他的身边颤抖，接着，她将头靠在了他的肩膀上。他伸出手，温柔地将她眼中未落的泪水拂去。

      “我比任何人都理解那种十分绝望的感觉，金妮。”

      她深深地吸了口气。

      “所以你知道你可以和我说的。”莱姆斯继续说道。

      金妮点了点头，她闭上眼睛，开始讲述。

      “我知道一切。我知道将会发生的一切。一场战争正在酝酿，我知道谁会活下来，也知道谁会死。我知道谁是好人……而谁是坏人。”

      她倒抽了一口气，睁开了眼睛。她突然觉得十分宽慰，就好像胸口的压力刚刚消失了，她惊讶地轻笑了一声。

      “你是一个……预言家？你是这个意思吗？”莱姆斯谨慎地问道。

      金妮笑着看向他，摇了摇头。她擦掉眼泪，捧住了他的脸。

      “莱姆斯，莱姆斯，我来自未来。我从未来来到这里，还有，我从未像现在这样畅快。”

      莱姆斯看着她，好像不是很明白她说的话。他摇了摇头，松开了搂着她的手，他将双手放在膝盖上，好像在支撑自己。

      “你刚才……你很认真，我从你的脸上看得出来。但是我需要你快点儿对我解释一下。你的家人？”

      “他们活着。”金妮解释道。“他们活着，但是远在未来。”

      “你是认真的？你来自未来？”莱姆斯长长地呼了口气。“你为什么在这儿，金妮？这是你的名字吗？”

      “是的，是我的名字。”她保证道。“但是我不能……我不能告诉你我为什么在这儿……”

      莱姆斯点了点头，看向远方。

      “你知道在接下来的几个月里会发生什么？还有对抗伏地魔的战争？”

      金妮对他点了点头，她看着他的脸，等待反应。

      “你可以救命！”他叫道，她把她的秘密告诉他之后，这是他第一次看着她。

      金妮仿佛被一道恶咒击中，她僵住了，她发现很难否认这个事实。她终于恢复了声音，粉碎了这个充满希望的男孩的美梦。

      “如果我那样做，我就会毁了一切。未来已经既定，我不能让自己去改变它……否则，当我需要回去的时候，我可能毁掉一切。”

      “回去？”莱姆斯看上去很惊讶，他的整个姿势都改变了。“什么时候？”

      金妮耸了耸肩，她很困惑，他为什么最关心这件事。

      “我不知道。”她说。

      “哦。”莱姆斯停顿了下来。

      他们沉默了很久，金妮又靠回了沙发上。有人知道她的秘密了，她终于可以和别人谈论……一点儿她的秘密了。她的生活现在好过一些了。

      “你知道我是狼人吧？所以你才没有逃跑，没有把我的事情告诉所有学生？”莱姆斯轻声问道。

      金妮握住了他的手。

      “我们在未来认识对方？”他询问地看着她。

      “是的。”

      他们又沉默了。太阳现在完全落山了，房间里的光源只有壁炉。一块木头突然爆裂，闪动的火焰在莱姆斯和金妮的脸上投下了古怪的阴影。

      “未来不是很光明吧？所以你才会在这里。”

 

\---

 

      十月接近尾声。斯拉格霍恩的派对即将到来，所有幸运儿都收到了邀请函，并急急忙忙做起了准备，毕竟，他通常会邀请许多著名的男巫和女巫参加他的派对。金妮没有多加考虑，就邀请了西里斯，他坏笑着说了一个黄段子，然后同意了。

      斯拉格霍恩的派对举行之前的那段时间，金妮将所有时间都花费在她的朋友们、魁地奇、义务和功课上面。早晨和课堂上，她尽可能与她的赫奇帕奇朋友们在一起，听他们的八卦和故事。对她来说，他们十分纯粹，和未来并没有多大联系，他们只知道她是一个新来的勇敢女孩。午休时间，她会和西弗勒斯·斯内普在一起。

      他再也没有警告过她。如果天气和心情好的话，他们会将室内会面改成室外会面。他们很少交谈，但是，如果她愿意接受他的粗鲁言辞，他会给她的作业许多帮助。这个时间段里，她的其他朋友都有事情，所以没人知道她和斯内普这种微妙的关系。

      “你知道你现在在这里的原因。”一天，斯内普头也不抬地说道。“这是一个格兰芬多的诡计。”

      金妮困惑地抬头看着他。

      “她把我交给了你，因为她去喜欢波特了。”他对她说。

      斯内普不再浏览书页，他的身体紧绷了起来。

      “她不想再和我纠缠了。我终于变成了她的一个包袱。”

      斯内普对金妮表现出来的脆弱只是一瞬间，接着，他又开始读书了，仿佛他一个字都没说。金妮的心缩紧了，她不止一次地猜想过斯内普和莉莉的关系。她真想知道斯内普的话有多么真实。

      但是，到了下午上课时，她就将与斯内普在一起的时光忘到了脑后。每天晚上，她会和掠夺者们待在一起，做作业和玩游戏。她迅速融入了他们，仿佛她与男孩们相识多年，而不止是两个月。莱姆斯没有把她的事情告诉任何人，他们的秘密让他们形成了亲密的友谊。西里斯十分关注金妮，而詹姆斯似乎对她很感激，就好像他知道是她影响了莉莉，让她愿意和他待在一起。

      她的生活比之前容易多了。

      但是，斯拉格霍恩的派对当晚，气氛似乎有些不对。金妮焦虑地坐在莉莉的床上，不知道她为什么觉得有可怕的事情将要发生。两个女孩决定一起准备，这样她们的男伴就可以同时接她们，但是，当金妮看着莉莉打扮自己时，她觉得有点害怕。

      金妮发现，莉莉是一个美丽的女巫，她不知道自己会对男孩们产生多大影响。这个年轻的格兰芬多女孩使斯内普对金妮低声诉说他的脆弱，希望能与莉莉和解。虽然斯内普从来没有直接要求金妮帮助解决他和莉莉之间的问题，但是她可以从他的黑眼睛中看出来，他对此十分渴望。还有莉莉和詹姆斯。

      过去的詹姆斯比现在要自大得多，他已经换了博取莉莉注意的方式。莉莉对他漫不经心的态度令他欣喜若狂，他会在人生的最后几年里让莉莉快乐。

      金妮哆嗦了一下，一点都不喜欢这个想法。莉莉正在自言自语，她终于放下梳子，转向了金妮。

      “我看上去很不错。”莉莉说。

      金妮知道，她并不是在陈述，而是提出了犹豫的疑问。金妮赞同地点了点头。

      “你看上去很棒。”

      莉莉对她露出了腼腆的微笑。

      “谢谢你。你准备好去见男孩们了吗？”

      金妮点了点头，两个女孩动身了。被邀请参加斯拉格霍恩的派对的学生并不多，因此，她们穿过格兰芬多公共休息室时，得到了不少赞美。虽然她应该享受来自他人的赞美，但恐惧还是蚕食着她的胃，如影随形。

 

\---

 

      “莉莉！金妮！”

      她们看向声音传来的方向，詹姆斯正向她们匆匆走来。他穿着礼服长袍，看上去十分英俊，但他明显有些匆忙，因为他的脸颊通红，头发也比平常凌乱。

      “我的女士们，你们准备好度过一个充满跳舞和饮料的夜晚了吗。我们会尖叫，我们会大笑，我们会看着我们的教授们喝得烂醉，表现得像狂野的动物一样——”

      “准备好了。”金妮笑着打断了他。

      詹姆斯对她眨了眨眼，将迷人的笑容转向了莉莉。当他看见他的女伴时，他迷人的伪装微微松动了，他轻声呼了口气。

      “你看上去太棒了，莉莉。”詹姆斯对她说，他握紧了双手，仿佛他在抑制抓住莉莉的冲动。

      “谢谢你，詹姆斯。”她回答道。

      金妮不想打扰他们，她在走廊寻找着西里斯。他们四个约好在变形课教室外面相见，这里离举办派对的塔楼最近。但是，令金妮惊讶的是，她没有看到西里斯。

      “詹姆斯？”她看向刚刚拿出一支玫瑰的男孩。

      他们都吓了一跳，明显忘记了她还在这里。

      “西里斯在哪儿？”

      詹姆斯似乎花了一会儿才明白她的问题，他露出了担忧的神色。詹姆斯将玫瑰送给莉莉，然后将金妮拉到一边，避开了莉莉。

      “斯拉格霍恩的派对上有一些不受欢迎的客人。包括西里斯的弟弟雷古勒斯，当他看到西里斯和我往派对那边走的时候，场面可不太好看。”

      “西里斯还好吗？”金妮关切地问。

      她记起了她上次看见与雷古勒斯见面之后的西里斯。她从未见过西里斯那么阴沉……他的怒火是从内心深处散发出来的。金妮从没在别人身上见过这种愤怒。

      而詹姆斯脸上流露出的担心，更是让金妮紧张起来。

      “詹姆斯，他在哪儿？”

      “我不想让你们俩在这里等着，所以我不得不离开他——”

      “他去哪儿了？”金妮追问着詹姆斯。

      “他去了派对。麦格教授在争吵开始的时候就将他们分开了，她让他们去参加派对。”詹姆斯对她说。

      詹姆斯刚刚说完，金妮就拎起裙摆，冲向了派对举行的地方。她不想让生气的西里斯独自一个人，尤其是他的周围还有一群人。她数不清爬了多少台阶，终于来到了塔顶的房间。

      关闭的门口飘浮着一个名单，旁边有一支羽毛笔。金妮抓住羽毛笔，在名单上写下了她的名字，门打开了。热气和声音迎面而来，她看着面前的派对。这间大房间里至少有五十人。她可以看见多张桌子上摆满了食物，最里面还有一支乐队在演奏音乐。各个年龄段的巫师站满了房间，所有人似乎都很愉快。

      金妮走进房间，寻找着西里斯。但是这里的人太多了，她找不到他。门在她的身后关上了，她向房间深处走去。金妮曾在书上见过的几张熟悉面孔吸引了她的注意，但她没有过多关注。他们一定是斯拉格霍恩邀请来参加他派对的著名人士，但是金妮觉得，与辨认他们的身份相比，还是西里斯更加重要。

      “斯泰尔斯小姐！”

      金妮惊讶地转过身，发现邓布利多教授正向她走来。他穿着金光闪闪的长袍，对她露出了笑容。

      “你今晚很好看，斯泰尔斯小姐。”他赞美着她。

      “谢谢你，教授。”她微笑着回答。“玩得开心吗？”

      “是的，我非常开心。”他对她说，喝了一口高脚杯里酒。“他在那边的阳台，斯泰尔斯小姐。”

      金妮有些困惑地看着邓布利多教授。

      “谁？”

      “你的男伴，布莱克先生。因为你是独自进来的，我自然猜想你是在寻找他。”

      金妮点点头，感谢了邓布利多，然后穿过人群，走向西里斯所在的地方。阳台的门虽然关着，但是轻轻一推就开了。外面很冷，金妮过了一会儿才适应。她没有立刻看见西里斯，但是，当她将门在身后关上，又往里走了几步时，她发现他正靠在栏杆上。他眺望着黑暗的霍格沃茨场地，没有发觉金妮的出现。

      她利用这段时间观察着他。她喜欢在人们没有觉察时观察他们。没有面具，也没有伪装。

      西里斯光彩照人，攫取了金妮的呼吸。他的头发比平时更加卷曲，让他看上去更加尖锐，也更加危险。他的黑色长袍显得他的皮肤十分苍白，他的灰眼睛迷茫而忧愁。金妮虽然站在远处，也可以感受到从他的身体里散发出的愤怒。

      但是，当金妮又向他迈出一步时，他突然回了神。他目光灼灼地转向了她。

      “金妮！”他叫道，他站直身体，向她走来。“金妮。”

      她抬头对他露出微笑，他抓住了她的胳膊。

      “你好，西里斯。”

      他看上去既焦虑又不高兴。虽然金妮很担心，但她还是很高兴他没有对她露出虚情假意的笑容。西里斯突然俯下身，吻了吻金妮的嘴唇。他的灼热呼吸温暖了她的脸，她走近他，抱住了他的身体。

      “很抱歉我没有去接你。”西里斯抱着她喃喃道。

      “詹姆斯把事情告诉我了。”金妮回答，她靠在西里斯的胸前，听着他的心跳。“你还好吗？”

      西里斯没有回答，这就足以让她明白了。她放开他，双手捧住西里斯的脸。她的温暖手指落到了他冰冷的皮肤上，令他微微躲闪。

      “我们离开这里吧。去湖边喂巨乌贼。”

      西里斯用阴沉的眼睛看了看她，然后摇了摇头。

      “我们刚刚才来到派对。你都梳妆打扮好了，我不能毁了你的夜晚。”他紧张地对她说。

      “如果我不和你在一起，那我的夜晚才被毁了呢。”金妮低声说。

      他们仍然站得很近，金妮伸出一只手，抚摸着他的头发。他闭上了眼睛。

      “而且，如果待在这里意味着见到你的弟弟，那你肯定不会和我在一起。”她继续说道。

      他捉住了她的手。他仍然闭着眼睛，将她的手指拿到唇边，轻轻地吻了吻。她哆嗦了一下，不由自主地向西里斯靠近了一步。

      “可是要下雨了，宝贝。”

      金妮抬头看向天空，发现他说得没错。乌云密布的夜空中看不到一颗星星。

      “我有一个计划，亲爱的西里斯。”

 

\---

 

      那晚，在得到詹姆斯和莉莉的准许之后，西里斯和金妮去了学生会主席宿舍。他们从宿舍的卧室里拿来了被子，将它们铺在小小的公共休息室里。房间里点着壁炉，只有雨点拍打在窗户上的声音，他们安逸地躺在被子里。

      “他对你说了什么？”她问。

      西里斯在她的身边不自在地动了动，但还是开口了。

      “他说了詹姆斯、莱姆斯和彼得……”他的声音渐渐小了，金妮将头靠在了他的肩膀上。

      他伸出一条胳膊搂住她，接着吻了吻她的头顶。

      “他还说起了你。”

      金妮愣住了，她抬头看向西里斯。

      “那有什么关系吗？”金妮问道。

      西里斯叹了口气，然后坐了起来，放开了金妮。

      “这意味着我的父母知道了你。这意味着你与我、詹姆斯、莱姆斯和彼得明显有关系。这意味着，金妮。”西里斯转头看向她。“你出了霍格沃茨时，需要小心敌人了。”

      西里斯的这些话让金妮觉得有些讽刺。曾有多少次，哈利因为他的朋友们与他的关系而为他们的安全担忧？金妮在西里斯的身边坐了起来，安慰地碰了碰他。

      “没事的。”

      她的回答似乎让西里斯很困扰。

      “外面正在打仗，金妮。这可不是什么游戏。你很可能会受到伤害，而这仅仅因为你是两个傲罗的儿子的朋友，布莱克家的叛徒儿子的朋友、狼人的朋友——”

      “闭嘴。”金妮叫道，她不能让西里斯继续害怕下去了。“我不会受伤。你不必担心我。”

      “明年我不在霍格沃茨的时候怎么办呢？只有你自己在这里，任何事情都可能发生——”

      她吻了他，让他闭嘴。因为她不知道要如何回答他对未来的担忧。她怎么知道她还会在霍格沃茨待多久？

      她吻西里斯，既是让他闭嘴，也是消除自己的不安全感。但是，她亲吻西里斯更多只是因为她想吻他。她想感受他的温暖，想将他据为己有。

      那天晚上，金妮睡着的时候，她没有梦见西里斯最终会穿过帷幔死去。

 

\---

 

      万圣节来了又去。魁地奇训练开始占据了金妮的生活，对于西里斯和詹姆斯来说也是如此。这个季度的第一场魁地奇比赛将在一周内举行，是格兰芬多对斯莱特林。这让她多了独处的时间。在她的空闲时间，莱姆斯是她能见到的少数几张面孔之一。但是他经常思考，沉浸在自己的世界里。

      “我有一个想法。”莱姆斯说，这是他半个多小时以来第一次开口。

      金妮从作业上好奇地抬起了头。

      “什么？”

      他凑近她，眼神若有所思。

      “写下我们胜利的战争。”

      金妮沉默了很久，她盯着莱姆斯，不明白他的意思。

      她轻声笑道：“你的意思是——”

      “即将到来的战争。写下你记忆中的凤凰社胜利的战争。”莱姆斯对她说。

      金妮目瞪口呆地摇了摇头。

      “这是 _作弊_ ，莱姆斯。我不能让任何人知道未来！”

      莱姆斯靠回座位上，抱起胳膊在思考。金妮继续盯着他，等着他继续说话。

      “但是，这或许是命中注定的。”他喃喃道。“或许你注定要说出我们会赢得哪场战争，这样我们才会赢。”

      “麦格告诉过我，不能把未来告诉任何人——”

      “但是你告诉了我。未来的我一定也知道。你说过，你记得有很多事情都想不明白，但是现在却想明白了。你记得我说过我知道你来自未来！”莱姆斯嘶嘶地说，他没有生气，只是想让她明白他的意思。

      “莱姆斯，这太危险了。我很愿意，但是我不可能记起凤凰社胜利的每一场战争。”金妮悲伤地说。

      “但你还是记得一些的吧？”莱姆斯说，他的眼睛亮了起来。

      “我记得主要的战役。”金妮慢慢说道。

      “我们知道这些就够了。”他说。

      但是，在金妮拒绝莱姆斯之前，她发觉有人在看她。她转过头，待看到身后站着的人时，她惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

      “斯内普？”

      “斯泰尔斯。”他打着招呼。

      他的脸上没有表情，看到莱姆斯，他皱起了嘴唇。金妮僵住了。他听到她和莱姆斯的对话了吗？虽然他们离其他学生很远，莱姆斯也绝不应该在图书馆里提起这件事。

      “我有话要和你说。”斯内普对金妮继续说道，但他的眼睛却盯着莱姆斯。

      “现在吗？”金妮困惑地问。

      “对。”斯内普轻蔑地说。

      金妮看向莱姆斯，想找出一些借口。斯内普有话要和她说，她应该怎么说呢？她的朋友们都不知道她和这个斯莱特林男孩有关系，他们都会不赞成的。但是，金妮打心眼里觉得，斯内普是故意这样做的。他故意将她从莱姆斯的身边带走。

      “金妮？”莱姆斯小心翼翼地轻声说道。

      “没关系。今晚再见，莱姆斯。”

      金妮收拾好东西，勉强对莱姆斯露出微笑，然后跟在斯内普的身后走出了图书馆。由斯内普带路，他们沉默地穿过了许多走廊。金妮不耐烦地调整着怀里的书，最终翻了个白眼，停下脚步。

      “你想干什么，斯内普？”金妮大声问道。“你这样把我抓走意义何在？我正在和莱姆斯说——”

      “卢平对我来说不重要。”斯内普回答

      他打开旁边一扇空教室的门，走了进去。金妮恼火地跟在他的身后。

      “你要和我说什么？”

      斯内普安静地潜藏在教室的黑暗之中。看到这一幕，金妮觉得脖子后面的毛发都竖了起来。这是他第一次主动来找她，一定出了什么问题。但是，他不是掠夺者。他们不是朋友。斯内普是一个危险的斯莱特林，他可以轻而易举地伤害金妮。

      她帮不了他。

      “他们在一起了。”

      金妮没有动，他的话在她的耳边回荡。他在说莉莉和詹姆斯。

      “我不知道——”

      她的话激起了斯内普的反应，他发出了嘶嘶声。一只放在教桌上的花瓶碎了，金妮吓了一跳。

      “西弗勒斯！”她不由自主地低声叫着他的教名，想让他冷静下来。

      “他们在一起了，而我……我只是她的包袱。”

      斯内普转身看着金妮。他们都没有动。她在犹豫，而他们之间的距离也使她呼吸急促。他的脸扭曲了，金妮向后退了一步。

      “你不是莉莉的包袱。”

      “你是骗子。”斯内普叫道。

      她倒在了地上。震惊褪去之后，她才感觉到刺痛。她的脸颊仿佛着了火。她喘着气，不知道要做出什么反应。斯内普刚刚……他刚刚打了她。这一巴掌十分用力，他一定戴了戒指，因为她的嘴唇被割伤了。血顺着她的下巴淌了下来。

      “斯内普。”她抬起头叫道。

      他居高临下地站在她的面前，阴森逼人。听到她叫他的名字，他蹲了下来。她忍住想要后退的冲动。

      “别再那样碰我。”金妮警告道。

      但是，她对斯内普的恐惧压倒了她的威胁，他可以轻而易举地从她的声音中听出来。

      “那就别再对我说谎，斯泰尔斯。”他轻柔地回答。

      他伸出手，用拇指抚摸着她下巴上的血迹。他的脸上挂着温柔的微笑，金妮不知道她为什么没有站起来逃跑。

      也不知道她为什么没有击昏这个男孩。


	16. Chapter 16

**第十六章 无论世事如何**

 

 

      今天会很冷，金妮能从宿舍窗户上的霜花看得出来。她穿上靴子，把自己捂得严严实实，全身只露出了一张脸。克鲁克山在她的床上发出响亮的呼噜声，懒洋洋地看着他的主人。

      “我一会儿就回来。”金妮对她的小猫说。“今天有格兰芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛。”

      克鲁克山目不转睛地看着金妮。

      “我要去给我的男孩们加油。”她继续说道，用手拍了拍毛糙的头发。“当然，我真正的学院是……格兰芬多。”

      虽然宿舍里只有她一个人，但她还是低声对克鲁克山说出了最后那个词。她露出了笑容，这时，她宿舍的门突然打开了，把金妮吓了一跳。艾米丽冲了进来，跑到床边，拿起了放在床上的连指手套。接着，她冲向马琳的行李箱，把它打开了。

      “外面结冰了，金妮。”艾米丽对她说。“天气很糟糕。”

      “我毫不惊讶。”金妮笑着说。“你觉得我还需要再多穿一点吗？”

      艾米丽眯起眼睛，上上下下地打量着金妮。

      “不用。反正不行的话，还有那些格兰芬多男孩温暖你呢。”

      金妮倒抽了一口气，然后咯咯笑了起来。

      “我以为只有马琳和多卡斯才会拿我和他们的友谊开玩笑呢？”

      “我觉得我也可以试试。”艾米丽开玩笑地说。“来吧，我们的室友让我回来再给她们拿衣服之前，看台上就挤满了人。”

      艾米丽的怀里确实抱了一堆衣服。金妮从艾米丽手中拿走了一些衣服，然后跟着她的室友走出了宿舍。她们穿过公共休息室，几个四年级学生仍然流连这里的温暖，艾米丽表情奇怪地看向金妮。

      “怎么了？”金妮问。

      “现在才十一月。”艾米丽回答。

      艾米丽的话让金妮皱起了眉头。

      “所以？”

      走廊里冰冷刺骨，女孩们的脚步声在响亮地回荡。金妮想看看窗外的魁地奇球场上有多少学生，但是，霜花阻碍了她的视线。

      “我们走出去，你就会知道了。”

      她们走了很久才到外面。但是，当她们推开大门时，一股冷风迎面而来，她们不得不停下了脚步。金妮看向天空，很惊讶地发现，天气十分恶劣，满天都是乌云，没有一丝阳光。无情的乌云和霜冻的天气，这对两支魁地奇队伍来说，都是一场艰难的比赛。

      女孩们开始向魁地奇球场走去，她们的同学们也在努力走向那里。金妮看向艾米丽，风吹得她快睁不开眼睛了。

      “现在才十一月！”金妮重复着艾米丽刚才说的话。

      “你觉得这是预兆吗？”艾米丽看了金妮一眼。“我听说，在战争期间，天气总是变幻无常……”

      金妮几乎惊讶地停下脚步。她曾经在书上看过，战争会影响天气，但她从来没有真正见过。

      “巫师之间的战争酝酿之时，天气会越来越冷。”艾米丽自言自语道，但是，金妮能清楚地听见她说的话。“你觉得这意味着伏地魔正在变强吗？”

      她们走到魁地奇球场附近了。金妮轻轻咬着嘴唇，然后停了下来。斯内普上次打她的时候，在她嘴唇上留下的疤痕还没完全愈合，每次牙齿碰到那里，都会很疼。

      “我觉得是。”金妮实在地说。“伏地魔并没有只杀了多卡斯的家人。那个怪物让很多学生都失去了所爱的人。”

      艾米丽点了点头，接着谈起了轻松的话题，仿佛她们刚刚根本没有谈论黑魔王和死亡。

      “你要和格兰芬多们坐在一起？”

      艾米丽已经猜到了金妮的答案，她伸出胳膊，让金妮把帮她抱着的衣服给她。

      “是的。”金妮将衣服递给了她的室友。“之后见。”

      她们在那里分开了。

 

\---

 

      金妮到达格兰芬多的看台时，魁地奇球员已经进入了球场。詹姆斯正和斯莱特林的队长握手，如果金妮努力辨认的话，她能认出西里斯、费比安和吉迪恩。

      “金妮！”有人在叫她的名字，金妮从球场移开目光，看向拥挤的看台。

      莱姆斯和彼得正召唤她过去，他们之间给她留了一小块地方。金妮笑着从其他格兰芬多身边挤了过去，在两个掠夺者之间坐了下来。他们和她打过招呼后，又专注地看向了刚刚开始的比赛。

      “真他妈冷。”金妮对他们说，她靠向莱姆斯，希望能暖和一点。

      “你说得——说得对！”彼得结结巴巴地说，他搓着胳膊，想暖和起来。“温暖咒语都没用！”

      “他对自己施了五道。”莱姆斯对金妮说，然后对彼得露出了温柔的笑容。“可怜的家伙。”

      金妮笑了起来，她向前倾着上身，想好好观看比赛。似乎是风在控制球员，将他们像破布娃娃一样吹来吹去。一个穿着红色和金色球服的球员险些撞到一根柱子上时，看台上的人都倒吸了一口气。

      “在球场上一定很可怕。”

      “对，你还有几周就要亲自上场了。”莱姆斯轻声提醒她。

      “我知道。”她说。

      “天气只会变得更糟。”莱姆斯喃喃道，虽然在和金妮聊天，他仍然专心致志地关注着他的朋友们的动作。

      她没有回答，因为格兰芬多进了一球，人群高兴地欢呼起来。穿着好几层衣服的彼得也努力喜悦地跳上跳下。

      “金妮——”

      “现在不是时候，莱姆斯。”她立刻打断了他，她已经知道他要说什么了。

      “战争正在——”他不顾她的警告继续说道。

      “现在不是时候，莱姆斯！”金妮叫道，转头看着他。

      莱姆斯凑近金妮的脸，她翻了个白眼。

      “如果你不需要我的帮助，接受我的建议，那你为什么要告诉我呢？”莱姆斯问她。

      “现在举行魁地奇比赛呢，你真的要在挤满格兰芬多的看台中央说这件事吗？”她嘶嘶地说。

      这时，她发觉好像有人正在看着她，她微微转过头，毫不惊讶地发现彼得正想偷听他们的对话。鬼鬼祟祟的老鼠。她僵住了，又转向了莱姆斯。

      “你不能再在公共场合提起这件事了。”金妮轻声说。

      莱姆斯张开嘴，正要说话，这时，看台上的人都发出了抽气和叫喊声。金妮立刻看向魁地奇球场，以为有人从天空中摔了下来。但是，似乎只是斯莱特林进了一球。人群平息下来后，莱姆斯立刻开始继续这场谈话。

      “为什么？这样斯内普就没有机会听到，然后将你带走？”

      金妮一定露出了惊讶的表情，因为莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，然后移开了目光，继续观看比赛。有时候，金妮会忘记莱姆斯是一个真正的掠夺者，他和他的好朋友们有着相同的品质。她忘记了，虽然莱姆斯努力隐瞒，但他仍然不喜欢斯内普，他与西里斯和莱姆斯一样，对金妮有着保护欲。她的嘴张开又闭上，她不知道要说些什么。

      “我们必须讨论这件事，金妮。”莱姆斯对她说，他的语气缓和多了。“我们之后在有求必应室见面，我们要说这件事。”

      金妮没有说话。格兰芬多又进了一球，人们发出了骄傲的叫喊。

      “如果你不需要我的帮助，你就不会告诉我。”

 

\---

 

      那晚，格兰芬多赢得了魁地奇比赛，但这是一场漫长而紧张的比赛。在飞贼被抓住之前，斯莱特林仅仅落后格兰芬多十分，这令金妮和她的赫奇帕奇队友对即将到来的比赛产生了恐惧。但是，赫奇帕奇接下来的对手是拉文克劳，这可以让全校和竞争对手看看赫奇帕奇的技术。当晚，金妮坐在格兰芬多公共休息室时，她的脑海中产生了这些想法。

      当然，和二十年后格兰芬多赢得比赛一样，公共休息室里举行了一场盛大的派对。莉莉虽然好像不赞同，但还是允许了派对继续，她和她的女性朋友们坐在远处的书架旁边。但是，她不止一次望向金妮和掠夺者们的方向，金妮没过多久就明白了原因。

      “她喜欢他。”她握住西里斯的手，喃喃道。

      他对她笑了一下，但他并没有听到她刚刚说的话，他将注意力从喧闹的派对转到了她的身上。

      “你在自言自语什么呢？”西里斯搂紧金妮，开玩笑地问。

      “莉莉真的喜欢詹姆斯。”金妮笑着说道。“看着很有趣，太明显了。”

      西里斯点点头，看向了莉莉。他一定与她对视了，因为红发女孩很快便垂下了目光。

      “为什么詹姆斯不和她说话？”金妮问，詹姆斯与费比安和吉迪恩正在一起大声向年幼的学生们夸耀比赛。

      西里斯换上严肃的表情，用手揉着下巴。

      “噢，这个问题好。”他回答道。

      金妮笑了起来。

      “卢平先生或许很擅长回答问题。但是，既然你问了我，我就不得不说了。”虽然西里斯语气戏谑，但是他变得很严肃。“他喜欢了她那么久，经历了她的那么多考验。他在等着她向他主动。”

      金妮明白了，她笑着推开了西里斯。

      “你为什么不去和詹姆斯一起叙述魁地奇比赛？”

      英俊的男孩对她笑了。

      “我更愿意和你待在一起，宝贝。毕竟，你相当有趣。”他性感地回答。

      金妮笑着从沙发上站了起来。她用手指戏弄地摸着西里斯长着胡茬的脸，然后搂住了他的脖子。

      “啊，一定有比这更好的理由，布莱克先生。”金妮压低声音说道。

      他立刻抓住她的腰，将她搂进怀里。她尖叫着倒在了他的膝盖上，他们的脸现在贴得很近。

      “好吧，我宁愿现在和你亲热。”他对她轻声说。“这个理由够好吗？”

      “去找个房间。”

      金妮和西里斯一齐看向说话的人。见到是莱姆斯，西里斯大笑了起来。莱姆斯正在一张羊皮纸上写东西，并没有抬头看向他们。

      “你的好朋友可以亲吻这么一个可爱的姑娘，你不应该高兴吗？”西里斯问。

      莱姆斯这才抬头看向他们。他对金妮露出的眼神让她微微直起了后背，但是，他更加柔和地看向了西里斯。

      “应该。”

      西里斯不是没有理会莱姆斯对金妮露出的眼神，就是没有根本没有注意到，因为他什么都没问。西里斯吻了吻金妮的嘴唇，然后放开她，从座位上站了起来。

      “我觉得尖头叉子或许需要有人帮他讲故事。”他对她说。

      金妮留在沙发上，她的脑海中现在充满了莱姆斯和他想要她做的事情。金妮伸出胳膊抱住自己，觉得该回赫奇帕奇的公共休息室了，虽然她知道，西里斯希望她今晚可以和他一起在他的宿舍过夜。她起身走向西里斯、吉迪恩、费比安和詹姆斯。

      “男孩们，我要走了。”她对他们说。

      西里斯惊讶地看着她。

      “亲爱的金妮！你一定要再待一会儿。”费比安说。“我们都没怎么见到你——”

      “我们的生命中缺少你。”吉迪恩眨了眨眼睛，说完了费比安的话。

      詹姆斯笑了起来，金妮忍住了想和他们一起大笑的冲动。

      “我很快就会和你们两个一起待一个下午。”金妮保证道。“但是，我有一场魁地奇比赛要准备，我没有太多时间。”

      “对了！赫奇帕奇对拉文克劳。”吉迪恩说。

      “我真的希望你会赢。如果你输了的话，你会失去成为我们的朋友的特权。”费比安对她说。

      这次，金妮忍不住笑了起来。

      “喔，真的吗？我会努力不输的。”

      费比安和吉迪恩露出了微笑。和她的双胞胎舅舅们在一起的时候，她觉得好像在和她的哥哥们聊天。想到这里，她握紧了拳头，但还是保持着愉快的表情。

      “晚安，金妮。”詹姆斯说，用手揉着疲惫的脸。

      “对，晚安。”费比安和吉迪恩同时说道。

      她看向西里斯，他们一起露出了笑容，接着，他站了起来。

      “我送你一段？”

      金妮同意地点了点头，她对男孩们挥手道别，二人一起走出了公共休息室。在她走出肖像画洞口之前，她回头看了一眼。

      莉莉终于鼓起了她的格兰芬多勇气，正向詹姆斯走去。

 

\---

 

      接下来的三个星期，魁地奇训练十分紧张。金妮每次都是在早晨上课之前赶完作业，除了她的魁地奇队友，她几乎没有时间见其他人。虽然见不到掠夺者们让她不开心，但是，这也给了她不和莱姆斯单独相处的理由。她不觉得他的想法是一个好主意。把她的秘密告诉莱姆斯，应该将她从压力和痛苦之中解脱出来，而不是尝试解决未来。

      邓布利多和麦格明确说明，不允许那种事发生，她把事情告诉莱姆斯已经是违反了规则。

      她的忙碌也让她避开了总是在她的脑海中出现的另一个男孩——斯内普。

      “金妮？”追球手登普斯特碰了碰她的肩膀。“准备好参加你在霍格沃茨的第一场魁地奇比赛了吗？”

      金妮不再去想莱姆斯，对登普斯特露出了令他安心的表情。她一只手拿着扫帚，她的队友们聚在她的身边，金妮觉得她准备好面对即将到来的魁地奇比赛了。她哆嗦了一下。等候进场的时候，他们可以听见魁地奇球场上的风声。和预料中一样，天气变得越来越糟糕了。

      “我们都准备好了。”埃德加说，对他的球队露出了紧张的微笑。“别让风左右你的扫帚。我们都见过，这在格兰芬多和斯莱特林的比赛中发生过多次，现在的风比之前更加猛烈。拉文克劳是一支好球队，但是他们今年失去了宝贵的球员，所以——”

      “我们已经打过气了。”梅根对埃德加说。“别担心，我们会表现很好的。”

      “留心飞贼，但是一定要在赫奇帕奇领先的时候抓住它，阿诺德——”

      “他知道，埃德加。”艾米丽对她的哥哥说。

      戴转向小找球手，拍了拍他的后背。

      这时，门开了。看台上飘着各种颜色的旗帜，球队出场时，赫奇帕奇们发出了欢呼声。拉文克劳队从球场对面向他们走来。金妮觉得十分快乐。这是她所知和所爱的事物。

      “我们都知道规则。”裁判叫道，这是一个金妮没见过的男人。“公平——”

      裁判的话被卷进了风中，金妮也没想去听清它们。她抬头看着阴沉的天空，发现天上的云动得很快。她看向格兰芬多看台，想找到男孩们，但是她看不清楚。

      “准备好了吗，金妮？”戴问道，她眨了眨眼睛，发现所有人都正在跨上扫帚。

      金妮跨上扫帚，做好准备。哨声响起，所有人和球都飞到了空中。她冲向鬼飞球时，一个游走球与她擦身而过。寒冷的空气刺痛了她的脸，但是她没有在意，她在努力将鬼飞球推向戴的方向，他抢在拉文克劳追球手之前抓住了它。

      戴、登普斯特和金妮飞向球门时，人群叫喊了起来。三个拉文克劳追球手紧随其后，想阻止这场比赛的第一个进球。但是，戴、登普斯特和金妮训练有素，配合无间，拉文克劳的队员几乎注意不到他们要传球时的动作。在球门附近时，登普斯特最终将鬼飞球扔给了金妮，红发女巫轻松地将球扔了进去，赢得了这场比赛的第一次得分。

      远处的格兰芬多看台叫喊着金妮的名字，她的心满是骄傲，但是她没有多想。拉文克劳已经拿着鬼飞球飞到了球场中央，埃德加和艾米丽的游走球也没有阻止他们冲向球门。金妮飞到半路时，拉文克劳得分了，戴拿回了鬼飞球。拉文克劳是一支优秀的队伍，这将是一场艰难的比赛。

      “我们开始把。”戴将鬼飞球扔给她时，金妮嘀咕道。

      一个半小时后，金妮的手指麻木了。拉文克劳领先了三十分，飞贼还没有被抓到。但是，比赛很紧张，每个球员都全神贯注。距今为止，埃德加和艾米丽已经将一个拉文克劳球员打出了局，拉文克劳只能换上一个替补。这对赫奇帕奇很有利，他们一直掌握着鬼飞球。

      但是，如埃德加所说，强劲的风能将球员从扫帚上吹下去。有那么几次，金妮和其他球员都不得不努力挣扎，才没掉到地上。风也导致鬼飞球和游走球飞向错误的方向。埃德加不小心将一个游走球击中了戴，他只是一个二年级的小男孩。戴咬紧牙关继续比赛，但金妮看得出来他很疼。

      金妮将鬼飞球扔向戴，他立刻将它传给了登普斯特。登普斯特抓住球，在空中翻了个个儿，然后用扫帚尾将鬼飞球撞入了一个球门。拉文克劳的守门员没有抓住球，他咒骂了一声。

      “看！”戴指着天空叫道。

      金妮抬起头。阿诺德和拉文克劳的找球手正在高速飞行，想抓住一只金色的小球。

      “在阿诺德抓住它之前，男孩们，我们再进一次球吧！”金妮说，听上去对阿诺德十分有信心。

      戴和登普斯特点了点头，三个人一起冲向拉文克劳的追球手们，金妮与拿着鬼飞球的追球手并排飞行，她伸出手，想将球从追球手的怀里撞出去。她轻轻一推，鬼飞球从追球手的手中飞向了在他们下面的戴。

      球又回到了赫奇帕奇的手中。他们冲向球场的另一端，却遇到了拉文克劳的多次阻截。戴和登普斯特将球传来传去，金妮留心着游走球。就在这时，阿诺德和拉文克劳的找球手冲到追球手们面前，开始加速，他们一齐对金色小球伸出了手。一个游走球向戴飞去，但是他没有注意。

      金妮发出了一声叫喊，做出了本能反应。她急速飞向戴，将他推开了，这个二年级学生肯定无法承受游走球的另一次撞击了。他发出了惊讶的叫声，撞到了登普斯特，风让他无法控制扫帚。

      游走球用力地撞上了她的肩膀，她抓着扫帚的手立刻松开了。她仰面倒了下去，她的视线在旋转，胳膊无力地晃动着。但是，她的双腿牢牢地夹着扫帚，突然，她又向前扑去，下巴磕到了扫帚，斯内普给她的嘴唇上造成的伤口又重新裂开了。

      埃德加没有过去祝贺阿诺德抓住了飞贼，而是飞向金妮，抓住她，以免她坠落。她的耳中充满了响亮的欢呼和叫喊声，她闭上眼睛，将头靠在了埃德加的胸前。接着，所有声音都突然消失了。完全安静了。但是，她肩膀上的疼痛仍然十分剧烈，她可以感觉到温暖的血液顺着她的下巴流了下来。

_“你将属于我，吉妮维娅。”_

      金妮睁开眼睛，没想到她面前的人是埃德加。他在哪儿？她粗鲁地推开了埃德加，不在乎他们仍然在空中，她的视线在晃动，因为这是他的声音，是他的声音——

_“你已经属于我了，你所触碰的一切都将毁灭。我将会杀死你所爱的人。”_

      埃德加一直紧紧地抓着金妮，她在翻白眼，她的身体软成了一滩泥。

_“金妮！”_

_他优雅地倒进了帷幔中，然后消失了。_

_“你是一个坚强的女孩，韦斯莱小姐。你会接受考验；你的所有认知很快都会经受考验……在某些事情上，你可以信任我。”_

_金妮需要被人安慰，但她不会知道，多年以来，卢平教授都是最会安慰她的人。_

_“你曾经从我手中逃走，吉妮维娅，但是，在这个密室里……没有白马王子来救你了。”_

_密室的地板很潮湿，她的身体一动不动。她动不了。_

_“这怎么可能？她已经消失了……我们吵了一架，她就走了。月亮脸，我找了她好多年。”_

_哈利想抓住他，他扑向帷幔，想救他，但是莱姆斯抓住了他。西里斯走了。_

      金妮睁开眼睛，痛苦地皱起了脸。她的肩膀一定碎了。但是，她并没有多想。她还能看到面前的埃德加和裁判，他们正一起俯身看着她。

      “她必须去校医院。”裁判说，轻轻用魔杖敲了敲她已经肿了的肩膀。

      她发出了疼痛的嘶嘶声，她看向周围，赫奇帕奇的球员们都围在她的身边，戴担忧地抓着梅根，寻求安慰，她正躺在魁地奇球场上。真的只过了几分钟吗？

      “金妮？金妮，你还好吗？”

      金妮无法回答。她的肩膀会没事的，她应该这样对那个小男孩说。但是她还好吗？

 _他倒进了帷幔中_ 。

      “我们去校医院吧。”埃德加握了握金妮没事的那只手。

 

\--

 

      赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队员们一直陪着金妮，直到庞弗雷夫人把他们赶走。接着，马琳和多卡斯溜了进来，带来了多卡斯一直藏在床底下的小点心。她们祝贺了她的胜利，夸赞了她推开戴的勇敢。

      “你的肩膀碎了？”马琳同情地问道。

      金妮点了点头。

      “你会被谈论很久的。”多卡斯对她说。“我们赫奇帕奇的魁地奇球员还没人受过这样的伤呢。”

      “埃德加也是这么对我说的。”金妮轻声回答。“他十分自豪。”

      “他确实应该自豪。”多卡斯说。“你算是救了那个男孩的命。要不然他会被一球打扁！”

      马琳和多卡斯一起笑了起来，但是金妮发现她笑不出来。多卡斯也注意到了，她用手轻轻拨开金妮脸上的卷发，这种充满母性的动作让金妮的心因为想家而揪了起来。

      “你不好。”

      她们看着对方，接着，金妮移开了目光。

      “她只是弄碎了肩膀，多卡斯，没事的。”马琳有些鄙视地说。

      “但这不是原因。”多卡斯喃喃道。

      “女孩们！女孩们，说真的，我已经给了你们二十分钟了吧？”庞弗雷夫人责备道，从她的办公室忙乱地走向三个赫奇帕奇。

      “我们只是担心我们的朋友。”马琳说。

      “回你们的宿舍担心去，让她休息。”庞弗雷夫人叫道。

      多卡斯和马琳站了起来，瞪了庞弗雷夫人一眼，开始收拾她们的东西。她们把点心留在了金妮的床边，两个人拍了拍金妮的腿，然后离开了。

      庞弗雷夫人一边嘀咕着“不懂事的孩子”，一边给金妮做检查。处理了金妮的肩膀之后，她果然命令女孩在校医院过夜。她明早才可以出院。这给了金妮一个晚上的时间去思考她要做什么。

      金妮靠在床上，紧紧地闭上眼睛。她要做什么呢？在她的人生中，有太多她有能力解决、她想解决和不能解决的事情。她不可以改变未来，没错。但是莱姆斯也不想她改变未来……他只想让她把未来的战役告诉他。或许她注定要把胜利的战役告诉他。

      但是失败的战役呢？

      还有就是斯内普。金妮伸出手，轻轻触了碰瘀伤的嘴唇。他打过她之后，她就没有和他说过话了。虽然他的行为残忍，但她还是想见他。虽然他打了她，虽然他让她流血，她仍然想尝试拯救他。金妮想疗愈他。无论他承认与否，他只是一个有着心爱女孩的男孩。

      但是，她对于爱又了解多少呢？她所爱的每个男孩都没有承认过他们也爱她。她可以认为他们也爱她，但是，如果他们真的爱她，哈利会让她来执行这个任务吗？他甚至知道她离开了吗？而她现在处于过去，她亲吻了西里斯·布莱克，也在意他。她对西里斯是什么感觉呢？他们算什么？

      金妮不知道掠夺者们那晚有没有来看过她。庞弗雷夫人给她的睡眠药剂很强劲，她睡了一整晚，虽然如此，她还是被困扰的思绪和梦魇所缠绕。

 

\---

 

      “我勇敢的小赫奇帕奇来了！”

      詹姆斯拥抱了金妮，吻了吻她的脑袋表示欢迎。他看着她，脸上挂着兄长一般的表情。

      “你的肩膀怎么样了？”

      “当然恢复正常了。”她说。“毕竟，庞弗雷夫人是一个很棒的护士。”

      詹姆斯赞同地点点头，伸出一条胳膊搂住了金妮的肩膀。

      “接下来的一个小时里，我将是你的指定保姆。”他对她说。“莱姆斯去辅导一些一年级学生了，西里斯神秘消失了。”

      金妮放松了下来，让詹姆斯接过她脏兮兮的魁地奇长袍，他们一起穿过走廊。

      “亲爱的金妮，你确定你应该被分进赫奇帕奇吗？”

      她扬起眉毛看着他。

      “这是什么意思，波特？”

      “我真希望能亲眼看着你分院。分院帽一定是这样，‘石头剪子布！好了，我猜你应该进赫奇帕奇而不是格兰芬多。’”詹姆斯模仿着分院帽的尖细声音。金妮忍不住笑了起来。“你所做的事情十分勇敢，一点都不像赫奇帕奇。”

      “不好意思。”金妮假装生气地说。“我是忠诚，不是勇敢。”

      “你就是勇敢。”詹姆斯有些严肃地说。“或许你对你的队友表现出了一些忠诚，但是我有一种感觉，换了任何人，你还是会这么做。”

      他们沉默了一会儿，詹姆斯搂紧了金妮的肩膀。

      “实话说来，这让我有点害怕。”他承认道。

      “为什么？”金妮轻声问道。

      “我不想让你受伤。不管是在霍格沃茨里面，还是霍格沃茨外面，没有人想。”

 

\---

 

      十二月很快就到了。天气和金妮的心情都变得越来越糟糕。她明显变得不一样了，掠夺者们和她的朋友们不知道原因是不是即将来临的假期。麦格询问各个学院假期留校和回家的人时，金妮也没有轻松起来。

      “你不能一个人过圣诞节，金妮！”詹姆斯恼火地说。“和我回家。”

      金妮看着詹姆斯的急切表情，摇了摇头。所以她才不在格兰芬多公共休息室里做作业了。

      “我不能去。我宁愿待在霍格沃茨。”

      “骗子。”詹姆斯眯起眼睛说。“你为什么不愿意和我一起过节？”

      “我不想成为一个负担。”金妮回答。

      她的答案只是事实的一半。她不想成为未曾谋面的波特夫妇的负担，她也不知道，如果她和西里斯在一起待很久，会不会让她精神失常。她又开始多虑了；她觉得自己正在忘记未来的真实人生，而过去逐渐成为了她的人生。

      “没人是我父母的负担。”他立刻回答。

      金妮大声地叹了口气。西里斯在整段对话中一直保持沉默，但是金妮知道，他想和詹姆斯同一战线。或许，如果金妮那天晚上没有对他叫嚷，让他别烦她，他会加入进来的。梅林啊，她把一切事情都搞砸了。

      “你的姑妈呢？你就打算让她一个人过圣诞节？”詹姆斯问。

      金妮抬起头，对上了莱姆斯好奇的眼神。他或许在猜测，她要多久才能想出一个谎言。

      “她不在家。”金妮回答。“她要出差。”

      詹姆斯倒在座位里，金妮将目光从莱姆斯身上挪开了。

      “我不想让你一个人过圣诞节。”西里斯大声说道，金妮猛地吸了口气。

      “教授们——”

      “啊！别担心，西里斯，她不会是一个人！”

      新的声音把金妮吓了一跳，她抬起头，看见了她没想到会见到的两个人。

      “费比安，吉迪恩。”詹姆斯点头打着招呼。

      “你们是什么意思？”西里斯眯起眼睛问道。“你们两个也留下吗？”

      金妮好奇地看着吉迪恩走过来，在她旁边的沙发上坐下。

      “当然不！我还有外甥们要照看呢！”吉迪恩说，假装受到了冒犯。“金妮要和我们一起去。”

      有那么一瞬间，时间似乎停止了，金妮注视着吉迪恩。这是……这是邀请她去陋居过圣诞节吗？金妮一直没有说话，直到她发现男孩们在等着她的回答。

      “真的吗？”她问。

      “我们会跟你开玩笑吗？”费比安说。“莫丽会喜欢房子里有另一个女孩的，我们发现你圣诞节无处可去时，她坚持让你和我们一起回家。”

      “你们两个怎么知道我无处可去？”金妮看向她正笑着的双胞胎舅舅。

      “你和麦格说话时，我们就在你的身后。”吉迪恩说。

      金妮不知道要怎么回答。她真的可以和她的家人一起过圣诞节吗？这就像是梦想成真。

      “我真的能和你们两个一起回家？”

      费比安点了点头，吉迪恩大叫了一声“是”。她看向掠夺者们，发现了不同的反应。詹姆斯似乎很高兴金妮有了去处，彼得在看着其他男孩们，莱姆斯面无表情，而西里斯看上去……很不高兴。

      “好的。”金妮轻声说。“谢谢你们。”

 

\---

 

      金妮又花了两天时间，才整理好关于莱姆斯的思绪。她派一只猫头鹰给他送信，要他吃完晚餐后去有求必应室的外面见她，他也确实如她所料，按时去了。他平静地靠坐在墙边等她，当她看见他时，她露出了微笑。

      “嗨。”她打着招呼，他对她露出了微笑。

      “你觉得是时候坐下来好好谈谈了？”

      金妮点了点头，在墙的面前来回走了三次后，一扇门出现了。二人走进去，在熟悉的沙发上坐了下来。莱姆斯立刻转向金妮，想知道她要说什么。

      “我告诉你。”

      这四个字在房间里回荡，莱姆斯无声地点了点头。

      “但我不记得全部战役。另外，你打算怎么恰当地利用这些信息——”

      “如果邓布利多允许的话，我打算加入凤凰社。他已经开始招募男巫和女巫了。你没注意到霍格沃茨里的成年人吗？”莱姆斯摸着鼻子说。

      “没太注意。”金妮承认道。“我一直都没有注意，我在想其他事情。”

      莱姆斯眯起眼睛看着她。

      “斯拉格霍恩的派对上有那么多聪明的男巫和女巫，你不会以为邓布利多只是单纯去坐坐吧？西里斯只提到了少数几个到场的人，他们中的任何一个人对凤凰社来说都非常有价值。”

      金妮眨了眨眼睛，她根本没有考虑过这一点。莱姆斯总是那么聪明。

      “你在圣诞节假期时好好回忆一下，把它们写下来。我加入凤凰社后，会施加一些影响。请告诉我，是否有巨人参战，哪些食死徒战死了，类似这些事情。”莱姆斯继续说道。

      金妮做了个深呼吸，靠在沙发里。她仍然感觉心神不定，就好像她不应该这样做。

      “说到圣诞节，金妮。”莱姆斯慢慢地说。“你要和普威特双胞胎待在一起？”

      他们对视了许久，接着，金妮犹豫地点了点头。

      “我无处可去，虽然詹姆斯很想让我去，可我不能打扰他。”

      莱姆斯点了点头。

      “那你不介意打扰双胞胎吗？”

      金妮张开嘴，然后又闭上了。

      “莱姆斯……”

      “关于西里斯，我警告过你，你不记得了吗？不久前在图书馆，我告诉过你要小心西里斯。但你并没有听从我的警告。”

      金妮不知道话题为什么改变了，她只是耸了耸肩。

      “对不起？”她说。

      “你不用对不起。”莱姆斯轻快地回答。“我觉得这样可能更好。但是，现在对于他来说，你和我们都不一样了。我觉得我好像更应该警告他，而不是警告你。”

      “你是什么意思？”金妮觉得受到了冒犯。

      “他喜欢你。他想让你成为他生命中的一部分，但是你不会的。我……我们现在都是家人了，金妮，你不明白吗？我、你、詹姆斯、西里斯、彼得；我们是一家人。我们需要自愿为对方付出，我们也需要面对事实，因为学校之外正发生着巨大的变化，并且——”

      “莱姆斯，你在说什么呀？”金妮涨红了脸叫道，她不明白他的意思。

      莱姆斯看上去很紧张，他明显想控制他的措辞。

      “圣诞节是属于家人的时刻。西里斯需要你在场，因为他和你一样，真正的家人都远在天边。我明白，你需要普威特双胞胎所拥有的东西，但是，我必须请求你在圣诞节假期结尾时去波特家。西里斯需要你在场，如果你整个假期都不出现，这个家就不完整了。”

      “他把我当成他的家人？”她看着莱姆斯，轻声说道。

      “金妮，我把你当成我的家人。我们都是这样。你怎么会看不出来？我们爱你，非常爱你。”

      她不知道要怎么回答。金妮不是愚蠢的女孩，她看到了男孩们对她的在乎和保护。但是，她从没想过他们会将把她当成家人，这是一种她不知道要如何接受的荣誉。当然，如果她真的认真思考这件事，她会发现，对她来说，他们也是家人。她在这个世界上孤零零一个人时，掠夺者们毫不犹豫地接纳了她。

      这也是她所担心的事情。她将过去和未来混在了一起。她越来越爱这些男孩们——说实话，她已经爱上了这些男孩们了。如果她本来就属于这个时空，或者伏地魔从未存在，这些男孩们的生活就不会被毁掉。她怎么能不顾这些呢？

      莱姆斯攥紧金妮的手时，她吓了一跳。

      “你看出来了，对吗？”他轻声问道。

      “是的。”她低声说。“我会看不出来呢？你知道我的秘密，詹姆斯是我的守护者，而西里斯……他拥有我的心。”

      这种坦诚让金妮的眼中涌起了泪水。她在做什么啊？她怎么能这样对这些男孩们？在她成为他们生命中重要的一部分之后，她就要离开，将他们留在一个黑暗的未来中。

      “莱姆斯，我不能这样做！”金妮绝望又急促地说。“我不能——我不能再这样做了。你不明白，未来很可怕，我不能就这样离开你们。我怎么能这么抛下你们，好像你们根本不值一提？”

      “住口。”莱姆斯突然说道，掌控了谈话。“一切都会没事的，就算你必须离开我们，我们也会再次遇见你。你说过，你已经认识我了，如果那是真的，那你也认识詹姆斯、莱姆斯和彼得。”

      “你不知道我所知道的秘密。”她低声说，心如刀绞地看着他。“未来很可怕——”

      “你可以解决的。”

      金妮摇了摇头，她不知道莱姆斯是不是又想让她把未来的秘密告诉他。可是她应付不了，因为她现在很绝望，她想解决未来。她没有足够的力量管住自己的嘴。

      “等你回到你的时间，你可以解决所有问题。”

      莱姆斯的眼神让金妮僵住了。

      他的眼神很害怕，因为金妮无法向他保证，一切最终都会安然无事；因为她无法应对她所知道的事情，而他不知道她知道些什么。莱姆斯知道，她并不想如现在一样爱这些男孩们，这让他对自己和她都产生了疑虑。但是，这不会阻止他帮助她，同时也在帮助他自己。

      “别以为未来已经发生，你就不能解决你和我们的未来。”他对她说。“你是一个聪明的女巫，你可以做任何有必要的事情。因为你将会回到你的时间，你会解决问题的，对吗？你可以让它变得不那么可怕。”

      金妮盯着他，她知道他在请求她做什么，虽然他都不知道自己在做什么。金妮突然开始思考，在过去是否有什么方法可以让她在未来拯救西里斯。


	17. Chapter 17

**第十七章 对角巷**

 

 

      “你看《预言家日报》了吗？”

      “嗯。那些被杀的麻瓜……太可怕了。”

      “我听说魔法部开始雇佣刚毕业的学生做傲罗。训练几个月之后，就把他们扔到战场上。”

      “战场？有战场吗？他们在《预言家日报》上没有写啊。”

      金妮睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现她在霍格沃茨开往国王十字车站的火车上睡着了。她通常都是睡不着的。她揉了揉眼睛，看着车厢四周。

      莱姆斯、莉莉和詹姆斯仍然在交谈；他们脸上的表情让金妮觉得他们好像是三个老友。彼得坐在莱姆斯的旁边，金妮的对面，正睁大眼睛阅读《预言家日报》。西里斯用胳膊搂着金妮，正在轻声打鼾。他的脸贴着窗户，金妮肯定他在流口水。她轻轻露出了微笑。

      “我的爸爸是傲罗。”詹姆斯对莉莉说。“他本来不应该告诉我的。外面正在打仗，魔法部不让《预言家日报》报道。他告诉我，他们不想让公众害怕。”

      金妮的微笑消失了，她皱起了眉头，这句话听上去很熟悉。

      “感觉挺不真实的吧？正在打仗，而我们甚至没有注意，因为我们安全地待在霍格沃茨。”莉莉脸色苍白地说。“麻瓜们被当成目标杀害，只是因为他们不会魔法。”

      莱姆斯和詹姆斯看着无助的莉莉，不知道要作何反应。她一定注意到了这种沉默，因为她坐直身体，戴上了一副面具。她的样子不再害怕，而是尴尬。莱姆斯友善地伸出手，轻轻碰了碰莉莉的膝盖。

      “你的家人会没事的。”他对她说。

      “你怎么知道？”莉莉问。

      “莉莉。”詹姆斯轻声叫着她的名字，他们看着对方。

      虽然车厢里除了莉莉和詹姆斯，还有其他四个人，但金妮突然觉得她好像介入了一个非常私人的时刻。詹姆斯看着莉莉的眼神里有一种难以描述却又十分动人的东西。甚至参与聊天的莱姆斯也红着脸移开了目光。这时，他发现金妮正在听他们的对话。

      “啊，你醒了！”

      莉莉和詹姆斯这才将目光从对方身上移开，莉莉似乎放松了一些，她转向了金妮。车厢里的气氛和话题都变得更加舒服了。

      “我们快到了。”女学生会主席简单地说，但是她露出了微笑。“我好想见到我的家人，我们太久没见了。”

      “对。”詹姆斯靠在座位上，抬起了胳膊。“我的父母想在车站见见你们两个。他们说了，不想让不道德的女人和他们一起过节。”

      金妮笑着打了一下詹姆斯的胳膊。莉莉看上去十分惊恐。

      “不是吧！”莉莉叫道。

      女孩们的反应让莱姆斯笑了。

      “当然不是。我妈很高兴我能把两位女士带回家，她怎么说来着？”詹姆斯清了清喉咙，想模仿他的母亲。“‘谁会喜欢你们这四个一肚子坏水的男孩呀。’”

      “我们可不是一肚子坏水。”一个疲惫的声音突然说道。“我们只是被误解了。”

      “听听，听听！”詹姆斯叫道，伸出手摇晃西里斯的肩膀。

      西里斯睁开一只眼睛看着他的朋友，露出了狼一样的笑容。西里斯完全清醒过来后，他睁开另一只眼睛，戏弄地咬着金妮的耳朵，火车开始减速了。金妮咯咯笑着推开了西里斯。

      “我要去另一个车厢拿我的行李箱。”莉莉站了起来。“圣诞节之后再见？”

      她虽然在问车厢里的所有人，但是，她的目光投向了金妮。尽管莉莉现在和掠夺者们一起相处的时间更多了，他们像之前对金妮一样轻易地接受了她，不过她似乎很害怕立刻和四个男孩单独相处。但是几年以来，她一直把他们的好朋友当做一包大粪对待，换了你也会有一样的感觉。金妮点了点头。

      “圣诞快乐，莉莉。”金妮回答。“我很高兴能在新年和你一起应付这些男孩们。”

      莉莉和詹姆斯一起笑了。

      “我和你一起去。”詹姆斯也站了起来，把他的行李从上方的行李架上拿了下来。“西里斯，在金妮和韦斯莱们私奔之前，一定要让她见见我的爸妈，好吗？”

      “嗯，当然。”西里斯说。

      詹姆斯和莉莉在告别声中离开了车厢。火车现在几乎完全停下了，莱姆斯站了起来，把他和金妮的行李箱都拿了下来。金妮对他笑了一下，他对她眨了眨眼睛。

      “啊，金妮，拿好你这只邪恶的猫行吗？”西里斯嘶嘶地说，小猫瞪着他。

      克鲁克山被放在了西里斯的书包旁边。金妮踮起脚尖，抓起克鲁克山，将小猫抱在胸前。

      “西里斯，你没有带行李箱。”金妮一边说，一边将克鲁克山装进她的手包里。

      谢天谢地，她的手包可以装下小猫，因为金妮没有赫敏那种装着克鲁克山的东西。突然想到赫敏，让金妮愣住了，她已经很久都没有想起她了。哈利、罗恩和赫敏正在做什么呢？为了魔法世界而面对危难？

      “——波特家里有足够的衣服，我不用带行李箱。真的没有必要。”

      金妮眨了眨眼睛，抬头假装出了微笑，她没听到西里斯的话。莱姆斯看了她一眼，然后被彼得吸引了注意力，他刚刚将《预言家日报》团成球，扔到了地板上 **。**

      “你们能想象吗？”彼得颤抖着说。

      西里斯、金妮和莱姆斯都好奇地看向彼得。

      “怎么了，彼得？”莱姆斯慢慢地问道。

      “拥有那么多的力量……可以在一眨眼之间毁灭一家巫师和麻瓜，却没有人阻止你……那种力量……”彼得的声音越来越小，虽然他的声音中充满了明显的厌恶，但其中还有一些其他东西。

      西里斯皱着眉头，拎起金妮的行李箱，正准备离开。

      “虫尾巴。”西里斯一边打开车厢的门，一边说道。“有那么强大的力量不是好事。”

      “我知道！”彼得回答，他睁大眼睛看着他的朋友。

      金妮忍不住盯着彼得。在他那厌恶的声音之下埋藏着渴望，她觉得有点恶心。她也明白了他将不会对他的朋友保持忠诚的原因。

      “他的意思是，”莱姆斯对彼得露出了温柔的微笑，接着西里斯说道。“伏地魔最终会被杀死。一个巫师不可能应付那么多力量。魔法部只不过需要做好准备，将其一举擒获。”

      在金妮没注意的时候，西里斯已经走进了过道。金妮飞快地同莱姆斯和彼得道别，然后跑进过道，追赶西里斯。她追上他的时候，他自然而然地挽住她的手，对她露出了笑容。他们挤在拥挤的过道里，终于找到了一扇可以让他们下车的门。外面的场景让金妮大吃一惊。

      金妮已经很久没有见过国王十字车站有这么多人了。在她那个时代，没有返回霍格沃茨的学生非常多。她乘火车返回霍格沃茨读六年级时，国王十字车站并没有这么多人。金妮嫉妒地看着孩子和家长的重聚。孩子们发出欢快地尖叫，快速地和家长讲他们在学校的故事。

      西里斯继续向前走去，他对这种喧哗已经习以为常了。他好像知道波特夫妇会在哪里似的，几分钟后，西里斯就走到了两个和詹姆斯十分相似的成年人面前。金妮立刻看了一眼他们，这是她所爱男孩的祖父母。他们都长着友善的面庞，不过，他们还没有注意到西里斯和她的到来。

      “你好呀。”西里斯打着招呼，这对父母惊讶地看向了他。

      “哦，西里斯！”女人笑着给了他一个拥抱。

      波特先生带着笑意看着他们，接着，他注意到了金妮。他走上前，让他的妻子继续对西里斯大惊小怪。

      “你一定是金妮。”波特先生说，对金妮伸出了手。

      她点点头，握了握他的手。她发现波特先生看上去比大多数独生子女的父母要老。他的头发大都变灰了，但金妮还是看到了一些黑发。他的脸上都是皱纹，不过，金妮发现，当他微笑的时候就很难注意得到了。虽然他不再年轻，可是他十分英俊。

      “啊，有力的一握。你显然是一个魁地奇球员。”波特先生松开了她的手。“我是詹姆斯的爸爸，爱德华。你怎么样？”

      “我很好。”金妮回答。“你呢？”

      “虽然天气很糟糕，不过我还是挺好的。真高兴男孩们回家了。”

      他说完这句话，西里斯也加入了谈话。

      “欧若拉告诉我，你们两个偷看了詹姆斯与莉莉父母的第一次见面？”他顽皮又开心地问道。

      “欧若拉！你怎么能这样对我们儿子的好朋友说谎呢？”波特先生看向他的妻子，笑着问道，接着又看向了金妮。“我们从来不偷看我们的儿子。从来不偷看。”

      波特夫人摇了摇头，但是她也在轻笑。她搂住丈夫的腰，靠在他的身边，歪头看向金妮。

      “你是西里斯的女朋友吗？”波特夫人友善地问道。

      金妮没有想到波特夫人会先对她说这句话，她张开嘴想要回答，却又闭上了。她觉得自己最近太多次哑口无言了。西里斯并没有让气氛变得尴尬，他抓住金妮的手腕，在她的唇上印下了一个让人融化的吻。他松开她的时候，她觉得自己的脸火辣辣的。

      “这就回答了你的问——噢！怎么啦？”西里斯大叫一声，揉着胳膊。

      “真棒的第一印象啊。”金妮嘶嘶地说，又打了西里斯一下。“我还没和她说上一个字，你就和我亲热！”

      金妮看了一眼波特夫妇，准备解释或者道歉，却惊讶地发现他们又笑了起来。

      “和我想的一模一样。”波特夫人温柔地说。“西里斯只会带回一个知道怎么应付他的女孩。”

      “对。”金妮羞怯地说。“在与我的哥哥们一起长大之后，我已经学会怎么应付男孩们了。”

      波特夫人点了点头，明智地没有问起金妮的家人，金妮甚至都没有发觉她说漏了嘴。西里斯似乎很高兴第一次见面进行得这么顺利，他转向了金妮。

      “普威特双胞胎警告过我，不能留你太久。”他说。“我看见他们在那边。希望我送你过去吗？”

      金妮看向他所指的方向。她能看见远处站着一个瘦削的高个儿红发男人，她的心揪紧了。那是她的父亲吗？

      “不用……我自己去就行了。圣诞节之后再见。”她踮起脚尖，吻了吻他的脸颊。“再见，很高兴见到你们。”

      波特夫妇也与她道别了。

      “圣诞节之后再见，亲爱的。圣诞节快乐。”波特先生对她说。“注意安全。”

      金妮点点头，从西里斯的手中接过她的行李箱，走向她的父亲所在的地方。她的心跳越来越快，手掌汗涔涔的。这是她几个月以来第一次见到她的家人。她上次听到她父亲说话还是在她去学校的前一晚。那似乎是很久以前了。

      她突然就走到了那里。普威特双胞胎、一个小男孩和她的父亲站在她的面前。他们没有注意到她。费比安正在和她的父亲聊天，欣喜地询问着他姐姐的孕情。吉迪恩抱着那个看上去不到六岁的小男孩，将他抛上抛下，小男孩尖声大笑着。

      “妈妈！”男孩叫道，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

      听到男孩的叫声，吉迪恩将他安全地放到了地上，然后拂开脸上的头发，冲过去将金妮介绍给他的家人。小男孩蹦蹦跳跳地跟在他的身后。

      “亚瑟，这是金妮。”吉迪恩说，拽了拽高个儿男人的胳膊。

      金妮不禁觉得十分惊奇。她的父亲就站在她的面前，他比她记忆中要更加健康。他还没有谢顶，脸上只有淡淡的细纹。他咧开嘴，露出了熟悉的微笑，对金妮点了点头。

      “你和莫丽真像。”她的父亲说，他的眼睛亮晶晶的。“你确定要和我们一起过圣诞节吗？我们可是相当吵闹的一群人。”

      金妮忍不住笑了起来，她点了点头。

      “我不知道我还能去哪里。”她轻声说，她的心揪得更紧了。

      “就是要有这种精神！”费比安说，然后抱起了小男孩。“查理，她不是你的妈妈。她是金妮。她要和我们一起过圣诞节。”

      查理对金妮笑了。他缺了几颗牙，脸上长着雀斑。见到她的哥哥小时候的样子，金妮觉得很奇怪。这是一种不真实的经历。

      “你好，查理。”金妮打着招呼。

      她无法相信，她与她的父亲和哥哥说话时，竟然没有哭出来。不过，胸口的疼痛让她知道，她还没有休克。

      “你好，金妮！”查理说。“你很像我的妈妈！”

      “我听说了。”金妮回答，她的笑意越来越深了。

      “那是一只猫吗？”查理叫道，他从他的舅舅怀里挣脱出来，向金妮跑了过去。

      他从金妮的包里把克鲁克山拽了出来，查理的粗手粗脚令小猫对他瞪起了眼睛。他的小脸上满是惊奇，他凑近了克鲁克山的脸。

      “查理！不许抓别人的猫！”亚瑟叹息着说。“对不起，金妮，他迷恋动物，控制不住自己。他通常都是很乖的。”

      “对。”吉迪恩哼了一声。“你需要担心比尔。”

      “好了，我们回陋居吧。莫丽在准备午餐。”亚瑟对金妮露出了微笑，而她不知道该说些什么。

      她要回家了。

 

\---

 

      通过飞路粉回到陋居，让金妮觉得晕眩和恶心。她觉得很惊讶，她使用飞路粉旅行已经有不少年头了，却还是会有这种感觉，她将这归结于她不知道要怎么在陋居过圣诞节。最初看来，这似乎是一个好主意。

      金妮踉跄着走出壁炉，抓住了她见到的第一样东西，这碰巧是她的父亲。他帮助她站稳了脚跟。

      “你还好吗？”他问道。

      金妮点点头，看向四周。陋居的样子虽然有些不同，但并没有什么变化。家具的状态似乎更好，房间里散落着很多玩具。还没有歪斜的墙上挂着男孩们的几张照片，墙的颜色不一样。但是总的来说，这里几乎与她记忆中的家一样。

      她从壁炉边让开，因为火焰又变绿了，预示着又有人即将到达。金妮没有顾及礼貌，开始向厨房走去。她听见费比安和咯咯发笑的查理一起到家了，但是，她没有转身看他们。因为她的妈妈正站在厨房里。

      她怀着孕，肚子很大，金妮从来没有见过这种状态的她，她一边做饭，一边低声哼着歌，当发觉有人来到厨房时，她回头看了一眼。看见金妮，她睁大了眼睛。

      “你好，亲爱的。”她友善地说，在围裙上擦了擦手，向她走了过来。“你一定是金妮吧？”

      金妮点点头，露出了淡淡的微笑。对她来说，这仿佛是一种甜蜜的惩罚。她不能拥抱她的父母，像平常一样把她的问题告诉他们，这真是令人难以忍受。但是，她可以和他们待在一起，看着他们，他们在无意之中给了他们的未来女儿一个容身之所。

      “我的天，你真可爱。你是哪个男孩的女朋友吗？”她的妈妈问道。

      “不是，莫丽！”另一个房间里传来了一声叫喊。

      话音刚落，吉迪恩走进房间，在他姐姐的额头上亲了一下，认真端详了她一阵。没过多久，费比安也走了进来，查理跟在他的身后，费比安也亲吻了他的姐姐，仔细地看了看她。金妮沉浸在面前的一幕之中，几乎没发觉有人正在拽她的裤腿。

      “猫咪！我能再看看它吗？”查理礼貌地问，但他有点迫不及待。

      金妮低头看着她的小……哥哥，在他的身旁蹲了下来，这样他们就一样高了。她从包里拿出小猫，递给了他。

      “小心对待他。”她警告道。“他有时脾气很坏。”

      但是，她的警告似乎让查理更想测试小猫的容忍度了。查理跑过去给他的妈妈看小猫时，金妮笑了。

      “哦，这是一只漂亮的猫，查理。比尔在哪儿？费比安，你能去把他抓过来吗？午饭准备好了。还有——哦，你在这儿，亚瑟。看看珀西！他一整天都在给我读那本书。”

      “给你读？”亚瑟惊奇地问道。

      她的父亲走向餐桌，在一个非常小的男孩身边坐了下来，金妮刚才甚至没有注意到他。金妮立刻发现，这是珀西。他有着和金妮一样的卷发，不过，很多年以后，他学会了把头发梳得服帖。他在小的时候看上去可爱极了。他已经戴上了眼镜，面前放着一本书。

      “他才两岁。”她的妈妈对她解释道。“但是他十分聪明。甚至比那两个孩子先开始读书了。”

      金妮在珀西对面坐下。莫丽将品尝食物的吉迪恩从炉子边赶走之后，他也加入了她。珀西抬起头，用锐利的棕色眼睛观察着她，然后又看向了他的书。金妮认得这本书，书里都是图片，文字很少。但是，对于一个两岁的孩子来说，可以读书已经很令人惊奇了。

      “嗨，我是金妮。”她自我介绍道。

      他似乎很害羞，在说话之前看了看他的父亲。

      “我是珀西。”他回答。

      金妮露出了微笑，然后看向正在厨房里忙碌的妈妈。

      “你需要帮忙吗，妈——”金妮及时住了口。

      但是，吉迪恩和莫丽都注意到了。

      “对不起。”金妮立刻说道。“我还不知道你的名字。”

      莫丽微微抿起嘴唇，然后放松了下来，因为她还没有向金妮自我介绍。

      “不好意思，金妮，这里总是很忙乱，有时都让我忘记了礼仪。”莫丽解释道。“我是莫丽，亚瑟，你能帮我抓住这只锅吗？费比安和比尔在哪儿？查理，放下小猫，坐在桌子旁。”

      金妮看到吉迪恩有些困惑的目光时，她的脸红了。普威特双胞胎经常对金妮提起莫丽，她应该知道他们姐姐的名字。但是，吉迪恩摇了摇头，没有过多纠结这件奇怪的事情。

      “来了，来了！”费比安扛着比尔走进了厨房。

      费比安将比尔放在座位上，冲过去帮亚瑟抓住了汤锅的另一边。金妮看向比尔，他满面通红，但却在笑。

      “他到底干什么去了？”莫丽问。

      “去了阁楼。”费比安气呼呼地说，把锅放在了桌子上。

      “阁楼？”莫丽尖声叫道。“比尔，你知道不能去那里。”

      “是的，但是食尸鬼有时候一定很孤独，妈妈。”比尔睁大眼睛看着他的妈妈。

      莫丽并没有心软。

      “食尸鬼？我想去！”查理在他的座位上叫道，兴奋地抓着叉子。

      “你们两个谁都不许去那儿，查理。”亚瑟和善地说。

      “威廉，如果我再发现你去那儿，下雪时就不让你出去了。”莫丽警告道。

      比尔看上去很受打击。

      “不公平！”他叫道。

      “别烦那个可怜的食尸鬼了，你为你的两个弟弟做了坏榜样。”吉迪恩对小男孩严肃地说，但是，他趁莫丽不注意的时候对他眨了眨眼睛。

      比尔缩进了座位里。

      “要汤吗，金妮？”费比安问，金妮还没有回答，他就往她面前的碗里倒了一些汤。

      吃饭的时候，大家聊得很热烈。金妮密切关注着所有人的一举一动。这是她的家人，是她渴望却又无法得到的。莫丽一边吃饭，一边认真地听着她的丈夫谈论魔法部的工作。费比安一边用咒语吹凉珀西的汤，一边用手指慈爱地抚摸着这个两岁男孩的头发。查理一直低头看着地上的克鲁克山。比尔一直很安静，但是，他在未来吃饭的时候也很安静。

      “他们太难看管了。”吉迪恩对金妮嘀咕道。“但是你会没事的，放松点儿。”

 

\---

 

      余下的夜晚是在壁炉旁边度过的。莫丽为每个人冲了热可可，他们都放松了下来。因为金妮带来了小猫，所以查理似乎很依恋她，他一整晚都坐在她的身边，经常讲一些难以理解的故事吸引她的注意。比尔坐在吉迪恩旁边，听他讲述霍格沃茨的故事。再过三年，比尔就要去这所魔法学校了。

      亚瑟和费比安又在谈论魔法部。但是他们的声音很低，金妮觉得他们讨论的事情并不简单。莫丽闭着眼睛，将睡着的珀西抱在怀里，哄着她的宝贝入眠。

      现在，金妮躺在一张有些不舒服的床上，她所在的这个房间最终成为了罗恩的房间。克鲁克山一整晚都忙着躲避一个精力充沛的六岁男孩，他现在安稳地睡在她的肚子上。金妮觉得这个姿势很不舒服，但是她不想挪动小猫。她闭上眼睛，想酝酿一下睡意，她也想了一会儿西里斯此刻正在做什么。

 

\---

 

      “金妮？”

      “离开她，查理。”

      “但是妈妈说，所有人都必须起来去对角巷！”

      “你只是想和她的小猫玩。”

      金妮懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现比尔和查理坐在她的床脚。比尔发现她醒来时，他爬上床，凑到她的面前，用温暖的眼睛看着她。

      “我们今天要去对角巷。”他对她轻声说，好像这是一个秘密。“我们要去圣诞节购物。”

      “想来吗？”查理漫不经心地问，歪着头看向克鲁克山。

      “听上去很棒。”金妮喃喃道，用手揉着脸。

      这时，她卧室的门慢慢打开了，亚瑟的头探了进来。他看向金妮，接着发现了她床上的两个小男孩。

      “查理，比尔，离开她！”亚瑟打开门说道。“对不起，金妮，家里有客人的时候，他们就不守规矩了。费比安和吉迪恩已经学会在晚上锁住他们房间的门了。”

      比尔跳下床，走向他的爸爸，离开了房间。查理下了床，但似乎对于离开这里有点难过。

      “你可以带走克鲁克山。”金妮对他说。

      他露出了快乐的表情，小男孩将克鲁克山抱起来时，小猫瞪了她一眼。金妮疲惫地笑了，她在被子下面蜷缩了起来。亚瑟开始关门，接着又停了下来。

      “我们要去圣诞节购物，金妮，你愿意的话也可以来。费比安和吉迪恩有睡懒觉的习惯，几个小时内都不会醒。所以只有我、莫丽和男孩们。”亚瑟对她说。

      “我去。”金妮舒展了身体。“我几分钟之内就会准备好。”

      亚瑟点点头，关上了门。在床上又躺了一会儿之后，金妮掀开被子，坐了起来。这个动作让血液冲上了她的头顶。她下了床，在行李箱里翻找要穿的衣服。天气似乎比昨天更不好，金妮拿起了更厚的衣服。当她翻出一件毛衣时，她想起了邓布利多对她的警告。

      在火车到达国王十字车站之前，他通过猫头鹰给她寄了一封信。开头很普通，他祝福她圣诞快乐，希望她在新的一年顺顺利利。但是，在信的结尾，他请求她留心霍格沃茨之外的危险。邓布利多警告，虽然只有他知道她的秘密，但有其他强大的巫师很可能已经感觉到了魔力的波动。如果其他巫师（她猜他在指伏地魔）已经感知到魔力，他们会寻找造成这种状况的人。

_小心。明智选择你所信赖的人。有些人可能会因为有利可图而自愿将你带向你的坟墓。_

_你真诚的，_

_阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多_

 

      这是羊皮纸上的最后一段话。想到这里，金妮僵住了。她相信，邓布利多不想让她整个假期都待在陋居里，但是，他的信并没有消除她对于离开霍格沃茨的担忧。

 

\---

 

      韦斯莱一家使用飞路粉来到对角巷，这次，金妮没有像之前一样觉得那么恶心。或许是因为她在飞路的时候抱着查理；莫丽怀孕，不能抱重物。对角巷里很忙乱，金妮不是很习惯。天气很冷，但商店里充满了明亮的灯光。孩子们在街道上跑来跑去，发出欢快的尖叫。

      这是圣诞节。

      金妮将怀里的查理换了个姿势。他礼貌地问她是否可以抱着他时，她无法拒绝。毕竟，一个人有多少机会可以抱着自己的哥哥呢？莫丽对查理抿起了嘴唇，但是什么也没说。

      “金妮，我们要给家人买几样礼物，欢迎你加入我们。我不知道你是不是有什么想去的地方。”莫丽说，轻轻碰了碰亚瑟的胳膊，让他停下了脚步。

      金妮微笑着耸了耸肩。

      “我们也要给孩子们买点东西。”听到这句话，比尔笑着抬起了头。“这总是一件麻烦事。”

      “这样行吗，我带着比尔、查理和珀西，你和……亚瑟去购物？”金妮觉得叫她的爸爸亚瑟很奇怪，但是她必须这样做。

      她的父母露出了不安的表情。

      “这似乎是个好主意，但是他们很麻烦的，亲爱的金妮。这种要求太过分了。”莫丽对她说。

      “别担心。”金妮说。“我也有哥哥们，他们比这三个孩子更麻烦呢。你们让我待在你们的家里，我至少可以为你们做这些。”

      没等莫丽拒绝，亚瑟就对金妮感激地点了点头，表示赞同。莫丽想要争论，但是，亚瑟俯下身，在金妮耳边低声说道：“我们要给男孩们买玩具时，真的很难让他们分神。”

      金妮笑了起来，她将查理放到了地上。

      “哦，亲爱的金妮，我不希望你觉得有义务——”

      “我没有觉得有义务。我想这样做。午饭时间我在这里见你们？”

      莫丽慢慢地点了点头，然后犹豫地把珀西递给了金妮。珀西搂住她的脖子，将头靠在她的肩膀上。他似乎很疲倦。

      “别担心，我们就待在蹦跳嘻闹附近。”

      莫丽叹了口气。

      “我们不是不信任你，亲爱的，我们是不信任这三个男孩。”莫丽在比尔和查理的身边蹲了下来。“你们要听金妮的话，否则回家的时候就等着瞧吧！不许从她身边跑开。”

      “好的，妈妈。”比尔回答。

      不久后，亚瑟和莫丽消失在了人群中。金妮低下头，对比尔和查理露出了微笑，可以和她单独玩耍，他们似乎觉得很兴奋。

      “我们真的要去蹦跳嬉闹吗？”比尔问道。“除非我们哪个人过生日，否则妈妈从来不让我们进去。”

      蹦跳嬉闹是对角巷的一家玩笑商店。金妮记得，每当韦斯莱家的孩子过生日时，他们就会去那里。

      “我不会对你说谎的，比尔。我也不会对你的妈妈说谎。”金妮咯咯笑着说。“你挽着查理的手，查理挽着我的手，我们这就出发吧。”

      查理和比尔都挽好了手之后，她带着他们穿过对角巷里熟悉的街道。男孩们偶尔会被商店橱窗里的东西吸引，金妮不得不停下几分钟，然后把他们拉开。珀西乖乖地待在她的怀里，每当比尔或查理做了什么有趣的事情，他就会发出柔和的咯咯笑声。

      他们来到蹦跳嬉闹，从门口的人群中挤了进去。里面都是来买圣诞礼物的男巫和女巫。

      “或许这不是最好的主意。”比尔和查理从她身边跑开时，金妮对珀西说道。

      珀西没有出声。

      金妮在人群中寻找着查理和比尔的红脑袋。十分钟后，她发现他们和一群同龄男孩挤在商店后面的角落。他们一边大笑，一边玩玩具。看到他们平安无事，金妮走出了商店。这里只有一个出入口，所以男孩们打算离开的时候，一定会从她的身边经过。里面的人太多了，尤其是金妮还抱着珀西，她觉得很不舒服。

      金妮在商店外面的长椅上坐下来，将珀西放在了她的膝盖上。他在吮吸拇指，用棕色眼睛看着四周。她吻了吻他的头顶。

      “我想你，珀西。”她轻声说。

      他抬起头看着她，对她露出了浅浅的微笑。金妮认真地看着他。看到这么小的珀西，他有着圆嘟嘟的脸蛋和凌乱的头发，这种感觉很奇怪。他一直在流鼻涕，似乎很乐意什么都不做。

      “斯泰尔斯。”

      金妮将目光从珀西的身上移开了，听到刚刚叫她的声音，她觉得很震惊。一身黑衣的斯内普向她走了过来。他的脸很苍白，但是脸颊被冻得发红。金妮不自觉地戒备地站了起来，将珀西抱在胸前。斯内普讥笑地看着珀西。

      “这是你的孩子吗？”他问。

      “走开，斯内普。”金妮嘶嘶地说。

      斯内普扬起了眉毛。

      “还因为我们的小争吵生气呢？”斯内普问道，但他的语气中并没有关切，更像是嘲讽。

      金妮抿了起嘴。斯内普很古怪。他在那间昏暗的教室里打了她之后，她就没有和他说过话了。那天晚上，他吓到了她，真的吓到了她，她的内心现在还紧张不安，她努力让自己冷静下来。在斯内普的伪装之下，有一些黑暗的东西在酝酿，金妮不想在它爆发的时候在场。她已经见识过一些了。

      金妮不再在乎与莉莉的契约了。

      斯内普向她走了一步，占据了她的视线。她眯起眼睛，发觉珀西紧紧地抓住了她的衬衫。

      “你为什么在这儿？”金妮问。

      一丝情感在斯内普的眼中一闪而过，他抿紧了嘴唇。

      “我想测试我们的友谊。”他回答。

      金妮忍不住笑了起来。她抱着珀西坐回到长椅上。

      “我们的友谊？什么友谊？”金妮的语气很尖刻。“走开，斯内普。”

      但是，斯内普没有动。商店里进出的人们谨慎地看着他们两个人。他们明显要打架。

      “你一直很努力想建立的友谊。”斯内普阴沉地回答。“现在别想打退堂鼓。”

      金妮抬头看着斯内普，观察着他的表情。他的样子比她上次见到他的时候更加糟糕，甚至可以说是无法相比。斯内普好像瘦了很多，一直没怎么睡觉。虽然金妮觉得嘴唇有些刺痛，好像它记起了他的戒指造成的伤痕，但她仍然替他感到同情。 ~~~~

“你想要什么？”

      金妮的语气一定屈服了，因为斯内普的姿势不那么僵硬了。他看了看睁大眼睛盯着他的珀西，然后看向了金妮。

      “我需要你的……协助。”他对她说。

      但是，还没等他继续说完，两个小男孩跑出了蹦跳嬉闹。比尔最先注意到了金妮，他拽着查理向她跑了过来。他们两个满脸兴奋。这两个欢天喜地的小男孩站在斯内普的身边，形成了一幅古怪的画面。

      “金妮！我们发现了一个十分奇妙的——”注意到斯内普时，比尔停了下来。

      斯内普看向他们两个人，查理立刻缩到了比尔的身边。

      “下次再说。”斯内普说，然后走开了。

      他进入了一条阴暗的巷子，金妮看见他在那里遇见了另一个人。斯内普尴尬地向那个人鞠躬说话时，那个人在巷子里注视着她。金妮扬起眉毛，从长椅上站了起来。她挽住查理的手，穿过马路，想去那条巷子。

      那是谁？他为什么等着斯内普结束和金妮的谈话？她看见斯内普站直了身体，不过，她还没到达拥挤街道的另一边，他们就消失在了巷子深处。

      “金妮？”比尔在她的身边叫道。“那个丑男孩是谁？”

      金妮看着巷子，觉得嘴里很干。她突然觉得很恐惧。邓布利多的话在她的脑海中回响，她紧紧地握住了查理的手。

      “走吧，男孩们。”她嘶哑地说。“我们该吃午饭了。”

_小心。明智选择你所信赖的人。有些人可能会因为有利可图而自愿将你带向你的坟墓。_


	18. Chapter 18

**第十八章 随从显形**

 

 

      金妮蜷缩在起居室的一把大椅子中，喝着温暖的茶。壁炉里火焰噼啪作响，温暖的光线照亮了房间。比尔、查理和珀西坐在壁炉附近，正在拆礼物。他们的脸都笑红了，有时候，某个男孩会站起来，跑向房间里的五个大人。

      今天是圣诞节。在过去的一个星期里，时光飞逝。韦斯莱一家大多数时间都待在陋居里，但这并不意味着这段时间平静无波。比尔、查理和珀西一直让大人们忙个不停。对于金妮来说，她的哥哥们现在这么年幼，她似乎更加了解他们了。

      比尔是一个捣蛋鬼，但是，弗雷德和乔治出生后，他们比他更出色。他喜欢拜访阁楼上的食尸鬼，或者趁没人注意的时候去外面冒险。还有一次，他冒着摔断腿的危险从三级台阶上跳了下来，似乎对他危险毫无察觉。金妮觉得很惊讶，她的妈妈竟然还没有得心脏病。

      但是查理就好管束多了，因为金妮可以用克鲁克山来诱惑他。小男孩无聊的时候，他喜欢跟着费比安、吉迪恩或金妮，所以他总是在视线范围之内。但是他很喜欢和比尔一起摔跤，结局通常是眼泪多过笑声。

      总是很安静的珀西几乎不给大人们添任何麻烦。然而，正因为如此，他的哥哥们制造麻烦时，他总会被遗忘。金妮不止一次发觉，她与费比安和吉迪恩去楼上追逐比尔和查理时，就把他一个人留在了楼下。她想到，珀西很可能是因为这样才变成了一个蠢货，这让她觉得有些心酸。因为他既安静又表现良好，就没有像其他男孩一样得到那么多的关注。

      但是，这天晚上，陋居中仍然十分温馨友爱。比尔跑向金妮，抱着一个他说过一直想要的玩具，她露出了微笑。他举起玩具给她看了看，然后又跑向了吉迪恩。坐在壁炉旁边的吉迪恩抓住比尔，将他抱进了怀里。比尔笑着想要挣脱。

      还有两天，金妮就要离开她的家人，去波特家了。这是一把双刃剑。金妮很想与她的家人待在一起，因为她要回到未来才能再见到他们，但是她也很想多与掠夺者们和莉莉在一起。她的朋友们给她寄来了一些节日礼物，令她眼眶湿润。

      “亲爱的金妮。”莫丽在房间的另一端叫道。

      金妮笑着看向她的妈妈。她仍然觉得很惊奇，可以看到她的妈妈怀孕时的样子，她正慈爱地揉着她的大肚子。

      “你打算星期二什么时候去波特家？”她问金妮。

      “吃过午饭之后吧。”金妮回答。

      “你要怎么过去？”抱着珀西的亚瑟问道。

      “飞路粉？说实话，我还没有想过。”她说。“但是我有波特家的地址。”

      费比安伸出手，攥了攥金妮的膝盖。

      “别觉得你必须要去和你的朋友们一起玩。”费比安取笑道。“你比任何人都适合这个家庭。看看你的头发！你可能就是一个韦斯莱！”

      金妮笑着拍开了费比安的手。

      “我很愿意和你们待在一起。”金妮承认道。“非常感谢你们让我在这里过圣诞节。”

      莫丽和亚瑟一起对她表示，这根本不算什么。查理眯起眼睛看着这一幕，从房间中间站了起来。他走向金妮，戳了戳她的膝盖。

      “你要走了？”他噘着嘴问道。

      金妮的表情柔和了下来。

      “是的，两天之后。”她说。“我必须和我的朋友们一起待一阵。”

      查理看上去十分难过，他的嘴撅得更高了。

      “请留下来！克鲁库山——”

      金妮忍不住笑了起来。查理一直说不好克鲁克山的名字，经常会对这只小猫叫出不同的名字。吉迪恩也开始笑了起来。

      “还没有下雪呢！你说过你会和我们一起玩雪！”查理抗议道。

      不过，查理用余光看到克鲁克山时，他让金妮留下来的决心就动摇了。他伸着胳膊跑开了，想抓住小猫。金妮看着他跑进厨房，然后回头看向她的家人。她的心揪紧了，她做了个深呼吸让自己平静下来。她会想念他们的。

      她的爸爸伸开腿，让珀西去费比安身边。每当他要提起一个严肃的话题时，他的姿势都会改变。金妮十分熟悉他脸上的表情。

      “魔法部里有传言。”他说。

      费比安和吉迪恩立刻十分感兴趣，莫丽抿起了嘴唇。

      “什么类型的传言？”吉迪恩问。

      亚瑟似乎在犹豫是把他所知道的事情告诉这三个少年，还是保持沉默。他沉默了一会儿，用手揉着脸。这是疲惫的迹象。

      “不久之前出现了魔力的干扰。”亚瑟说。“没有人知道是什么导致的……或许是神秘人，或者……或者是其他东西。”

      一直看着比尔的金妮僵在了座位中。

      “什么类型的其他东西？”费比安兴奋地前倾着身子。

      亚瑟紧张地咬着下唇，叹了口气。

      “别和你们的朋友们说，男孩们。我相信你也会保守秘密，金妮。”亚瑟说。

      金妮勉强地点了点头。

      “我们谁也不会告诉，亚瑟。”费比安叫道。

      “毕竟，我们没有朋友。”吉迪恩开玩笑地补充。

      比尔、查理和珀西没有注意大人们的谈话。莫丽叹了口气，揉着怀孕的肚子。

      “时间旅行。”亚瑟说。

      所有人都沉浸在了这个令人震惊的消息中。费比安和吉迪恩一脸震惊。亚瑟默默地点了点头，莫丽合上了眼睛。

      金妮的身体仿佛突然停止了工作。她紧张得一动不动。她的家人不知道她就是那个时间旅行的人。但是，得知整个魔法部都知道了，她觉得很恐惧。如果那个腐败的魔法部都知道有人时间旅行了，那就意味着伏地魔也知道了。

      金妮觉得既晕眩又恶心。

      “他们是朋友还是敌人，亚瑟？”费比安问道。

      亚瑟耸了耸肩。

      “没人知道。但是魔力波动很强烈，我们可以知道，这个人一定穿越了很多年。很多年，不是几月或几天。这个人知道未来的秘密……”

      “你怎么知道他们不是来自过去？”吉迪恩问道。

      “魔力波动的种类不同。穿越到未来很危险，是致命的危险。穿越者可能因为魔力太强而死。穿越到未来，你将会进入未知世界。而回到过去，你会进入已经书写的历史中。过去可能被改变，但是……也不一定。所有事情发生就是发生了。这对于时间旅行者来说没有那么艰险。但是进入未来就严重多了。”

      金妮的手在颤抖，她将茶杯放在地上，想分散自己的注意力。但是，她父亲的话似乎让她麻痹了。她的动作突兀又尴尬。突然，她觉得十分不舒服。她需要……她需要见邓布利多。

      “一切都只是传言。然而，我希望那个人处在保护之下。”亚瑟对他们说。“我十分希望他是我们这边的。”

 

\---

 

      接下来两天里，幸福、悲伤和恐惧奇怪地交织在一起。白天过得很快，而夜晚却过得缓慢。金妮发现自己无法入眠，无法闭上双眼，因为她害怕如果自己松懈下来，会有事情发生。

      如果伏地魔来了呢？如果魔法部发现是她是那个时间旅行者呢？如果她的家人出了什么事呢？西里斯会怎么想？等她离开的时候，金妮不知道自己会觉得轻松还是难过。

      她的行李箱比刚刚到陋居的时候要重得多。吃过一顿金妮无法好好享受的午饭后，她将自己的所有东西都装进了行李箱。她的食物几乎一点没动，她的家人似乎注意到了她的变化。金妮现在只想去霍格沃茨。

      她现在不可能去波特家。她必须先和邓布利多谈谈。

      她站在壁炉前，准备离开她的家人。金妮虽然觉得恐惧，但是，当她和所有人拥抱道别时，她开始感觉正常多了。她吻了吻她父母的脸颊，反复感谢他们收留了她。费比安和吉迪恩也被亲了亲脸颊，但是，当费比安抓住她的屁股时，她只好打了他一下。比尔感谢她给他买了一袋子玩笑商店的玩具。查理十分难过，吉迪恩将他拽下来，他才不情愿地放开了她。珀西亲吻了她的嘴唇，当她也吻了吻他时，他露出开心的笑容。

      “一路顺风。你确定不用男孩们送你吗？确保你平安到达？”莫丽问道。

      金妮摇了摇头。她看了一眼她的包，去人克鲁克山安全地待在里面之后，她抓了一把飞路粉。

      “我会先去霍格莫德，然后再去波特家。”金妮快速地解释道。“要去买一些礼物。”

      费比安好奇地扬起了眉毛，但是没人提出疑问。他们也没有时间这样做了。金妮将飞路粉扔进壁炉，拿着行李箱走了进去。是时候去见邓布利多了。

      火焰吞噬了她的身体，她突然被卷了进去。不久之后，她摔到了地上。她踉跄地走出壁炉，有人冲过来，帮助她站了起来。

      “哈喽！我没想到今天会有客人！我明天才开门呢！”

      金妮羞怯地抬起头。三把扫帚的迷人店主罗斯默塔对她露出了笑容。

      “我要去霍格沃茨。”金妮对她说。“我觉得这是最快的方式。对不起，我没有想到圣诞节假期。”

      “别担心，乖孩子。”罗斯默塔回答，拂去金妮斗篷上的灰尘。“我正要去见一些家人。你真幸运，我还没有关闭飞路网络。”

      金妮带着感激的笑容，拎起行李箱，并查看了一下克鲁克山。小猫正在她的包里睡觉，对刚才的颠簸旅途全然不知。金妮抬头看向穿着漂亮裙子和亮黄色高跟鞋的罗斯默塔。她从一张空桌子上拿起一件闪闪发亮的斗篷，对金妮眨了眨眼睛。

      “准备出发了吗？”她问年轻女孩。

      金妮点点头，走向门口。她刚刚走出门，冷空气立刻扑面而来。金妮将手伸入包里，小心不要打扰到克鲁克山，从里面拿出了一双手套和围巾。毕竟，去霍格沃茨要走很久。罗斯默塔关上身后的门，挥手锁上了它。金妮正在戴围巾，罗斯默塔突然发出一声尖叫，把她吓了一跳。

      “校长！你今天在霍格莫德做什么？”

      金妮抬起头，发现邓布利多正站在她的面前，她踉跄地后退了几步。他在这儿做什么？他的眼睛亮晶晶地看着金妮。

      “我亲爱的罗斯默塔，我只是想在这个非常寒冷的日子里走一走。”

      罗斯默塔咯咯笑了起来。

      “你走吧，我知道你的家人一定非常想见你。”邓布利多对她说。“我送斯泰尔斯小姐去霍格沃茨。”

      互相道别后，罗斯默塔幻影移形了。金妮转向邓布利多，不知道要说些什么。他什么也没有说。他挥了挥魔杖，她的行李箱消失了，他又挥了挥，她突然觉得更加暖和了。

      “你决定回霍格沃茨的日期真随便。”邓布利多说。“不过，我会像我答应罗斯默塔小姐那样，把你送回去。”

      金妮感激地点了点头，两个人开始向霍格沃茨走去。然而，他们的沉默并没有持续多久。

      “你现在不应该正前往波特家吗？”

      金妮紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

      “亚瑟·韦斯莱——”

      “他是一个非常慷慨的男人。”邓布利多说。“他的家人怎么样？”

      “他们都很好。”金妮回答。

      金妮想整理好思绪。她现在和邓布利多在一起，才发觉自己不知道该说什么。她到底为什么来见他？因为她很害怕？

      “斯泰尔斯小姐，我的信警告过你霍格沃茨之外的危险。”邓布利多低头看着她。“但是我不希望你感到恐惧。”

      金妮叹息着点了点头。

      “但是我觉得我有理由害怕，教授。”她说。“魔法部知道我穿越回过去了。他们或许不知道那个人是我，但他们知道有人这样做了。魔法部很腐败，这一定意味着伏地魔也知道了。对吗？”

      邓布利多发出了同意的声音，用手捋着胡子。

      “亲爱的，我相信伏地魔甚至比魔法部还要先知道你的到来。”

      “这并不令人轻松。”她笑着说，听上去有点歇斯底里。

      “然而，他不知道时间旅行的人是你。如果你的秘密只有我们两个人知道，他就很难发现。”

      莱姆斯在金妮的脑海中一闪而过，但她努力不去想他。

      “为什么呢，先生？”

      “我已经实施了一些封锁。”邓布利多抬头看着天空说。“或许不会持续很久，但足够你愉快地过完假期并回到霍格沃茨的安全之中了。”

      金妮用胳膊抱住了自己。

      “他一旦发现这件事，不会告诉所有人吗？”

      “伏地魔不是蠢人。”邓布利多对她说。“他会保守秘密，或许会告诉他最信任的几个追随者。因为如果大家都知道你来自未来，那就不止他一个人想找到你，获取你所知的信息了。”

      金妮又舔了舔嘴唇。每当她开始放松时，总会有事情发生。金妮短暂地闭上眼睛，希望自己可以躺在一张床上。她想起了西里斯在格兰芬多塔楼外面发现她的那晚。她现在十分渴望他在那晚抱着她的感觉。

      “我应该怎么办？”

      “如我所说，斯泰尔斯小姐。你不必担心。你只要和你信任的人在一起，就不必害怕任何事情。如果我觉得你应该返回霍格沃茨，我会亲自去接你。”

      他的话让金妮放松了下来。她不由自主地伸出手，抱住了他。他们停下脚步，邓布利多也用他的长胳膊拥抱了他。

      “你很勇敢，亲爱的。”邓布利多对她说。

      她仍然想对他哭泣。她和邓布利多待在一起的时间非常宝贵，因为等她回去的时候，他就不在了。

      “谢谢你。”她轻声说。

      他们又站了一会儿，等她觉得足够坚强时，她放开了他。她觉得有些尴尬，她被冻红的脸红得更厉害了，她拿出了魔杖。

      “斯泰尔斯小姐，我幻影移形送你到波特家怎么样，这样你会很安全。”

      金妮露出了感激的微笑。邓布利多握住金妮的肩膀，几秒钟后，他们落在了一个完全陌生的地方。他们站在一栋大砖房前。这里之前一定下了小雪，因为地上和房子上都覆盖着白色。

      “我们很快会再见。圣诞快乐，金妮。”邓布利多说。

      “圣诞快乐，教授。”

      邓布利多噼啪一声离开了。金妮冷静了一会儿后，开始向房子走去。西里斯和詹姆斯就在面前的这栋房子里。突然的兴奋让她觉得有点恶心。她对门伸出手，甚至还没有敲门，门就打开了。

      “金妮！”

      金妮还没打招呼，穿着海蓝色毛衣和长裤的西里斯就抱住了她。克鲁克山在她的包里发出了愤怒的嘶嘶声。她笑了起来，这笑声听上去更像是一声抽泣，她也拥抱了他。

      “圣诞快乐，宝贝。”他在她的耳边低声说。

      她在他的怀里放松了下来，他吻着她的下巴，她更加抱紧了他。这是完美的时刻。在西里斯的怀抱里，金妮觉得很安全，十分安全。

      “该死的，大脚板，关门！你放进来一股冷气！”

      这个美好的时刻就这样被毁掉了。西里斯将金妮拽进房子，砰地一声关上门。金妮咧嘴笑着，冲过去拥抱了詹姆斯。他也穿得十分得体。詹姆斯呜呼一声抱着金妮转了个圈，吻了吻她的脸颊。

      “我穿得好像太朴素了。”金妮咯咯笑着对他说。

      “你看上去很好。”詹姆斯高兴地回答。“我们刚刚在吃晚餐。你怎么这么久才来？我们还以为你会来得更早呢。”

      金妮一直在笑。

      “我只是有点舍不得韦斯莱一家。”金妮说了谎。

      “嗯，你的行李箱出现的时候，差点把我撞翻。”西里斯说。

      金妮感兴趣地扬起眉毛，意识到邓布利多将她的东西送到了这里。

      “我只是太高兴——噢！”

      金妮的话没有说完，因为被忽视的西里斯不耐烦了，他将她扛在肩上，开始上楼，她忍不住笑了起来。

      “一会儿见。”西里斯对詹姆斯说。“我要好好和这个小美人儿问候一下。”

      詹姆斯只是笑着摇了摇头，然后回到了他刚刚出来的房间。咯咯笑着的金妮开始拍打西里斯的后背。他打开走廊里的一扇门，将她扔到了一张床上。西里斯将门在身后关上，活动着后背。

      “长了点儿肉，嗯？”

      金妮假装发出愤怒的尖叫，对他扔了一个枕头。他以魁地奇运动员应有的敏捷抓住了它。接着，他跳上床，将她困在了自己的怀里。他吻着她的脖子和脸，她一直在笑。当他终于吻到她的嘴唇时，他停了下来。

      “我一直很想你。”西里斯对她坦白地说。

      “才过了几天啊。”金妮轻声回答，但她也一样想他。

      西里斯低下头，轻轻吻着她的嘴唇。她也不由自主地做出回应，搂住了他的脖子。他们不常接吻，因为他们的关系仍然不清不楚，但当，每次他们亲吻，都会让金妮心跳加速，她都觉得自己要融化了。

      他抱紧她，加深了这个吻，她弓起后背，向他贴近。几分钟后，西里斯终于结束了这个吻，但是并没有放开她。他将脸埋在她的颈窝中。他偶尔对她表现出来的脆弱仍然让她觉得震惊。

      “你看上去很棒。”他对她说。“与韦斯莱一家还有费比安和吉迪恩待在一起似乎对你有点好处。”

      金妮赞同地点了点头。

      “他们是非常可爱的一家人。”她说。

      西里斯抬起头看着她。

      “这是你的房间吗？”过了一会儿，金妮问道。

      西里斯点点头，金妮看了看四周。墙是红褐色的，房间的色彩虽然很深，但却感觉很温暖。地上铺着深色地板，墙上挂着魁地奇明星的海报。西里斯又吻了金妮，将金妮的注意力从他的房间上引开了。

      他们在床上躺了半个多小时，一直在聊天。西里斯偶尔会站在床上，绘声绘色地给她讲故事。她是一个很好的听众，西里斯对她说话的时候，她就认真地看着他。

      “你不觉得我应该去和詹姆斯的父母问好吗？”过了一会儿，金妮问西里斯。

      他只是摇了摇头。

      “我告诉他们了，他们要明早才能见到你。他们似乎觉得很好笑。”

      金妮笑着凑过去，吻了吻西里斯。余下的夜晚，他们都在聊天，偶尔亲热。当金妮饿了的时候，西里斯带着她去拿食物，然后他们又回到了他的房间。他们之间似乎有什么改变了。据说距离会让心更加贴近，对于他们来说，这似乎没错。

      这个糟糕的一天总算有了完美的结束。

 

\---

 

      接下来的几天里，金妮和西里斯都睡过了头。她本以为波特夫妇会觉得他们睡在同一个房间里不妥当，但是她没有办法在突然感到疲惫的时候离开他，她也相信，西里斯不会让她离开的。金妮在到达的第二天见到了詹姆斯的父母，他们对她十分友好。他们问起了韦斯莱一家和她的圣诞节是怎么过的。

      波特一家显然很亲密，他们大多数时间都会一起待在小图书室里。他们待在燃着壁炉的图书室里聊天或读书。西里斯似乎成了波特夫妇的儿子，因为他轻松地融入了这个家庭。金妮觉得，这与她和她真正的家人相处是一样的道理。

      三天后，其余客人也终于都到了波特家。一天吃过午饭后，金妮惊讶地发现莱姆斯自在地走进了图书室。她发出喜悦的尖叫，扑过去抱住了他。

      “你怎么样？圣诞快乐！”她叫道。

      莱姆斯对她露出了疲惫的笑容，西里斯和詹姆斯也立刻过来拥抱了他。詹姆斯的父母爱德华和欧若拉也用同样的方式和莱姆斯打了招呼。

      不到一个小时之后，莉莉到了，她走进波特家，似乎有些尴尬和犹豫。詹姆斯轻轻吻了吻她的脸颊，她的脸红了起来。看到金妮，她才露出了放松的表情。彼得很快也到了。他们仿佛又回到了霍格沃茨。

      喝过茶之后，爱德华和欧若拉离开了图书室，让这些少年们独自待在这里。一直喜欢黏着金妮的克鲁克山蜷缩在她脚边的沙发上。

      “新年舞会？”莉莉惊讶地问。

      詹姆斯点了点头。

      “对。为魔法部的工作人员举行的，打我记事时就有了。我们家有份帮忙筹办，我们每年都去。我总会带上我的朋友们。”詹姆斯对她说。

      “我没有合适的裙子。”金妮说。

      詹姆斯扬起了眉毛。

      “就穿那个吧，金妮，你看上去棒极了！”

      穿着一条宽松睡裤的金妮对詹姆斯眯起了眼睛。西里斯在她的身边发出了窃笑。

      “我也是。”莉莉同意金妮的想法。“你为什么不告诉我们呢？”

      詹姆斯只是在坏笑。

      “好吧，其实并不允许我们参加舞会。有一年我们都喝多了，我的父母十分尴尬，之后他们就不让我们出去了。”

      “去年，西里斯和一些老女人很不得体地跳舞。”莱姆斯说忍着笑说。

      金妮扬起眉毛看向西里斯，他羞怯地耸了耸肩。

      见到金妮看西里斯的表情，莱姆斯再也忍不住笑声了。掠夺者们很快都捧腹大笑。金妮被这一幕逗乐了，也咯咯笑了起来。过了一会儿，西里斯才终于能够开口讲话。

      “但是也很棒，因为詹姆斯的父母现在只给我们几瓶火焰威士忌，将我们锁在远离舞厅的一个房间里。”

      “那我们新年要做什么？”莉莉怀疑地问。“被锁在一个放着酒精房间里？真是庆祝新年的好方法。”

      西里斯来到莉莉身后，开始揉着她的肩膀。

      “别担心，亲爱的莉莉。”他说。“这样想……你会与四个最英俊的男孩、一个勇敢的女孩和一堆酒精锁在一个房间里。我可以说，我们会玩得非常愉快。”

 

\---

 

      舞会之前的日子里充满了各种恶作剧，让金妮无暇去想时间旅行和伏地魔。在莱姆斯、莉莉和彼得到达之后的第二天，男孩们开始了一场恶作剧战争。爱德华和欧若拉根本没有在意晚餐上爆炸的粪蛋或他们偶尔陷入的陷阱。

      这令人筋疲力尽，但是很有趣。甚至莉莉也参与其中，玩得很开心。在晚餐后吃甜点时，这转变成了一场男孩对女孩的战争。最终以双方都糊上了黏糊糊的巧克力而告终。

      “我宣布，女孩们赢了！”金妮叫道，这莱姆斯对她扔了一块蛋糕。

      蛋糕打中了她的肩膀，她滑倒在满是甜食的地板上，屁股着地，“噢！”的大叫了一声，男孩们发出了胜利的笑声。之前倒在地上的西里斯决定不起来了，他向她爬了过去，舔掉她耳朵上的糖霜，她不由自主地哆嗦起来。

      “我来帮你清理干净，你这个脏兮兮的女孩。”他邪恶地笑道。

 

\---

 

      新年夜很快就到了。欧若拉和爱德华用门钥匙将所有人送到舞厅，然后带着少年们爬上了巨大的楼梯。显然，欧若拉和爱德华因为帮忙举办舞会，可以随意进出任何房间。他们选择了一个远离舞厅的房间，少年们可以在那里一直待到舞会结束。金妮走进房间，立刻感到惊叹不已。

      房间很大，似乎闪着金光。金妮不知道他们在哪儿，舞厅在哪儿，她想，自己为什么不知道有这么美丽的建筑。房间十分特别，里面有许多沙发和几张床，免得少年们喝醉。房间中央是一张大桌子，上面放着几瓶火焰威士忌和葡萄酒。

      “我相信你们不会醉醺醺地跑到舞厅去。”欧若拉对他们说。“我不锁门，免得有什么事情发生。如果你们需要我们，詹姆斯，你知道我们在哪儿。”

      詹姆斯点点头，露出了笑容。

      “我们很认真。”爱德华严肃地说。

      “我就是‘认真’[1]。”西里斯回答。

      金妮翻了个白眼，但还是被他的冷笑话逗乐了。欧若拉叹了口气，过来与每个人道别。詹姆斯和西里斯得到了脸颊上的亲吻，莱姆斯和彼得得到了热情的拥抱，而莉莉和金妮则得到了拥抱和低声的“好运”。

      大人们离开之后，少年们立刻在桌子旁边坐下。西里斯、金妮和莱姆斯坐在一张大沙发上。莉莉、詹姆斯和彼得坐在另一边。

      “好了，让我们为友谊干杯吧？”莉莉说，听上去很不像她自己。

      “干杯！”詹姆斯和西里斯一起说道。

      这就开始了。金妮拿过一只杯子，看向西里斯。

      “以前喝过火焰威士忌吗？”莱姆斯开始往西里斯、金妮和他自己的杯子里倒火焰威士忌。

      “嗯。”金妮眯起眼睛说。“我不是小女孩。”

      西里斯叫了一声莉莉。她好奇地看向他，詹姆斯正给莉莉倒酒。

      “以前喝过火焰威士忌吗，伊万斯小姐？”他问。

      “没有。很糟糕吗？”莉莉谨慎地问，她对于喝酒的热情突然消失了。

      西里斯笑了起来。

      “不，好极了。但金妮管你叫小女孩。”

      西里斯对金妮的话断章取义，气得她叫了起来。西里斯哈哈大笑。

      “准备好了吗，朋友们？”莱姆斯举起他的酒杯。

      所有人都凑向前，与其他人碰杯。火焰威士忌溅到了大家的手上，金妮觉得她的皮肤有些刺痛。

      “干杯！”

      所有人在叫喊之后喝下了第一杯酒。它灼烧着金妮的喉咙，涌进了她的气管。她咳嗽几声，眼中涌起了泪水，但也不算太坏。从未喝过火焰威士忌的莉莉就好像在喝水一样。所有人都喝下第一杯酒后，彼得开始给所有人倒第二杯。

      “你准备好了吗，宝贝？”西里斯在她的耳边低声说。

      她抬头看着他。

      “我没有选择，对吗？”

 

\---

 

      快到十一点三十分了。两次干杯之后，他们放慢了速度，享受着彼此的陪伴，在新年到来之前，他们也不会喝到呕吐。金妮躺在地板上，看不见她的朋友们。她和西里斯欢乐地在床上蹦跳，然后都摔了下来。她的头很痛。

      这很不真实。谁能想到金妮会和掠夺者们一起庆祝新年呢？谁又能想到她会庆祝1978年的新年呢？

      西里斯将一缕头发从她的脸上拂开，吸引了她的注意力。

      “你在想什么？”他的语速有些慢，但听上去没有醉意。

      金妮突然意识到，西里斯的外表总是稳重又英俊。她看着他的灰眼睛。

      “我们离开这儿吧。”她低声说。“哪怕只是几分钟。”

      他笑着同意了。他站起身，握住她的手，将她拽了过去。她踉跄地扑进他的怀里，他们一起低声笑了。金妮发现詹姆斯、莉莉和彼得在随着一支金妮没听过的歌曲跳舞。莉莉找到了一个可以听音乐的装置。对于金妮来说，它太老旧了，她不知道那是什么东西。

      明晚就是满月了，莱姆斯很虚弱，他正躺在房间另一边的一张床上。西里斯告诉金妮，莱姆斯几乎不喝酒，因为他体内的狼性十分强大，容易受到酒精影响。

      没人注意到西里斯和金妮溜出了房间。他们走进走廊，温度立刻改变了。走廊里面冷多了，或许是因为走廊尽头的窗户打开了，但是金妮很喜欢风吹着她发烫的皮肤的感觉。。

      “出来感觉好多了！”金妮转过身说。

      她闭上眼睛，沉醉在这种感觉之中。

      “宝贝，我的宝贝。”西里斯在她身后喃喃道。

      她微笑着微微转身，觉得自己看上去应该挺糟糕的。然而，西里斯似乎并不介意。他三步走到她的面前，双手捧住她的脸，凝视着她，仿佛要将她刻画在心里。他的表情有些不同，那么美丽，她不知道这是不是酒精对他产生的影响。接着，他吻了她。这个吻带着微微醉意，有些潦草，但其中隐藏着欲望。金妮有些踉跄，西里斯用一条胳膊稳住了她。

      她亲吻着他的嘴唇，他丰满的嘴唇，觉得无法思考。这是正确的，这种感觉十分正确。她的身体有些刺痛，突然，她的后背撞上了走廊的墙。酒精和她对西里斯的欲望让她抱紧了他。他们的双手探索着，触碰着对方裸露的皮肤。

      当他的手指划过她的脊背，她的口中溢出了一声呻吟。他的手指用力地抓住了她的臀部。她喜欢这种感觉，她希望他能与她更加贴近。

      “金妮。”他离开了她的嘴唇，贴着她的皮肤喃喃道。

      西里斯在她的脖子上印下了一个灼热的吻。

      “我爱你。”他对她说。

      金妮气喘吁吁地笑了，他又在她的脖子上印下了一个吻，她几乎无法集中精神。

      “你喝多了。”金妮回答。

      他抬起头，目光深沉地看着她。但那种深沉不是因为恨，而是因为欲望。

      “确实。”西里斯赞同道，他们一起笑了起来。

      他们的笑声停止之后，西里斯吻了吻她的耳朵下面。

      “但是，不管怎样，在此时此刻……虽然我喝多了……可我还是爱你。”

      金妮的心跳得很快。她确实有点喝多了，他也喝多了，没错，但是这并没有让此刻变得虚幻。震惊、喜悦和恐惧冲击着她，但她不是害怕他。她是害怕那些话，因为其中蕴含着真实。可是，她控制不了自己的第一反应。

      她露出了浅浅的微笑，西里斯也笑了。

      一声巨响让金妮和西里斯回了神。他们看向走廊尽头，楼梯就在那边。爆炸声是从那个方向传来的。舞厅里发生了什么事吗？

      金妮和西里斯立刻毫不犹豫地走向走廊尽头。因为恐惧，他们并没有奔跑。爆炸使得建筑在抖动，但却没有恐惧的尖叫。金妮和西里斯什么也没有听到。他们举起魔杖，走到了走廊尽头。

      那里十分混乱，着火了，到处都是尖叫声，走廊里一定施了阻隔声音的咒语。火势很大，浓烟滚滚。人们都吓坏了，没人扑火。所有人拿出魔杖，发射咒语。一定出了什么问题。

      “金妮，请——”

      西里斯的话被另一声爆炸打断了。冲击波令金妮和西里斯倒在了地上。建筑里回荡着惊恐的尖叫声。

      “西里斯！金妮！”

      走廊里开始涌入浓烟，但是金妮可以看见有人正跑向他们。唯一清醒的莱姆斯扑到了他们两个身边。

      “着火了。”西里斯示意道。“下面出事了！”

      “我们必须离开这里。”莱姆斯气喘吁吁地回答。

      西里斯表示赞同，他们正想站起来，爆炸又发生了。金妮恐慌地发现楼梯塌了。火势蔓延，什么都看不清楚。然而，她能听到人们正在逃出建筑，叫喊着想找到他们所爱的人。

      “走廊的尽头有一扇窗户。”莱姆斯叫道。“我们必须走了！”

      三个人站了起来，但在，在他们还没有离开之前，金妮在浓烟中注意到了一些东西……或者应该说是一个人。她觉得十分恐惧，她看下楼下。邓布利多就在那里。他好像察觉了她的目光，立刻抬头看向她。他的眼睛很亮，他在对她叫喊。

      他的声音很响亮，她能在建筑坍塌的噼啪声、肆虐的火焰和浓烟中听到它，仿佛他们之间根本没有这么远的距离。

      “跑！”

      邓布利多在这里。他承诺过，如果有什么问题，他会来接她。他承诺过，如果伏地魔知道她是谁，他会来接她。

      三个少年拔腿飞奔，好像火焰在追逐他们。詹姆斯、莉莉和彼得已经在窗边等他们了。金妮紧紧抓住西里斯的手，不想和他分散。

      “怎么回事？”莉莉看着他们问道。“哪里着火了？”

      “我不知道，但是我们必须离开这里。”莱姆斯焦虑地说。

      “我们脚下的建筑正在坍塌。”西里斯飞快地对他们说。“我们必须从窗户跳出去。”

      “我们会摔断腿的！”彼得在喧哗中叫道。

      “如果不跳，我们就会死在这里！”詹姆斯叫道。

      他们身后传来了坍塌的声音，他们立刻走向了窗边。莱姆斯拿出魔杖，指向地面。他念了一句金妮从没听过的咒语，然后抓住了她的胳膊。

      “你先，金妮。”他说。

      他的眼神里有一种笃定。

      她点点头，爬上窗框。莱姆斯轻轻一推，她竟然从两层楼高处轻轻落到了地上。她很快听到一声尖叫，莉莉也落在了她的身边。两个女孩一起跑开了。一分钟之后，彼得也从窗户跳了下来。

      金妮震惊地看着这栋曾经美丽的建筑。每扇窗户里散发的浓烟和火焰吞噬了它。外面正在下雪，这一幕仿佛一幅美丽的画

      食死徒……这是食死徒造成的。

      “我们需要离开。”金妮对莉莉说。

      金妮现在觉得完全清醒了，但酒意并未消散。她看了一眼莉莉，发现她虽然恢复了一些意识，但仍然醉醺醺的。如果她们幻影移形，可能会分体。如果她们留下，就可能被杀。

      莱姆斯从窗户跳下来时，一切都改变了。有人趁着莉莉和金妮盯着着火的建筑，从后面抓住了莉莉。金妮发出尖叫，用魔杖指着那个人，但是，当她发觉一根魔杖抵着她的后背时，她停了下来。食死徒凭空出现了。

      金妮身后的食死徒抓住她的头发，强迫她跪了下来。彼得抽出魔杖，但却怕得发抖……食死徒越来越多。他们必须有所动作。莱姆斯注意到了金妮的叫声，他拿出魔杖，叫出了一道咒语。

      她身后的食死徒僵住了，他放开了她。金妮抓住机会冲向抓住莉莉的食死徒。

      “粉身碎骨！”金妮叫道。

      咒语击中了食死徒身后的树，它向莉莉和他倒了过去。食死徒松开莉莉，跳到一边，莉莉向金妮跑了过来。两个女孩一起扑到了地上。

      树与她们擦身而过。

      “眼疾咒！”莉莉躺在地上，对一个准备与可怜的彼得决斗的食死徒叫道。

      金妮跳起来，堪堪避开了一道咒语。她周围的食死徒越来越多。有些人只是愉快地看着少年们防御。场面太混乱了，喝醉的她根本难以承受。突然，金妮想起了她必须要做的事情。

      跑。逃离战斗，逃离她那些几乎不能自卫的朋友们。

      这是密室事件之后，金妮第一次出于恐惧行动。她的秘密可能害死无数人，伏地魔可以轻易从她那里得知未来。着火的建筑后面是街道，上面排列着一栋栋房子。人们开始走出房子，想看看发生了什么，是什么着火了。如果她能走到那些人那里就好了！

      她逃跑的时候，雪下得更大了。她在做什么？恐惧麻痹了她。她只知道，她离开她的朋友们是为了救他们。但是一定有人在追她，因为她差点被一道咒语击中。咒语点着了她旁边的地面，她踉跄地奔向左边，想避开它。她必须离开。她必须离开——

      她摔倒了。

      但她没有被咒语击中，只是碰巧踩到了一块冰，她的脚踝崴了。这恰好是在神秘事务司中受伤的那只脚踝，咔嚓声传来，她发出了叫痛的声音。她跪倒在冰面上，完全倒在了地上。金妮恐惧地回过头，发现两个穿着斗篷的食死徒已经快追上她了。

      他们在追她。他们知道她是谁，知道他们的主人想要抓住她，囚禁她。

      而她倒在地上，脚踝的剧痛整条腿都感受得到。金妮想站起身，但却站不起来。食死徒们很快就接近了她。但是，他们既没有诅咒她，也没有击昏她。他只是夺走她的魔杖，扔到了身后。金妮无助地看着它陷进了雪里。

      食死徒抓住了她的胳膊，她尖叫着想要推开。但是他抓得很紧，拽着她站了起来。脚踝上的压力让她双腿发软，她发出尖叫，又一次想推开食死徒。

      “趁着还没出问题，赶快离开。”金妮右边的另一个食死徒说，他的声音很急促，有些耳熟。

      邓布利多在哪儿？他不是应该救她的吗？

      金妮觉得头很晕，但她还在挣扎。抓着她的食死徒赞同地点了点头，金妮一直想要逃脱，这使他很恼火。但是，食死徒正要幻影移形时，有人跳到了他们之间。

      他们周围的空气迅速改变了，金妮觉得很恶心。她只能感觉到有人抓住了她，而食死徒抓着她的胳膊，他们脚下虚空一片，四周什么都没有。突然，她看到了两只熟悉的棕色眼睛，一声叫喊传来，抓着她胳膊的那只手放开了。她抓着那个棕色眼睛的人，突然开始坠落……

 

\---

 

      她又冷又痛。金妮睁开眼睛，眼前一片白茫茫。眼睛适应周围的环境之后，她惊讶地倒抽了一口气。她坐了起来，腿上传来的疼痛让她皱起了眉头。但是她没有理会，而是看向周围。

      金妮的四周都是树。她在一个森林里，但她不知道这是哪里。金妮发现不远处有一个人。她扶着树站起来，向那个人跳了过去。

      那人脸朝下趴在雪中，好像没有呼吸了。金妮尖叫一声，扑倒在他的身边，将他翻了过来。

      “莱姆斯？莱姆斯，快醒醒，拜托！”她摇晃着他的身体，用手揉着他冰冷的脸。

      几分钟后，莱姆斯终于睁开了眼睛。他困惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后看向金妮。

      “我救了你？”他问道。

      金妮发出一声歇斯底里的笑声，并点了点头，帮着他坐了起来。

      “你还好吗？你的身体都在吧？我们本可能严重分身的。”金妮说。

      莱姆斯虚弱地拍了拍自己，查看了一下。

      “我们很幸运。”他嘶哑地说。

      “我不知道我们有多幸运。”金妮喃喃道。“我不知道我们在哪儿。”

      棕色眼睛的男孩看着四周的森林。这里似乎没有一个活物，不过现在正是午夜。

      “你有魔杖吗？”莱姆斯问。

      “食死徒把它扔了。”金妮回答。“你呢？”

      莱姆斯摇了摇头。他沉默了许久，他的呼吸很粗重，仿佛他刚刚想到了什么事情。

      “金妮，糟了。我不应该这样做，你现在和之前一样危险。”

      金妮耸了耸肩，然后看向她的脚踝。它已经变得又青又肿了。

      “我觉得我们可以在森林里存活一阵。但是我的脚踝可能有点麻烦。”

      莱姆斯只是一直摇头，悲伤地看着金妮。

      “你要远离我，金妮。明晚就是满月了……如果我们仍然被困在这里，困在这个对你没有任何遮掩的森林里……金妮……我明晚要变形了。”

 

[1] serious与Sirius发音相似。


	19. Chapter 19

**第十九章 未预料到的友善**

 

 

      “堕落的食死徒在魔法部舞会上发动了袭击。四位伟大的巫师因此而丧命，他们的死亡将会永远被铭记。”

      邓布利多肃穆地看着面前的男女巫师们。现在距离舞会袭击事件不到十个小时。金妮·斯泰尔斯和莱姆斯·卢平失踪了十个小时。金妮的思想会被探索，她的身体会被折磨，她的灵魂会被撕开……

      “我们最重要的是找回那些失踪的人。我们不能让任何人落入食死徒的魔爪中。”

      新成立的凤凰社成员们纷纷点头。

      “重中之重，我们要找出莱姆斯·卢平……和金妮·斯泰尔斯。”

 

\---

 

      太阳已经升起了，金妮和莱姆斯精疲力竭。虽然清晨已经到来，但森林里仍然没有任何生命的迹象。雪上唯一的脚印来自这两个少年。随着夜晚的到来，通常强壮的莱姆斯因为临近变形而越来越虚弱。

      “没有用的，金妮。”他第五次对她说道。

      金妮翻了个白眼，抓着莱姆斯的胳膊，吃力地在雪中行走。

      “别这么悲观。”她轻快地回答。

      莱姆斯呻吟了起来。

      “别他妈这么固执了！金妮，你必须远离我。”

      “我带着扭伤的脚踝能去哪儿？”

      金妮猜测，她和莱姆斯来到这座森林已经有十个小时了。她脆弱的脚踝变得青紫肿胀，使她难以在雪地中行走。

      “你留在这里，我尽量跑远一些。”莱姆斯眼神绝望地做着尝试，他们的脚步停了下来。

      金妮精疲力竭地靠在一棵树上。昨晚的狂欢让他们有些宿醉，他们也没有睡觉。她的脚很疼，而他也逐渐失去力气。

      “如果你试着从我身边跑开，十分钟后你就会晕过去。”金妮笑着说。“我也不会让你离开我。你明早醒来的时候，发现自己满身血迹和瘀伤地待在空荡荡的森林里，你该怎么办？我要怎么再次找到你？”

      “那没关系，金妮！我变成狼就会杀死你！”

      他的叫喊响彻了安静的森林。他倒在金妮身边，看上去要哭了，他的双手在颤抖。金妮的心很痛，她抓住了他的一只手。它很凉，但她没怎么发觉，因为她的手也麻木了。

      “我不会离开你，因为我知道你不会离开我。我相信我们会找到方法的。”

      “你为什么这么固执，该死。”莱姆斯喃喃道。

      金妮叹了口气，抱住了莱姆斯的身体。

      “我们睡一会儿怎么样……这样晚上的时候，我们就会有点儿力气。”

      莱姆斯犹豫了一下，接着赞同地点点头，将金妮拉到身边。他们都累坏了。虽然走了很久，但是他们似乎一无所获。

      金妮将头靠在莱姆斯的肩上，闭上了双眼。他们的衣服单薄而潮湿。他们昨晚只穿了舒适的衣服，没有穿去外面的衣服。他们都没有穿斗篷或者能让他们保暖的衣服。他们只有体温。

      金妮努力不去考虑低温。太阳升了起来，透过树枝洒下些许阳光。很快就会到中午，阳光最猛烈的时候，他们很可能会暖和一些。她深吸了一口气，凛冽的空气充满了她的肺，西里斯的脸在她的脑海中一闪而过。

      西里斯一定很害怕她会受伤。他现在一定以为食死徒俘虏了她，她能想象出他会是什么感觉。他说了他爱她。金妮露出了微笑，觉得兴奋不已。他喝多了，但是他也这样说了。

      这种感觉如有魔力，虽然温度很低，她的脸还是热了起来。她的人生现在似乎脱了轨，但是西里斯说了那三个字，一切都清晰明了了。毕竟，哈利从没说过——

      想到这里，金妮惊讶地睁开了眼睛。她又把哈利忘了。那个爱着她和她已经忘记自己还爱着的男孩。金妮觉得心里沉甸甸的。

      “无论你在想什么，都别想了。”莱姆斯闭着眼睛，突然对她说。

      她惊讶地抬起头看着他。

      “你在想一些不好的事情，而现在，与我们衣不蔽体被困在森林里相比，没有更不好的事情了。”

      她笑着点了点头。她可以之后再考虑哈利，虽然她现在想起西里斯，就会想到哈利。

      “你怎么知道我在想一些不好的事情？”她问。

      “你绷紧了身体。”他回答。

      他们沉默了一会儿，金妮紧紧地依偎在莱姆斯的身边。

      “莱姆斯？”金妮低声叫着他的名字，不知道他是否已经睡着了。

      他抱紧了她。

      “谢谢你保守我的秘密。”她对他说。

      “你也保守了我的秘密。”他回答。“哪怕我的秘密今晚可能会害死你。”

      金妮没有理会莱姆斯的最后一句话，她又闭上了眼睛。微风拂过森林，她打了个哆嗦。是时候睡一会儿了。

_呻吟声吵醒了她——痛苦的呻吟。声音大到足以将她从睡梦中惊醒。金妮从床上坐起来，环顾着卧室。房间里很黑，只有柜子上放着一支点燃的蜡烛。这里十分安静，她睁大眼睛在房间中搜寻。赫敏静静地睡在金妮旁边的床上，对奇怪的声音毫无察觉。_

_或许她在做梦？_

_金妮刚要躺回去时，呻吟声又响了起来。金妮猛地坐了起来，她的心跳得很快。那是什么？金妮害怕待在格里莫广场，但是奇怪的呻吟更加令她恐慌……_

_金妮将脚放在冰冷的地面上，看向窗外。外面仍然很黑，说明她才睡了几个小时。她在房间里绕来绕去，却还是听不出呻吟是从哪里传来的。金妮过了一会儿才意识到，呻吟声不在房间里，而是在房间外。_

_金妮冲到床边，从枕头下抓起魔杖，蹑手蹑脚地走向通往走廊的门。这是进出卧室的唯一方式。金妮将耳朵紧贴在门上，发现那不只是呻吟……有人正在说话和哭泣。_

_金妮的恐惧消失了，她打开门，立刻停了下来。西里斯坐在走廊里，眼圈通红，表情痛苦。他抬头看向她，神情更加难过了。_

_“金妮。”他哽咽地叫着她的名字，她向他走了过去。_

_“西里斯？”她轻声叫道。_

_西里斯什么都没说，只是看着她。_

_“这是什么？”金妮从他手中抓过一个瓶子，惊讶地发现它空了。“你喝了酒吗？”_

_金妮叹了口气。她要怎么办？如果她叫醒赫敏，西里斯明早发现两个年轻女孩见到他醉酒的样子，一定会更加尴尬。_

_“如果妈妈发现你喜欢这样，她会杀了你的。”她对他说，蹲下去抓他的胳膊。“我将你送到你的房间，好吗？”_

_她用力将他拽了起来，他踉跄倒在她的身上，将她压到了墙上。他的体重让她皱起了眉头。_

_“我也需要你的帮助，西里斯。”金妮喘着气说。_

_西里斯站直身体，却不稳地倒向了走廊的另一边。他的双腿支撑不住，他又倒在了地板上。_

_“答应我，金妮。”他嘶哑地说。_

_金妮困惑地看着这个男人。她不是很了解西里斯，但她知道这是醉话。_

_“你为什么要拒绝我？”他哭着叫道。“求求你，求求你答应我。”_

_她站在他面前，不知道如何是好。_

_“答应我，求求你答应我吧。那样我就别无所求，就什么都不需要了——”_

_金妮的心有些难受。西里斯是她心爱男孩的教父，不知为何，他正在抽泣。_

_“西里斯，你在说疯话！”金妮嘶嘶地说。“你会把别人吵醒的。”_

_西里斯只是摇了摇头。_

_“向我保证，金妮。”他抓住她的手，将她拉到他的高度。_

_她与他的脸贴得很近，可以闻到他呼吸中的酒精味儿。_

_“保证你会答应我。”_

_金妮没有说话，这个男人眼中的绝望让她的心静止了。他在说什么？她想知道吗？但是，如果她能帮助他，让他感觉更舒服一些，或许她可以答应这个醉酒之人的请求……_

_“我保证我会答应你，西里斯。”她低声说。_

_“这是怎么了？”_

_金妮吓了一跳，她的父亲穿着睡袍，正从走廊里走过来。_

_“金妮？你怎么醒了——西里斯？”_

_疲惫的亚瑟摇了摇头，让她回到卧室。在回去之前，她又看了一眼西里斯，他正用温柔的眼神凝望着她。她的父亲像她一样费力地抓住西里斯的胳膊，但是，他成功帮助西里斯站了起来。金妮关上卧室的门，走向床边。_

_赫敏还在睡觉，对刚刚发生的怪事毫无察觉。金妮爬上床躺下，觉得精疲力竭。她闭上眼睛，进入了黑暗。_

      金妮睁开眼睛，看到一片茫茫白雪。她在颤抖，而且她……独自一人。金妮发出一声尖叫，猛地站了起来。莱姆斯在哪里——将重心放在肿胀的脚踝上，令她发出了疼痛的叫声，她已经忘了这件事了。她靠在树上，恐惧地望着森林。

      到处都看不到莱姆斯。

      金妮开始害怕了，她拼命地看着四周。莱姆斯在她睡觉的时候离开了她，这样他就不会在她的身边变形了。

      “莱姆斯！”她大声叫道。森林中一点动静都没有。

      她感觉自己反应过度了，可能是因为寒冷吧，但她真的控制不了自己。

      “莱姆斯！”她又叫道，疯狂地看着四周。

      接着，她听到了。

      “金妮！”

      声音来自附近。金妮转过身，看见一个人影正从远处向她跑来。是莱姆斯。

      莱姆斯离她越来越近了，她松了一口气，靠在树上。他没有丢下她，他还在这儿。

      “一切还好吗？”莱姆斯叫道。

      金妮点点头，一瘸一拐地走向他，安心地抱住了他。

      “我以为你丢下我了。”她低声说。

      “我没有……我本来是这样打算的。”他诚恳地说。“但是我不能这样做。”

      金妮又点了点头，放开了他。莱姆斯的样子很糟糕，他的脸色苍白，嘴唇有些发紫。她知道自己的样子也好不到哪儿去。

      太阳要落山了。他们在微弱的日光中睡了几个小时。而现在，夜晚即将来临。

      “我在寻找食物，这样我们就能有些力气了。”莱姆斯对她说。“没有找到。”

      金妮对他勉强笑了笑。

      “但是这附近有一个湖。”莱姆斯继续说。“我有一个计划。”

      他们开始走向湖边。他们在雪地里缓慢地走了大约十五分钟就到了。湖面结了冰，覆盖着一层雪。莱姆斯看向金妮。

      “冰面又厚又结实，我希望你上去。”

      金妮对莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛。

      “为什么？”

      他叹了口气。

      “狼人的重量会让冰面裂开。我是这样想的，我作为一个狼人，看见你在冰面上，我就不会追你了……我会找到其他东西来分散我的注意力。”

      金妮看着莱姆斯，这听上去是世界上最不安全和最愚蠢的计划……但这是他们的唯一选择。莱姆斯很快就要变形了，而金妮就在他的身边，如果他们不想出一些计划，她会成为他今晚的第一餐。

      “好。”

 

\---

 

      她坐在结冰的湖面中央，用胳膊抱住自己。莱姆斯将他的衣服给了她。他对她说，他变形会让衣服撕裂，等他变回人时，衣服就没用了。额外的温暖会让金妮保持头脑清醒。

      莱姆斯在远处，月光沐浴着他赤裸的身体。金妮打着哆嗦，她知道莱姆斯有多冷。随时会开始了……

      金妮是对的。几秒钟后，月光将莱姆斯彻底包围，他倒在了地上。她能听见他痛苦的叫喊，她压抑着想跑向他的冲动。这对她没有好处，只会让她送死。

      莱姆斯很快就不再是莱姆斯了。他的皮肤勉强伸展，想适应远超身体的巨大骨骼。他的全身迅速长出了皮毛，脸更长了，手指也变成了爪子。莱姆斯变成了一条狼，金妮从未想过自己会见到这么大的狼人。月光仍然照耀着狼人，金妮坐在远处，看着狼将皮毛上的雪抖掉。狼人立刻看向金妮，她屏住了呼吸。

      他们之间有一段距离和一个结冰的湖，但是它仍然能嗅到她的恐惧、她的鲜血和她的皮肤。狼从森林中冲到金妮的正前方，对她张开了嘴，金妮睁大眼睛，微微后退。她无处可退，只能待在湖面上。

      这只流着口水、有着锋利牙齿的狼人是她的好朋友。这种震撼令她难以呼吸。

      狼人开始在冰面上走向她，它走了一段之后，冰面发出了响亮的碎裂声。金妮吓了一跳。狼人一直盯着她，但却停了下来。他站在冰面上，但是也知道不能再往前走了。这时，距离金妮更近的冰面上响起了另一声碎裂声，狼人开始小心地后退。莱姆斯说得没错。冰面承受不了狼人的重量。

      暂时看来，金妮现在不用受那只怪兽的威胁了，而那只怪兽曾经是她的好朋友。

 

\---

 

      她只能感觉到身下的冰，她的身体已经麻木僵硬了。金妮慢慢睁开眼睛，这一个简单的动作就耗尽了她的力气。她冻僵了，一个影子正在冰面上向她匍匐前进，可她太冷了，根本动不了，也没法做出反应。

      金妮没有发觉自己睡着了，她太累了，根本没法保持清醒。她的身体太虚弱了。

      影子继续向她逼近。

      初升的太阳照亮了她的四周，月光正在渐渐消失。金妮一动不动地待在原地。

      她睡了多久？她怎么能不盯着莱姆斯呢？蠢，蠢极了。

      就在这时，她开始明白那个影子是什么了。那是狼人，灰色皮毛上的水珠闪着光，它正在冰面上向她爬来。狼人一定已经决定了，要冒着冰面裂开的危险，来得到它能找到的唯一食物。

      狼人对金妮虎视眈眈，但她毫无反应，她做不出反应了。

      如果西里斯知道她现在的状况，他一定会崩溃。金妮屏住呼吸，看向狼人。

      狼人对她发出吼叫，离她越来越近了，她甚至能闻到它的汗味，感受到它的呼吸，金妮闭上了眼睛。她要死在冰冻的湖面上，死在她的好朋友变成的怪兽手中了。

      “莱姆斯。”她嘶哑地说。“莱姆斯？”

      但是狼人不知道她在叫谁，它也不在乎。他跳了起来，正准备把她吃掉，这时，第一缕阳光落在了它的身上。它发出尖叫，仿佛阳光灼伤了它，它倒在了她身边的冰上。响起了响亮的碎裂声，金妮想挪开，但是她也不知道自己是不是在动了。

      她正在挪动时，狼人在她的眼前开始扭动起来。狼人的呜咽变成了男人的尖叫，阳光让狼人变形了。金妮双臂瘫软，倒在了冰上。她继续看着眼前这可怕的一幕。

      皮毛消失，皮肤撕裂，血溅到了冰上。一个伤势严重的男孩很快出现在了她的面前。

      “莱姆斯。”她轻声说，露出了淡淡的微笑。

      莱姆斯似乎动不了了。他全身赤裸，呼吸粗重，睁大眼睛看着她。

      “金妮。”他说。“你还好吗？”

      莱姆斯逐渐失去了力气，他看上去好像要在冰上融化了，似乎保持清醒只是为了得到她的回答。

      “我们要死在这儿了，莱姆斯。”金妮喃喃道。

      她握住他的手。一阵冰冷的风吹过湖面，金妮闭上了眼睛。

 

\---

 

      “愚蠢的女孩。”

      咒骂声将金妮吵醒了。金妮眨了眨眼睛，适应着黑暗。一个人咒骂了几句，然后低声念了一道咒语，让壁炉点燃了。

      金妮倒吸一口气，坐了起来，觉得天旋地转。

      “你醒了？”

      那个人向她走来，火光让金妮看清了他是谁，她惊讶地张大了嘴。

      “斯内普？”

      穿着黑色长袍的斯内普站在她的面前，看上去十分恼火。金妮立刻困惑地看向周围。她在一个房间里，躺在一张床上，莱姆斯躺在壁炉前的地板上。

      “这——这是怎么回事？”她问道，她的喉咙很干。

      斯内普扬起眉毛，露出讥笑，从她身边走开了。她发出一声尖叫，对他伸出手，不想让他就这么离开，他生气地看了她一眼。

      “等一会儿，斯泰尔斯，我去给你拿水。”

      他轻轻关上门，离开了房间。金妮立刻下了床，但是她的身体仍然很虚弱，她倒在了地上。虽然浑身疼痛，她还是挣扎着爬向沉睡的莱姆斯。他盖着一条破旧肮脏的毯子。金妮拿过她盖的毯子，也盖在了莱姆斯身上。

      他还活着，他正在呼吸，但他的样子糟糕极了。

      门打开了，斯内普回到了房间。看到莱姆斯身上的毯子，他讥笑得更厉害了。他一言不发地将水杯塞到金妮手中，她立刻就喝光了，她脱水得很严重，她觉得自己可以一直喝下去。

      “斯内普……西弗勒斯。”过了一会儿，金妮看着靠在墙边的斯内普，轻声说道。“你能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

      斯内普沉默了一会儿，然后说：“你们触碰了我家的警报，一个家养小精灵去查看了闯入者的身份。”

      金妮困惑地看着斯内普。

      “但我在一个湖上。”她对他说。

      斯内普耸了耸肩。

      “家养小精灵发现你和卢平在我家外面的雪地上。当然，我父亲在建筑上施加的咒语会让你不知道那是我家……你一定将卢平拖到了我家。”

      “我不记得——”

      “你差点儿死了，斯泰尔斯。”斯内普叫道。“你现在又不记得了？”

      金妮没有说话。

      斯内普救了她和莱姆斯。这是金妮未曾料到的友善举动。她拄着床站了起来，但是肿痛的脚踝支撑不住。

      斯内普看到了她的痛苦表情，但是他不在乎。

      “谢谢你。”

      “我想要你们在傍晚离开。”斯内普说。

      “我们在哪儿？”金妮问。

      “无所谓。”他回答。“你可以使用飞路粉回……随便哪里。”

      金妮点点头，看了一眼莱姆斯虚弱的身体。

      “再次感谢你。”

      斯内普没有理会她的道谢，他打开卧室门，来回看了看走廊，然后看向金妮。

      “和我来。”他命令道。

      “但是我的脚踝——”

      继续这样走路会令她十分痛苦，金妮咬住了嘴唇，而斯内普又对她露出了讥笑。他救了她和莱姆斯的性命，但他表现得仿佛他正处于最尴尬的境地。

      金妮慢慢跟在他的身后。每个动作都会让她的双腿疼痛，身体仿佛要发出尖叫。她走进走廊，惊讶地扬起了眉毛。昏暗的房子让金妮想起了格里莫广场，她开始向卧室后退。

      “和我来。”斯内普又叫道。“我会给你和卢平拿衣服。”

      金妮跟着他的脚步，但是她走得十分缓慢。这栋房子寂静骇人。这是斯内普的家吗？当他不在霍格沃茨时，他就住在这里？难怪他那么喜欢地牢。

      “莱姆斯和我会永远感激——”一阵难以忍受的沉默之后，金妮说。

      之前所经受的折磨对她的身体打击很大，但她的思维已经变快了。

      “我不想要他的感谢。如果不算我谋杀的话，我宁愿将他扔在外面。”斯内普叫道。

      他的话让金妮皱起了眉头，但她没有理会。他们又走了一会儿，斯内普突然停住了。他做手势让金妮也停下，她在寂静中竖起了耳朵。房子里有一扇门打开又关上了。

      “父亲。”斯内普低声说。

      他的声音中有恐惧，这是金妮从未听到过的。

      “别离开这个房间。”

      在金妮反应过来之前，斯内普就抓住她的胳膊，将她塞进了一间她没有看到的房间。她踉跄着倒在地板上，扭到的脚踝让她发出了痛苦的叫声。房门轻声关上了，脚步声也越来越远。房间比走廊更加昏暗，金妮没有立刻起来，她紧紧抓着脚踝，想保持冷静。

      她颤抖地站了起来，墙上的蜡烛立刻点燃了。脚踝传来了剧烈的疼痛，她觉得有些恶心。金妮环顾着有了照明的房间，想分散一下注意力。烛光不是很明亮，她相信，走廊里看不出来这个房间是有光的。但是关心足以让金妮看清这个房间里有什么了。

      书。

      桌上层层叠叠堆着满是灰尘的书，不大的房间里似乎有几百本书。这是赫敏的天堂，金妮微笑着想道。她咬着嘴唇，看着古老的书籍。她知道自己不应该看这些书，更不应该碰它们，但是有种神秘力量在驱使着她。金妮觉得如果她读上一本，就会收获愉快的惊喜。

      她摸着最上面一本书的封面，然后打开了它。

      门口传来了缓慢但沉重的脚步声，金妮停了下来。是斯内普吗？还是他的父亲？他似乎很害怕他的父亲。脚步声并没有停止，金妮松了口气。她在过去二十四小时内经受了太多压力，她很惊讶自己竟然还能保持站立。

      金妮又打开了那本书。她逐字逐句地阅读，翻看了几页。插图看上去有些熟悉。发光的球，满是门的房间……帷幔……当金妮意识到自己在看什么，她惊讶地吸了口气。

      脚踝的疼痛对金妮来说突然没那么重要了。

 

\---

 

      斯内普打开门时，金妮仍然在读那本书。她抬起头，睁大眼睛看着他，一时之间不知道要说什么。

      “西弗勒斯。”她低声说。“我——你绝不——你可以拯救——我们可以——”

      她结结巴巴地想表达内心的想法。

      “你在做什么？”他嘶嘶地说。“那些是我父亲的！”

      金妮将那本书紧紧抱在胸前。

      “我知道！我们需要谈谈，西弗勒斯——”

      “你需要离开。”他厉声说。“叫醒卢平，用我房间里的飞路。”

      斯内普抓住金妮的胳膊，她吓了一跳，把书掉在了地上。

      “听我说，斯内普！”金妮叫道。

      “不。布莱克是一个蠢货。”

      金妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛。他怎么知道她要说西里斯？他知道一些她不知道的东西吗？

      “你在说什么？”

      斯内普对她皱起眉头，将她的胳膊抓得更紧了。

      “不是你的布莱克，斯泰尔斯。是雷古勒斯·布莱克。”

      金妮觉得有点困惑，斯内普到底在说什么？

      “西里斯的弟弟？他怎么了？”

      金妮仍然记得，西里斯在霍格沃茨两次遇到他弟弟时，他脸上的阴沉表情。那个男孩似乎与西里斯完全相反。

      斯内普打量着金妮，在思考是否告诉她。

      “是他害你们变成这样的。”斯内普对她说。

      他将她拽出房间，拖着她踉跄地穿过走廊，把她推进他的房间，接着将衣服塞进她的怀里。

      “现在离开。”斯内普说。“我父亲只离开几分钟。”

      他眼中的恐惧让金妮点了点头。她会尽快和西弗勒斯聊聊他刚刚说的……和她所读到的。

      这是西里斯的希望。斯内普的父亲是一个缄默人。

      斯内普将门关上，向壁炉走去。金妮跪在莱姆斯身边，轻轻摇晃着他。他睁开眼睛，困惑地看着她。

      “我们死了吗？”他呢喃道。

      “还没呢。”金妮微笑着回答。“穿上衣服，我们要离开了。”

      “什么？我光着吗？”

      莱姆斯十分困惑，但还是听金妮的话，将递给他的斗篷披在了身上。金妮也披上厚重的斗篷，扶着莱姆斯站了起来。斯内普一直冷眼旁观。

      “斯内普？”莱姆斯睁大了眼睛。

      “我之后再回答你的问题，莱姆斯。”金妮轻声说。

      斯内普打开了手中的小盒子。是飞路粉。金妮抓了一把飞路粉，将它放进莱姆斯的手中。

      “你先走。我们暂时安全，但必须快点儿。”

      “我——”莱姆斯停顿了一下，又看向斯内普。“谢谢你。”

      莱姆斯很困惑，但他知道他们仍然活着。他知道斯内普帮助了他们。斯内普皱着眉头，而莱姆斯向壁炉走去。

      “去哪儿？”莱姆斯问。

      “韦斯莱家。”金妮脱口而出。“说‘陋居’。”

      莱姆斯点了点头，将飞路粉扔进火中。他们离开了斯内普的家。是时候回家去找西里斯了。


	20. Chapter 20

**第二十章 未完成的事**

 

 

      金妮几乎不记得到达陋居后发生什么了。她记得自己摔倒了，脚踝的疼痛让她叫出了声。她冷汗涔涔，六神无主，抬头发现一双蓝眼睛正惊讶地看着她。

      “金妮！”小男孩叫道，世界变黑了。

      她醒来时，她的父亲正把她抱进怀里。金妮不知道他为什么不使用魔法，但她不在乎。或许在这不幸的时刻，他更想亲手抱着她。她抓住他的衬衫，引起了他的注意。

      “邓布利多。”金妮嘶哑地说。“我们需要见邓布利多。”

      亚瑟点了点头，她倒在他的怀里，又昏了过去。

 

\---

 

      金妮醒来的时候，觉得自己头脑清醒，也能看清周围了。她盖着被子躺在床上，眨了眨眼，想抹去睡意。她的身体僵硬酸痛，她不敢尝试移动脚踝。金妮想要坐起来，但她的手碰到了什么东西。

      她惊讶地看向身边，发现了睡着的莱姆斯。他看上去比之前好多了，但仍然憔悴苍白。金妮舔了舔嘴唇，看着四周。他们到了陋居，她猜测她的父母已经把他们的到来告知了邓布利多。他们显然觉得没有必要将莱姆斯和她分开。

      金妮将被子轻轻掀开，以免吵醒莱姆斯。她的脚踝被绑上了绷带，但她犹豫地动了一下，感觉好多了。她松了口气，她的妈妈帮她治疗了伤处。金妮将脚放在地上，站了起来。

      她又看了一眼有些熟悉的房间。壁炉里燃烧着火焰，她发觉自己在她父母的卧室里。他们真是太友好了，把他们的房间让给了她和莱姆斯。金妮低头看着自己。她不再穿着斯内普的大斗篷，而是一条被缩小了的她母亲的睡裙。

      这时，卧室门口响起了轻轻的敲门声。金妮看向门口，又看向仍然睡着的莱姆斯。然而，敲门的人并没有等待她的回应，因为门很快就开了。金妮本以为会看到她的父母或她的哥哥之一，但进来的却是高个儿的邓布利多。

      “教授！”金妮轻声叫道。

      他沉默地关上了卧室门，然后拿出魔杖挥了挥，这才皱着眉头看向金妮。

      “你看着不错。”他对她说，向她走了过来。

      金妮不相信他的话，她能想象得到，自己看上去有多么吓人。邓布利多抓住她的胳膊，仿佛要确认她还活着。发现她确实一切正常后，他这才放松了手。

      “谢谢你。”金妮回答。

      她还想开口，但却什么也说不出来。

      “对不起，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多看着她的脸，低声说道。“我应该保护你的。”

      听到邓布利多充满愧疚和悲伤的话，金妮的脸垮了下来。

      “我需要你把一切都告诉我。你和卢平先生都还活着，但是……我需要知道这个奇迹是怎么发生的。”

      “当然，教授。”她对他说。

      邓布利多走向仍然昏迷的莱姆斯，低头看着他，眼镜从他的鹰钩鼻上微微滑了下来。

      “谁能想到这些事情会发生在我的学生身上？而你们还能活着讲述这个故事呢？”

      他抬头看向金妮。

      “我们应该离开韦斯莱家，回到霍格沃茨了。”

 

\---

 

      金妮没与她的父母道别和道谢。她能想象得出来他们内心的恐惧和好奇。毕竟，一个半死的女孩出现在他们的壁炉里，而她刚刚在他们家度过圣诞节。邓布利多向她保证，他会向他们解释发生的事情，但是时间宝贵，莱姆斯需要由专业的治疗师照看，而不是她的妈妈。

      他们到达霍格沃茨后，虚弱的莱姆斯立刻被送进了校医院。假期还没结束，霍格沃茨的走廊里没什么学生，所以不用担心有人发现他这样精疲力竭。接着，金妮和邓布利多去了他的办公室，全校最私密的地方，去谈论这件事。

      金妮疲惫地讲述了她所记得的一切。她在新年夜看到了邓布利多，他们如何逃离战斗和大火。她躲避着邓布利多的目光，尴尬地讲述了食死徒们抓住她，扔掉了她的魔杖。接着，她讲到莱姆斯救了她，月圆之夜即将到来，他们必须制定一个计划。邓布利多一直十指交叉，沉默而专注地听着她的故事。

      金妮犹豫地讲到斯内普救了她的部分，她知道斯内普肯定不想被牵扯进来，他会害怕邓布利多知道他仍有一丝善心。但她仍然告诉了校长，因为她必须这样做。

      金妮给邓布利多讲完整个故事后，觉得全身的力气都被抽干了。她能想象得到自己现在是什么样子，穿着破旧松垮的睡裙瘫在他的椅子里。她可能脸色苍白，眼圈泛红，眼底青黑一片。金妮甚至不想碰到自己打结的头发。邓布利多靠在座位上，看着她慢慢闭上了眼睛。

      “谢谢你告诉我这些，斯泰尔斯小姐。”他说。“你们能从食死徒的手中安全归来，你不知道我有多感激。但是你和卢平先生被绑架的事情没多少人知道，只有波特夫妇、布莱克先生和佩迪鲁先生知情，他们保证不会告诉其他人，我完全相信他们。你们提前回到霍格沃茨不会引人注意。但是，我不得不说，如果伏地魔成功绑架了你，那可真是不合时宜。”

      金妮抬头看着邓布利多，虽然之前的气氛比较沉闷，可他现在的语气中有一丝兴奋。他在说什么？

      “教授？”

      邓布利多弯下腰，从金妮看不见的地方掏出了一本书。那是一本十分普通的书，就算金妮在图书馆看到也不会多加留意。封面上的标题褪色了，但是当金妮凑近观察时，她感受到了一种魔力。她屏住呼吸，慢慢地看向邓布利多。

      “那是……”

      邓布利多点了点头，眼睛闪闪发亮。

      “是的，我亲爱的。我终于找到了这本书，你可以回家了。”

      金妮大吃一惊，她突然觉得自己轻飘飘的。她可以回家了。她可以回家了。她的脑海中一直重复着这个念头。金妮终于可以回家了，回到属于她的时间，伏地魔可以被打败了。

      她忍不住笑了起来，她用双手捂住嘴，靠在座位上，泪水涌了出来。

      “什么时候？”她轻声说。

      邓布利多将书放了回去，没有立刻回答她。

      “我会给你一个星期的时间道别，时间再长就可能有危险了，斯泰尔斯小姐……毕竟，伏地魔在找你。所以下个星期日，你在午餐时来这里见我，到时就可以离开了。”

      这些信息太难消化了。但金妮还是点点头，从座位上站了起来。

      “谢谢你，教授。”金妮说，她不知道要怎样表达，找到这本书对她来说有多重要。

      她终于可以回家了。

      “你是一个勇敢的女孩，斯泰尔斯小姐。这里有许多人非常在乎你，别让他们知道你要离开，你知道这种事情的后果。不仅你的性命会危在旦夕，他们的也是……所以，把未完成的事处理好，你到时就可以离开了。”

      她简单地点了点头，不是很清楚他刚刚说的意思。未完成的事？

      “对了，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多说。“你忘了一样东西。”

      邓布利多拿出一根熟悉的魔杖，递给了她，金妮发出了开心的尖叫。她的魔杖在她手中微微发热，让她的皮肤有些刺痛。

      在那之后，金妮紧紧握着魔杖，离开了办公室，返回赫奇帕奇的公共休息室。她的思绪很乱，她需要睡一觉。但她又觉得十分兴奋和恐惧，她不知道自己醒来的时候要做什么。

 

\---

 

**七天：星期日**

 

      所有人终于都回到了霍格沃茨。对金妮来说，前一晚既漫长又痛苦。虽然思绪万千，她还是勉强在宿舍里睡了几个小时。没过多久，她就醒了过来，凝视着床顶。她要回家了。自从九月来到这里之后，金妮一直等待和祈求这件事。

      现在已是一月，金妮不知道她有没有准备好回家。邓布利多仿佛真的很了解金妮的生活，如他所说，她有太多未完成的事了。她有许多事情想要见证。她想看着莉莉和詹姆斯结婚，因为她知道那将是他们人生中最幸福的一刻。掠夺者们、莉莉、吉迪恩和费比安的毕业典礼即将来临……她想在场。毕竟在她离开之后，她就再也见不到许多密友了。

      这个念头让金妮觉得很痛苦。想到她离开之后，所有人都会死，金妮觉得有些恶心。她在厕所大汗淋漓地干呕了一个小时，根本无法思考。她很想留下来，见到每个人都好好活着，但她知道，这一切终将结束。她此刻需要离开，离开年轻鲜活和快乐的他们。金妮不能目睹他们的死亡。

      她该去见那些了解真正的她的人了。她的父母会拥抱和亲吻她，轻声诉说他们多有想念他们唯一的女儿，他们也是她最想见的人。她的哥哥们会在家里等着她，准备照顾他们长途旅行归来的妹妹。卢娜和纳威会是她第一个要找的朋友，她想对他们哭诉一切。她也希望罗恩、赫敏和……哈利会从任务中归来。

      到达这里之后，金妮头一次这么深入地想到哈利，她觉得很恶心，就像她想到放任她的朋友们面对死亡时一样。她爱哈利，她确实爱他。但是她不知道自己对他的爱现在还有多少。她离开的时候，她爱着他，用她的双眼承诺她会等待他结束所有一切，但是现在……她不能肯定了。金妮想救西里斯，救他的命。

      然而，金妮不仅要救西里斯，她也想成为他生命中的一部分。金妮想不计代价地将西里斯从死亡、从帷幔中救出来。她能想象她、西里斯和莱姆斯一起在一栋房子中生活。他们可以一起恢复，他们三个最终可以幸福快乐地生活在一起。金妮可以在西里斯身边做回真正的自己。她可以把他应得的爱给他。

      但话说回来，她怎么会知道呢？或许等她见到哈利，所有情感都将回来。到时她要怎么办？是选择她从十岁起就爱着的男孩，还是选择最需要她的男人？她相信，男孩和男人都会需要她。那她要怎么选择呢？

      “但是现在，”她坐在浴室的地上，低声对自己说。“我选西里斯。”

_“但是，不管怎样，在此时此刻……虽然我喝多了……可我还是爱你。”_

      听到这些话在脑海中回响，她的脚趾蜷了起来。现在，在她仅剩的这点时间里，她只想要西里斯。他将是她的主要目标。金妮要救他。她要救他，她会把他们取得胜利的所有战役名称给莱姆斯，这样他就可以好好利用它们。金妮可以尽量对彼得友善一些，让他看清自己最终会因为权力造成多大的伤害。她要让詹姆斯和莉莉看到爱的力量，对他们彼此和其他所有人的爱。

      金妮会尽力让他们对未来有所准备。

      她要从西弗勒斯手中拿到那本书。太讽刺了，金妮为了一本书回到过去，而她最终最需要的却是另一本书。她需要救西里斯。金妮需要知道，如果她永远离开这个年代，她能否再见到西里斯。

      金妮接受不了不能再见到他。

      金妮想好之后，就离开了赫奇帕奇公共休息室，去找莱姆斯。在好好睡了一觉并尽力说服庞弗雷夫人之后，他终于离开了校医院。学生们很快就会回来，所以他们决定去格兰芬多塔楼，在那里等待。金妮将头靠在莱姆斯的肩上，闭上眼睛，等着西里斯、詹姆斯和莉莉下火车，回到霍格沃茨。

      她就要回家了，回到属于她的时间，她决定不按邓布利多所说，将她要离开的事情告诉莱姆斯。等她消失的时候，他就会知道怎么回事了，他会保守秘密。毕竟，如金妮在未来所见，他在她四年级的时候才告诉了西里斯。

      肖像画打开了，公共休息室满是欢声笑语。金妮睁开眼睛，与莱姆斯一起看向沙发后面。学生们鱼贯而入，与他们招手，但并没有多加注意。几分钟后，莱姆斯和金妮等待的人终于走了进来。第一个进入公共休息室的人是詹姆斯，他低着头，一边揉着脖子，一边低声嘀咕着什么。莉莉在他的身边，当他们喁喁私语时，她的深红色长发仿佛将他们与世隔绝。

      金妮想大叫来引起他们的注意，但是莱姆斯比她更快。

      “詹姆斯！”他哽咽地叫道，詹姆斯抬头看向他们时，金妮僵住了。

      他睁大了棕色眼睛，愣在原地。接着，他突然扑向他们，紧紧地抱住莱姆斯，将莱姆斯和金妮从沙发上撞了下去。他们摔得很疼，但没人在意。莉莉突然也扑到了他们身上，金妮几乎喘不过气了。

      “是你们，是你们，你们还活着！”

      “该死，就不能给我派一只猫头鹰吗？发生了什么，你们怎么做到的，我们花了那么久——”

      “我无——无法相信你们两个都没事。”莉莉紧紧搂着金妮，突然哭了起来。

      金妮也紧紧地抱着莉莉，詹姆斯和莱姆斯仍然抱在一起，检查对方是否完整无缺。他们是患难与共的好朋友，但是遇袭时，他们都以为那会是他们最后一次见到对方。詹姆斯听到莉莉的抽泣声，向金妮和莉莉看了过来。他的眼神立刻温柔了，他放开莱姆斯，对两个女孩伸出了手。

      “我的女孩们。”他喃喃道，拥抱着她们。

      金妮也拥抱着他，哪怕他的眼镜硌到了她的脸，也没有把头转开。这可能是她与詹姆斯和莉莉的最后一段真实的记忆。他们肆意地在公共休息室的地上拥抱和哭泣，而其他学生们正不断涌入公共休息室。莱姆斯仿佛看出了她的想法，他站起身，擦了擦脸。

      “我们需要去宿舍，朋友们。”莱姆斯说。“来。”

      仍然感触万分的四个学生一起来到了七年级男生宿舍。詹姆斯搂着金妮，一遍遍抚摸着她的头发和亲吻她的额头。莱姆斯和莉莉也亲切地抱在一起，金妮觉得他们现在不仅是朋友。他们是家人，他们以非爱情的方式爱着彼此。

      那可能吗？以非爱情的方式爱着你的朋友们？此刻，金妮能看出大家有多么在乎彼此，她相信这是可能的。她从未有过这种感觉，只想触摸、笑、哭和爱。四个学生本来以为自己即将面对死亡，这种感觉与霍格莫德那晚的越轨行为并不相似。因为他们现在已经成为了一家人，他们都意识到了这点。

      二十分钟后，他们终于在宿舍的地上坐了下来。金妮和莱姆斯讲述了他们的故事，虽然主要是莱姆斯在说。故事结束后，莉莉和詹姆斯都很吃惊，金妮终于问出了那个从他们进入宿舍后就一直困扰着她的问题。

      “西里斯在哪儿？”

      詹姆斯对她露出了微笑。

      “他不想回来，想绕着城堡走走。思考一下，他是这么说的，这可能是头一次吧。”

      莱姆斯和詹姆斯笑了起来，但莉莉只是翻了个白眼。

      “我现在需要见他——”

      她需要见他。他已经对她说了他爱她，在这个世界上，只有才能让金妮感到完整。她一边说，一边站了起来，这时，宿舍的门开了，她立刻转过头。一切都停了下来，他们都屏住呼吸，想看看走进来的人是谁。

      英俊潇洒的西里斯低着头走进了宿舍，迷人的黑发发梢微微卷曲，挡住了眼睛。他穿着皱皱巴巴的校服，衬衫也没有塞进裤腰，领带松散地挂在脖子上。金妮站在那里一动不动，拼命地看着他。

      这时，他抬起了头，像詹姆斯一样愣住了。他不由自主地看着金妮的眼睛，瞳孔放大了。他张开了嘴，但金妮向他跑了过去，将他撞到了门上。她搂住他的脖子，将脸埋在他的头发里，他也搂住她的腰，与她一起倒在了地上。

      西里斯松开了她，双手捧着她的脸，抚摸着她，但他的眼神一直都没有离开她。泪水沾湿了他的眼睫，仿佛他无法相信眼前这一幕。西里斯抚摸着她的卷发，金妮温柔地笑了。

      “是你。”他轻声说道，这句话听上去十分美妙。“你还活着。”

      金妮点点头，不禁哭了起来。西里斯又抱紧了她，轻轻摇晃着她的身体，低声呢喃。接着，他像詹姆斯一样亲吻她的额头，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

      “我们一会儿回来。”金妮身后的一个声音说道。

      她抬起头，看向身后，惊讶地发现是詹姆斯、莉莉和莱姆斯。她和西里斯都没有说话，只是让开了路，让他们三个能离开宿舍。莱姆斯的目光在他们身上停留了一阵，当西里斯要起身和他的好友打招呼时，莱姆斯对他摇了摇头。之后有的是时间。莱姆斯知道，西里斯和金妮现在需要待在一起。门轻轻关上了。西里斯将她抱起，放在了他的床上。

      “是你。”西里斯抚摸着她的脸，重复着这句话。“发生了什么？”

      但是金妮还没有回答，他就爬上了床。他拉上周围的帘子，用一种她从未见过的眼神看着她。他仿佛正在天人交战。她能看见他眼中的欲望、爱和渴求。但是，她也能看到一些更阴暗的东西。接着，他握住了她的手。

      他的抚摸既温柔又甜蜜。金妮眯起双眼，看着西里斯的动作，她不明白这个英俊的男孩怎么会如此喜欢她。似乎金妮远离西里斯越久，他对她的欲望就会与日俱增。他用双手捧住了她的脸，她躺在床上没动。

      第一个吻温柔而试探。她仍然是他的吗？她还是一样吗？西里斯头一次这么犹豫地吻她。发生了什么？金妮紧紧搂着他的脖子，热情地亲吻他。有那么短暂的一瞬间，金妮觉得自己要迷失在他的吻中了。他吻完她的嘴唇，又去亲吻她的脸颊、下巴和眼睛。而他的手并没有停留在她的脸上。

      他的手划过她的锁骨，轻轻拂过胸部，然后落到了衬衫的下摆。他将手伸进她的衬衫，抬起头，用暗沉的双眼看着她，她深吸了一口气。金妮紧张得说不出话来了。

      她曾在昏暗的走廊和小扫帚橱中与男孩亲热过。他们也像西里斯现在这样爱抚她……但是与他现在带给她的感觉不同。一切都更加强烈了；她的皮肤感到刺痛，期待着他接下来会亲吻的地方。她觉得自己如同身置迷雾，她不想逃脱，只想快乐地沉沦。

      虽然他们自从见面后就几乎没有讲话，可她明白为什么会这样。他们都希望事情会这样发展。金妮到底如何安全返回都无所谓了，因为她现在回到了他的怀抱。他需要爱她，她也需要爱他。时间宝贵，西里斯的心中仿佛很清楚。

      西里斯发出低沉的吼声，将她轻轻抱了起来，与她紧密相贴。而金妮只想继续吻他，她捧着他的脸，双唇又贴了上去，金妮心中充满了浓烈的情感。西里斯也是这种感觉吗？当他放开她，开始脱掉她的衬衫时，她觉得答案是肯定的。

      几秒钟后，她的衬衫终于脱了下来，西里斯又开始脱自己的衣服，他先解开领带，然后去解衬衫的纽扣。西里斯脱掉了衬衫，但他的目光从未离开她。他低头看着她，张开嘴喘着粗气，金妮觉得浑身酥麻。他的脸很红，乱发挡住了脸。

      “噢，宝贝。”他喃喃道，伸手抚摸着她的脸颊。

      她坐了起来，搂住他的脖子，将他推倒在床上。金妮跨坐在他的身上，像他刚刚那般，低头吻他的脸。他深吸了一口气，她能感觉得到，仿佛她是他的一部分。

      这是前所未有的感觉。

      金妮抚摸着西里斯结实强壮的身体。她能感受到他身为魁地奇球员的肌肉，感受到他的窄臀。当她轻轻咬着他的耳朵，用另一只手开始解他的腰带，他呻吟了起来。

      “你为什么总是陷入危险？”当她脱掉他的裤子时，他喘着气说。

      他穿着耀眼的金色内裤。她想笑，却发现自己笑不出来。她的身体对西里斯更加渴求了。

      “我不知道。”她轻声说。“只是幸运吧。”

      西里斯似乎心不在焉，他的双手也在忙于脱掉她的裤子。他的手指碰到的地方似乎都在发烫，但是她喜欢。这让她的皮肤酥麻又敏感。他们仅仅身着内裤，又吻得难舍难分，几乎不顾停下来呼吸。

      这种感觉很好。

      所以，当金妮要脱下西里斯的内裤时，他却制止了她，她觉得很惊讶。她看着他的眼睛，以为他在开玩笑，可他摇了摇头。他们尴尬地愣住了，接着，他坐了起来。金妮只好从他身上下来，才能好好地看着他。

      “西里斯？”

      即使她都能听出自己声音中的难过和困惑。西里斯用力咽了一口口水，然后深吸了一口气。

      “对不起，我只是……”

      金妮用胳膊抱住自己，想遮挡自己的身体，她突然觉得很脆弱。她思绪万分，十分迷茫。到底是怎么了？

      “西里斯？”她又叫道，低下头想寻找她的衣服。

      西里斯将腿从床边放下来，捂住了脸。金妮的脸变得滚烫，又紧张起来，但这种感觉与几分钟之前那种欲望所导致的紧张完全不同。他一直没有说话，金妮觉得自己受不了了。

      “和我谈谈！”她叫道。

      他看向她，立刻坐直了身体。

      “你不觉得这不对吗？我觉得我几乎不了解你；你有那么多秘密，金妮。为什么那些该死的食死徒会袭击你？为什么——为什么你有时会恨我？”

      金妮绝没想到西里斯会对她说这些话。她不知道要说什么。西里斯睁大了眼睛，紧紧抓着金妮的胳膊。

      “你为什么总是对我叫喊，把我推开？在经历这么多事情之后，我们为什么还是不知道要拿对方如何是好？为什么你是我觉得唯一一个永远不会真正对我敞开心扉的女孩？为什么……为什么你有时不敢直视我的眼睛？”

      金妮挣脱了西里斯的手，拉开帘子，抓起落到地上的衣服。西里斯坐在床上，没有阻止她。从什么时候开始，他不会叫她留下来了呢？

      “我对你说过，金妮。”他继续说，想说服她留下。“我对你说过我对你的感觉。”

      “你那时喝多了。”

      她的声音嘶哑，痛苦地卡在喉咙里。她没法看着他的眼睛。她穿上裤子，让头发挡住了自己的脸。显然，他根本不像她陷得那样深。

      真尴尬。

      但是，最糟糕的不是尴尬，而是她那种失落的感觉，仿佛她的什么东西被偷走了，仿佛她肺里的每一口呼吸都被夺走了。

      而西里斯还在说爱她，这不可能。

      “对，我是喝多了。”他承认。“但那没有改变我的感觉……还有我现在的感觉。我的心意没变。”

      金妮穿上衬衫，抚平上面的褶皱，然后终于向西里斯看去。

      他那么英俊，几乎赤身裸体地躺在她面前的床上。她的心跳加快了。

      “什么心意，西里斯？你现在为什么说不出来了？”

      在她说话时，西里斯一直面无表情，哪怕在她等他的回答时，他也依然是那个表情。金妮吞咽了一下，觉得干燥的喉咙要烧起来了。

      “如果你不想亲热，你可以直接说。你没必要表现得好像你想我一样。”

      她咬牙切齿地说，在西里斯回答之前，她就走了出去。她走下宿舍的楼梯，进入公共休息室，周遭的一切似乎都是模糊而没有意义的。至今已经没人注意她了；几个月以来，她都是格兰芬多公共休息室的常客。掠夺者们都不在，看不到她的痛苦表情，莉莉也不在，不会想要分析她匆忙的步伐。

      金妮跌跌撞撞地走出公共休息室，觉得整个世界都在旋转。她的脸颊通红，心跳加快，手指都在颤抖……她甚至控制不了自己的身体。刚刚发生了什么？

      西里斯知道她有问题。他开始质疑她害怕让他靠近自己，是因为她有一个秘密。哦，她确实有一个秘密。金妮本来不想喜欢西里斯或成为詹姆斯·波特的好朋友。她本来不想给莉莉·伊万斯提建议，她本来不应该信任彼得·佩迪鲁。她本来不应该向莱姆斯·卢平袒露秘密，至少不是现在。

      这一直都太冒险了，如果她进入他们的人生，她很可能被发现，或者造成伤害。金妮找到一个空教室，捂着胸口倒了下来。教室里阴暗又冰冷，空荡荡的，可以帮她平静下来。

      但是她很快就要离开了……

      他说过，他爱她。西里斯现在说不出来，是因为他现在不知道自己的心意了。金妮一直很愚蠢，蠢到误解了之前的事情。她用颤抖的手捂住脸，发现自己正在哭泣。

      她要怎么办？

      她花了很久才为她的问题找到了一个合适的答案。在找到解决方法之前，她在空教室的墙边坐了一个小时，思考和哭泣。哭泣造成的打嗝终于消失了，但她的眼睛还肿着。

      金妮将会继续走下去。她还能做什么呢？

      她终于站起来，用手抹了一下脸。她要去拜访一位斯莱特林，是时候该准备回家了……

 

\---

_六天：星期一_

 

      第二天，她找了斯内普一整天。金妮觉得自己几乎在浪费时间，但是她知道她没有。这将会救了西里斯……

      她今天走了不同的路线去上课，成功地避开了西里斯。毕竟，他多次送她去上课，然后又跑向自己的教室。仅仅想到西里斯，就足够让金妮几个小时难以思考了，她觉得内心在灼烧，泪水又要夺眶而出。她要离开了。邓布利多对她说，她还有一个星期去道别。他们的关系就要这样结束了……

      但是这不重要了。他们吵了一架，西里斯在属于她的时空中说过，他们吵了一架，接着她就消失了。他们刚刚不就吵架了吗？他不是不能对她说他爱她吗？西里斯还是一个孩子，她在逼他，而她甚至都不知道自己想不想这样。毕竟，哈利还在家里等着她。

      似乎无论她走到哪里，都会有东西让她想到西里斯。与莱姆斯和詹姆斯在一起时是最难的，因为他们知道出了问题，但却无计可施。西里斯一定对詹姆斯坦白了，因为早些时候，詹姆斯将她拉到一边，想和她聊聊可能的解决方法。

      “他需要你，金妮，他真的需要你。但是……他需要时间思考。唉……你知道他爱你吧？你知道的。但是他需要时间。”

      而时间正是金妮所没有的。她没有时间了。她在这六天里有许多事情要做。她必须说服斯内普带她从霍格沃茨溜走，回到他家，偷走他父亲的书。金妮还要消化书中的内容，找到西里斯未来处境的解决方法。最糟糕的是，她必须说服西弗勒斯帮助她救西里斯的性命。

      莱姆斯也想和她谈谈，想让她再次对他坦白。他们差点儿一起死掉，他们共同经历了太多事情。他是她的好朋友之一。她为什么不能和他谈谈呢？但是金妮守口如瓶。她怎么能告诉莱姆斯她要离开他了？她怎么能告诉他，她在过去待了这么久，却不知道任何可以解决未来的秘密？她失败了。

      但是，她一直回避着莱姆斯的问题，装成开心的样子。她的思绪需要集中在一个人身上……西弗勒斯·斯内普。

      金妮在图书馆向西弗勒斯走去时，他竟然没有跑。他像平常在她身边时一样，表情戒备地看着她走近，她示意要在他的桌旁坐下，他点了点头。金妮看着西弗勒斯的眼神中有一种新的冷静，他注意到了。

      “你的濒死经验教给了你一些意义深刻的东西吗？”他慢吞吞地说，感兴趣地扬起了眉毛。

      金妮露出了浅浅的笑容。那场事故发生后，这是他们的第一次谈话，她很感激他为莱姆斯和她所做的一切。

      “谢谢你。”她对他低声说。

      西弗勒斯并不在意这声感谢，但他在椅子中放松了一些。

      “你想要什么，斯泰尔斯？”西弗勒斯问，合上了正在读的书。“你还和我联系似乎只有这一个原因，你有想要的东西。”

      “这一切只是一场游戏，不是吗？我相信你对我说过，这是我们都自愿陷入的网。”

      西弗勒斯一动不动地沉默良久。接着，他笑着摇了摇头。

      “好极了，斯泰尔斯，好极了。”

      金妮看着西弗勒斯，愈发忍不住脸上的笑容。她终于学会了如何玩他的游戏，谢天谢地，他也并没有阻拦。

      “我需要你的帮助。”

      “毫不惊讶。”他翘起了腿。“要我如何为你服务？”

      图书馆里并不安静。许多学生还没有做完假期作业，在书架之间穿梭，寻找他们完成作业所需要的书。但是对西弗勒斯和金妮来说，这正是交谈的好环境，他们不必担心有人会偷听。毕竟，谁会愿意关注一个阴暗角落里的斯莱特林呢？

      “你父亲的那本书——”

      西弗勒斯抬起手，示意她停下来。

      “你不应该看那本书。”

      “我知道，西弗勒斯，但是请听我说！”

      他微微睁大双眼，停了下来。金妮就当他同意她继续说下去了。

      “我正是要向你求助这件事。我需要你把那本书给我，或者帮我进入你家……”

      西弗勒斯慢慢摇了摇头，金妮的声音渐渐消失了。

      “别那样叫我。”他对她说。

      “什么？”

      “别叫我的教名，就好像我们是朋友似的，斯泰尔斯。”

      金妮恼火地翻了个白眼。她不需要其他人像西里斯一样对她泼冷水。想到西里斯，她的胃沉甸甸的，过了好一阵她才能重新思考。

      “你救过我的命，西弗勒斯。”她说。“无论你是否喜欢，我们现在被联结在一起了。帮帮我。”

      西弗勒斯在座位中动了一下，金妮从未见过他这样紧张，她一时屏住了呼吸。

      “那本书在你手中，对吗？”

      西弗勒斯没有立刻回答，金妮突然兴奋起来。

      “西弗勒斯……你将那本书带回了学校。因为你知道我想要它，而你必须找出原因。”

      “当然了。”他扫了一眼她的脸，慢吞吞地说。“你是一个令人好奇的生物，斯泰尔斯，你的行为总是指向有趣的结果。”

      “把它给我。”她命令道。

      金妮没法不这样唐突，那本书能救西里斯。虽然经历了此前种种，她在离开之前还是要做这件事。她救不了詹姆斯和莉莉。让他们任由命运摆弄，对她来说很难，可她知道，为了让哈利活下去，为了打败伏地魔，他们必须死。

      可西里斯的死亡无关紧要，只是让哈利在世上孤身一人，莱姆斯失去了他的好朋友，而金妮将会失去她越来越爱的那个人。

      她要救他。那本书会告诉她方法。

      “斯泰尔斯，我拿那本书是要给你的。但是你使用它时，我必须在场。我想要看看你到底要做什么。”

      她看着他，不知道要说什么。接着，

      “当然。”

 

\---

 

      他们约定那天午夜时分在湖边见面。金妮不知道他们为什么要在湖边见面，但是金妮相信，他一定有目的。西弗勒斯似乎不会是那种男孩，在他们看一本危险的书时作弄她。金妮咯咯笑着跑下了楼梯。快到晚餐时间了，她想去吃饭，然后和她的赫奇帕奇朋友们待在一起。她只有这些时间，却要做那么多事。

      金妮转过拐角，看见多卡斯在大礼堂门口和马琳交谈。金妮挥了挥手，多卡斯看到她，露出了笑容，多卡斯推了推马琳的胳膊，指向金妮。

      “金妮！”马琳叫道，也挥了挥手，向她跑来。

      三个女孩聚在一起，笑成一团。金妮昨晚没有在赫奇帕奇宿舍睡觉，而是和莉莉、詹姆斯、莱姆斯和彼得在学生会主席塔楼上过的夜。他们总是忘记詹姆斯和莉莉是男女学生会主席，只有在利用学生会主席宿舍的时候才会想起来。西里斯没有出现，但是詹姆斯说，他还需要时间思考。詹姆斯这样说时，一直意味深长地看着金妮。

      所以这是圣诞节假期之后，马琳、多卡斯和金妮第一次真正待在一起。金妮先拥抱了多卡斯，然后转向马琳。她们是她在霍格沃茨最初的朋友，虽然她很古怪，可她们仍然真心在乎她。

      “你的假期怎么样？”马琳问道，挽着金妮的胳膊走进了大礼堂。

      “我饿死了。”多卡斯搂着金妮的脖子说。“但是我们想你！整个假期都没有猫头鹰？过分啊，金妮。”

      金妮仰头笑了起来。

      “我度过了一个平静的假期。”她说。

      她们向赫奇帕奇桌走去。但是，金妮一直在大礼堂寻找她的其他朋友们。掠夺者们，包括西里斯，都坐在格兰芬多桌的末端吃晚餐。莉莉正走向他们，或许刚刚与她在桌子中央的那些女朋友们分开。她又从格兰芬多桌看向斯莱特林桌。西弗勒斯总是很容易被找到，他独自一人，正在一本似乎经常随身携带的书上写字。她还没来得及移开目光，他就抬头看到了她。她点了点头，他也对她微微颔首。

      “你怎么没给我们写信呀？”多卡斯问。

      “和西里斯·布莱克聊得太多了？”马琳感兴趣地扬起了眉毛。“我见过他看你的样子。”

      金妮露出了痛苦的表情，多卡斯注意到了，她开口想询问她的朋友，但是一声尖叫打断了她。

      “啊，我最喜欢的追球手之一！”

      金妮移开目光，看到埃德加从长椅上跳了起来，向她们跑来。他拥抱着她，她又笑了起来。

      “那谁是你最喜欢的？”戴一边吃着一块饼干，一边叫道。

      “反正不是你！”埃德加残忍地说，但还是忍不住笑了。

      他们在长椅上坐下，埃德加又回到了装得满满当当的盘子面前。似乎霍格沃茨的每位学生都很想念美味的烹饪，因为所有人面前的盘子都装满了。金妮笑着拿过一碗土豆泥，舀进盘子里。

      “我们要有一场比赛了。”埃德加说。

      金妮的追球手同伴梅根笑着翻了个白眼。

      “谢谢你指出。”梅根笑着说。

      埃德加没有理她，继续说道：“我们的球队很棒，我们在发挥自己的潜能——”

      金妮移开了目光，她觉得恶心。她只想着格兰芬多们，想着她不想离开他们。可是现在，她意识到，她的离开也会影响她的赫奇帕奇朋友们。她不能参加这场魁地奇比赛，帮助他们赢得胜利了。

      她安静地吃完了晚饭。多卡斯同情地看着金妮，仿佛她知道出了什么问题。多卡斯是她在霍格沃茨的第一个朋友，她知道金妮有麻烦了。她们起身离开时，金妮对她笑了笑，多卡斯也对她笑了。

      “你的假期一定很难过吧。”她们离开大礼堂时，多卡斯低声说。

      金妮看向她的朋友，不明白她的意思，接着，她想起了有关她家人的故事。他们应该都死了。

      “对我来说也很难过。”多卡斯喃喃道。

      金妮握住了多卡斯的手。她已经忘记了多卡斯在不久之前失去了亲人。金妮有时候真的很自私。她们走到了大礼堂门口，金妮正想进一步安慰多卡斯，这时，有人抓住了她另一只手。她惊讶地转过身，当她看到那个人是谁时，她停了下来。

      西里斯。

      多卡斯也转过了身，当看到来人是谁时，她有些不安。虽然马琳对金妮的爱情生活十分感兴趣，可只有多卡斯知道可能会发生什么事情。金妮看向多卡斯，露出了淡淡的笑容。

      “公共休息室再见。”她说。

      多卡斯点点头，然后离开了，只剩金妮单独和西里斯待在一起。她忍不住把他的手握得更紧了。西里斯什么都没说，只是拽着金妮离开了大礼堂门口。他们最终来到了一条走廊深处，西里斯这才转向她。即使是现在，他看上去仍然很矛盾，金妮真想知道他想要什么。

      但是，仅仅看到和碰到他，就足以令她的心跳加速。他对她的影响多么疯狂啊。

      “你还好吗？”他避开她的目光，粗声问道。

      金妮叹了口气，靠在墙上，将手从他的手中拽了出来。

      “我当然好了，西里斯。”她看着他说。

      她低头深吸了一口气，想平复紧张的情绪。

      “这又是怎么回事？”见他没有说话，金妮问道。

      西里斯轻轻咬着下唇，终于看向她的眼睛。而她凝视着他，想记住这个简单的动作。

      “我只是需要见你，和你聊聊。”西里斯揉着头发，对她说道。

      他很迷人，真迷人啊。金妮看着他的头发落回原处，看着他脸上淡淡的红晕，看着他那双不知所措的灰眼睛。

      “西里斯。”她轻声说。“现在不是说这个的时候。”

      西里斯困惑地看着她，他知道她说的不是这场对话。西里斯很聪明，他知道，她在说他们在一起的事情。

      “那什么时候才是？”他厉声问她。“我为我说过的话感到抱歉，金妮，我真的很抱歉。我的脑袋有时候要爆炸了，而这都是你造成的，你让我要疯了。但是我不介意。”

      他伸出手，又握住了她的手。她没法移开目光。

      “如果现在不行，那什么时候才行呢？我们能解决，我们能解决的。我们有的是时间，金妮。”

      金妮对他微微笑了笑，然后垂下了目光。虽然西里斯很聪明，可他对金妮的处境一无所知。

      “或许我们之后可以解决这个问题。毕竟我们现在太年轻了。”

      “别再——”他更紧地握住了她的手。

      “你什么都不知道。”她低声说。“我要走了，西里斯。”

      西里斯张大了嘴。

      “金妮，我不是那个意思！别让那些话搞砸我们之间的关系。”

      “你就是那个意思。”金妮叫道，从他手中挣脱出来。“没关系，真的没关系。你说得对，我不能对你敞开心扉，我不能做我自己。对我们来说，现在根本不合适，没关系的。”

      “不，有关系！”他叫道。

      金妮看着他，他渐渐明白了，他看得出来，她还是打算坚定自己的立场。他又揉了揉头发，然后对她眯起了眼睛。

      “我不会让你那样做。”西里斯吼道。“不会了。自从我遇到你之后，你就一直推开我，我现在不会放弃的。”

      走廊中烛光闪烁，金妮从西里斯的身边走开了。她只想对他敞开心扉，真诚地对他说，他们最终会在一起的。但是她不能这样做。西里斯一动不动地站在原地，看着她离开。她要回到赫奇帕奇公共休息室。她要准备午夜去见斯内普。她只有不到六天的时间去寻找救西里斯的方法了。

      她转过拐角后，西里斯靠着墙，用手捂住头，倒在了地上。

      “我做了什么啊？”他喃喃道。


	21. Chapter 21

**第二十一章 过去和未来**

 

 

_五天：星期二_

 

赫奇帕奇公共休息室的钟在午夜敲响，金妮又看了看四周，确保所有人都去睡觉了。她向朋友们保证会尽快回到宿舍睡觉，因为她们明早有课，但是她根本不想早睡。如果西弗勒斯要和金妮一起翻阅他父亲的书，那么无论是中午还是半夜，她都会抓住机会。

于是她走出公共休息室，希望没有教授或鬼魂在走廊里流连。西弗勒斯要在湖边见面，她至少需要十五分钟才能赶过去。金妮或许应该告诉他自己会迟到。

金妮躲在阴影中，避开所有响动，终于离开了城堡。她尽量紧贴着城堡，大步穿过场地，以防有人看向窗外。但是这又有什么关系呢？就算她被关了禁闭，在接下来的五天里，她也不会惟命是从的。五天之后，她就要离开了。金妮将这个念头抛到脑后，看着西弗勒斯坐在湖边树下的瘦长身影。

月光照亮了场地，她还没走近，他就看到了她，对她点点头，站了起来。金妮向他跑了过去，拂开了从发髻中散落的头发。

“你好。”她打着招呼，在看到他怀里的书时露出了笑容。

西弗勒斯没有回应，而是示意她跟着自己走向湖边。湖边月光满盈，大树遮挡着他们。金妮犹豫地扬起了眉毛。西弗勒斯发觉了她的犹豫，但仍然无声向前。金妮叹了口气，继续跟在他身后。

“你能告诉我，我们为什么一定要半夜在这里见面吗？”金妮在他身边叫道。

他鄙视地看着她。

“我父亲是魔法部的缄默人，他经手和处理的都是无人知晓的物品。家里从来没有客人，也不用担心有人会发现他归置在家里的信息。”西弗勒斯尖刻地对她说。

金妮开口想要反驳，但是他打断了她。

“虽然如此，我父亲带回家的所有物品上都施了许多保护咒语。你在霍格沃茨休息时，我已经开始研究保护咒语了，这样等我们再见面时，整个流程就会更加简单。”

他们在湖边停了下来。她站下脚后才发觉外面有多冷。她和西弗勒斯呼出来的气体都变成了白雾。

“谢谢你。”她说，她不知道他想要她说些什么。

“我们之所以要在半夜来湖边，是因为我虽然解开了书上的许多警报咒语，但还是有一些——”

“那我在你家时怎么能读这本书？我翻开它，也没发生什么坏事。”金妮说。

西弗勒斯似乎想翻白眼，但他只是用力地用鼻子喷了口气。

“警报在家里没被激活。我家本身就被施了许多咒语。在我家里，一道咒语藏不了多少东西。”

金妮点了点头，看向他手中的书。西弗勒斯打开书，金妮踮起脚尖看过去，却发现上面一片空白。

“每天让文字出现的方法都不一样。”他对她说。“但是我发现了基本规律。”

西弗勒斯将手伸进湖水中，猛地吸了口气，她能想象到水有多冷。他用湿手涂抹着页面，金妮忍不住轻叫了一声——他要毁了这本书——这时，她看见了渐渐出现的文字和插图。

几秒钟后，页面上的文字和插图都出现了。

“你太聪明了。”她吃惊地喃喃道。

“月光和水的共同作用会令文字出现。两天后我们才可以再次阅读这本书。”西弗勒斯轻声说。

“我们还要在这里碰面？”金妮问，伸手去拿西弗勒斯手中的书。

他立刻把书给了她，将手塞进斗篷中。

“当然不是。”他对她说，越过她的肩头看着书。“为了让文字出现，我们要在两天后的清晨见面。”

金妮漫不经心地点了点头，翻阅着满是文字的页面，找到了她之前看到的那一页。

和她记得的一样。

“这就是你那么感兴趣的东西？一条帷幔？”斯内普嘲笑道，从她身边走开了。

“对。”她快喘不上气来了。

西弗勒斯脱掉斗篷，将它铺在树下。金妮兴奋地抬头看向他，他示意她过去。

“坐下。”他说。“我们来看一看。”

于是她坐了下来，而他坐在她旁边的地上。金妮也想脱掉自己的斗篷，让他坐在上面，但是他没有理会她。他们开始阅读这本书，和帷幔有关的内容有好几页，这条神秘的帷幔没人了解。但是许多男巫和女巫都想探索它的秘密。书上写了它的魔力理论和几个主动穿过帷幔的疯狂巫师的故事。

只有一个人回来了。埃姆博·德维托。

德维托被送进了圣芒戈，因为他似乎有点精神失常。那是七十五年以前的事情，据说他回来之后只活了几个月。然而，他在日记中写下了自己的经历。德维托讲述了各层的生活、帷幔中的魔力……等方方面面。

书中只摘录了日记的一些段落，总而言之，德维托说，只有一层允许一名男巫或女巫离开帷幔。金妮不是很明白“层”这个概念，但是西弗勒斯似乎更加了解。

“不同区域的魔力会有所不同，斯泰尔斯。”他一边看书，一边对她说。“这条帷幔是非常强大的魔法物品。我认为他的意思是，你往帷幔里走得越深，就可能越无法离开。它可以控制你，就像魔鬼网缠住受害者。德维托竟然逃掉了，真令人吃惊。”

“但他是怎么逃掉的？”她绝望地问。

他们在书中没有找到德维托的脱身方法，也没有发现帷幔之外到底有什么。上面只提到了魔力的层，穿过帷幔的巫师都失踪了，再也没有回来，还有帷幔的秘密永远也不会被发现的理论。

西弗勒斯合上了书，没有其他与帷幔有关的内容了。

“他去了第一层。”他只是这样回答。

“接着呢？”金妮睁大眼睛追问道。

“我和你读的是一样的东西，斯泰尔斯。而你我之间的区别是，你老老实实地接受上面的东西，而我在字里行间寻找信息……我创造理论。”

金妮疲惫地揉着眼睛。他们在外面待了多久？他们用了许多加热咒语保持温暖，太阳开始冒出了头。文字很快就会消失，两天后才能再次看到。那个时候，金妮就只剩下三天时间了。

“你的理论是什么，西弗勒斯？”

他好像在等待她的发问，立刻兴奋地回答了她。

“从第一层里出来很容易，或许你可以直接走出来，也可以幻影移形。然而，如果你穿过第一层，找不到路，或者不想找到回去的路，那你将会永远成为帷幔的一部分。你会永远迷失在其中。”

西弗勒斯停顿了一下。

“你明显在寻找帷幔之外的东西，斯泰尔斯。”他说。“你想找到它，将它带回来。但是，不论那是什么，真的有那么重要，值得你拿性命冒险吗？”

金妮抬头看了一眼西弗勒斯，然后将腿在面前伸开。因为保持一个姿势太久，她的骨头咯吱作响。当西弗勒斯明白她不打算回答他的问题时，他就站了起来。

“谢谢你出来。”金妮也站了起来。

她拿起他的斗篷，拂去上面的棕色草叶。他小心翼翼地接过来，搭在胳膊上。

“星期四见？”她问。

西弗勒斯的黑眼睛看向她，想从她的脸上看出些什么来。她仍然什么都没有表现出来。对于金妮来说，那本书没有其他内容供她分析了，所以她也没有必要再见西弗勒斯。但是，她觉得与他见面可能是一个好主意，他可以继续帮助她。最终，他点了点头。

寒冷和初升的太阳令他们加快了返回城堡的步伐。他们分开时，她忍住了想要再次感谢他的冲动，之后，他回到了地牢，而她走向赫奇帕奇公共休息室。他们沉默地分别了。

 

\---

 

有东西弄痒了她的脸。金妮闭着眼睛，懒洋洋地想将它拍走。但是她拍不走。她发出一声呻吟，一点都不想醒来，可她的鼻子又痒了。她慢慢睁开一只眼睛，看见了克鲁克山明亮的大眼睛。

“哦，宝贝。”她疲倦地轻声说，伸手抚摸着小猫。

詹姆斯得知莱姆斯和金妮安然无恙后，他的父母就将克鲁克山送回了霍格沃茨。金妮不过离开几日，小猫就长大了不少。她抚摸着他的头，他又用爪子摸着她的脸，让她的鼻子发痒。等她离开以后，谁来照顾他呢？

金妮知道，他会长成赫敏从宠物商店里买来的那只大猫，但是她无法想象他在那里度过接下来的二十年。她闭上眼睛，叹了口气。她觉得离开西弗勒斯之后，自己好像才睡了一个小时。

宿舍的门突然打开，金妮又睁开了眼睛。多卡斯冲了进来，她被地上的一只鞋绊倒，怀里的书掉了一地。

“你在干什么？”多卡斯叫道。“你错过了第一节课；麦格会杀了你！你现在要害我们第二节课也迟到了！”

金妮跳下床，立刻看了一眼窗外，太阳已经高高挂在了天上。克鲁克山在床上嘶嘶地叫着，但是她没有理他，而是开始套上校服。多卡斯飞快捡起掉落的书，金妮穿上及膝长袜，冲向浴室。

“你真是疯了！”多卡斯在宿舍里叫道。“你因为睡过头而错过了麦格的课，她会要了你的命！”

金妮刷完牙，对着镜子皱起了眉头。她的脸色苍白，眼睛下面有黑眼圈。

“谢谢你叫醒我。”她跑出浴室，对多卡斯说。

多卡斯点了点头，递给金妮几本书，两个女孩离开了宿舍。她们要上魔法史，金妮有点气恼多卡斯没有让她把这节课也睡过去。她用手拄着下巴，努力保持清醒，想写下她在接下来的五天里必须要做的事情。

但是，当她写下西里斯的名字，想起他们在走廊的碰面时，这份清单就写不下去了。他一直对她敞开怀抱，而她却推开了他。她应该那样做吗？推开他，而不与仍然年轻纯真的他共度最后一段时光？在这堂课上，她一直纠结于这个问题的答案。

金妮站起来，用手揉了揉脸。两个女孩一边收拾书本，一边对视了一眼。

“这节课真的值得把我叫醒？”她们走进走廊后，金妮忍不住问多卡斯。

“你似乎有很多心事。”多卡斯狡黠地看着她的朋友。“你想聊一聊吗？”

如果我能和你倾诉就好了，金妮想，她对多卡斯笑了笑。

“我们马上要打一场重要的魁地奇比赛了。”金妮随便说了个谎。“我只是有点担心。”

“天啊，我还以为是什么严重的事情！”多卡斯笑着说。“你开始有点像埃德加了，我的朋友。”

金妮咬着嘴唇，看向拥挤的走廊。她想告诉多卡斯，她真的告诉她。她想把所有事情告诉所有人。但是她不能这样做。自从她来到这个时代的霍格沃茨，这件事一直重复发生，她的朋友们让她和他们聊聊，而她不能给他们这种特权。金妮正要用另一句谎话回应时，一个沙色头发男孩的出现拯救了她。

“莱姆斯！”她叫道，他停下了脚步。

他见到她，露出了笑容，很高兴她看到了他。最近，所有人在她身边都有点不对劲，但是她知道，这主要是因为她将事情都藏在心里。

莱姆斯避开几个学生，快步来到了她的身边，紧紧搂着她的肩膀。她抬头对他笑了笑，三个人都停了下来。

“我一直在找你！”莱姆斯兴奋地说。

金妮好奇地扬起了眉毛。

“怎么了？”她问。

“我不能告诉你，我知道莉莉想亲自对你宣布这个消息，所以我不会从她那里夺走这份荣幸。和我走吧？”

莱姆斯看向多卡斯，对她点了点头。

“你好吗，多卡斯？”

多卡斯换了条胳膊抱书，然后回答：“我很好。”

金妮看向多卡斯，她对莱姆斯露出了灿烂的笑容。

“公共休息室见吧。日安，莱姆斯。”多卡斯说完就走开了。

莱姆斯立刻拽着金妮向反方向走去。他搂着她的肩膀，金妮靠进了莱姆斯温暖的怀抱。

“到底有什么兴奋的事？”她问他。

他双眸发亮地看着她，金妮觉得自己的好奇达到了顶峰。到底什么事让莱姆斯这么兴奋？

“我和你说过，我不能告诉你。我的意思是，我甚至不应该这么支持。这件事相当不负责任，十分突然。但是我有什么权力评判呢？”

金妮困惑地摇了摇头。

“我很迷茫，莱姆斯。”她说。“我们要去哪儿？”

他没有说话，淘气地看了她一眼。金妮忍不住大笑起来，跟着他穿过走廊。一分钟之后，这段路程变得熟悉起来。莱姆斯要带她去格兰芬多公共休息室。

他们都没有说话，金妮咬着嘴唇。如果现在不做，以后就没有机会了。她已经列好了要做的事情，她知道，现在是最好的时机。毕竟，谁知道接下来的几天会发生什么呢？如果这是她最后一次单独和莱姆斯相处呢？

她曾与莱姆斯一起迷失在森林之中。金妮回想起来，觉得似乎已经是很久以前的事情了。但是她记得分享他的温暖，她记得自己以为他把她一个人丢在森林里时，他跑回她的身边，他们都感到惊惶……她永远都不会忘记，她倒在冰上，以为他们都会死。

莱姆斯握紧她的肩膀，让她回过了神。她眼泪汪汪地抬头看向他，他皱起了眉头。

“有惊喜在等待你，你却这么悲伤。”

金妮深吸了一口气，希望她能将脸埋在他的肩头，不必再处理任何事情了。他停了下来，将她的脸转向他。走廊里的人比平常少，毕竟，许多学生还在上课。

金妮伸出手，拨开莱姆斯脸上的一缕头发。他的脸很年轻，朝气蓬勃，但是眼睛和嘴角已有了皱纹。不过那是笑纹，而不是源于每月的变形。

“我会把那些战役告诉你。”

 他突然很困惑，他眯起眼睛，思考着她的话。他突然明白了。

“真的吗？”

金妮点点头，对他露出了淡淡的笑容。

“你说得对。我一直在逃避。但是我不应该这么……我应该把它们告诉你。”

但是，莱姆斯继续看着她的脸。她什么都没有说，他将她抱进了怀里。

“你怎么了？发生了什么？”他轻声问道。

金妮松开了他。她不想看他的眼睛，因为她知道自己一旦这么做——

“金妮？”他抬起她的下巴，看着她的眼睛，轻声说道。“金妮，别告诉我……你……你要离开了？”

她没有回答，尽量不表露出任何情感。他焦灼地等待着，目光急切，她没有回答，他轻轻晃了晃她。

“不！不，你不能走！”

他的声音在颤抖，金妮的脸沉了下来。莱姆斯仍然害怕地看着她，他突然转过身，手里仍然拽着她。

“我们谈谈这件事。”他强硬地说。

“现在吗？”她问。

莱姆斯松开她的胳膊，握住她的手，加快了步伐。她努力跟上他，他们向格兰芬多公共休息室相反的方向走去。他们经过好几道走廊，学生越来越少。

“莱姆斯，没什么可谈的了。”她说。

他突然转过身，把她拽到面前，她吓了一跳。

“别那么说。”莱姆斯咬牙切齿地说。

金妮的内心翻涌着些许恐惧。她虽然见过他变成狼人，可他从未比现在更像一头狼。他继续拽着迷迷糊糊的她穿过走廊。

等他们终于停下来时，他让她站在了一堵墙边。

“金妮。”他指着她说。“别动。”

他在指挥她，她很想对他发脾气，但却做不到。金妮知道自己即将面对什么，她觉得很疲倦。莱姆斯在走廊里来回踱步，然后看向墙壁。金妮扬起眉毛，刚想关心一下莱姆斯的精神状态，这时出现了一扇门。

她张大了嘴。

“有求必应室。”她喃喃道。“你记得？”

莱姆斯看着她，脸色温和了下来。

“当然了。进来。”

确认走廊里只有他们两个人之后，两个学生进入了有求必应室。这个房间与金妮之前带莱姆斯过来时差不多，她那时要告诉他，她来自未来。而她现在要告诉他，她要离开他。

金妮坐在椅子上，觉得十分紧张。莱姆斯在房间走来走去，仿佛在观赏家具和装潢，之后，他终于走向了金妮。他扭绞着双手，在她面前的桌子上坐下，双手拄着膝盖，微微俯身，看着她的眼睛。

“告诉我，我说得不对。”他轻声乞求。“你不能离开。你不能现在离开。”

她闭上双眼，无法看着他的眼睛。

“你很了解我，莱姆斯。”她低声说。“这不公平。”

莱姆斯发出一声干笑，金妮又向他看去。

“那是因为你是我的好朋友。”他对她说。“你知道吗？”

金妮点了点头。

“当然了。”她回答。

他们相对无言，莱姆斯又站了起来。但是这一次，他坐到了她的身边。

“这就是你将西里斯拒之千里的原因？”

听到这个问题，金妮瑟缩了一下，仿佛莱姆斯打了她一巴掌。她不自在地涨红了脸。

“你必须告诉他——”

“莱姆斯！”金妮忍不住叫道。“你不能告诉任何人。任何人都不行。我信任你！”

她的声音很嘶哑，莱姆斯咒骂了一声，用手揪着头发。

“你本来没想告诉我，金妮！我知道你没想这么做。你没想告诉我你要离开，你只想让我猜测你出了什么事，你好不好，或者伏地魔有没有俘虏你。你有没有想过，西里斯、詹姆、莉莉和彼得，还有你的其他朋友，他们都会做同样的猜测吗？你没想过大家都会担心你吗？你不能就这样消失！”

“我知道！我知道我不能这样做，但是我还能怎么办？”

“你为什么必须离开，金妮？为什么是现在？为什么你就不能等等？”

金妮叹了口气，摇着头。

“因为我在这里的时间结束了。”

“但是你和我们在一起的时间没有结束！”莱姆斯叫道。“你现在是我们中的一员，你知道的！”

他们看着对方，都不想让步。

“莱姆斯。”她握住他的手说。“我们会再见的。我和你说过……我要努力让事态变得更好。我要把那些战役告诉你。”

莱姆斯像金妮之前一样，一边叹气，一边摇头。

“我不想知道它们。如果你能留下来的话，我不想知道它们。”

“这可不是讨价还价。”金妮忍不住笑了起来。

听到她的笑声，莱姆斯也露出了笑容，他瘫在沙发上，仿佛她抽干了他的所有力气。

“你什么时候离开？”莱姆斯看着她的眼睛问。

“很快。”她只能这样回答。

他点点头，然后站了起来。他走向一个书架，拿了一些东西回来。是羊皮纸、一支羽毛笔和墨水。

“这是干什么的？”她向他凑了过去。

“记录战役。”他回答。

金妮看着莱姆斯，思考着要告诉他哪些战役。但是，她竟然哭了起来。她哆嗦着，房间里回荡着她的抽噎，莱姆斯伸出长长的胳膊，将她抱进了怀里。

“我不想走。”她将脸埋在他的衬衫中，哭哭啼啼地说。“你别以为是我想离开。我不知道该怎么办，莱姆斯。对不起。”

莱姆斯没有说话，只是紧紧地抱着她。她真讨厌哭，她觉得自己好像只会哭。但是，至少这次有莱姆斯在这里帮助她。他知道她到底为什么而哭。她不必说谎。

她花了一会儿才平静下来。但是，等她平静下来后，莱姆斯握住她的手，讲了个不太好笑的笑话。她终于疲惫地倒在沙发上，眼神困倦。

“我昨晚没怎么睡。”金妮说，对他轻轻笑了笑。

“睡一会儿吧。”他对她说。“没关系，我会陪着你。”

“但是你会错过所有的课。”她打着哈欠反对他。“我也不想睡觉。我的时间有限……”

她的头滑到了他的肩上，他伸出胳膊搂着她。

“我可以不上课。我们可以聊天。你不睡觉也行，我们可以聊天。”

她点点头，闭上双眼，听着他的心跳。

“你记得吗，”莱姆斯轻声说。“我那时警告你离西里斯远点儿？我说他会让你心碎，你是他害怕的女孩？”

想起往事，金妮笑着点了点头。

“他爱你。”莱姆斯说。

金妮想反驳他，想睁开眼睛，但是她太累了。累到没法反驳这个事实，累到无法浪费呼吸。

“如果你真的要离开……为什么不多与他待在一起？”

她还没想到怎么回答，就睡着了。

 

\---

 

金妮在几个小时之后醒来时，莱姆斯信守承诺，仍然待在有求必应室。他在羊皮纸上写字，听到她的响动，他悲伤地笑着看向她。之后，他们一起在这里记下战役的名称和讨论战役。金妮尽量不说出太多莱姆斯不应该知道的细节，他也尽量不问她太多问题。

他们错过了这天余下的课程，但是金妮毫不介意。她喜欢和充满活力的莱姆斯待在一起。可能等她回归正轨时，能为他的眼神唤回一丝朝气。

金妮和莱姆斯要去大礼堂吃饭时，她刚走了几步，就听到有人叫着她的名字。她环顾四周，发现莉莉正向她跑过来，脸颊浮着兴奋的红晕。金妮看向莱姆斯。

 “怎么了？”

莱姆斯露出了笑容。

“记不记得在去格兰芬多公共休息室的路上，我和你说过，有一个惊喜在等着你。这就是了。”

莉莉来到金妮面前，抱住了她，金妮也抱着她，仍然十分困惑。

“和我走走吧。”莉莉说。

金妮虽然很饿，但却没有拒绝莉莉，两个女孩爬上一道楼梯和一条走廊后，莉莉双眼亮晶晶地看向金妮。

“我太傻了。”莉莉轻声说。“我不应该这样做。”

金妮露出了笑容。

“怎么了？告诉我怎么回事。”

莉莉喜笑颜开。

“我觉得自己很鲁莽。”莉莉说。“我和詹姆斯在一起没多长时间。有的时候，我在他身边还是会尴尬。而且——”

“他求婚了吗？”金妮睁大眼睛叫道。

莉莉也睁大了眼睛，两个女孩一时都没有说话，莉莉突然笑了起来。

“不！梅林啊，没有，还没有！”

“那是怎么回事！该死，莉莉，到底是什么事呀？”

莉莉亲热地看着金妮。

“从霍格沃茨毕业后，我们会同居。这不是什么值得庆祝的大事，但是……我本以为他更想和西里斯他们住在一起的。”

金妮摇了摇头。

“这是大事。”她对莉莉说。“不久之前，你都不会和詹姆斯同处一室呢。祝贺你们。”

莉莉又笑了起来，她们拥抱着对方，金妮觉得自己的心在同时膨胀和缩紧。她现在明白莱姆斯为什么这么兴奋了。莉莉许了这么大的承诺，詹姆斯一定欣喜若狂。这表明他们之间是有感情的。其他掠夺者可能都十分兴奋。

他们都知道，他倾慕她多年，为了把她追到手付出了多少努力。

“我很喜欢他，金妮。”莉莉柔声说。“我疯了吗？有时我待在他的身边，那种感觉十分强烈。

两个女孩现在慢慢向大礼堂走去。

“我觉得这很正常。”金妮对她说。“有些东西是命中注定的，现在不是正好吗……真是有如……魔法。”

她们相视而笑。

“我会和他结婚。”莉莉的声音更低了，仿佛她不敢承认这件事。

“如果他今天向我求婚，我一定会答应。我觉得他就是属于我的那个人。”

莉莉的脸红了，金妮露出了笑容。

 

\---

_四天：星期三_

 

金妮想得没错。与詹姆斯和莉莉相处十分愉快，他们欣喜地展望着他们的未来。那天晚上，金妮与莉莉和掠夺者们待在一起，她时常会捕捉到西里斯的注视。他什么也没有对她说，没有碰她，也没想找出她冷落他的原因，但是气氛这么欢乐，他的在场无疑为她增添了一丝陶醉。

那晚她睡在赫奇帕奇宿舍，与多卡斯和其他室友待在一起。她们讲笑话，聊八卦。金妮甚至做了点儿作业，但是她很快就无法集中精神，因为她又想起了西弗勒斯。有太多要做和探寻的事了，她甚至无从下手。

虽然她已经习惯翘课了，第二天早晨，她还是去上了几节课。金妮觉得，就算她不上课，邓布利多也会理解她的，他会让教授们原谅她的粗鲁。金妮决定放弃中午的一节课，抓起斗篷，带着写满想法、假设和计划的羊皮纸去湖边坐坐。

冬日里越来越冷了。但是金妮想呼吸凛冽的空气，理清凌乱的思绪。她踩着结霜的草地走向湖边，这时，她看见有人在那儿。他凝视着水面，旁边放着一把扫帚。

“西里斯？”她不自觉地叫道。

听到她的声音，他惊讶地转过头，睁大了眼睛。西里斯张开嘴，舔了舔嘴唇，又移开了目光。

金妮一动不动，不知道要怎么办，她向他走了一步。一看到他，她就浑身发烫，满面红晕，皮肤如同过电。她突然想起了莱姆斯，对她来说，莱姆斯的建议一直至关重要。如果她与西里斯只剩下这么一点时间相处，她为什么还要不理他呢？

她可以立刻离开，这样他们的关系也不会比现在更糟糕。或者她可以尝试与他进行一场文明的对话。金妮可以试着解释她为什么一直将他推开。但是那毫无意义。

金妮不由自主地向他走去。西里斯惊讶地看着她，想站起来。她轻轻推着他的肩膀，将他推了回去，然后跨坐在他身上。

这几天度日如年，现在是她离他最近的时刻。她的脸与他相隔咫尺，他的呼吸温暖了她的脸颊。

“金妮。”西里斯轻声唤道，他半闭着双眼，抚摸着她的头发。

她应该和他谈谈，解释一下。但是她不想这样做，因为根本不会有什么结果。金妮只想和他在一起。

他也是这样想的。

金妮亲吻着西里斯，他也坐起身热情地回应她。她捧着他的脸，感受着他脸上的胡茬。他将一只手伸进她的上衣时，她发出了一声呻吟。

她的心脏跳得很快，她放开他时，也听到了他短促的呼吸。与他这样亲密，令她如同过电一般。

他们忘乎时间，一遍又一遍地亲吻，两个人都不想停下。他们都觉得无需解释发生的事情。但是，当金妮感觉到斗篷里沙沙作响的羊皮纸时，她回到了现实。

她向后坐了坐，摇着头想让自己清醒。西里斯躺在地上，白衬衫掀开，露出了胸膛。金妮几乎无法从他身上移开目光。

“西里斯。”金妮轻声说。

他坐起来，握住她的手，用红肿的嘴唇吻了吻她的手掌。

“我知道，金妮。”

他确实知道一些事情。他知道她要离开，不打算对他做出任何解释。他也知道，就算她不回来说她爱他，他们之间的感情也浓烈到足以延续。因此，西里斯任由金妮站起来，拍打着衣服，然后返回城堡，去做她刚刚出来时想做的事情。

 

\---

 

“越来越吓人了。”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说。“你这么容易就能找到我。”

金妮坐在西弗勒斯旁边的凳子上，看着面前坩埚里沸腾的液体。

“我们不是明天早晨才见面吗？”他无奈地看着她，慢慢地问道。

金妮翻了个白眼，拿出那张写满了字的羊皮纸。

“别假装在过去二十四小时里你没想这件事。”她尖锐地说。“斯拉格霍恩教授知道你用他的另一间药剂室煮……你在煮的这个东西吗？”

“关你什么事？”西弗勒斯更尖锐地回答。

她叹了口气。

“你在煮什么？”金妮这次尽量友好地问道。

西弗勒斯看着她，答案在脸上呼之欲出。“关你什么事？”

“如果我进入帷幔，”金妮也没打算真的和他聊这锅魔药。“而我可以从帷幔里出来，你觉得我的身体会对这种转变做出什么反应？”

“很可怕。”西弗勒斯简单地说。“这是我在思考的几件事之一。你的身体将要经受强大的魔力，将会造成创伤。”

“你有什么建议吗？”金妮问。

“你回来的时候，需要有一位治疗师在场。”他立刻回答。

“不可能。”金妮说。

金妮已经想出了一个计划。她知道未来的情况，这是一个愚蠢的计划，但是她别无选择。

“西弗勒斯……”她慢慢地说道。“我回来的时候，我希望你在场。”

金妮从没见过西弗勒斯·斯内普这么吃惊。他转过整个身体，观察着她。在发现她没有丝毫说谎的迹象后，他露出了假笑。

“蠢女孩。”他说，然后将同样大小的树皮放入了魔药中。

“我知道，我知道。”金妮说，想博得他的注意。“你一定在想，我为什么要答应这个女孩不知道还有多久的事？我能做什么去帮她呢？”

她说话的时候，西弗勒斯没有看她，她咬着下唇。

“但是我知道你会帮我的，西弗勒斯。”她忍住触碰他的冲动，轻声对他说。“我知道你会的，因为到了那个时候，那将是你为了改变自己可以做的最后一件事情。”

“你在说谜语。”他看着她说。

“我知道。”

“如果你回来的时候，我在场，你希望我做什么？”

金妮在凳子上动了动。

“给我康复魔药，能帮我恢复力气的东西。”

“它们太难熬了——”

“但是你能做到。我知道当我需要你的时候，你一定能做到。你是一个优秀的魔药制作者。”

“别恭维我了。”西弗勒斯拉下脸说。“没用。”

金妮摇着头，叹了口气。她有一个计划，西弗勒斯必须在场才能成功。但是，她觉得他现在虽然表现得漠不关心，不过在她需要他的时候，他会出现在神秘事务司，因为他会想看看她从帷幔里带回了什么。她知道还要等很多年，但是没关系。

在她所处的时代，西弗勒斯·斯内普是一个通缉犯。他杀了阿不思·邓布利多，还是伏地魔的追随者。但是金妮清楚，她在他的身上留下了印记。他是一个难以释怀的男人。如果有什么东西吸引了他的兴趣，他就会极力使之保持原样。莉莉不行，他就将视线稍微转向了金妮。如果他帮她的话，她就欠了他的人情。

“我研究了一些魔法物品，它们和帷幔相似，但是不同。”西弗勒斯对她说。“古魔法难以对抗，它会尝试诱惑或控制你。只有强大的巫师才有一线生机。帷幔有这么多受害者，很可能是因为他们的魔力不够强大，抵抗不了。”

金妮皱起了眉头。

“你想说什么？”

“你需要防御措施，斯泰尔斯。”

“你觉得我应该怎么办？”

西弗勒斯面无表情地看着她，金妮的心中涌起了恐惧。

“最强大的魔法是黑魔法。”

金妮感觉颈后的毛发竖了起来。

“对，那也是最可怕、令人痛苦的魔法。别跟我说这些！”金妮站起来叫道。

“你真是盲目又自负。”西弗勒斯说。“盲目地听从那些乞求你不要沾染黑魔法的教授们的话。”

“那是为了我们好！”她叫道。

“等你进入帷幔，发现它不让你离开时，斯泰尔斯，你要怎么办？如果你必须杀出一条路呢？如果你到了那里，发现我说得对，而你却毫无准备，你要怎么办呢？”

“不会那样的。”金妮说。

“你似乎还挺懂。”西弗勒斯尖刻地说。“你不了解古魔法和它的力量，是我一直在帮助你。”

金妮看着面前的年轻男孩，愣住了。他说得对，但是他也一定是错的。无论什么情况都不应该使用黑魔法。但是如果真的走到那一步呢？如果她找到了西里斯，却无法离开，因为她充分准备，不够强大，那该怎么办呢？

她颤抖着移开了目光。

“我不想和黑魔法打交道。”

“你发现自己无法离开帷幔时，你会做什么？”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说，声音如丝绸一般。“因为我不会去将你带出来。”

提到黑魔法，让她觉得仿佛有长指在抚摸着她的后颈。她哆嗦着闭上双眼，想起了那双让她着迷，让她奄奄一息躺在密室地上的深蓝色眼睛。

“我——”

西弗勒斯好奇地看着她，她的内心越是挣扎，他的兴趣就愈加强烈。金妮最终睁开了眼睛。

“你怎么做得到呢？我们在霍格沃茨。”

“校长不知道的事情多到会令你感到惊讶。”他说。

_“哦，吉妮维娅……”_

金妮起了鸡皮疙瘩，她忍住回头的冲动，去看看汤姆会不会站在那里，假笑地看着她恐惧却着迷的脸。

“再见，西弗勒斯。”

金妮冲出了药剂室，类似幽闭恐惧症的感觉快让她窒息了。她跑过黑暗的走廊，最终看到了可以带她离开地牢的台阶。金妮气喘吁吁、踉跄地穿过走廊，不断回头看向地牢的门。没人跟着她，汤姆不在。

西弗勒斯说得对，她在冷静下来后意识到。她进入帷幔的时候需要防御措施。但不能是黑魔法，她已经感到恐惧了。


	22. Chapter 22

**第二十二章 吻别**

 

 

      地牢里发生的事情仍然让金妮心有余悸。她总是觉得有人正在看着她。她抿紧嘴唇，一步跨上几级台阶。西弗勒斯说得没错，帷幔是用古魔法创造的，如果它不想让西里斯离开，它会轻而易举地控制她。但是，金妮不想和黑魔法打交道。

      首先，它可能会将她置于死地；只需一道反弹的咒语就可以造成不可挽回的伤害。其次，金妮不知道，如果她再触碰黑魔法，还能不能与它保持距离。汤姆的日记显然给她留下了烙印，有的时候，她觉得汤姆仍然是她的一部分。在地牢里的感觉证明了她的观点。她不想再沉迷于自己抗拒的东西中。

      金妮在楼梯上停了下来，看着面前的墙壁。但是她还能怎么办呢？她要接受几个月的训练，才能学会一些更强大的防御咒语。她承认，她的学习能力很强，但是她没有那么多时间了。她回去之后就打算去救西里斯。

      金妮正要继续走路时，有人突然抓住了她的胳膊肘。金妮发出一声尖叫，向前跌了一跤。她笨拙地倒在楼梯上，头发挡住了眼睛，有人抓住了她，她拼命挣扎，这时，她听到了熟悉的咒骂声。

      “该死，对不起。”西里斯说，弯腰伸出了手。

      她震惊地张大嘴，由着他帮她站了起来。

      “怎么回事，西里斯？”她忍不住叫道。“你一直在跟踪我吗？”

      西里斯困惑地皱起了眉头，接着摇了摇头。

      “我为什么要跟踪你？”他看着她问。“你还好吗？”

      金妮叹了口气，拂去脸上的卷发，深吸了一口气。她和西弗勒斯的对话让她过于偏执了。

      “对不起，我只是……”看到西里斯的眼神，金妮的声音越来越小。“你有什么事吗，西里斯？”

      她不是故意问出这么不友好的问题，西里斯也知道。他尴尬地站在楼梯上，思考答案，金妮头一次见到西里斯表现出尴尬。他双手插兜，吹开了脸上的一缕黑发。

      “只想和你聊聊。”

      金妮刚想反驳他，但是在她开口之前，他就抢先说道：“不是我们的事。可能算是我们的事吧。但我只是想和你聊聊。我们之前一直那样，要么吵架，要么亲热。”

      他的话让他自己也笑了，金妮忍不住笑了起来。

      “就算我们之间有无法解决的冲突，也是可以成为朋友的，对吗？”西里斯问。

      她知道自己应该说不。但是金妮宁愿说是。这可能是她与这个纯真的西里斯的最后一次聊天。回想起他们今早的吻，金妮的脸颊绯红，笑容更甚。

      “好的，我们可以聊聊。”

      二人走完余下的楼梯，最终决定去学生会主席宿舍聊天。詹姆斯显然把口令给了西里斯，希望如果西里斯碰到金妮的话，他们能在一个不受打扰的房间聊天。西里斯挂着厚颜无耻的笑容，坦然地告诉了金妮。

      他们随意地坐在壁炉旁边的地上，脱掉了鞋子，仿佛要一起舒舒服服地待上很久，金妮的腿挨着西里斯的腿。

      “我们很久没有聊天了。”西里斯缓慢而谨慎地说。

      金妮赞同地点了点头，尽量在他身边不那么紧张。

      “你回到宿舍之后——”

      “我们没必要谈这件事，西里斯。”

      西里斯的脸冷了下来，金妮立刻开始后悔过来和他聊天了。他会一直提起他们的关系，虽然她希望他们能聊一聊，把事情解决，可是他们做不到。她还是会对他说谎，而他仍然会十分困惑。

      金妮摇着头，叹了口气，觉得喉咙发紧，十分难过。如果她今早没有吻他的话，他可能就不会来找她。

      “你说得对。”他最终说道，这令她很惊讶。

      金妮扬起眉毛，等着他说下去。

      “但是我真的很想聊聊之前发生的事情……和食死徒有关的那些。”

      金妮不禁更惊讶了。他想聊聊食死徒？

      “我们一直没有聊过这件事，对吧？我还没能看看你是否安然无恙，我们就开始亲热了。我当时真自私，如果我早知道就好了。”西里斯停了下来，用手揉着黑发。

      “知道什么？”她问，看着他在努力组织语言。

      “如果我知道那将是我们最后一次真正在一起，我一定不会那样做。”

      金妮舔着嘴唇，避开了他的目光，她觉得难以呼吸。他说得都对。他们当时以为他们会有大把时间聊天和相处，他们的接吻和亲热在当时看来似乎并不是浪费时间。然而，在经历了这一段时间的尴尬相对和互相躲避之后，他们都觉得，在宿舍里的短暂相处本可以有更好的方式。

      “该死，我当时真应该立刻问起食死徒的事情。”西里斯继续说道。

      她看出了他心怀愧疚。他的脸上很明显地表露了出来，皱起的嘴唇在努力控制情感。

      “这不是你的错。”她安慰他。

      西里斯没有回答。

      “你不能保护我不受到任何伤害。”

      听到这句话，他靠近了她。这并不是一个完整的动作，只是改变了他身体的角度。西里斯想要保护所有人。他是狗，守卫者，尽管他生性肆意，却还是想保证这一点，而他是唯一受伤的人。西里斯爱的人很少，正因为如此，他要让身边的人都安全。

      但最近是一个例外。

      “我之前和你说过，我的弟弟很危险，我的家庭很危险。”他柔声说道。“如果真的是那样呢？否则他们为什么追捕你？”

      金妮不知道该说什么。她记得西弗勒斯救了自己和莱姆斯后，他说是西里斯的弟弟害她陷入了这种境地。她听过以后就忘了，现在才想了起来，不过这都无关紧要了。

      “我不知道。”金妮低声回答。“但是没关系。”

      西里斯的脸上有什么一闪而过，或许是愤怒。

      “没关系？你为什么对你的性命这么不在乎？你可能会被杀掉！”

      西里斯沮丧地揪着头发，然后转身背对着她。

      “你真让我发疯。”他对她说。

      金妮知道他有多难过，她抓住他的肩膀，让他转身面对自己。

      “真的很冷。我和莱姆斯很虚弱，不知道该怎么办，不知道会怎么样，我们知道他那晚要变形。我记得我们睡了一会儿，我闭上眼睛的时候，最先想到的是你。我——我觉得你可能会想知道。”

      西里斯咽了一口口水，然后用力地点了点头。

      “我和你吵架之后，莱姆斯和我说了一些。”西里斯说。“让我知道到底发生了什么，让我安心，也让我冷静下来。”

      “有用吗？”

      西里斯又点了点头，露出了淡淡的笑容。金妮轻声笑了起来。

      “莱姆斯很聪明。”西里斯喃喃道。“他知道我爱嫉妒。”

      金妮歪起了头。

      “你以为我和莱姆斯之间发生了什么吗？”

      西里斯耸了耸肩，看向壁炉。

      “我知道你们两个在一起，我看见他扑向你和食死徒。邓布利多将我、詹姆斯、彼得和莉莉带回霍格沃茨，把他的推测告诉了我们……食死徒闯入魔法部派对，绑架你作为诱饵。邓布利多说，幻影移形可能甩掉了他们，但是他也不能肯定。之后你们两个回来了，我们吵了一架，你和莱姆斯更加亲密，我们却不说话了。”

      他停了下来。

      “但是后来他告诉你，什么都没发生。”金妮替他继续说道。

      他总是为她担惊受怕。真奇怪，金妮看着他想道。在她的年代，西里斯还活着的时候从来不和她聊天。她还记得他在她身边手足无措的样子，仿佛他每一个举动和每一句话都小心翼翼。随意亲吻脸颊，轻轻抓握肩膀，他眼中的切盼……她曾经以为那是因为他担心哈利。

      而现在，西里斯在她身边似乎可以说个不停。他一直在倾诉自己的想法，仿佛他想让她了解关于他的一切。金妮喜欢他这种性格，也希望自己可以投桃报李。

      但是更重要的是，金妮想，如果她能将西里斯从帷幔里救出来，他会和现在一样，还是会表现得与她时间旅行之前一样。

      “我无法相信詹姆斯和莉莉要同居了。”西里斯说，仰头看着天花板。“我从没想过他们会那么认真，那么快。”

      金妮回过神来，被话题的转变吓了一跳。

      “但是你替他们高兴吧？”她慢慢地问道。

      西里斯抿紧嘴唇，低下头，然后他坚定地点了点头。

      “当然了，他是我的好朋友。”他停顿了一下。“我总是设想，我、詹姆斯、莱姆斯和彼得毕业后会一起搬进一个公寓。我们会进入不同的工作领域，但是至少有一个地方可以相聚。就像一个快乐的小家庭。”

      话题的转变也改变了房间里的气氛。金妮咯咯笑了起来，也勾勒出了这幕场景。一天的工作结束后，四个男孩会拿着黄油啤酒谈天说地，或许火焰威士忌会更合适。

      “你的拼图已经丢失一块了，那你现在打算怎么办？”金妮问。

      西里斯耸了耸肩。

      “还是一样。莉莉和詹姆斯或许可以和我们一起住！”他的灰眼睛亮了起来。

      他的样子令金妮着迷。

      “不过这样的话，我可能就得一直听他们亲热的声音了，我肯定会吐，但是彼得或许会喜欢——”

      西里斯还没说完，金妮就拍了一下他的胳膊，但她还是笑弯了腰。他也和她一起笑了起来，他独特的笑声在房间里回荡。

      “或许我会周游世界。”他们终于止住笑声之后，他说。

      他沉浸在思绪中，声音越来越轻。

      “我想见识太多东西了。”西里斯对她说。“我会讨厌被困在一个地方。”

      听到他的话，金妮露出了悲伤的微笑。如果西里斯知道他将会面对这种命运的话……金妮握住了他的手。他们的接触让她的皮肤酥麻，她咬住了嘴唇。

      “你呢？你的未来里有什么？”西里斯问。

      她深吸了一口气，内心焦躁不安。她会实事求是地回答这个问题，哪怕最后会造成更多的痛苦。

      “有你，西里斯。”她低声说。

      西里斯的手颤动了一下，她看向他的眼睛，他震惊地看着她，仿佛他不相信，她会用如此惊人的现实打断他们愉快的对话。接着，他朝她俯了过来。

      “如果你不是真心的话，就别这样说。”他低声对她说。

      他的强烈目光让金妮露出了笑容。

      “我是真心实意的。”她向他保证。“西里斯，可能不是立刻的事，但是我现在只看得见你。我们有我们之间的问题，之后也还是会有，但是……”

      “你是我的莉莉。”

      金妮困惑地停了下来。

      “什么？”

      西里斯红了脸，用手揉着头发。

      “我这么说真是太疯狂了，但是，你就是我的莉莉。我的意思是，绝不会有另一个适合詹姆斯的女孩。不管怎样，莉莉都会成为他命中注定的那个女孩，无论他们要面对什么流言蜚语或艰难险阻，他们都会坚持下去。她永远是他的命中注定。”

      西里斯说这些话时，时间好像放慢了。西里斯虽然紧张地想避开她的目光，仿佛害怕她的反应，但是他的眼中满是真诚。

      “你是我的莉莉。”

      金妮立刻凑上前吻住了西里斯。她在他的唇上流连了一秒才放开。

      “我们可以一起环游世界吗？”西里斯提议道，他仍然闭着眼睛，好像在等待另一个吻。

      金妮露出了浅浅的微笑。

      “我愿意。”她轻声说，然后又吻了他。

 

\---

_三天：星期四_

 

      金妮慢慢睁开双眼，惊讶地发现明亮的阳光洒满房间。谁昨晚没拉窗帘？金妮抬起手，想遮住眼睛，她决定最好还是继续睡觉。金妮翻身时碰到了一个人，她轻叫一声，猛地睁开了眼睛。

      西里斯发出了一声鼾声。他用胳膊挡在眼前，仿佛不久前被刺眼的阳光唤醒了。金妮抚摸着他的脸，心漏跳了一拍。他们昨晚都在谈笑和亲吻。他愿意接受她这么不同寻常的性格，真奇怪。他曾经开玩笑说，她爱上他之后，就会受不了待在他的身边。金妮叹了口气，轻轻抚摸着他的脸。

      她怎么能抛下这个英俊的男孩呢？她为什么不反对邓布利多，留得更久一些？

      她抬起头，吻了吻他的下巴。他在睡梦中发出呢喃，搂紧了她的腰。她的心又缩紧了，她将头靠在他的胸前，闭上了眼睛。

      爱。这就是爱。

      尽管他们争吵，有许多不一样的地方，可金妮觉得自己与西里斯的联系愈加紧密，并没有减弱。爱会增强魔法。正是爱救了哈利。她微微松开他，专注地看着他睡着的样子。她或许无需全副武装地进入帷幔。她或许只需像莉莉在生命中最后一刻一样。

      或许她需要的只是爱，她对西里斯的爱。

      金妮轻轻从西里斯的怀里挣脱出来，吻了吻他的脸颊。他还在睡，她不想叫醒他。她还有三天时间结束未完成的事，不论她内心有多么渴望，她都不容许自己被面前的男孩分心。

      她离开了学生会主席宿舍，在城堡中穿行。

 

\---

 

      金妮回宿舍换完衣服，在走廊里一边走一边嘀咕，想着要怎么向莱姆斯提问。这时，她看见了两个男孩，她几乎把他们忘掉了。他们两个正朝对方扔着鬼飞球。她立刻笑着向他们跑去。

      “费比安！吉迪恩！”

      他们一起抬头看向她，鬼飞球撞到了吉迪恩的头，他们露出了标志性的笑容。

      “金妮！你干嘛去了？”

      费比安跑过来搂住了她的肩膀，将她拉到怀里。被球打中的吉迪恩咒骂一声，抓住鬼飞球，也走了过来。金妮喜笑颜开地抱了抱他。

      “我一直在闲逛。”她立刻回答。“做事来着。遇到你们可真高兴。”

      吉迪恩抛起鬼飞球，又接住了它。

      “噢，真的吗？”他问。

      “为什么啊？”费比安问。

      金妮咬唇看着她的舅舅们。这将是她最后一次看见他们活着的样子。虽然感到悲伤，金妮还是忍不住笑了起来——她发现这是普威特双胞胎得天独厚的能力。

      “圣诞节后我就没见过你们了。”她说。“你们假期过得怎么样？”

      三人一起在走廊里漫步。吉迪恩把鬼飞球扔向金妮，她接住球，然后扔向费比安。他们一边聊天，一边这样玩。

      “棒极了——”

      “当然了，比尔和查理很想你。”

      “莫丽和亚瑟也是。”

      “还有费比安和我。”吉迪恩说。

      金妮感动地点了点头。

      “我也想你们所有人。”她真诚地说。“很想很想。”

      “哎呀，金妮。”费比安睁大眼睛哄道。“至少我们现在见面了。”

      金妮笑了起来，用力地将鬼飞球扔向费比安。他笑着接住了它。

      “你今天打算做什么，亲爱的金妮？”吉迪恩问。

      “要和几个人聊聊天。”她说。“就这些事。”

      吉迪恩夸张地举起了手。

      “我有一个伟大的想法！”

      “喔，是吗？”费比安问。

      “我们为什么不邀请亲爱的金妮和我们一起扔鬼飞球呢？”

      金妮扬起了眉毛。听到吉迪恩的提议，金妮这才发现男孩们穿得很厚。他们穿了斗篷，还戴着手套和金红相间的围巾。

      “啊，伙计，我不知道她能不能接受和我们一起扔鬼飞球的强度。”费比安说，悲伤地摇着头。“她毕竟是一个赫奇帕奇。”

      “确实，确实啊——诶！”

      金妮笑着截住了吉迪恩扔给费比安的鬼飞球。

      “只是一个赫奇帕奇吗？”金妮抱着鬼飞球嘲弄道。“你们这群傻瓜。”

      吉迪恩笑了起来，而费比安假装大吃一惊。

      “傻瓜？我不明白。”他说。

      “你们刚刚在挑衅我。”金妮眯起眼睛说。“我现在必须要和你们打一场了。”

      费比安笑了起来。

      “我们要去魁地奇球场，亲爱的金妮。”他对她说。“欢迎你加入我们。”

      金妮把鬼飞球扔给他，然后将手插进了口袋。

      “我当然会去。我回宿舍拿完扫帚就出来。”

      她跑回了宿舍，在她出去之前，男孩们会在寒风中玩上一阵。好好打一场球可以帮她清除纷乱的思绪。而且，她十分愧疚地发觉，自己没想到要与费比安和吉迪恩道别。金妮拿起扫帚，披上斗篷，施了几道温暖咒语，就冲向了魁地奇球场。

      如她所料，外面很冷，但是双胞胎精力充沛。这一个小时里，球场上只有他们。但是，当太阳破云而出，一些学生也陆续出来享受阳光。魁地奇球场上很快就同时进行着几场小比赛。

      很快就要到下午了，金妮、费比安和吉迪恩落到地上，扛着扫帚走回城堡。飞行令她疲惫和酸痛，也不用难过地想着失去她的赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队将何去何从。他们会突然失去一个追球手，也找不到人代替她。

      金妮叹了口气，看向她的舅舅们。他们虽然飞了几个小时，但仍然在开着玩笑。金妮知道自己不会再见到他们了。她知道，与他们往城堡走的这一段时间，将是她最后一次和他们聊天，见到他们活着的样子。但是她并不难过，而是感到欣喜。如果她没有回到过去，如果她没有与掠夺者们成为朋友，她就永远不会遇见她的舅舅们。

      他们将来会杀死许多食死徒，为凤凰社牺牲自己。谁知道他们用自己的牺牲拯救了多少性命。金妮现在就为他们感到骄傲。他们走进城堡，经过大礼堂，上了几道楼梯，就该分开了。

      费比安擦了擦满是汗水的前额，然后看向金妮。

      “那就再见了。”他说。“很棒的比赛。”

      “完美的身段。”

      “你确实有天赋。”费比安夸张地说。

      金妮咯咯笑着，将扫帚从肩上放了下来。

      “谢谢你们。”她说。

      “再见啦，金妮。要快点儿再出现在我们的生活中啊。”吉迪恩对她说。

      他们正要转身离开时，金妮的胸中涌起一股惶恐的感觉。她松开扫帚，它咚一声落到了地上，她向前跑了过去。

      “等等！”她叫道。

      吉迪恩惊讶地转过身，金妮扑进了他的怀里。他惊讶地吸了一口气，不过也可能是因为她突然撞上了他，接着，他笑了起来。他也伸出胳膊搂住了她。

      “这可真是个够劲儿的道别。”他开了个玩笑。

      金妮放开他，转向旁边的费比安，他的脸上带着困惑的微笑。她也紧紧地拥抱了他。她觉得眼泪要流出来了，只得赶紧闭上双眼，抑制情感。

      “一切都还好吗，金妮？”费比安抱着她，轻声问道。

      金妮点点头，放开了他。她的眼中可能泛着泪光，但是男孩们什么都没说。

      “这座城堡很大。”她嘶哑地低喃。“我只是……如果你们两个在里面迷路了，我想好好和你们道个别。”

      费比安伸出手，宠溺地揉了揉金妮的头发。

      “别担心我们。”他对她说。“我和吉迪恩在这里天下无敌。”

      “没人可以威胁我们。”吉迪恩自信地说，朝她眨着眼睛。

      “我知道，我知道。我只是——我真的感激你们的友谊。”

      他们的表情都柔和了下来。

      “拜托，金妮，别对我们这么多愁善感。”

      “你会弄哭我们的！”

      “我们知道，莫丽出了不错的酬劳，让你和我们玩——”

      “让我们避免麻烦，但是你做得太糟了。”

      金妮笑了，她知道他们正在逗她笑，活跃沉重的气氛。但她还是忍不住，又抱了抱她的舅舅们，吻着他们的脸颊。

      “我只是想让你们知道，我很感激你们为我所做的事。你们的家庭真的很好。我不会忘记你们对我的帮助。”

      吉迪恩歪了歪脑袋，似乎被她的话弄糊涂了。

      “你确定没事吧，金妮？”当她弯腰捡起扫帚时，他问道。

      她的舅舅们看上去很像查理，正用锐利的目光看着她。

      “当然没事了。再见。”她轻声说。

      她深吸一口气，转身离开了他们。她能感觉到他们好奇地盯着她的背影，不过他们很快就转身走向了格兰芬多塔楼。金妮转过拐角，靠在墙上，觉得失去了全部力气。

      她用手捂住脸，突然觉得精疲力竭。她紧紧闭上双眼，她再也见不到他们了，她不知道这是不是自己真正想要的道别。而他们甚至不了解真正的她。金妮哆嗦着嘴唇，她立刻站直了身体。

      她如果再想过去和未来，一定会发疯的。她只需要继续朝前走。等她回到家，回到属于她的时空后，她会解决所有问题。

 

\---

 

      吃晚餐时，金妮与多卡斯和马琳坐在一起。她一直很喜欢和这两个女孩相处，她们丰富多彩的生活也令她充实，这时，她发觉有人在看她。她看向大礼堂对面，以为是西里斯或莱姆斯想引起她的注意。但是却看到了西弗勒斯。

      他们四目相交时，他的脸上似乎闪过一丝阴霾，她愣住了，胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他不对劲。金妮觉得十分恐惧，她移开了目光，思索着是什么事惹得西弗勒斯不高兴。

      她错过了他们约好今早的会面。她在西里斯身边醒来，没有发觉发觉自己与西弗勒斯约好的时间快到了。西弗勒斯昨晚说的那些关于黑魔法的话让她害怕，她将它塞进了脑海深处。金妮又看向西弗勒斯，但是他却不见了。

      “嘿！金妮，你要去哪儿？”当金妮突然站起来，多卡斯叫道。

      “我——今晚宿舍见。”她飞快地说，然后从桌旁跑开了。

      城堡里的大多数学生都在大礼堂，但是，金妮飞快穿过走廊时，仍然遇到了几个晚来的人。她寻找着西弗勒斯，想和他道歉，但是她花了差不多二十分钟才找到他。他坐在格兰芬多塔楼附近的楼梯上，看上去格外脆弱。

      金妮的心跳得很快，她放慢脚步，想在接近他之前放缓呼吸。然而，这并没有用。

      “我听到你了，斯泰尔斯。”他叫道。“你听起来像一只垂死的动物。”

      金妮忍住翻白眼的冲动，走完了其余楼梯。他看到她时，黑眼睛冷了下来。

      “对不起。”她说，但是他抬起手，示意她闭嘴。

      “别用那些毫无意义的话来恶心我。”西弗勒斯嘶嘶地说。

      金妮看着他，不知道她是不是猜错了，他可能没有生她的气。

      “我知道我失约了，这全是我的错。”

      西弗勒斯冷漠地看着她，接着，他站了起来。他站在比她高几级的台阶上，金妮觉得自己退缩了。他慢慢走到与她水平的台阶，身上挟带着一股力量。

      她察觉了原因。

      他上次面无表情时看上去很不高兴。是莉莉让他不高兴了……莉莉和詹姆斯。她舔着嘴唇，双手汗津津的。金妮昨天才得知莉莉和詹姆斯夏天要待在一起。在霍格沃茨，消息总是传得飞快。

      脸颊仿佛又痛了起来，她下意识地用手捂住了脸。他将她的动作尽收眼底。

      “你知道？”他柔声问道。

      金妮点了点头，虽然他们站在同一级台阶上，她仍然要仰视他。

      “我才知道。”她说。

      她听到楼梯下面的走廊里响起了脚步声，想到有人会打断这场已经很可怕的对话，她觉得更加不舒服了。

      “真奇怪。”西弗勒斯对她说，伸手轻轻触碰着她。

      金妮强忍住了瑟缩。

      “我仍然觉得真奇怪，虽然她依恋 _波特_ ，”他唾道，仿佛波特这个名字是一口毒液，“可她总会意识到，这是一件多么蠢的事啊，选择他的爱情而不是我的……”

      西弗勒斯思考着合适的词语。脚步声越来越响了，还伴随着笑声。西弗勒斯最终似乎放弃了。

      “我和你说过，如果你要和我交往，就会参与一场难以想象的游戏和阴谋。为了我们的好女孩莉莉，你打算对我做同样的事，但是你没有达成目标。至少我是这样认为的。你的对象是我，你能做成什么事？我被遗忘了。我们的游戏被遗忘了。”

      金妮记起莉莉哀求她与西弗勒斯做朋友，拯救他，他只是被误解了。但是詹姆斯偷走了莉莉的心，她就忘记了旧朋友，这是事实。

      他的声音越来越低。

      “我没有忘记你是我游戏中的一枚棋子，斯泰尔斯。我相信我们都充分利用了对方。当然了，除了我必须要做的最后一件事……”

      听到这句话，金妮犹豫地向后退去。

      “莉莉没有忘记你——”

      但是她的话没能说完。他迅速攥住她的胳膊，将她拽了过去。金妮愣住了，她倒吸了一口气，本能地想伸手去拿口袋里的魔杖。然而，她并不需要自卫。

      她遇到了最让人吃惊的事。西弗勒斯俯身吻了她。她震惊地睁大眼睛，根本无法思考。他放开了她，嘴唇仍然离她很近。

      “西弗勒斯。”她喘着粗气，心脏怦怦直跳。

      “西弗勒斯？！”楼梯上回荡着一声喊叫。

      金妮眨了眨眼睛，第三个声音把她吓了一跳。她抬起了头，当她看到站在那里的人是谁时，她觉得膝盖发软。

      掠夺者们站在楼梯顶端，脸上快乐的神情正逐渐消失。金妮还没来得及回应，事情以迅雷不及掩耳之势发生了。她看了一眼表情冷漠的西弗勒斯，接着就被推到了楼梯扶手上。

      她发出一声尖叫，重重地撞到扶手上，踉跄地下了几级台阶。她稳住脚步，将头发从脸上甩开，发现西里斯正收回拳头。他打了西弗勒斯的脸，西弗勒斯的鼻子出血了，在所有人反应过来之前，他又打了他一拳。

      詹姆斯冲下楼梯抓住西里斯，将他推到了身后。莱姆斯叫喊着挡在两个男孩之间，不让西里斯看到西弗勒斯。西里斯吼叫着想挣脱詹姆斯。

      金妮觉得很无助，她不知道要说什么。

      “真恶心。”西里斯叫道。“真恶心，你怎么敢——”

      西弗勒斯露出了讥笑，血顺着他苍白的下巴滴了下来。

      “她没有反抗我吧，布莱克？”西弗勒斯低沉地说。“那不就是你的婊子吗？”

      西里斯眼中涌动的情感几乎让金妮转身而逃。然而，莱姆斯替西里斯做出了反应。他立刻用胳膊肘撞了西弗勒斯的脸，打中他已经歪曲流血的鼻子。西弗勒斯弯下了腰，金妮觉得自己的肌肉松弛了，她能动了。她跑上台阶，看向西里斯。

      他不再与詹姆斯扭打了。他像西弗勒斯刚刚那样面无表情。灰眼睛看着她，等着她的反应。

      她快速地思索了一下自己需要做什么。她想对掠夺者——她最好的朋友们道歉，解释刚刚发生的事情。他们会相信她。他们会想赤手空拳地杀死西弗勒斯。他们不会怀疑她。

      但是，她看向西弗勒斯，他也正在看她。虽然受伤的鼻子明显很疼，他仍然抿紧嘴唇，黑眼睛饶有兴味地看着她。这是一个测试。他正在她所爱的人们面前测试她。

      如果莉莉不能向西弗勒斯亲自证明，那么他想看看需要他帮助的金妮会不会这样做。金妮垂头丧气，用手扶住了头。她在出汗，也觉得十分晕眩。她转身面对着西弗勒斯，摇了摇头。

      “你疯了吗？”她低声说。

      她能感觉到她的朋友们正目光灼灼地看着她，让她很难继续说下去。

      “你不能在公共场合那样做。”金妮说，伸手攥住了他的胳膊。

      西弗勒斯露出了坏笑。当金妮听到西里斯一言不发地走开时，她闭上了眼睛。

 

\---

 

      他们在同一个楼梯上坐了下来，金妮觉得很恶心，难以呼吸。西弗勒斯用手帕轻轻擦着脸，时不时皱起眉头。

      刚刚发生的事情仿佛是一场梦，但是她知道并不是这样。

      “我通过了吗？”她嘶哑地呢喃。

      她用余光看到西弗勒斯看了过来，但是她无法与他对视。

      “你从帷幔中回来时，我会在场。”这是他的回答。

      金妮虽然觉得刚刚毁掉了自己的人生，但还是忍不住看向西弗勒斯，对他露出了感激的微笑。

      她或许毁了现在。但是，当她需要西弗勒斯救西里斯时，他会在场。


	23. Chapter 23

**第二十三章 答应我**

 

 

_两天：星期五_

 

羊皮纸上的墨水闪闪发亮。她内心躁动地等着它彻底干掉，然后将羊皮纸叠起来，放进信封中。她为计划所铺垫的所有事情都进行得非常顺利。金妮知道不会一帆风顺，可能会出现问题，但是她必须盼望自己可以做好准备，她所爱的人能克服艰难险阻。毕竟，她不是赫敏。

想到赫敏，金妮微微笑了起来。她终于能再见到赫敏、她的家人和哈利了。她最亲密的两个朋友卢娜和纳威，会把发生的所有事情讲给她听。但不是现在，那些事暂时与金妮没有关系。

墨水干了之后，金妮分别折起两封信，将它们放入各自的信封。她挥了挥魔杖，将它们封上，然后又挥了一下魔杖，写在信封上的日期消失了。

快到中午了，金妮还有很多事要做。虽然莱姆斯和詹姆斯与她相处肯定不会太愉快，可她必须和他们谈谈。西弗勒斯那件事后，他们就没和她说过话了，今早上课之前，他们在走廊里看到她，甚至立刻转身就走。金妮来到他们的时空之后，这是莱姆斯和詹姆斯第一次明确地选择西里斯，而不是她。

虽然这件事让她难过，可也让她有了一些希望，等她离开后，这两个男孩会帮助西里斯适应的。如果他不恨她的话。

金妮将信装进包里，从床上爬了下来。她看了看镜子，准备离开宿舍，但是，看到镜子里的自己，她愣住了。上完第一节课之后，她整个上午坐在床上，校服皱巴巴的，领带也歪了，她匆忙系上衣扣子时，还把半条领带塞了进去。一只及膝长袜开始滑了下去。她在羊皮纸上重写信件时，手沾上了墨水。

她的眼袋很重，因为昨晚根本睡不着。她一直辗转反侧，想着掠夺者们，和他们可能对她产生什么看法。金妮想到，西里斯可能会恨她，而她现在根本没时间解释。她想到，他会许多年都不知道她去了哪里，然后她就那么突然地重新进入他的生命。

不知道他会不会真的担心和在乎她去了哪里。

等她终于睡着，她会梦到自己救不了西里斯。她会梦到他就站在帷幔那边，可她就是够不到。之后会出现一个高个人影，那是眼神冷酷的汤姆，他会嘲笑她。

然后她会惊醒，继续辗转反侧。

她凌乱的辫子散开了，皮肤似乎很也苍白。她发现自己一直紧张地咬着下唇。她没有时间了。

金妮转身离开了宿舍。她要去找詹姆斯和莱姆斯，没时间整理仪容了。她可能要花上许多时间，才能使他们和她说话。金妮爬上宿舍楼梯，来到赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，她看了看四周，然后走了出去。多卡斯和马琳对她说，她们要和一些朋友去图书馆。他们星期一要交一篇论文。

“你真是疯了才会拖延这篇论文。”多卡斯之前对她说，她抓住金妮的手，想将她拽出宿舍。“麦格已经批评你昨天上课迟到了，你的变形课很糟糕，你这是在自掘坟墓。”

金妮尽力冷静地解释，她今天晚些时候会完成这篇论文，如果她今晚完不成，还有整个周末呢。她们都相信了她。

金妮揉着眼睛，靠在走廊的墙上。她要去哪儿找莱姆斯和詹姆斯？如果西里斯和他们在一起呢？她皱起眉头，胃揪了起来。如果她现在有活点地图就好了。

“斯泰尔斯小姐！”

金妮转过头，惊讶地看向声音传来的方向。麦格教授抿紧嘴唇，匆匆向她走来，仿佛知道了金妮刚才的想法。

“教授？”

麦格走到金妮面前，眼神锐利地盯着她，然后抿起了嘴唇。

“邓布利多校长想在他的办公室见你。”

金妮扬起了眉毛。

“现在吗？”

麦格微微眯起眼睛，金妮立刻摇了摇头。

“好的。”她抢在麦格之前说。“我现在就去。”

“口令是棒棒糖。”麦格告诉她。“别让他等你，斯泰尔斯。”

金妮点点头，向反方向走去。走出一段距离后，金妮回过头，惊讶地发现她仍然站在原地。麦格是一位聪明的女人，她会将金妮送回过去。

她走向邓布利多的办公室，尽量不去想自己正在失去的时间。她来到雕像前，念了口令，然后走上楼梯。金妮敲了敲门，毫不惊讶地发现邓布利多为她打开了门。

“你好，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多和她打着招呼，让她坐在桌子对面的座位上。

“你好，教授。”金妮回答。

金妮叠着脚踝坐了下来，等邓布利多在她对面坐下。他双手交叉放在桌面上，用悲伤的目光看着她。

“你只有一天和你的朋友们道别了。”邓布利多对她说。金妮的目光落到了桌面的旧钟上，一根指针正嘀嗒作响。“你该告诉大家你要离开的借口了。”

金妮困惑地看着邓布利多的眼睛。

“你不能就此离开，孩子。我之前叫你来我的办公室时，说得可能有些严重，但是你的离开必须有理由。毕竟，如果因为你现在可疑地消失，而让别人在未来寻找你和伤害你，那就不好了。”

“但是，你之前说我会直接离开。我应该说什么？”金妮僵硬地问。

她不喜欢讨论离开。

“你的姑妈决定带你离开霍格沃茨，她要带你和她一起旅行……无需细说。你可以说你会写信，你会保持联系。你必须做做样子，斯泰尔斯小姐。因为只要你做做样子，你的朋友们在最初的失落之后，有关你的回忆就会慢慢褪色。”

他的话刺痛了她，金妮转头看向窗外，觉得眼睛很难受。詹姆斯和莉莉会忘记她吗？莱姆斯和西里斯看到年纪更小的她时，会是他们第一次想起她吗？

“这是你叫我过来的原因吗？”金妮轻声问邓布利多。

他叹了口气，她用余光看到他摇了摇头。

“我希望可以做些什么来减轻你的痛苦。不过你来这里是为了任务，现在也该离开了。不管怎样，你的消失一定要顺理成章，否则会在你的朋友们之间引起轩然大波。”

她看向邓布利多时，他也在低头看着她。

“我现在可以走了吗？”她轻声说，心脏怦怦直跳。“我要去见我的朋友们，我的时间有限……”

“还有一件事。”在她完全站起来之前，他说。

金妮又坐了回去。

“我不知道你对时间旅行了解多少，斯泰尔斯小姐。我希望你知道，你回到来处时，你的身体和思想会经受多少痛苦。与回到过去相比，穿越未来对身体和思想的影响更加剧烈。无论你多么强大，我的孩子，你都会受到重创。穿越未来曾经酿成几次灾祸。所以明天我们碰面时，你的情绪和身体都必须做好准备。你必须到达安全的地方。必须有人立刻找到你，如果他们没有……”

邓布利多的声音意味深长地降低了，金妮点点头，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

“我明白，校长。”她对他说。

他沉默了一会儿，最终点了点头。邓布利多似乎同她一样疲惫，他的面容更加苍老了。或许他像她一样，为她的离开担忧。

“当然了，孩子。”邓布利多回答。“记住……星期日午休。”

金妮觉得很累。在几个小时的一无所获之后，她厌倦了寻找莱姆斯和詹姆斯。每次看到和西里斯有些相似的人时，她都会心跳加速，她厌倦了自己这样。她厌倦了自己思虑过度，一刻不得安宁。

所以，金妮在走廊里与莉莉擦身而过时，压根儿没有注意到她。直到她感觉一只手抓住她的胳膊，听到了莉莉的叫声，这才回过神，抬起了头。莉莉的祖母绿色眼睛十分明亮，脸颊红彤彤的。

“莉莉？”

莉莉只是看着金妮，没有说话，她深吸一口气，然后垂下了目光。接着，她又目光炯炯地看向金妮。

“我不明白。”莉莉说。“詹姆斯告诉我，你和西弗勒斯……你和西弗勒斯……你还和他说话吗？”

握着金妮胳膊的手松了松，金妮才得以后退一步。莉莉根本没想到会在走廊里见到金妮，她无法理清自己的思绪。金妮也有同感。

“是的。”金妮说。

莉莉不安地抱起了胳膊。她似乎没有生气，而是感到痛苦。

“男孩们很不高兴。”莉莉喃喃道。

“我知道。他们一直在避开我。”金妮说。

莉莉点了点头。

“我需要和他们谈谈，莉莉。”金妮说。

她们四目相对，莉莉皱起了眉头。

“西里斯气坏了。”莉莉对金妮说。“他昨晚冲进公共休息室之后，我就没见过他了。如果他从宿舍窗户跳出去，我也不会惊讶。”

莉莉本想开个玩笑，但是两个女孩都没有笑。

“没关系。我要见詹姆斯和莱姆斯。”

这时，一群大声谈笑的学生从她们身边走过，莉莉挪到了金妮身边。

“我为什么要带他们来见你？”

金妮在莉莉的眼中看到了保护欲。这是她从未见过的。一直是詹姆斯在保护莉莉，詹姆斯是一个感情外露的人，他毫无疑虑地表达着对莉莉的爱。可是现在换做莉莉冷冷地盯着金妮了，金妮知道，莉莉对詹姆斯的感情一样强烈。金妮知道莉莉喜欢自己，但是，她昨晚伤害了詹姆斯和西里斯，莉莉不会让她再靠近詹姆斯。

金妮颤抖着，却无法避开莉莉强烈的目光。

“我要离开了，莉莉。”

莉莉蹒跚着后退一步，微微偏过了头。

“什么？”

“我要离开了。我的姑妈要把我从霍格沃茨接走。”

莉莉的脸色变了，但是她又等了一会儿，仿佛要看看金妮是不是在开玩笑。

“我不明白。”

“我的姑妈要把我从霍格沃茨接走。”金妮又说了一遍。

她能听出自己声音中的绝望和失落。莉莉继续茫然地看着金妮，好像不明白她在说什么。

“什么？为什么？”莉莉慢慢地问道。

金妮低头看着地面，嘴唇哆嗦了起来。她讨厌说谎，尤其是现在。

“我不知道。她说她想我。她希望我回家。她不过是害怕，你明白吗？我在魔法部派对上遇到了那种事情。”

她完美编造了这句谎话，弗雷德和乔治一定会为他们唯一的妹妹感到骄傲。

莉莉摇了摇头。

“你说真的？你要离开？但是现在才一月。”金妮没有说话，当莉莉意识到这是认真的，她瞪大了眼睛。“你不能离开，你不能丢下我！金妮，你——你只是——只有你才能帮我应付这些男孩们！”

金妮干巴巴地笑了，但是这声音听上去更像是抽泣。她觉得十分烦躁。

“那些恨我的男孩们？”

莉莉仍然在摇头，把金妮抓得更紧了。

“男孩们永远不会恨你！但是你为什么要那么做？你还和西里斯说话呢，你为什么要吻西弗勒斯？你不能那么做！”

莉莉用手抓着深红色长发，来回看着走廊。接着，她点点头，示意金妮跟上她。

“没关系。我们去找男孩们吧。”

莉莉开始在走廊里穿行，每走几步就会回头看看，确保金妮跟着她，金妮温柔地看着她。莉莉看上去既焦虑又犹豫。这让金妮想起了他们在霍格莫德遇到食死徒袭击的时候。但是，金妮无法安慰莉莉，莉莉也无法安慰她。

詹姆斯仿佛知道莉莉要找他。几分钟后，莉莉绕过拐角，带着金妮走向学生会主席宿舍时，詹姆斯从肖像洞口走了出来。他没有注意到跟在莉莉身后的金妮，但是，见到莉莉，他的全身都起了变化。金妮几乎能感受到从他的身体里散发出来的兴奋。

他小跑过来，将莉莉抱进怀里，吻了吻她的脖子和脸。莉莉笑着轻轻推开了詹姆斯。金妮暂时被遗忘了。

“我还以为你要回公共休息室呢。”詹姆斯说，并没有放开莉莉。

金妮觉得自己仿佛正在目睹一幕私密的景象。詹姆斯和莉莉交谈和对视的样子，从某种程度上来说，似乎都是隐秘的。那是最纯真的感情，侵染着他们所在的地方。莉莉明媚地笑着，看向身后。虽然金妮的事情让她感到紧张，可是在詹姆斯身边，她忍不住笑意。

“本来是的。”莉莉轻声说，又看向了詹姆斯。“但是我发现了一个需要见你的人。”

詹姆斯看向莉莉身后，见到金妮时，他愉快的脸立刻冷了下来。他放开莉莉，向金妮走去。

“你在这儿干什么？”他粗鲁地问。“离开这里。”

莉莉轻轻触碰詹姆斯的胳膊，摇了摇头。金妮这才意识到，西里斯一定也在学生会主席宿舍。所以詹姆斯才不想让她靠近这里。

“金妮。”詹姆斯厉声说。“走开，这不是请求。”

“你需要和金妮谈谈，詹姆斯。”莉莉说，她的声音没有争论的余地。“就现在。”

“莉莉，你为什么要带她过来？”詹姆斯叫道，眼镜后面的双眼燃烧着愤怒的火焰。“如果西里斯醒来——”

“和她谈谈！”莉莉抓紧了詹姆斯的胳膊，低声说道。

肖像画打开了，想到西里斯可能出来，金妮的呼吸停滞了，她觉得既害怕又兴奋。但是，走出来的是莱姆斯。他立刻看到了这一幕，脸上满是震惊。

“好吧。”詹姆斯厉声说，推了推鼻子上的眼镜。“回宿舍去，莱姆斯，莉莉。”

但是，莱姆斯没有立刻就走。他微微张开了嘴，脸色变得惨白。莱姆斯太了解她了，他知道她要做什么。他看上去想要对她呐喊，但是莉莉摇了摇头，阻止了他。

“你可以晚点再和她谈。”莉莉说，将他往肖像洞口推。

“金妮？”莱姆斯叫道，但是金妮也摇了摇头。

肖像画在莉莉和莱姆斯身后关闭之后，金妮转身看向詹姆斯，他将胳膊抱在胸前，冷冷地看着她。他没有给她说话的时间。

“你在做什么？你疯了吗？你喝多了吗？你他妈为什么和斯内普说话？你知道西里斯和他——你知道他很危险！我有时候真搞不明白你，你到底要和我说什么？”

听到詹姆斯的叫喊，金妮不由瑟缩了一下，忍住了想从他身边逃离的冲动。

“你要和我说什么？你让他伤心了！”詹姆斯指着学生会主席宿舍叫道。“你在折磨他！”

真不公平，金妮想。他根本不知道她在忍受什么。他什么都不知道，怎么敢指责她呢？

“好了，快说吧，金妮，我没有一整天的时间！”

他真残忍。金妮伤心地走到他面前，捶打着他的胸膛，让他闭嘴。

“我知道！”金妮涨红了脸叫道。“我知道我让他伤心了！我不蠢，詹姆斯，我知道自己在做什么！”

詹姆斯眨了眨眼睛，她的回答让他很惊讶。

“你知道自己在做什么？”詹姆斯慢慢地问道。“你觉得自己做的事情没问题吗？”

金妮皱起眉头，后退了几步。

“对，我不知道自己在做什么。”金妮脱口而出。“我没有做这种事的时间了。”

见到詹姆斯的脸色沉了下来，她真想诅咒自己。

“做这种事的时间？”詹姆斯嗤之以鼻，摇了摇头。“你没时间给西里斯？你没时间给我的好朋友？”

詹姆斯厌恶地看了金妮一眼，站直了身体。

“你认真的吗，我没有做 _这种事_ 的时间。金妮，你很好，但是对西里斯来说，你并不好。我觉得你应该离我们远点了。我们所有人。”

她可以发誓，她的心跳停了。听明白他的话之后，她觉得头晕目眩，只能拼命喘息。她从没想过詹姆斯会对她说这种话。詹姆斯一直都很喜欢金妮；他总是保护和照顾着她。哪怕她和西里斯吵架的时候，他也总是给她提供安慰和建议。

他不想再做她的朋友了。她知道自己背叛了西里斯，吻了西弗勒斯，然后又维护了他，这可能让西里斯伤透了心，但是，詹姆斯不知道她不会无缘无故这样对西里斯吗？他不了解她吗？

詹姆斯深吸了一口气，揉着后颈，看向金妮，他的火气消了一些。她觉得恶心，精神也无法集中。这是真的吗？她还有一天就要离开了，却发生了这种事。

他捧住她的脸，吻了吻她的额头。

“金妮，你知道我关心你。”詹姆斯低声对她说。“不过我是站在西里斯这边的。我会一直站在西里斯这边。”

金妮伸手抓住了詹姆斯的衬衫。她的手在颤抖，泪水从眼中涌了出来，但是她必须道别。他当然会站在西里斯这边，他是西里斯的好朋友，他必须这样……但是她仍然觉得很伤心。

“我要离开了。”她轻声说。“我是来道别的，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯愣了愣，眯起眼睛看向她的脸，然后松开了手。

“你要离开？”

金妮点点头，后退了几步。她无法与他对视。金妮从未像现在一样，感到如此羞愧和尴尬。

“什么时候？去哪儿？”

她回答不了，只是摇着头，她无法呼吸了。

“金妮？”

詹姆斯又触摸她的脸时，她猛吸了一口气，踉跄地向后退去。这是最令人伤心的事情。她再也见不到他，而他一辈子都会恨她，认为她伤了他好朋友的心。金妮想找个借口离开詹姆斯，这时，她才发觉自己在哭，她什么也没说出来，只发出了一声抽泣。

她的身体仿佛停止了运作，她用手捂住脸，上面沾满了温热潮湿的泪水。

“金妮！”见她开始后退，詹姆斯叫道。

“对不起。”她喃喃道，推开了他安慰的手。“你说得对。”

詹姆斯表情痛苦地想要拥抱她，但是她把他推开了。金妮很惊讶，自己竟然还有力气，因为她觉得十分虚弱和疲惫。

“金妮，别走，听我说。”詹姆斯乞求道。

金妮摇了摇头。

“别管我了。”金妮对詹姆斯低声说。

看到她的脸，他就收回了手。她能想象得出自己的样子有多可怕。金妮踉跄地穿过走廊，直到确定自己离詹姆斯、莱姆斯、莉莉和西里斯足够远才停下。她现在不想被他们找到。

她离开的时候，詹姆斯感到十分愧疚，他不应该对她大喊大叫。这是他想对她道歉和谈一谈的唯一原因。但是，对她大喊大叫是她应得的。詹姆斯作为西里斯的好朋友，他应该这样做。金妮没有给西里斯足够的尊重。

她想继续哭泣，将所有的情感都发泄出来，但是她不能这样做。她在北天文塔上坐了一会儿，眼睛红肿，脸上干巴巴的，她蜷缩在石头地面上睡着了。她睡得很不舒服，也没有睡觉的时间。但是，金妮想象不到要如何在詹姆斯、莱姆斯或任何她在乎的人面前重新露面。

 

\--

_一天：星期六_

 

一阵冷风吹醒了金妮。现在还是晚上，金妮看着四周，想弄清楚自己在哪里。她还在北天文塔。虽然她最后两天不想睡觉，打算和男孩们待在一起、敲定她回去之后的计划，可她却在塔楼上睡着了。

她知道自己消耗了剩余的一点力气，因为她一直在哭，她的身体比平常更加疲惫。但是，她仍然自责自己将宝贵的时间浪费在了睡觉上。

金妮坐了起来，伸展着身体。在石头上睡觉不是很舒服，金妮花了一些时间活动肌肉，才能站起来。星光是塔楼上唯一的光源，金妮拿起魔杖，用它找到了离开天文塔的路。她慢慢穿过走廊，返回赫奇帕奇宿舍。

她只有一天时间用来道别，她把一切都搞砸了。她捂住额头，深吸了一口气。想到詹姆斯一辈子都会恨她，他永远也不会知道怎么回事，她真的很害怕。他选择了西里斯，因为西里斯是他的好朋友，但是，金妮本以为詹姆斯会愿意站在她的角度看看。

回想起他们的争吵，她的胃中仍然有种羞愧的灼烧感。她只希望一切进展顺利，她希望他能意识到，这将是他们的最后一次见面。金妮回家之后，詹姆斯就不在了。她会回到属于自己的失控，而他会死去。他会在多年前为了保护莉莉和哈利而死。

真不公平。西弗勒斯这么对待她真不公平，让她在离开之前与掠夺者们之间产生了这么多痛苦。但是，他是一个聪明的男孩。他知道如何给掠夺者们致命一击，而他们偏偏又没有时间疗愈。或许是金妮太怪责他了。毕竟，西弗勒斯不知道她要离开。

金妮僵硬地穿过赫奇帕奇公共休息室，发现所有人都去睡觉了，她走下通往宿舍的楼梯，轻轻打开宿舍门，怕吵醒她们，她在门口停了下来。马琳戴着卷发器睡着了，裙子挂在床边。她想做时尚的事情，在这个词上留下自己的印记……但是，她和她的家人将会被谋杀。

艾米丽·伯恩斯蜷缩成胎儿的姿势，在床上轻声打着鼾。她是一个聪明的女巫，做什么都在行。艾米丽是赫奇帕奇的完美典范。她还会活很多年，金妮痛苦地记得，她将在金妮五年级时死去。 

还有多卡斯，她是金妮在霍格沃茨最初的几个真心朋友之一。美丽友善的多卡斯，金妮对她的未来一无所知。金妮在原本的时空中并不认得她，可是这不意味着她还活着。同时，金妮回去之后，她认识的所有人似乎都死了。多卡斯的家人都被谋杀了，她已经经历了那么多事。

金妮走到多卡斯的床边，爬了上去。多卡斯嘀咕了一句，眯着眼睛微微坐起来，想看看是在她的床上。

“金妮？”

“嗨。”金妮嘶哑地轻声说道。

“在外留宿吗？”多卡斯开了个玩笑，又躺回了床上。

多卡斯给金妮让出地方，金妮钻进了被子里。多卡斯又睡着了，她没有问金妮为什么要和她一起睡。床脚上有什么东西，金妮低头看去，发现克鲁克山正向她走过来。她不禁对依偎在身边的小猫露出了笑容。金妮闭上眼睛，在她朋友的呼吸声中睡着了。

金妮醒来的时候，宿舍里很安静。习惯早起的多卡斯已经起床穿衣服了。马琳和艾米丽还在睡觉。在金妮身边待了整晚的克鲁克山已经去玩了。金妮掀开被子，对注意到自己的多卡斯挥了挥手。

“饿了吗？”正在穿裤子的多卡斯轻声问道。

“饿坏了。”金妮笑着说。

金妮爬下床，走向行李箱，拿出一条裤子和一件毛衣。她昨晚穿着校服睡的，衣服皱成一团，她立刻将它脱了下来。正要换衣服时，她决定先去洗个澡。今天将是漫长的一天，同时也是短暂的一天。她想做好准备。

多卡斯等着金妮洗完澡。她不想花费太长时间，但是热水落在紧绷的身体上实在太舒服了，她不觉洗得久了一些。洗完之后，她立刻擦干头发，将卷发系成了一个马尾。穿好衣服之后，她拿起装着信件的书包，去公共休息室见多卡斯。

“熬夜了？”金妮走到多卡斯身边时，她取笑道。

金妮点点头，露出了疲惫的笑容。

“你一定想不到。”金妮回答，两个女孩离开了公共休息室。

去往大礼堂的路上，多卡斯一直在说话，金妮忍耐着，没有告诉她的朋友她即将离开。现在还不是时候。虽然邓布利多让她道别，可她不愿像昨晚那样开始今天。她不想哭，也不想让身边的人哭。金妮深吸一口气，在赫奇帕奇餐桌旁坐了下来，旁边是埃德加和戴。男孩们看到金妮似乎都很兴奋。

“我们安排了第一场魁地奇训练。”埃德加说，给金妮的盘子里添了些食物。

她扬起了眉毛。

“我们很快就有一场比赛了。”戴说。

“你们两个追球手真的应该加强配合。”埃德加用勺子指着金妮和戴。

多卡斯在金妮身边翻了个白眼，戴厌恶地看了一眼埃德加。

“我们真的有必要现在讨论魁地奇吗？我们才刚刚起床。”多卡斯抱怨道。

金妮赞同地点了点头。

“多卡斯，没时间胡闹——”

多卡斯转头看向金妮。听见埃德加恼火的声音，两个女孩都笑了起来。

“等赫奇帕奇赢了，你们就会赞扬我，而不是取笑我了。”

“我会记下的。”多卡斯说。

金妮一边喝着橙汁，一边咯咯笑着。聊天停了下来，金妮环顾着大礼堂。格兰芬多桌旁坐满了学生，是四张桌子中最吵闹的。但是她没有看见掠夺者们。费比安和吉迪恩被一群学生围在中间，正在讲一个离谱的笑话。

一群人发出了吵闹的笑声，金妮看向了斯莱特林餐桌。她花了一会儿才找到独自坐在末端的西弗勒斯。油腻的头发挡住了他的脸，他正在书上写东西。她叹了口气。

赫奇帕奇们慢慢吃完了早饭。外面狂风大作，但是今天大家都休息，他们在一起很开心。虽然艳阳高照，不过外面还是太冷了。其他人离开时，她们四个选择继续待在大礼堂。

金妮发现掠夺者们没来大礼堂。每次有学生进入大礼堂时，金妮都会心跳加速，觉得马上就要晕倒了，不过那只是晚起或者把东西落在桌子上的人。她会觉得十分失望。

金妮在座位上舒展着身体，听多卡斯和埃德加聊天。其实她不知道今天要做什么。现在所有事情都停滞不前，可她却在大礼堂浪费宝贵的时间，她不知道要从哪里开始。

“金妮？”

金妮吓了一跳，看向左边。乱糟糟的莱姆斯正坐在她身边。她看着他，不知道要说些什么，他竟然在她没注意到的情况下走进大礼堂，还在她的身边坐了下来。

“莱姆斯……”

听到她抱歉的语调，莱姆斯只是摇了摇头。

“我们走吧。”他轻声说，握住她的手，帮她从座位上站起来。

金妮与她的朋友们挥手道别，对于这个格兰芬多将她偷走，他们毫不吃惊，她跟着莱姆斯走出了大礼堂。他们慢慢在走廊里穿行，这里充满了明媚的阳光，到处都是享受周末的学生。

“我不知道要说些什么。”莱姆斯放开了金妮的手。

她皱起眉头，胃翻了个个儿。

“我不知道你在做什么，发生了什么。”莱姆斯继续说道，用明亮的眼睛看着她。“但是，我知道你不是故意那样伤害西里斯。或者伤害我们。”

金妮咬着嘴唇，移开了目光。他想从她这里得到什么？道歉吗？他们沉默地走着，金妮努力想捋清思路。

“你什么时候离开？”

莱姆斯之前问起时，她不愿给他答案。但是现在，她只想把一切都告诉他。她已经伤害了他，她的好朋友之一，虽然他的语气令人安心，可眼中却盛满了痛苦。

“明天。”她哽咽地说。

莱姆斯深吸一口气，移开目光，将手插进了兜里。金妮抬头看着他复杂的神情。

“我有东西给你。”金妮将手伸进了包里。

她拿出上面标有“莱姆斯”的信封，将它递给了他。他皱着眉头接了过来。

“我现在打开吗？”他翻看着手中的信封。

金妮摇摇头，向他走近了一些。

“你暂时不要打开。”她对他说。“但是，等你可以打开的时候，我需要你按照上面说的去做。”

莱姆斯惊讶地看着她。

“是什么？”

“我不能告诉你。”金妮扭绞着双手。“我希望我能告诉你，但是我不能这么做。答应我，你会按照上面说的去做吗？”

她害怕他会拒绝，会当着她的面撕掉这封信。她害怕他不会按照信上所说的去做。她害怕莱姆斯没过几年就会忘记这封信。但是，她最害怕的是他现在不会听信她的话。

莱姆斯的目光不那么躲躲闪闪了，他用力点了点头，将信放进口袋里。金妮松了一口气，对他露出了浅浅的微笑。

“谢谢你。”

莱姆斯又点了点头，二人进入了另一条走廊。

“所以是你的姑妈让你走的？”莱姆斯的声音中透着一丝冷幽默。

金妮笑着点了点头。

“她觉得霍格沃茨不是很安全。”她也配合他开着玩笑。

“对，霍格沃茨相当危险。”莱姆斯赞同道。“能跑就跑吧。”

金妮笑了起来。

“我听说这里有狼人，还有许多学生被食死徒袭击了。”他装模作样地对她低声说。“说真的，太容易了，因为霍格沃茨四分之一的学生都是食死徒。”

莱姆斯和金妮都笑了起来。金妮觉得更放松了，她抱住了莱姆斯。他们停了下来，莱姆斯也拥抱了她。

“再见。”金妮喃喃道。

莱姆斯低头看着她，眼神突然难过起来。他似乎不想放手。

“要多久？”

金妮对他露出了悲伤的笑容。

“不会太快。”她轻声说。“但是你会再见到我的。”

他们又抱了一会儿，金妮突然踮起脚，吻了吻他的嘴角。她松开了他，脸上仍然带着伤感的笑容。

“我爱你，莱姆斯·卢平。”金妮轻声说。“你可别忘了。”

莱姆斯看上去仿佛想再次抓住她，不让她从身边离开，但是他没有这么做。

“我也爱你，金妮。再见。”

走廊里的谈笑声很吵闹，但是金妮的耳中只有莱姆斯的声音。她开心地笑了，她不禁想到，莱姆斯真的很爱她；金妮——不是金妮·斯泰尔斯……金妮·韦斯莱。

金妮只想和莱姆斯待在一起，和他道别太难了。但是等她回家之后，她就能见到莱姆斯了。她还要去找西弗勒斯，不管最近发生过什么，她想最后见一次西里斯。

金妮在图书馆找到西弗勒斯时，已经快到晚上了。烛光产生的影子笼罩了他的身体，她没有立刻认出这是西弗勒斯，她的盟友。

听到她的响动，他抬起头，面无表情地看着她坐下。她从书包里拿出最后一个信封，从桌上向他推了过去。

“我要离开了。”她对他说。“我不会再来霍格沃茨了，西弗勒斯。”

他的黑眼睛看着她。

“我要你留着它。这封信会在我需要你去帷幔那里的前一天打开。”

金妮紧张地抓着膝盖。可西弗勒斯伸手将信封拿了过来。她真想欣喜地亲吻他……不过也只是想想而已。

“你的离开有些可疑，斯泰尔斯。”西弗勒斯说。

金妮偏了偏脑袋。虽然他没有流露出任何感情，她还是看到了他咬紧的下巴和紧紧抓着书的泛白指关节。她的离开让他不高兴了。毕竟她走了，他还有什么乐子呢？金妮叹了口气，又伸出了手。但是这次，她握住了他的手。

他没有如她预料一般甩开。但是他的样子也不太愉快。

“谢谢你。”她对他轻声说。“虽然你是我见过最讨厌的人之一，可是你也帮了我很多。”

她攥了攥他的手，然后站了起来。金妮没走几步，又停了下来，转身看着他。

“你比自己想得要好，西弗勒斯。”

她背上书包，离开了图书馆。

她到处都看不到西里斯。金妮无法否认，她与马琳和多卡斯在学校里穿行时，她一直在寻找西里斯，寻找他的任何迹象。她以为詹姆斯或莱姆斯会把她要离开的事情告诉他。她以为他会想和她道别。

想到不能和他道别，她用力地咽了一口口水。今夜快要结束了，这是她在这个时代的霍格沃茨待的最后一天，金妮知道自己不想以这种方式度过。当然，她已经对莱姆斯、费比安、吉迪恩和西弗勒斯道了别，但是詹姆斯还和她生着气，西里斯甚至都没有露面。

马琳和多卡斯还不知道她要走了，这是一个她仍然不想提及的话题。但是，她们在赫奇帕奇公共休息室中吃完从晚餐上偷来的甜点时，金妮觉得是时候让她们知道了。

“科纳毕业后还是想在霍格沃茨工作吗？”多卡斯一边舔着沾满巧克力的手指，一边问马琳。

马琳耸了耸肩膀，盯着裤子上的污渍。

“不知道。”她回答。

金妮强打起精神，向女孩们凑了过去。

“嘿。”她犹豫地说。

多卡斯看向她，听出了她声音中的紧张。而马琳一直舔着手指，想把污渍抹掉，但是她最后还是放弃了。她们两个都看向她之后，她深吸了一口气。

“我要走了。”金妮简单地说。

多卡斯困惑地眯起眼睛，歪起了脑袋。

“去和格兰芬多的男孩们一起玩吗？”马琳坏笑着问。“去和布莱克亲热？”

马琳的回应换来了多卡斯的白眼和金妮的叹息。

“我是说真的。”马琳笑着说。

“马琳，你或许是认真的，但是金妮也是。”多卡斯观察着她的朋友。“你要走了？离开学校吗？”

马琳惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“你要在学期中离开？你疯了吗？”马琳叫道。“我们就快期末了！”

“为什么？”多卡斯问道，没有理会马琳。“去多久？”

金妮对她们露出了悲伤的微笑。

“我的姑妈想让我离开。剩下的一年都不来了，是很突然，但是，”金妮深吸了一口气。“但是她想这样。我刚刚才知道。”

多卡斯倒吸一口气，用手捂住了嘴。而马琳则目瞪口呆。

“不是吧！她为什么想让你走？”

金妮耸了耸肩。

“她觉得这里太危险——”

“那她可真是疯了！”多卡斯叫道，引起了附近几个学生的注意。“霍格沃茨是最安全的地方！”

金妮必须承认，这一点毫无疑问。但是她不能让她们知道。

“她要这样。”金妮提起了精神。“不过我又不是再也见不到你们了。我会给你们写信，我们可以一起过夏天。”

两个女孩看上去都很难过，多卡斯比马琳更难过，但是听到这句话，她们似乎都放松了一些。多卡斯对金妮勉强笑了笑。

“你就要回你姑妈的家吗？进行家庭教育？”

金妮点点头，朝多卡斯和马琳靠了过去。多卡斯伸出胳膊搂住了金妮。

“别担心，你的床明年还会给你留着。等我们今年夏天去看你时，我们会说服你的姑妈让你回来。”多卡斯安慰着金妮。

金妮对她笑了。

“谢谢。”

女孩们没过多久就回了宿舍。其他人睡着后，金妮抱着被子在床上坐了一会儿。她希望可以发生什么事情，让她能遇到西里斯。她发现自己不止一次盯着宿舍的门，希望他会走进来。但是他没有。

凌晨两点左右，金妮终于受不了了，她离开了宿舍。她没有多想，只穿了睡衣和斗篷就离开了赫奇帕奇公共休息室，走进黑暗的走廊。如果她就待在公共休息室外面，西里斯要找她的话就能找到，他们就更可能见面了。

她抱着膝盖坐在石头地面上，将下巴搭在膝盖上，看着空荡荡的走廊。她的心怦怦直跳，但是她的胃在逐渐下沉。现在凌晨两点了，她还有十个小时就要离开。她要走了。

她还可以选择亲自去找西里斯，甚至是詹姆斯，与他解除误会。但是，她总能想到他们会对她发脾气，或者根本不想见到她，她接受不了。她宁愿就这样，也不想事情变得更糟。

是她懦弱，这是她一生之中少有的几次懦弱之一，可是她无法唤出内心的格兰芬多精神。所以她一直坐在赫奇帕奇公共休息室外面，清醒地等待着。

一个新生害怕的叫声吵醒了金妮，让她吓了一跳。她不小心睡着时，走廊里还空无一人，而现在，一群新生看着她，好像她可能已经死了。金妮不快地坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。

“你还好吗？”一个学生问道。

“我们应该叫教授来吗？”另一个人问，睁大眼睛看着金妮。

“我没事。”她起身说道。“几点了？”

第一个说话的学生立刻看了一眼怀表。

“十点。”

金妮猛地看向那个学生，她的心脏几乎停跳。

“十点了？十点了！为什么没人叫醒我？”她尖叫着冲进了赫奇帕奇公共休息室。

她跑向宿舍，心脏越跳越快。她气喘吁吁地跑进六年级宿舍，发现马琳、多卡斯和艾米丽正在换衣服。看到她的样子，马琳扬起了眉毛。

“你这么急着干嘛？”

“你到底去哪儿了？”艾米丽问，正穿上一件衬衫。

金妮说不出来，她捂着胸口想让自己冷静下来。

“为什么没人叫醒我？”

多卡斯和马琳困惑地对视了一眼。

“我们刚刚自然醒。”多卡斯慢慢地说，仿佛在对一个五岁小孩解释事情。“金妮，今天是星期日。没有人在星期日早起。”

时间就这么没了，金妮真想歇斯底里地大哭大笑。多卡斯和马琳不知道她还有两个小时就要离开了。她们不知道西里斯昨晚没来见她，她还没和他道别，就要离开了。

“来，穿这条裙子。”马琳把一条裙子扔给了金妮。“我们要去外面，天气真好。”

“出奇的好。”艾米丽笑着补充道。

金妮接住裙子，想将它扔到地上，她要准备离开了，但是她犹豫了。没错，她很着急，可这是马琳给她的最后一样东西。正适合穿它回家。金妮立刻换上了这条明亮的黄裙子。它有一种春天的感觉，让金妮想起了陋居。

想到家，她的心有些疼。

“我们外面见！”金妮对女孩们说，然后跑出了宿舍。

虽然她很想找到西里斯，解决他们之间的问题，可她还要去魁地奇球场拿回她的扫帚。她带着扫帚来，也必须带着它离开。毕竟，她回到属于自己的时空之后，她家突然变得富裕的机会微乎其微，她可能需要它。

她在走廊里奔跑，很快就来到了外面。走出大门，金妮停了下来。马琳说得对，外面天气特别好。仿佛有某种力量知道，今天是她的最后一天，天气真是完美极了。一阵微风将金妮身后的头发吹了起来，她呼吸着温暖的空气。

这时，她突然想起，自己快没有时间了。

金妮向魁地奇球场走去。她找到赫奇帕奇的更衣室，拿起了她的扫帚。她打算就这样离开，不对埃德加和其他队员解释。他们今年绝不可能赢得魁地奇杯了。她靠在冰凉的储物柜上，深吸了几口气。

快要结束了。几个小时之后，她就回家了。她的妈妈会抱着她，她的爸爸会安慰她。哈利、罗恩和赫敏甚至可能会在霍格沃茨。金妮走出更衣室，想让自己为这样的家庭生活而心满意足。

可是她回家之后，就没有詹姆斯和莉莉了，她觉得有些恶心。还有西里斯……她必须为之而战的西里斯。金妮捂住额头，停了下来。阳光照耀着她，她很久都没见过这么明媚的阳光了。

她与莱姆斯在森林中迷路的事还没过多久。

“你不能离开。”

金妮僵住了，她转过身，看见了垂头丧气的西里斯：他的情绪全写在了脸上。他来找她了。他来寻找她，还找到了她。金妮的皮肤微微发烫。她没有回答他，而是看着他，想将他的样子印在脑海里。

他穿了一件白色衬衫，衬得他的皮肤泛着光。他的裤子皱了，但是很贴合他的腿型。西里斯的发梢打着卷，挡住了他浅灰色的眼睛。金妮的呼吸停滞了，她不由自主地朝他走去。

“对不起。”她轻声说。

西里斯红着眼圈，摇了摇头，他也朝她走了过来。他没有将她拉进怀里，而是抓住她的胳膊，与她保持着距离。

“你怎么可以走？金妮，我有时真受不了你！”西里斯绝望地叫道。

金妮皱起眉头，闭上了眼睛，这样她就不用看见他痛苦的表情了。

“你为什么要吻斯内普？为什么？你为什么允许那种事发生？你们两个在一起了吗？”他啐了一口，仿佛这些话有毒。

“没有！”金妮睁开眼睛叫道。“没有，我没有和他在一起。西里斯，你——我在乎的是你——”

但是他松开了她，从她身边退开了。这个动作让她的话停了下来。

“别这样。你不能做那种事，还想说你在乎我。”

金妮摇着头，她应该说什么呢？

“真该死，金妮，你选择了他，而不是我、詹姆斯、莱姆斯和彼得！你怎么能那样做？”

西里斯坚定地看着她，等着答案。

“对不起。”她只能说出这句话。

西里斯双手捂住脸，转身背对着她。金妮知道他在哭。她伤了这个英俊男孩的心。她觉得羞愧难当，她第一次认为现在可能是回家的完美时机。这样她就不会再伤害西里斯了。

“西里斯？”

西里斯又转了过来，一动不动地站在原地。他突然向她走了过来，捧住她的脸，俯下身体。他的嘴唇与她很近，温暖的呼吸弄痒了她的脸。她很惊讶，轻轻地吸了一口气，他用绝望的目光看着她。

“嫁给我。”

呼吸停滞，心跳放缓，复又加快。脸颊通红。双腿发软。胃往下沉。睁大眼睛，瞳孔扩大。

金妮抓住西里斯，害怕自己会倒下。

“你说什么？”

“嫁给我。”西里斯认真地看着她说。

他没有开玩笑。

“和我待在一起。你让我发狂。可是我不能让你离开。你和……斯内普那件事之后，我提出这个请求真的很愚蠢。但是我不相信你是故意那样做的。他或许……强迫你……”西里斯摇了摇头，想理清思绪。“如果你同意嫁给我，你就可以和我待在一起了。”

金妮抬头看着他。她不知道自己是不是还在呼吸了。

“如果你嫁给我，”西里斯看着她的眼睛继续说道。“我们能想到办法的。我们会拥有更多时间。詹姆斯和我说过一条中世纪法律。如果你同意和我结婚，哪怕你不到年纪，也可以和我一起待在霍格沃茨。你的姑妈无话可说。订婚会将我们联结在一起。你知道，那是魔法，而且……”

他停了下来，目光仍然没有离开她的眼睛。他舔了舔嘴唇，继续说了下去。

“嫁给我。我们结婚吧。我们会很快乐，也会解决所有问题。有你在，这里才会特别，我知道，你离开的话，我就会失去你。你离开的话，就永远不同了。我想让你和我一起安全地待在这里。如果你和你的姑妈在一起，我就不能保护你。这确实很疯狂，因为我们太年轻了。可是没关系。因为你回顾人生的时候，不会宁愿做了自己想做的事情，也不要固守教条吗？真的没有必要。我也想知道，我确实是尽了所有努力。因为我爱你。我真的很爱你。你让我失去理智，你或许不承认你也爱我，可是金妮，我的生命里只有几个人是真正爱我的，我能从你眼中看得出来，你就是其中之一。我不想失去你。所以我们就这样做吧。答应我，金妮。”

_答应我，金妮。_

他的话唤起了一段记忆，金妮不禁轻轻颤抖起来。一段记忆涌进了她的脑海，一条黑暗的走廊，醉醺醺的西里斯……在格里莫广场。她走过去，听到他在她的卧室门外悲叹，醉醺醺又无助。

_“答应我，金妮。_ _你为什么要拒绝我？求求你，求求你答应我。答应我，求求你答应我吧。那样我就别无所求，就什么都不需要了。”_

西里斯看着她，等着她的回答，而她在自己的记忆之中挣扎。

_“_ _向我保证，金妮。”他抓住她的手，将她拉到他的高度。“保证你会答应我。”_

_“_ _我保证会答应你，西里斯。”她低声说。_

金妮微微张开嘴唇，西里斯对她露出了浅浅的笑容。

“答应我，嫁给我。”他轻声说。“和我待在一起，别走。”


	24. Chapter 24

**第二十四章 都结束了**

 

 

      金妮不能答应西里斯。但是，她虽然知道自己不能答应，虽然从来就没有想过嫁给哈利以外的人，金妮还是想答应他。话就在她的舌尖，呼之欲出，但是她不能说。她向他保证过，她会答应他，可那时的她一无所知，不知道喝多了的西里斯在说什么。金妮知道，她不能改变时间的进程。

      金妮仍然抓着西里斯。他希望她答应他，而她真的有考虑。西里斯知道他们都还年轻，她甚至还不到十七岁，但是这对他来说显然不值一提。西里斯只想让金妮留下来。

      “西里斯。”她伤心地说。

      她怎么能拒绝和西里斯在一起呢？

      “我做不到。”

      西里斯似乎没听到她的话，仍然目光灼灼地盯着她的眼睛。所以她又说了一遍。

      “我不能和你结婚。”

      西里斯眨了眨眼睛，将头偏到了一边。

      “我知道你的姑妈想让你回家。我知道我们之间存在问题。”他拼命地想让她理解。“但是我们可以解决的。”

      “西里斯，我希望自己可以答应你，但是我做不到。”金妮继续说道，尽量不去听他的话。“我做不到，因为我们的问题现在解决不了。你为什么不明白呢？”

      西里斯摇了摇头。

      “住嘴。”他叫道。“你没有说真心话，你只是在说你认为自己必须说的话。”

      “西里斯，我们注定要失败。”

      “住嘴！”他叫道，后退了几步。“别这样对我，金妮。”

      金妮哭了，她涨红了脸，拼命想说些什么。她不想再伤害他了。

      “如果我不离开，你就不会这样做。”

      “我知道。我知道，因为这件事既疯狂又愚蠢，可我还是想这样做。我还是想要你。你感觉不到吗？你感觉不到自己需要拥有这样的生活，拥有我和我们吗？”

      金妮难受地看着面前的男孩。她真希望他能知道，她要做的事情是为了确保他的安全，让他能与她和哈利，还有爱他的所有人一起生活。对，她现在会让他伤心，可她之后会为他冒任何风险。她能怎么对他解释呢？

      “我感觉得到。”她喃喃道，疲惫地揉了揉脸。

      “我要你留在这里。你离开的话，我该怎么办呢？”西里斯低声问道，他走过来，握住了她的手。

      “要开心！”金妮举起双手，沮丧地叫道。“我只会让你不开心，只有你一个人没发觉。”

      “那是谎话。”他对她急促地说。

      “还有西弗勒斯吻我的事就这么过去了？”

      “别那么叫他！别叫他的教名，好像你了解他似的。”

      西里斯和金妮面对面地站着，对彼此大喊大叫。她想让他明白，现在是行不通的，这样她离开的时候，他就不会那么伤心了。等她救了他，他们就可以解决问题了。

      “这件事你不能就这么过去了，西里斯。”

      “好吧。你和斯内普接吻的事仍然把我气得半死，不过那不是现在的主要问题。现在的问题是你要离开——”

      “我要离开了。我要走了，我不能留下。”

 _我希望我可以和你结婚_ ，金妮麻木地想，看着他的眼睛一点点暗淡下来。 _我希望我能留下_ 。

      “这是你保护我的方法吗？”金妮叫道，想让自己的大脑清楚一些。她不能让他赢得这场较量，这场不行。

      “对！”西里斯叫道。“该死，对。但是我觉得没有一个活人能保护得了你，金妮。你是我见过最固执的人。”

      一阵微风吹起了金妮的裙子，吹散了西里斯的衬衫。他在为一场必输的较量而奋争，这一幕真令人伤心。见金妮没有回应，西里斯也举起了双手。

      “那么你要走？你要走，不为我们努力了？”西里斯哼了一声。“我一点都不惊讶。你一直都在逃避。”

      他耸了耸肩。

      “懦夫。”

      这个词激怒了金妮，可是她不想对他生气。金妮眯起眼睛，看着西里斯走开。她跑到他身边，从后面推了他一下。

      “你叫我什么？你说什么？”她叫道，又推了他一下。

      西里斯转过身，双眼通红。他向她冲过来时，她没有退缩，他喊得脸都红了。

      “你害怕，金妮！梅林啊，真是太明显了。打我见到你开始，你就一直在害怕。真他妈是懦夫。”

      金妮张大了嘴。

      “你一直害怕与我太亲密，害怕承认你爱我，害怕和我谈论任何和你直接相关的事。你说得对。问题解决不了。因为你根本不想解决。”

      他们面对面站着，仿佛准备决斗。金妮气得直发抖，她无法相信西里斯竟然对她说出这种话。

      “你真是混蛋。”金妮低声说，耳朵嗡嗡作响。

      她转身准备离开。他说的所有话都让她无法理智思考。

      “喔，现在开始互相辱骂了吗？”西里斯在她身后问道。“别从我身边走开，金妮。”

      西里斯向她跑了过来，金妮翻了个白眼。

      “别走，金妮！”他将她拽了过来。“吵呀，吵呀！和我吵呀！”

      “不！”她叫道。“不！我不想！”

      “为什么？”西里斯也叫道。

      “因为，”金妮捧住了西里斯的脸。“因为我要走了，我不能——我不能这么做。当我知道你想让我留下来的时候，当你向我求婚的时候，当你一直说你爱我的时候，我就走不了了！”

      “但是我爱你，金妮。”他轻声对她说。“我真的爱你。”

      金妮摇摇头，上前亲吻了他。

      “那就别爱我了。”她对他说。“暂时别爱我。等我回来。”

      西里斯叹了口气。

      “别这么说。别再逃避了。”

      “我现在做不到。”金妮说。“对不起。”

      金妮又留恋地吻着他，将这一刻铭记在心。记住他在她身边的味道，他鼻子上的星点雀斑，她手中的柔软皮肤。她放开了他，看向恢弘的城堡。她不知道现在几点了。她要回宿舍收拾东西，然后回家了。

      “至少说给我听。”西里斯愤怒地说。

      随愤怒而来的还有疲惫。

      “说什么？”

      “你爱我。至少这样告诉我。”

      他的声音越来越悲伤了。仿佛他刚刚意识到她不打算和他结婚，她不打算改变主意。

      “西里斯……”

      “金妮，和我说实话。如果你爱我，就说出来。”

      他真英俊。可是她说不出来，她从未对所爱的人说过这句话。与掠夺者，与西里斯在一起的时候，她一直在纠结什么是对的，什么是错的。她不应该喜欢他，不应该仅仅因为自己喜欢他对她露出的眼神、对她说话的样子和对待她的方式，就与他待在一起，她知道哈利还在家里等着她。

      她推开了西里斯，伤透了他的心，可他仍然站在她面前，为她努力着。如果她是世界上最固执的人，那么西里斯一定是第二固执的。也是因为这样，他们之间的关系才会有进展。不想认真谈恋爱的西里斯遇到了一无所求的金妮。他喜欢和金妮在一起时不用负责任的感觉。所以她的所作所为虽然有时让他恨她，但他还是爱她。因为她从未期望从他那里得到任何东西，她是少数人里的一个。

      金妮拼命想挣脱这段迷失在异时空的感情时，西里斯前来保护她了。她的人生里还有莱姆斯、詹姆斯和西弗勒斯，但是只有西里斯认为她属于自己。她不想被别人发现的时候，他总会撞到她，他总会在错误的时机激怒她，其他人不会这么做。他逼她是因为他知道，她并没有对他完全展露。

      虽然仅仅几日之前，她觉得自己爱着西里斯，她的心里有一种前所未有的感觉，可她现在看着站在对面的他，才意识到那种爱有多深。金妮决定要进入帷幔救西里斯时，她并没有过多考虑。她知道她的人生中必须有他，他给她带来了许多她从未见过的东西，他不能从她的生命中消失。

      或许是他第一次醉醺醺地对她说他爱她时的事。那时的情景暗示着他们不仅仅是无名无份的关系。又或许是圣诞节之后，金妮疲惫又脆弱地回到霍格沃茨时的事。她只想见西里斯，那样才会一切安好。她仍然记得自己第一眼看到他时，满心欢喜，既想哭又想笑的感觉。这都是因为他来了，她最需要的那个人来了。

      快没有时间了，她要走了，但是他应该知道她的想法。因为她觉得这是她现在应该做的事。不知为何，西里斯一直都知道。

      “我爱你。”金妮慢慢地轻声说道，品味着这句话的味道。

      她的话听上去既自然又真诚，传到了他的心底。西里斯轻轻笑了。

      “这句话我可等一阵了。”

      金妮的心很疼，她弯腰捡起了不知何时掉下的扫帚。西里斯哀伤地看着她，金妮不知道该怎么办。她必须离开。

      “可还是有选择。”风呼呼作响，西里斯提高声音说道。

      金妮心痛地看着他。

      “什么选择？”她的声音哽住了。

      “你一直有选择，亲爱的。你一直要选择。你已经选择了离开，选择容易的道路，放弃我们之间可能会发生的事情。你要去做别人期望你做的事……你还可以选择留下，不听你姑妈和其他人的话，选择和我在一起。和莱姆斯、詹姆斯、莉莉还有彼得在一起。我们是你的家人。其他事情都见鬼去吧。我们会照顾你。你可以留下，我们之后会把问题解决。但是你有选择。别说的你好像别无选择一样。”

      他说得当然对。她可以留下，晚一些再回去。金妮可以和西里斯待在一起，和他一起生活，等想回去的时候再回去。这个想法很美好。但是她不需要这样做。她需要回家，因为她只有回家，才能和西里斯生活在一起，在他身边做真正的自己。

      “我做不到，西里斯。”她将扫帚抱在胸前，轻声说道。“我做不到，对不起。”

      西里斯与生俱来的那种自信，让他光彩照人的自信，似乎在她眼前渐渐消失了。在属于金妮的时空里，他从阿兹卡班越狱，被困在格里莫广场后，她很少见到他的这种自信。她真讨厌自己现在让它消失了。

      “你知道吗。”很久之后，西里斯说道，他那种油腔滑调又回来了。他走到她身边，轻轻揽住她的腰，将她拉了过来。“我还在气你吻了那个黏糊糊的混球。你很清楚。我真讨厌你不理我的样子，我讨厌你明明想和我在一起，却还要去你姑妈身边。但是我知道……我知道你会想办法回到我身边。”

      他又吻了她。

      离开西里斯、转身跑回城堡真的很难。虽然他们深谈过了，可他似乎还没意识到她就要离开了，他最后看到的就是她从他身边跑走。进入城堡之前，她停了下来，转身看向他。他还站在原地，双手插兜地看着她。

      尽管他们之间有一段距离，她知道他还在看着她。

      她进入城堡，大步走向大礼堂。学生们鱼贯而入，意味着午餐即将开始。是时候离开了。金妮抓了抓头发，整理着思绪。几个月前，她只想回家，可现在能回家了，她却觉得这很难。

      但是金妮必须继续。她不能停下。邓布利多警告过她，她现在不能软弱，她不能在情绪和身体都很脆弱的时候离开这个时空。所以她必须振作起来。和西里斯道别之后，她的胃中有一种灼烧的感觉，她觉得只有再次见到他，这种感觉才会消失。至少莱姆斯和她最后会有好结果，她知道等她到家后，她会第一个见到他。

      可是她再也不能与詹姆斯和好了。甚至也不能和莉莉好好道别，她皱起了眉头，看向走廊里的大钟。还有几分钟，金妮不需要宿舍里的东西了，邓布利多会妥善处理。

      她要找到詹姆斯和莉莉，对他们最后说一声再见。

      金妮跑上了楼梯。他们一定在格兰芬多公共休息室，或是吃午餐的路上。金妮十分熟悉格兰芬多塔楼到大礼堂的路线，她知道走这条路，就很可能找到他们。她想得没错。她跑得好像有食死徒在追她，急匆匆地拐了一个弯后，她看见他们在走廊里走了过来。

      詹姆斯懒洋洋地搂着莉莉的肩膀，让她靠在自己身边，他正大声给她讲着故事。她看着他，脸上挂着淡淡的坏笑，仿佛他的浮夸想让她翻白眼。甚至她向他们跑过去时，他们都没注意到她。是他们身后那个浅金色头发的斜眼男孩发现了她。

      “嗨，金妮！”彼得叫道，对她挥了挥手。

      詹姆斯和莉莉惊讶地看向她。詹姆斯红着脸放开了莉莉，向金妮走去。

      “金妮，对——”

      金妮焦急地摆摆手，打断了他的话。

      “别跟我道歉，不用为那件事道歉。”她气喘吁吁地对他说。“我不会因为你做正确的事情而对你生气。”

      听到金妮的话，莉莉对她露出了笑容。

      “哦。”詹姆斯皱起眉头，慢慢回答道。“你可真成熟。”

      詹姆斯的惊讶让金妮忍不住露出了笑容。

      “别表现得那么惊讶。”金妮对他说。

      彼得走到金妮面前，紧张地抓着她的肩膀。她从来没有发觉他们一样高，彼得的眼睛这么清澈明亮。他还这么年轻。

      “我听说你要离开了。”彼得有些紧张地说。“我很难过。你不在的话，就不一样了。”

      金妮看着彼得，他有朝一日会毁掉所有她所在乎的人的人生，她拥抱了他。不管接下来的两年里他遭遇了什么事，会改变他的人生，她有一种感觉，如果他知道爱会比对权力的欲望更强大，他朋友们的保护比伏地魔的保护更有意义，他绝不会做出未来的那些事。

      “谢谢你，彼得。”金妮在他耳边轻声说。

      “噢，虫尾巴。”詹姆斯温柔地说。“你也有温情的一面吗？”

      莉莉拍了一下詹姆斯的胳膊。

      “我要走了，我只想说……我只想确认一切都好。”金妮解释道。

      “一切都好。”莉莉向她保证，将一缕头发掖到耳后。

      “金妮，我亲爱的。”詹姆斯走到金妮身边，紧紧地抱住了她。

      她将头靠在他的胸前，汲取着詹姆斯的温暖，紧紧闭上眼睛，让自己不要哭出来。

      “你今天真美。”他在她的发丝中低声说道。“谢谢你给予的一切。”

      金妮在他的胸前点了点头。

      “还要谢谢你和我这种混蛋做朋友。”

      金妮笑着放开了詹姆斯。詹姆斯低头看着她，毫不犹豫地吻了吻她的额头。这是一个兄长般的动作，充满了无法言说的爱。他多次吻过她的额头，但是从未像现在这样意味深重。

      “我们要去吃饭了。”詹姆斯说，握住了莉莉的手。“我们要讨论你的离开，想想怎么处理。我和西里斯说了那条法律——”

      “他告诉我了。”金妮打断了他的话。

      “哦！你今天见到他了？既然你看上去没有磨刀霍霍，也没有十分难过，我可以认为你们聊得……很好吗？”

      金妮露出了微笑。

      “不能再好了。”

      詹姆斯点点头，对她笑了。

      “一会儿外面见，我们要去下棋。”詹姆斯对她说。

      彼得已经走开了，嘀咕着自己要饿死了。莉莉轻轻拽了拽詹姆斯的手，他对金妮点了点头。

      “好吗？一会儿见？”

      金妮没有说话，只是对他笑了笑。

      他们走开的时候，金妮一直站在原地。这将是她最后一次看见莉莉或詹姆斯。詹姆斯说了些什么，莉莉笑着吻了他一下，见到这一幕，金妮的心里觉得很愉快。三个人已经走到走廊尽头，正要转弯，詹姆斯却突然停了下来。

      金妮惊讶地看着詹姆斯跑了回来。他又抱住了她，在她的耳边低声说道：“还有……我觉得你和西里斯是天造地设的一对。不管别人怎么说，别忘了这一点。因为大家见到自己在乎的两个人相爱，并对此一无所知时，他们都会变成像我这样的傻瓜。”

 

\--

 

      金妮来到邓布利多的办公室，在桌子对面那个熟悉的座位坐了下来，耐心地等待着，邓布利多在壁炉前面踱着步。他和金妮说了一声，然后去了里屋。她独自一人待在宽敞的办公室里，起身向窗户走去。现在发生的事情太不真实了。

      金妮靠在窗户上，深吸了一口气。外面的天气仍然很好，大多数学生似乎都在享受他们的闲暇时光。金妮将指尖压在雕花窗上，真想知道她的赫奇帕奇朋友们和掠夺者是不是都在外面。      

      这两群朋友虽然不同，可对她来说都很重要。他们几乎不了解对方，但是总有一天，他们可能会站在同一阵线，为自己的生命战斗。金妮将目光从窗边移开了。她把她的朋友们留在了一个必须努力抗争却难以存活的世界。可是将要发生的事情必须发生，如果不这样的话，在她的时空里，她所爱的大多数人可能都不会活着了。

      金妮等待邓布利多时，她的脑海里一直重复着这个念头。

      在她平静下来之后，邓布利多也终于回到了办公室。他的手中拿着时间转换器。他的长指小心翼翼地捧着长链，他直接过来将它交给了金妮。她小心地将它接过来，很惊讶它竟然这么重。这个时间转换器是她人生中的负担。

      “我在霍格沃茨待了这么久，你可能是我见过最勇敢的女孩，斯泰尔斯小姐。”邓布利多在她身边说道。

      金妮抬起头，泪水盈盈地看着他，根本笑不出来。回去真的很糟糕，除了失去詹姆斯、莉莉和她的其他朋友们，邓布利多也不在了。在她那个年代，他是自由和力量的象征。可是他死了。

      “你还会见到很多人。”金妮轻声说。

      邓布利多对她笑了笑，眼镜从歪鼻子上滑了下来。

      “我真希望自己能再和你说些什么，可以真正安慰到你……但是连我都不知道你要面对什么。我只希望你能找到办法……你不会失去眼中的光亮。”

      金妮用力地吞咽了一下。

      “我看得出来，你爱你在这里的朋友。”邓布利多继续说道。“你离开以后，我会尽力消除他们的痛苦。”

      金妮突然抱住了邓布利多。老人感激地接受了她的拥抱，他的长袍盖住了她的大部分身体。

      “是时候了。”

      他们放开了对方，邓布利多将金妮的扫帚递给了她。他看见她的下唇在颤抖，于是对她露出了淡淡的笑容。

      “真的很难。”她紧张地说。

      邓布利多点了点头。

      “我知道。”他回答。“你想回到哪个日期吗？”

      金妮深吸了一口气，她觉得身体轻飘飘的，她点了点头。

      “嗯。”

      “长针指你要穿越的年数。回到过去的话，你要逆时针转……如果去未来，就顺时针。长针一格是一年。短针是月份。现在是一月，所以短针就在时间转换器的顶端。每转动一格是一个月。最后是天数，得需要这个。”邓布利多指着时间转换器上的一个拨号盘，金妮之前没注意到。“在上面拨出你需要的日子。”

      金妮从没这么认真地看过时间转换器。之前是麦格调好了时间转换器的日期，解决了这些问题。邓布利多仿佛听到了她脑海中的问题，微微低下了头。

      “我看到你要返回的日期对你没有好处……如果有人要从我这里获取信息的话，你会很危险，明白吗？”

      金妮点了点头。

      “我有一个请求。”金妮对他说。“你说我必须到达一个安全的地方……”

      邓布利多等着她继续说下去。

      “我想去黑魔法防御课教室。”

      他感兴趣地微微扬起了眉毛，盯着她看了很久，发现她是认真的。

      “相比校长办公室，你到达那里会更安全吗？”

      “对。更安全。”

      邓布利多没有提出疑问。他拿起金妮的扫帚，让她拿着时间转换器，然后带她穿过霍格沃茨的走廊。邓布利多选择了学生最少的路线，但是金妮不知道是因为天气太好，所有人都出去了，还是因为邓布利多是校长，他对学校有一些不为人知的了解。

      他带着她走进了黑魔法防御课教室，轻轻关上了身后的门。金妮看了看四周，教室里没有教授。几分钟之后，整个教室的装饰就会完全不同了。      

      “我们可以去办公室吗？”

      邓布利多还是没有问她什么。他带着她来到教授的办公室，金妮用颤抖的手接过她的扫帚。邓布利多从斗篷口袋里把书拿了出来，是这本沉重的书引出了这一切。她慢慢地接过它，仿佛害怕触碰它，她感觉指尖穿过一股电流。她嘴唇发干，心跳快了起来。

      “就这样了吗？”金妮问邓布利多。

      他没有回答，只是用悲伤的眼神看着她。她从未想到这一天会到来。在1978年待了几个月后，金妮从未想过有朝一日她真的会回家。可是她并不开心，反而紧张不安。她不知道等自己终于到家后，会遇到什么事情，她不知道战况如何，也不知道谁可能死了。

      最糟糕的是，她不知道能不能把西里斯带回来。

      “照顾好他们。”金妮鼓起勇气，想到了她的朋友们。

      她紧张地咬着下唇，将时间转换器的链子戴在脖子上。邓布利多点了点头。

      “好的。”

      她拨动着表上的长针，然后是短针，最后在表盘上拨出数字。金妮抬头看向邓布利多，对他露出了最后一个笑容。

      “谢谢你。”

      她最后看到的一幕是他对她安慰地笑了笑，接着，她的视线开始扭曲了。金妮紧抓着扫帚和书，紧紧地闭上了眼睛，可是没用。她似乎在空中飞，头发飞快地拍打着她的脸，她想，这比第一次糟糕多了，这时，一股突如其来的力量攥紧了她的身体。

      压力越来越大，她尖叫着睁开了眼睛。她觉得很恶心，发出了痛苦的尖叫，但是她的叫声没有声音，仿佛时间将它们偷走了。纯粹的魔力让金妮摇晃了一次，两次。她觉得自己的皮肤好像被扯掉了，骨头都支了出来。

      她从没有这么疼过，肯定也不会再这么疼了。

      金妮的视线模糊一片，她拼命想呼吸，但是却喘不过气来，她感觉有什么从鼻子里流了出来，是血吗？她害怕地意识到，如果这一切不快点结束的话，她会死的。正当她开始翻白眼时，她落到了地上，双腿也软了下来。

      她的头重重撞上了石头地板，身体瘫成一团。

      她的身体在抽搐，仿佛又一波魔法击中了她，金妮慢慢睁开了双眼。她全身都疼，脑袋也出血了。金妮想抬起头，摆脱这一切，可是她发现自己几乎动不了。一股恶心的感觉涌了上来，她甚至都没有力气呕吐。

      金妮扭过身子，身上出了一层冷汗。她的扫帚躺在不远处，但她只看到了扫帚。她拿住了那本书吗？莱姆斯在哪里？他为什么不在他的办公室？

      金妮只能听到自己的心跳声。她的心跳得很缓慢。她真害怕，可也无计可施。

      “等我一下。”一个声音叫道。

      金妮不知道声音从哪里传来，但是听上去好像和她不在同一个房间。房间在她的眼前晃动着。

      门被小心翼翼地打开了，接着传来了惊讶的吸气声。

      “金妮！”

      这个人呼唤金妮的声音很可怕。令人痛苦、恶心又担忧。接着，她感觉有手在摸她的脸，她想皱起眉头，因为她不记得自己什么时候把眼睛闭上了。

      “金妮！金妮，醒醒！”

      传来了凌乱的脚步声，这个人的语调突然改变了。

      “去找校长！现在就去！叫护士过来！离开这里！”

      金妮睁开眼睛，觉得好像耗尽了她的全部力气。

      “金妮，噢，天啊，金妮。”

      是莱姆斯。他发现了她。他像抱小孩一样抱着她，金妮能看见他歇斯底里的表情。她能看见自己的血染红了他的浅色衣服，虽然她很疼，可是她觉得很糟糕。毕竟，莱姆斯没什么钱。

      “坚持住，坚持住，他们很快就到了。”

      与她记忆中的莱姆斯相比，他老了，也不一样了。她在他的怀里抽动了一下，莱姆斯绷紧了身体。

      “你会没事的。”他对她担忧地说。

      金妮觉得无所谓了。她太疼了……她突然觉得眼皮太沉，睁不开了。她露出淡淡的笑容，莱姆斯的眉头皱得更厉害了。

      “莱姆斯。”她轻声说，然后晕了过去。

      浑身都疼。一波疼痛蔓延四肢百骸，金妮猛然睁开眼睛，发出了一声尖叫。声音在房间里回荡，她眯起眼睛，想适应明亮的光线。她正躺在一张床上，又一波疼痛袭来时，她蜷成了一个球。

      “金妮！”

      虽然莱姆斯的声音很大，可她几乎听不到。但是金妮能感受到他的存在，她高兴地接过他递给她的水杯。

      “可以帮助减轻疼痛。”他说。

      药几乎立刻就起了作用。金妮的肌肉松弛下来，她觉得不那么晕眩了。但是她仍然蜷缩成一个球，努力控制着自己的呼吸。她终于抬起头，看向莱姆斯的眼睛。

      他用那双大眼睛看着她。她忍不住哭了起来，但她不知道是因为药效，还是疼痛，还是离开了她的朋友们，还是她终于回家了。莱姆斯的样子老了，眼角爬上了皱纹，头发也变灰了，不再是之前的浅棕色，其中夹杂着几缕金色。

      他的脸上增添了新的伤疤，这种感觉不对，因为与金妮离开他时相比，他看上去那么疲惫和苍老。她情绪激动，无法呼吸了，莱姆斯对她伸出了手。

      “没事的，没事的。”

      他爬上床，她推开了他。但是他没有下去。

      她看着四周，呼吸越来越快，脸也哭得脏了。她抬头绝望地看着莱姆斯，祈祷他的外表能够立即改变。

      因为如果他的外表不变，如果他仍然这么苍老疲惫、无精打采，那就意味着她真的离开了所有朋友。那意味着詹姆斯和莉莉死了，彼得成了叛徒，马琳和多卡斯在多年前被谋杀。那意味着西弗勒斯杀了邓布利多，而西里斯被困在了帷幔之后。

      她尖叫了起来，莱姆斯伸出胳膊，将她抱在怀里，仿佛要保护她。

      她怎么能离开呢？她怎么能这么轻易地离开？她必须回去，她必须最后见一次西里斯，她必须告诉詹姆斯和莉莉她爱他们，彼得会愚弄他们所有人，伏地魔会在一个万圣节夜晚找到他们。

      她在莱姆斯的怀里扭动着，想挣脱他的怀抱。如果她能挣脱，她就可以回去改变一切。如果她能回去，她就不用待在属于她的时空了。

      “我还是莱姆斯。”莱姆斯轻声对她说，她控制不住地抽泣着。“我还是你的莱姆斯。”

      她听到他的声音，停下了挣扎。这场扭斗耗尽了她的力气，她软绵绵地倒在了他的怀里。但是他没有放开她，她最终安静地睡着了。

      金妮第二次醒来时，她不知道过了几个小时，还是几天，甚至是几秒，莱姆斯坐在床边的一把椅子上。他在喝茶读书。她在床上动了动，他立刻向她看去。

      “嗨。”他低声说，目光一直没有离开她。

      她觉得莱姆斯不应该是现在这样，她不愿意看他。他不应该这么颓丧，这么老。

      “嗨。”她轻声回答。

      莱姆斯在书上做了标记，将它放在床边的桌上。她警惕地看着他的动作，他看上去很累。

      “你感觉好些了吗？”

      他耐心地等着她找到正确的词语回答。

      “不好。”

      她刺耳的声音没有换来莱姆斯的回应。他只是叹了口气，将茶杯放在了书的旁边。

      “你的家人会在几周之内到达。”他对她说。“我相信你会很高兴见到他们。哈利、赫敏和罗恩可能会在下个月之前过来。”

      她没有回答他，而是轻轻叹了口气，莱姆斯从座位上站了起来。他绕过她的床，她睁大眼睛，发现他正向校医院的门走去。

      “等等！莱姆斯！”她嘶哑地说，他立刻转了过来。“你要去哪里？”

      “我要让人知道你醒了，你是清醒——”

      “别离开我！莱姆斯，别离开我，你现在不要离开我！”

      她嘶哑地说，她的呼吸又变得急促了。金妮没有发觉莱姆斯跑回她的身边，又爬上床，抱紧了她的身体。

      “没事的，金妮。都结束了。你回家了。”

      金妮靠在他身上，哆嗦着，努力平复呼吸。

      “还没结束，莱姆斯。”她终于说道。

      莱姆斯没有问她这句话的意思，金妮也不想回答他无声的疑问。她捂住胸口，想让心跳慢下来，她用另一只手抓住了莱姆斯的衬衫。

      金妮闭上眼睛，突然觉得十分绝望。没有西里斯来安慰她，和她说他爱她了。她只有莱姆斯了，他拂去她额头上的头发，吻了吻她的太阳穴。

      “休息吧。”莱姆斯对她说。“早晨你就会好受多了，也会更加清醒……”

      他的声音哽咽了。

      “再见到你真好。”

 

 

 

**「完」**


End file.
